Good Girls Like Bad Boys
by Kaah Hyuuga
Summary: Fic de presente pra Keiko Haruno Uchiha - O que adolescentes "normais" fariam se tivessem o poder - literalmente - em suas mãos? Salvariam o dia? Se juntariam a um crápula do Crime Organizado? NaruHina - SasuSaku - NejiTen - InoGaa. FINAL ON *-* (A imagem da capa não me pertence. Encontrada no Google.)
1. Prólogo

_**Disclaimer: **_Naruto e todos os outros não me pertencem (infelizmente). Mas eu vou pegá-los emprestados temporariamente.

_Recadinho no final_ _leiam até o fim!_

**Boa Leitura!**

' **UA**

* * *

• **G**ood Girls Like Bad Boys

_- Uma FanFic de Kaah Hyuuga -_

**P**rólogo.

_Terça-feira, 20h55min  
Condomínio de Konoha,  
Mansão Hyuuga._

Era noite de terça-feira na cidade de Nova York, e no Konoha – condomínio fechado que levava o nome do bairro nobre em que estava situado – podia-se ouvir altas gargalhadas vindas de uma das maiores mansõesdo rico condomínio, a mansão Hyuuga. No quarto de Hinata – filha de um dos mais bem-sucedidos empresários do ramo de tecnologia do Estado de NY– encontravam-se quatro adolescentes conversando animadamente e rindo bastante. Era uma divertida festa do pijama_._

Hinata e suas amigas Ino, Sakura e Tenten consideravam essa festa uma "tradição", isso por que desde que se conheceram, 6 anos atrás, quando Hinata e Tenten – que se conheciam desde que eram crianças devido à sociedade dos pais – saíram do centro de Manhattan e foram morar no Konoha, as quatro se tornaram amigas e criaram essa tradição: todas as sextas-feiras elas se reuniam – cada semana na casa de uma – e faziam a festa, _literalmente._

Nessa semana a festa havia sido adiantada para terça graças a um trabalho da escola, o qual elas fizerem juntas, que viria a ser feito naquela terça-feira.

- Okay, gente, já chega disso né? –Ino disse, levantando-se e colocando-se na frente da TV enquanto a apresentadora do jornal local anunciava os comerciais. – É a nossa festa do pijama, é uma tradição... A gente faz isso desde... sempre! Não dá pra ficar vendo telejornal... não é? – finalizou irritada.

- Ino, tecnicamente, hoje _não_é a festa do pijama da tradição. Hoje é terça e não sexta... A gente só tá aqui hoje pelo trabalho de matemática que o professor Asuma passou e..

- Que já está pronto e _não__era ver jornal_! – interrompeu.

- Mas Ino, entenda, vai falar sobre as "Panteras"... –Hinata disse calmamente.

- "Panteras"? – a loira perguntou sem entender.

- Você vai ver. Mas quem vai falar é o Tenente Edward... – Tenten apoiou, sorrindo. Sabia que agora venceria Ino.

- Aquele bonitinho que faz palestras de defesa pessoal lá na escola? – Ino inquiriu, animada.

- Ele mesmo!

- Bom então a gente vai assistir.

- Isso! – Sakura e Tenten exclamaram em uníssono batendo palmas.

- Mas, prometam que vai ser a última matéria dessa porcaria de jornal... – Ino pediu olhando Hinata, sabia que se ela concordasse as outras aceitariam.

- Você deveria se interessar mais por jornais Ino! Se ficar desinformada você nunca vai melhorar suas notas... – Sakura provocou.

Ino fez uma careta e virou-se novamente para Hinata, tentando ignorar Sakura.

- E então?

- Tá bom Ino, eu prometo! – respondeu Hinata sorrindo docemente.

- Valeu amiga. – Ino sorriu, sentando-se ao lado de Hinata e dando-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha.

- Vai começar a matéria... Shhh! – a Haruno colocou o dedo indicador em frente à boca, pedindo silêncio.

"_... aqui com o Tenente Edward para falar sobre o assalto a loja de conveniências, onde o grupo de garotas, que ficou conhecido como__"Panteras"__prenderam os bandid..."_

- _Panteras_? – Ino fez uma careta. – Como assim Panteras? Quem deu esse nome pra g-

- Cala a boca, ô! – ralhou Sakura.

"_... - Tenente o que você acha dessas garotas?_

_- Bom, eu não acho elas sejam criminosas, como alguns pensam. Como você vê, elas__prendem__os bandidos! Mas não gosto muito das máscaras, elas já ajudaram a salvar muitas pessoas, mas não são Super-Heroínas dos quadrinhos da_Marvel_!_

_- E o que o senhor diz a respeito dos supostos poderes que elas tem?_

_- Essa é uma questão a se avaliar... Ninguém sabe se esses poderes existemde fato. Algumas pessoas dizem que as viram usando poderes, mas isso pode não ser verdade... podem ser apenas boatos!_

_- Mas, na sua opinião, elas tem ou não tem poderes?_

_- Eu acho que ninguém consegue levitar coisas como a Garota da máscara de Lírio faz... E destruir o muro desse jeito sem nenhum tipo de explosivo... Bom só cereal não te deixa tão forte assim! _

_- Muito obrigada pela entrevista Tenente. Nós vamos ficando por aqui, de volta ao estúdio com... "_

- Tudo bem gente! Ele disse _ Panteras _e_Garota da máscara de Lírio_ou eu tô com problema de audição? –Ino perguntou, com o cenho franzido, depois de desligar a TV.

- Ele falou isso sim, Ino.

- Okay. Então as "Panteras" – Ino fez gestos exagerados com as mãos indicando as aspas – precisam ur-gen-te-men-te de codinomes!

- Isso é a maior bobagem! – contrapôs Sakura.

- Ahh, não é não – a loira prosseguiu. – Codinomes são _super_ fashions!

- Então eu posso te chamar de Porca? – a Haruno perguntou, sorrindo marota. – Vai ser seu codinome!

- Rá rá, sua Testuda... E vou acab...

-Chega, meninas! – Hinata falou num tom que mesclava calma e seriedade. – Talvez elas precisem de codinomes, sim – continuou pensativa –, mas, depois – acrescentou antes que Sakura ou Ino pudessem abrir a boca.

- Tá bom! – Sakura disse rendida, revirando os olhos.

- Yeeeah! Codinomes... – berrou Ino, pulando no colchão. Parecia uma criança que acabara de saber que ganharia um presente.

- Cala essa maldita boca Ino! – ameaçou Sakura, entre dentes.

- Se você quer espalhar pro mundo quem são as... "Panteras"_ – _Tenten sussurrou o nome, parecendo indecisa – pega um mega-fone!

- Certo, foi mal, maaaas, eu estava certa não se esqueçam – Ino disse triunfante dando uma piscadela, e Sakura lançou-lhe um travesseiro na cabeça.

Deu-se início a uma guerra de travesseiros, tradicional nas festas do pijama das amigas.

- Espera, espera meninas. Silêncio aí, tem alguém na porta. – Hinata interrompeu a guerra com as mãos erguidas, indicando sua rendição. Seguiu até a porta abrindo-a de modo que quem estivesse ali não visse a bagunça que o quarto estava.

- Oi, Neji. O que foi, estamos te atrapalhando? Eu vou pedir pra meninas pararem de gritar...

- Não, Hinata, não é isso! Vocês não atrapalham.

- Mas seu quarto é aqui do lado...

- Mas não me incomoda! Juro que não! – continuou ao ver o olhar desconfiado de Hinata.

- Tudo bem, se você gosta de meninas gritando... – ela deu de ombros, sorrindo. – Então, o que você precisa?

- Eu só vim avisar que vou sair com os meninos. O tio Hiashi também saiu e...

- Papai saiu? Ele não me falou! – comentou Hinata, a voz com um leve toque de tristeza.

- Provavelmente não quis incomodar – consolou-a Neji. – Então, eu tô te avisando pra você não ficar preocupada. A Hanabi está dormindo, vocês vão ficar só com os empregados... Hm, quer que eu mande preparar alguma coisa pra vocês, antes de sair?

- Não precisa! Obrigada.

- Tudo bem, então. Eu devo chegar tarde, mas não se preocupe, pode dormir tranquila e nem pense em me esperar, entendido?

- Sim, senhor – respondeu Hinata rindo e batendo continência. – Se cuida viu, primo. Eu vou ficar de olho em você – acrescentou piscando, divertida.

- Ah, tá certo – respondeu Neji sorrindo minimamente. – E vocês também... juízo, okay mocinha? Não vão dormir tarde, tá? – ele uniu as sobrancelhas, em falsa irritação.

- Certo, certo.

– Bom, eu vou indo... – disse, e depois depositou um beijo carinhoso na testa de Hinata. – Dispensada! – finalizou, rindo.

- Obrigada, senhor! – Hinata respondeu, quando ele já estava no pé da escada, rindo também.

Neji era como um irmão para Hinata, eles moravam juntos desde que Hizashi – irmão gêmeo de Hiashi –, pai de Neji, morrera em um acidente de carro quando ele ainda tinha cinco anos, e Hinata, quatro.

Assim como um irmão de verdade, Neji era superprotetor, era ele que cuidava de Hinata e Hanabi quando Hiashi se ausentava a trabalho, e também era ele quem fazia companhia a Hinata, já que seu tio não era um ser muito sociável – a não ser com o próprio Neji – e vivia criticando Hinata e sua falta de gosto pela empresa de Tecnologia da família – gosto esse que era herdado pelo Hyuuga, o que lhe dava certa afinidade com seu tio – e Hanabi não era um tanto mais nova.

Ainda sorrindo com a brincadeira boba de seu primo, Hinata entrou novamente no quarto.

- Quem era? Seu pai mandou alguém falar dos nossos gritos? – Sakura perguntou num misto de curiosidade e preocupação. Todas sabiam como era a relação de Hinata com o pai. – Se foi isso, desc...

- Era meu primo – Hinata interrompeu o desnecessário pedido de desculpa da amiga.

- O Neji? – Tenten perguntou interessada.

- E tem outro? – Sakura falou debochadamente, rindo do interesse da Mitsashi.

- Tá interessadinha, Tenten? – Ino sentou-se ao lado dela, sorrindo maliciosa.

- N-não. – a morena respondeu, o rosto ficando um pouco corado, e as meninas riram do constrangimento dela.

- Quer que eu fale com ele? – Hinata indagou com um toque de maldade na voz.

- Ah, claro! – respondeu Tenten irônica. – Seria ótimo! Talvez você fale com ele no dia que eu conversar com o Naruto, que tal?

As risadas de Hinata morreram, e em contrapartida Ino e Sakura explodiram em gargalhadas. Elas sabiam tudo em relação umas as outras, incluindo os sentimentos que cada uma nutria em relação a determinado garoto.

- O-o quê? N-não tem na-nada a ver! – Hinata respondeu, rubra.

Ino ria descarada e descontroladamente, já que era a única que, momentaneamente, não tinha interesse maior em ninguém, e então Sakura jogou um travesseiro nela para vingar as meninas. Ino, por sua vez, acertou Tenten e uma nova guerra se iniciava ali.

•••

_Terça-feira, 21h02min  
Manhattan._

Longe das risadas agradáveis que vinham do Konoha, um prédio – um tanto grande e mal iluminado – era um dos "escritórios" do maior chefe da criminalidade da região. Aquele que se auto-intitulava Senhor do Crime, sabia – e muitas vezes, era o comandante – dos mais diversos tipos de crimes da cidade.

Todos aqueles que queriam iniciar um negócio tinham que pedir autorização a ele, e até pagar-lhe um taxa – uma espécie de "imposto criminal". No entanto, poucos conheciam a verdadeira face do Senhor do Crime.

- Senhor? – chamou o homem, jovem, um dos subordinados mais íntimos do Senhor do Crime. – O garoto chegou.

- Bom. Muito bom. Mande-o entrar – o Senhor do Crime respondeu, indiferente.

-Mas, Senhor, vai mesmo confiar nele? É só um _moleque_ e...

- Vamos ver a proposta que ele tem pra mim. Eles mereceram uma chance.

- Mas ele é só um garoto! – insistiu o subordinado.

- Mande-o entrar! – o Senhor do Crime não alterou seu tom de voz, mas o seu fiel subordinado sabia que aquilo era uma ameaça. Seguiu até a porta e deu passagem a quatro garotos. Um deles tomou a frente.

- É um prazer falar com o grande Senhor do Crime.

- Então, o que vocês tem pra mim? – perguntou Senhor do Crime, indiferente a bajulação do garoto, que na verdade, soava forçada.

- As "Panteras", Senhor. Ouvi dizer que elas tem atrapalhado seus negócios...

- Hm, continue...

- Podemos tirá-las do caminho.

- Podem? – indagou o Senhor do Crime, levemente interessado.

- São só um bando de garotas – ele revirou os olhos.

- Garotas com poderes, não se esqueça...

- Mas, ainda assim, garotas... E, bem, poderes nós também temos – o garoto sorriu, triunfante.

- Tudo bem então. Vejamos o que vocês podem fazer por mim... Mas não demorem. O Senhor do Crime não é famoso por sua paciência.

- Sim, Senhor.

- Só mais um coisa... Antes de ir embora, me mostre o que você pode fazer...

O garoto estalou os dedos e, da palma de sua mão saiu uma pequena bola de fogo.

Sob a luz vacilante das chamas, o rosto magro e ofídico do Senhor do Crime exalava uma aura sombria e maléfica.

•••

**P**rólogo – Fim

Good Girls Like Bad Boys – _Continua_

•••

Referências do Capítulo:

_**Nova York/Manhattan: **_É isso mesmo gente, a fic vai se passar em Nova York, mais precisamente em Manhattan, mas, isso não é de graaaande importância... pelo menos, não por enquanto!

**Konoha:**Konoha, como foi dito na fic, vai ser um bairro nobre de Nova York, e o local onde as meninas **e** os meninos vão morar é um condomínio fechado que leva o nome do bairro! Falta de criatividade né, malz, kkkkkkkk ¬¬

•••

Heey pessoas, como vão? Eu estou ótima e louca, admito...

Eu sei que ainda não acabei " A bela menina 'Feia' ", então não deveria estar postando esse novo projeto, mas eu não resisti! *-*

Maaas, não é tão ruim... " A bela menina 'Feia' " já está na fase final, e atualização dela é nessa quarta com certeza.. O que eu quero dizer é que uma fic não vai atrapalhar a outra... eu espero! n.n'

Bom, sobre essa fic... Ela é meio doida, mas vale a pena ler! HSUAHUSHUAH mentira, vai ser legal o/

Hm... O Neji, nessa fic, não vai ser um odiador da família (principal) Hyuuga como era no início de Naruto. Ele e a Hinata vão ter uma relação agradável e carinhosa – tudo amor de irmão, claro! A Hinata, por sua vez, não vai ser tããao tímida. Só quando o Naruto estiver perto, ou surgir no assunto...

Aah,**não** as meninas **não** vão ficar com o nome de "Panteras" foi uma piadinha! Eu já tenho uma idéia do nome do grupo delas, Mas aceito sugestões... É que eu não tenho criatividade pra esse tipo de detalhe, sabe? Kkkkkkk então me ajudem! E eu também preciso de sugestões pro nome da escola que eles vão freqüentar... em inglês de preferência! Exigente eu né? ASHUASHUASHUASHUA' Mas enfim, conto com vocês... Muito obrigada desde já amores ;)

A fic é meio misteriosa, UA e tudo, mas é legal... Aventura & Romance *-* Isso que da ser fã da Marvel :P SKOAPKOSOPA

Bom, é isso... Espero que gostem! E deixem reviews, PLEASE! Só assim eu vou saber se devo ou não continuar e tal! Conto com vocês heein! ;)

Beijos & queijos.

**K**aah **H**yuuga.

* * *

**N/A:** como eu disse no capítulo sete, estou postando novamente os primeiros capítulos de GGLBB, apenas para corrigir alguns erros (tanto meus quanto do FF!), mas o enredo da fic não será mudado de forma alguma, okay? Tudo continua igual, só que sem erros, hahaha

Enjoy it! ;*


	2. Capítulo 1, Coisas de Garotas

_**Disclaimer: **_Naruto e todos os outros não me pertencem e sim ao Kishimoto-sensei.

_**N/A**__: _Recadinho no final pra vocês!

Capítulo dedicado a **Keiko Haruno Uchiha**.

Keiko-nee-chan, esse cap é dedicado você que adiciona minha fic nos favoritos antes mesmo de ler... ASHUASHUASHUA' Muito obrigada pela confiança no meu trabalho, beibe! Espero ter atingido suas expectativas em relação à fic! Beijo Big Enorme pra tu :*

So, here we go ;)

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

' **UA**

• **G**ood Girls Like Bad Boys

Capítulo **1**, **C**oisas de Garotas_._

_Quarta-feira, 05h35min._  
_Condomínio Konoha.  
Mansão Hyuuga._

Apesar de todo bagunça e diversão do dia anterior, Hinata acordara bem disposta. Era relativamente cedo, uma vez que suas aulas só começam às sete horas e trinta minutos, era uma total perda de sono acordar antes das seis. No entanto, naquele dia eram quatro garotas para se arrumarem para escola, logo estava mesmo na hora de acordar.

Assim que constatou que deveria realmente começar a se arrumar e acordar as meninas, ela sorriu. Um plano se formando em sua mente... Iria acordá-las de uma forma beIm _sutil._

Levantou sorrateiramente da cama e falou um "Bom dia meninas" que foi completamente ignorado pelas outras presentes no quarto, que dormiam tranqüilamente.

Hinata caminhou, desviando-se cuidadosamente dos colchões jogados no chão, e abriu uma das janelas do quarto, seguiu até a outra parede e abriu mais uma janela, deixando o quarto muito iluminado e impróprio para dormir. Sakura soltou um muxoxo de reclamação, já Ino e Tenten nem se moveram.

Ela sorriu novamente, marota, e debruçou-se no parapeito da janela, falando:

-Bom dia, Sol. Bom dia, céu...

- Hi, cala a boca... – Sakura murmurou sonolenta. Vendo que o plano estava dando certo, Hinata aumentou gradativamente o tom de sua voz melodiosa.

- BOM DIA, CONDOMÍNIO DE KONOHA. BOM DIA, PESSOAS QUE EU NÃO CONHEÇO...

- Droga, cala a boca Hinata. – Tenten falou irritada. _Ótimo_, agora só faltava Ino, que dormia como uma pedra.

- BOM DIA BAIRRO LIIIIIIINDO DE KONOHA... BOM DIA, NOVA YORK! BOM DI...

Duas almofadas acertaram em cheio Hinata – uma na cabeça, outra na perna esquerda – que já não estava no parapeito. Ela sorriu.

- OH, MENINAS, VOCÊS ACORDARAM? – Hinata gritou, _delicadamente_, sorrindo irônica.

- Não, imagina, somos sonâmbulas... – Tenten respondeu com amargura.

Sakura e Hinata riram do mau humor de Tenten, e esta bufou alto. Hinata apontou Ino, que ainda dormia. As três se olharam e isso bastou para um novo plano ser formado.

Elas pularam em cima de Ino e falou algo carinhoso como "_suas baleias, querem me matar?_" abafado demais para alguém entender. Ela se remexeu violentamente até conseguir derrubar as outras três garotas.

- Quem teve a _maldita_ idéia de me acordar do meu sono de beleza às cinco e trinta e sete da manhã? - Ino sibilou malignamente.

Quase imediatamente após Ino falar, Tenten e Sakura, apontaram para Hinata, que saiu correndo pro banheiro de seu quarto.

- É melhor você trancar a porta, Hi. - Sakura fingiu estar preocupada.

- Eu mato você, Hinata Hyuuga! Ah, se mato. - Ino correu atrás de Hinata e por muito pouco não tomou uma portada no nariz.

- Uma hora você vai sair daí, coleguinha – a Yamanaka saiu da porta do banheiro, pisando duro, e sentou na cama de Hinata, cruzando os braços com um bico enorme.

- Pode deixar que a gente avisa o Naruto que ele agora é viúvo – Tenten riu. Hinata entreabriu a porta do banheiro.

- Isso é golpe baixo. A gente ainda nem casou – comentou triste.

- _Ainda_? - indagaram as outras três em uníssono.

- O quê? Ahh! C-cala a boca vocês também... Anda logo, vão tomar banho, ou vamos ficar atrasadas, já são, hm, – consultou o delicado relógio em seu pulso – cinco e quarenta e cinco... Uma de vocês toma banho no quarto de visitas aqui do lado e outra vai pro banheiro social e... Sei lá, se virem, vocês conhecem minha casa.

- Mas e o Neji? – perguntou Tenten, bobamente. – Quero dizer onde ele toma banho?

- No quarto dele, é óbvio – Hinata revirou os olhos. – Não se preocupe, você não vai vê-lo só de toalha... hoje não – acrescentou maliciosa. Ino e Sakura riam enquanto Tenten fazia uma careta.

- Agora é sério: já pro banho – terminou fechando a porta do banheiro.

•••

Depois de tomarem banho, o clima tinha voltado à total descontração. Sem ameaças de morte.

Quando o relógio do quarto de Hinata marcou seis horas e vinte minutos, apenas Ino não tinha acabado de se arrumar. Sakura e Tenten esperavam pacientemente, já Hinata começava a se irritar com a demora da amiga.

- Okay, gente. Eu vou descer... Vou ver o que a Tia Maria preparou pro café... Vocês vem comigo? – Hinata, levantou-se da cama e seguiu até a porta.

- Eu vou com você! – Tenten deu um pulo da cama. Odiava esperar. – Vou só arrumar minhas coisas.

Sakura encarou amiga loira, suspirando.

- Eu espero a porquinha – a Haruno falou, emburrada, ante a cara pidona de Ino.

- Certo. Querem que eu peça pra Tia Maria preparar algo de especial pra vocês? – a Hyuuga sorriu. Sakura e Ino balançaram a cabeça negativamente. – Tudo bem então. Não demorem. – completou fechando a porta do quarto.

A Hyuuga desceu as escadas, enquanto Tenten terminava de arrumar a mochila. Na cozinha, encontrou Hanabi tomando o café da manhã, calmamente. Hinata deu um beijo no topo da cabeça da irmã e foi até a governanta, Maria, depositando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

- Bom dia, Tia Maria – sorriu.

Maria era uma velha senhora, baixa e de cabelos grisalhos, que trabalhava na casa desde que Hinata nascera, e após o falecimento precoce da mãe da garota, a empregada era a única companhia feminina adulta de Hinata. Era chamada carinhosamente de Tia por quase todos que frequentavam a casa – à exceção de Hiashi e Hanabi que chamavam apenas pelo primeiro nome.

– Sabe onde está meu primo? – perguntou, olhando ao redor. Neji já deveria estar na cozinha. E ele não se atrasava. _Nunca_.

- Bom dia, Menina Hinata – a velha sorriu também. – Eu acho que seu primo não dormiu aqui. Ele já não estava em casa quando comecei a preparar o café.

- Ahn. Estranho ele não me avisar. Muito estranho.

- _Buenos dias_, Hanabizita! – Tenten chegou à cozinha, animada, como sempre. – E aí, Tia Maria, beleza? – a morena deu um sorriso largo ao depositar um beijo na testa da empregada, mais baixa que ela.

- Bom dia, Tenten! Eu vou bem e você? – Tenten apenas sorriu em resposta. – Querem alguma coisa em especial?

- Depende... – sorriu, curiosa. – O que você preparou pra gente?

- Panquecas.

- Hmmm, isso já é "alguma coisa em especial" – Tenten riu, servindo-se. – Valeu Tia!

Algum tempo depois Ino e Sakura desceram devidamente arrumadas. Tomaram café e começaram a se aprontar para ir para escola.

- Hinata, depois da aula vou à casa da minha amiga. Eu posso né? – Hanabi perguntou para a irmã, pouco antes de sair.

- Pode sim, mas não faça bagunça, hein, senhorita – Hinata franziu o cenho, tentando soar brava. Seu sorriso impediu que conseguisse. – E peça ao motorista para te buscar – a Hyuuga mais nova fechou a cara, indignada. – Eu não quero você andando por aí sozinha, entendeu? – explicou, em um tom maternal.

- Hinata, eu não sou mais uma criança – Hanabi revirou os olhos. – Por que _você_ não fica com o motorista? Aí você vem de carro da escola. Que tal?

- Você sabe que a gente sempre vai e volta caminhando. O nosso colégio é praticamente em frente ao Konoha, e eu estou sempre acompanhada das meninas, ou do Neji. Não preciso de carro... Já a _sua_ escola é a mais de dez quadras daqui! E a casa da sua amiga é longe também, que eu sei!

- Mas, sabe, eu posso muito bem vir sem o motorista e...

- Com motorista ou sem visita. Você escolhe.

- Tá, tá, eu digo para o Sebastian que ele deve me buscar. Chata.

- Também te amo, irmãzinha – Hinata disse, sorrindo. Hanabi fez uma careta e seguiu para fora da sala, batendo a porta com força. As meninas riram.

- Menina Hinata, desculpa incomodar, mas, me digam, vocês vão almoçar em casa hoje? – Maria perguntou, entrando na sala.

- Não, Tia Maria, agente já te encheu muito. Vamos pra casa – Sakura respondeu, pegando a mochila preta com detalhes vermelhos e rosa claro.

- Ora, imagina! Vocês nunca enchem meninas, nunca.

- E você é um amor, Tia – Ino sorriu carinhosamente. – Mas não precisa mentir – ela deu uma piscadela divertida. – Bem, vamos indo, né, gente? Tchau, Tia – completou jogando um beijo para a empregada.

- Tchau, Tia Maria! – Sakura e Tenten gritaram em uníssono.

- Até mais tarde, Tia – Hinata despediu-se, dando-lhe um beijo no rosto.

- Até mais, menina Hinata. Tchau meninas, se cuidem e boa aula!

•••

_Quarta-feira, 07h05min.  
Colégio StarWay._

Hinata, Sakura, Ino e Tenten entraram no colégio conversando animadamente, como sempre. A escola era enorme. Um prédio central, muito grande, onde no andar inferior estava a biblioteca e no andar de cima ficavam as salas de aulas, e dois prédios menores – mas, ainda assim, bem grandes – onde ficavam, de um lado, a diretoria, a secretaria, sala dos professores e a sala da Psicóloga no andar de cima. A cozinha, os banheiros e a lanchonete ocupavam o andar de baixo, com saída para o pátio. Do outro lado a enfermaria, os três laboratórios e o auditório, que ocupava todo o andar inferior.

Ao centro desses três prédios, ficava o pátio, ornamentado com uma fonte bem no meio, e algumas árvores. Ao fundo ficava o ginásio, e atrás o Jardim e as Estufas.

- Foi muito bom mesmo – Ino bocejou. – Mas eu tô um lixo, na boa. É sério, a gente teve que fazer aquele trabalho chato e depois _trabalhar_ até tarde. Batedores de carteira... Humpf – resmungou.

- Cala essa boca, Ino! Tá doida ou quer que todos saibam? – Sakura inquiriu, irritada.

- Por mim não teria problema, eu já disse.

Elas se sentaram sob a sombra da grande árvore cerejeira que ficava perto da fonte, onde sempre ficavam.

- Ino, nós já discutimos isso – Hinata interveio, com a voz cansada. – Um _milhão_ de vezes. Ainda não é a hora.

- Mas salvar as pessoas não é errado – a Yamanaka prosseguiu com o discurso de sempre.

- É, eu sei... Mas, sabe, tô meio preocupada com o Neji – Hinata mudou de assunto para evitar discutir aquilo em público.

- O que tem o Neji? – Tenten pergunta num sobressalto, tirando os fones de ouvido.

- Agora ela presta atenção na conversa – Sakura riu.

- Neji não tem nada, sua boba. Quero dizer, eu espero. É só que ele não estava em casa. Ele sempre avisa se vai dormir na casa de um dos meninos.

- Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? – a Mitsashi indagou, mostrando-se mais preocupada que a própria Hinata.

- Ah, qual é gente... O Neji sabe se cuidar - Ino interrompeu.

- Mas ele é responsável, não iria deixar a Hinata sem notícias. Nunca deixou, na verdade – Sakura começou a preocupar-se também.

- Quer saber Hi? Se eu fosse você, usaria alguns meios _telepáticos_pra achar ele.

- Ino, você sabe que eu não posso entrar na mente das pessoas desnecessariamente. Principalmente se essa pessoa for meu primo. É meio invasivo.

- Talvez entrar na mente dele seja útil pra mim – Tenten disse num sussurro.

- Como é que é? – Ino perguntou, maliciosa.

- Ahn? É... Nada loira, eu só... pensei alto! Esquece.

- Eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia Hi! – Sakura falou sensatamente, ignorando Ino e Tenten. – Você sabe que a telepatia ainda é uma coisa nova. Não sabemos tudo o que pode fazer. Você tem que tomar cuidado.

- Ela não precisa mexer na mente dele, é só procurar e ver se ele está aqui! – a loira insistiu, parando de aborrecer Tenten.

- Eu sei que poderia fazer isso, mas não vai precisar! – Hinata levantou-se – Aí vem ele!

Neji se aproximava, conversando com Sasuke, Naruto e um garoto ruivo de olhos verdes claríssimos, desconhecido até então, – que vinha um pouco atrás. Em geral, eles passavam o tempo antes do início das aulas e os intervalos junto das garotas.

- Senhor Neji Hyuuga, onde você se meteu? – a Hyuuga falou ameaçadoramente, apontando o dedo fino e delicado para o primo. As meninas riram da atitude autoritária dela e se levantaram também, postando-se ao lado da garota.

- Calma priminha – Neji respondeu sorrindo e, se aproximando mais, para abaixar o dedo de Hinata. – Eu acabei dormindo na casa do Sasuke. Deveria ter te avisado ma...

- É, e deveria mesmo! – Hinata interrompeu-o irritada, fazendo um bico que lembrava uma criança.

- Mas – prosseguiu, como se não tivesse sido interrompido –, eu não quis te acordar – Neji a abraçou pelos ombros, dando-lhe um beijo carinhoso no rosto. – Pode perdoar essa minha falha? – perguntou, sorrindo maroto.

- Fica tranquila, Hinata. Ele estava com a gente! – Naruto se aproximou também, sorridente.

- É por isso que ela se preocupa, ô ameba! Ele estava com _vocês_ – Sakura debochou, mostrando língua para o loiro.

- Opa, opa, ele também estava comigo, poxa – Sasuke, que estava indiferente a discussão, conversando com o ruivo (até ouvir a voz da rosada), se pronunciou. – Será que você confia em mim, Sakura? – ele completou, com um meio sorriso, chegando perto da Haruno.

- Ahn, é... c-claro. Confio sim, Sasuke – Sakura respondeu, corada, e Sasuke sorriu mais abertamente, agora _perigosamente_ perto da rosada.

- Mas, afinal, o que vocês estavam fazendo? – Tenten perguntou à Neji, interrompendo a ceninha de Sasuke e Sakura, que se distanciaram e olharam a morena, um tanto desconcertados.

- Não era nada de errado, não se preocupe – Neji respondeu com uma piscadela, fazendo Tenten ficar levemente corada. – A gente só estava fazendo um... trabalho.

- Hm, que trabalho? – Hinata indagou, curiosa.

- Isso não interessa... Quem é ele? – Ino, que estava milagrosamente calada desde a chegada dos meninos, perguntou, indicando o ruivo com a cabeça, um pouco mais afastado do grupo.

- E _isso_ interessa? – Naruto debochou e a loira faz uma careta pra ele – Aquele é o Gaara. Ele se mudou para o Konoha há pouco tempo, e agora começou a andar mais com agente.

- Espera, Konoha também? Como se já não bastasse nós sete no mesmo condomínio – Tenten riu.

- Chega aí, palito de fósforo! Eu não te apresentei as meninas ainda – Naruto grita de uma forma bem discreta. _Bem Naruto._Gaara se aproximou, displicente. – Essa é a Sakura – a garota acenou com a cabeça. – É melhor ficar longe dela... Sasuke, entende? – Sakura corou com o comentário, mas Sasuke deu um de seus sorrisos de canto.

- Essa é a Tenten – Neji aponta para a morena, que também acena.

- Caso do Neji – Naruto sussurrou, de modo que Tenten não o ouvisse. – Essa é...

- Ino Yamanaka, prazer – a loira sorriu animada, estendendo a mão.

- Gaara Sabaku – disse simplesmente, se pronunciando pela primeira vez desde que chegara.

- Enfim, né... Continuando. Por último, mas não menos bonita, essa é a Hinata. – Naruto apontou a Hyuuga, que sorriu tímida – fica longe, bem longe, dela entendeu? – completou entre dentes, fechando o punho. Hinata ficou escarlate.

- E você também fica longe, bem longe, dela, Naruto! – Neji sibilou, irritado. – É melhor você parar de dar em cima da minha prima. Já te disse. Que saco.

- Relaxa Neji – Sasuke interrompeu, segurando o ombro de Neji. – O Naruto tá só brincando... Não é Naruto? – ele olhou significativamente paro o loiro.

- Ér... _noop_. Eu pretendo _mesmo_ conquistar a Hinata – Naruto respondeu, dando de ombros. Hinata ficou ainda mais vermelha (se é que isso era possível).

- Filho da... – Neji soltou a mão de Sasuke e saiu correndo atrás de Naruto.

- Eu vou subindo, gente – Gaara avisou, educadamente. – Prazer em conhecer vocês meninas – ele sorriu e as meninas retribuíram.

- Vocês escolheram bem o novo integrante da _boy band_ de vocês, Sasuke – Ino disse, observando minuciosamente cada movimento do ruivo. – Bonito e com um ar misterioso – completou, sorrindo.

- Ai, Ino... Você, hein? – Sakura revirou os olhos – Não pode ver carne nova – ela riu. – Bem, eu vou subir também. Tenho que estudar pra prova de física, no primeiro horário. Você devia ir estudar também, loira.

- Se você quiser, eu posso te ajudar, Sakura – Sasuke se vira para a rosada. – Seria um prazer...

- Ah, claro. Tudo bem.

- Ué, onde é que o Gaara foi? – Naruto vinha voltando ao local, alisando um galo que surgira _misteriosamente_ em sua cabeça. - E aonde _vocês_vão? – aponta acusadoramente para Sasuke e Sakura, que estavam se retirando.

- O Gaara já subiu. E eu vou subir também. Já são sete e quinze e eu ainda quero revisar a matéria da prova.

- E como eu sempre fui bom em física, vou ajud...

- Bom e convencido né? – Sakura interrompeu-o, sorrindo.

- Wow! Sakura um, Sasuke zero – Naruto riu e ergueu as mãos mostrando os "placares" o que fez todos rirem, com exceção de Sasuke.

- Hn, pelo menos você admite que eu sou bom – Sasuke deu uma piscadela sexy para a garota, que corou instantaneamente.

- Há! Um a um... – Naruto narrou novamente.

- Ah, beleza então meu "bom professor", vamos logo o sinal toca daqui a quinze minutos.

- Agora além de bom ainda sou _seu_? – o Uchiha disse num tom desafiador.

- Opa, sinto muito Sakura... Dois a um pro Sasuke – Sakura revirou os olhos e seguiu para as escadas sem dizer nada, mas quando passou por Naruto, acertou a nuca do loiro com um tapa estalado. – Ai, ow!

- Acho que eu também vou pra sala, galera – Tenten disse. – Vocês vem? – virou-se para Ino e Hinata.

- Eu tenho que ir à biblioteca entregar esse livro – a morena respondeu, erguendo um livro de matemática que estava em seus braços. – Você me espera ou vai comigo?

- Biblioteca? Ahn... eu também tenho que ir... – Naruto falou rapidamente. – Deixa que eu carrego pra você – sorriu, pegando o livro da mão da garota.

- Vocêna _biblioteca_? Contra outra, você nem lê! – Neji acusou, percebendo que Naruto só queria acompanhar sua prima.

- Então, a gente vai à biblioteca e o Neji sobe com a Tenten, que tal? –o loiro pergunta, ignorando Neji totalmente.

- Beleza! – Neji se anima. – Vamos Tenten?

- Vamos – ela responde sorrindo. Os dois seguiram em direção as salas de aula conversando animadamente.

- Incrível como você consegue dobrar o Neji, Naruto! – Ino riu, admirada.

- Ah, é fácil... É só colocar a Tenten na jogada e tudo certo!

- Acho que vou começar a usar essa técnica também – Hinata sorri.

- Eu vou subir! Até mais e _boa biblioteca_ pra vocês – a Yamanaka sorriu, maliciosa.

- Ino! - Hinata repreende-a corada e Naruto e Ino riem.

•••

Ao término das aulas, as meninas se dirigiram para o portão da escola e ficaram conversando um pouco.

- Acho que eu fui mal na prova – Ino comentou, triste.

- Ah, que novidade – Sakura provocou.

- Cala a boca, Sakura. Eu tinha mais coisas no que pensar! – Defendeu-se a loira.

- Ah, sim, claro. Coisas tipo certo ruivo que a gente conheceu hoje? – Tenten falou, sorrindo maliciosa.

- Exatamente! Eu vou descobrir tudo sobre ele, pode esperar – os olhos da loira brilhavam enquanto ela falava. – Ele tem alguma coisa de especial, eu posso sentir.

- Arrã, sei. "_Ele tem alguma coisa de especial"_. Assim como seus últimos cinco namorados tinham? – Sakura sorriu travessa.

- Ele tem sim! E eu vou descobrir o que é.

- Okay, _Sherlock Holmes_, vamos embora. Amanhã você desvenda esse caso – Tenten sorriu, preparando-se para ir embora. – Você não vem Hi?

- Não. O Neji pediu pra eu esperar ele... Eu vou ficar, podem ir.

- Certo, tchau! – Tenten, deu um beijo estalado na bochecha de Hinata e depois seguiu para o caminho que levava ao Konoha.

- Tchau, Hi – Sakura imitou o feito de Tenten.

- Quase me esqueci, que horas a gente se encontra hoje? – Ino perguntou, batendo na própria testa.

- Na mesma hora de sempre – Sakura revirou os olhos.

- Ah, tá. Até, Hinata! - Ino também beijou o rosto de Hinata e saiu atrás das outras duas.

Alguns minutos se passaram até que Neji chegou, acompanhado de Sasuke e Naruto.

- Desculpa a demora... A gente tava resolvendo umas coisas aí com o Gaara – Neji disse, se aproximando de Hinata.

- Tudo bem.

- Vamos então? – Naruto perguntou, sorrindo.

- V-vocês também vão?

- Agente vai se você deixar – Sasuke brincou. – Podemos?

- Absolutamente não. Eu não quero vocês em minha casa! – Hinata falou séria.

- Sério? – Sasuke inquiriu, fingindo estar ofendido.

- Claro que não né, besta. Podem ir sim, mas nada de fazer bagunça, hein.

- Sim senhora! – Sasuke bateu continência rindo e abraçando a Hyuuga.

- A gente tem que fazer um trabalho, não vai ter bagunça. Prometo – Neji disse quando começaram a andar, passando um braço pelo pescoço da prima, que o envolveu pela cintura. Naruto fechou a cara.

- O que foi Naruto? Você está com uma cara de bosta indescritível – Sasuke perguntou, embora soubesse exatamente o porquê de o loiro estar daquele jeito.

- Nada não – o loiro respondeu emburrado.

- Mas vocês vão fazer outro trabalho? Vocês não tinham feito ontem? – Hinata quis saber, ignorando Sasuke e Naruto.

- É, mais nós não acabamos. Faltam algumas coisinhas – Sasuke explicou.

- Ah, entendi.

Alguma coisa dentro de Hinata dizia que ela não deveria acreditar. Mas ela achou melhor encerrar o assunto e não fazer mais perguntas... por enquanto.

•••

**C**apítulo 1: Fim

Good Girls Like Bad Boys: _Continua_

•••

Heey gente, beleza?

Então, aí está mais um cap fresquinho pra vocês. Nesse cap não tem ação... É mais pra mostrar a rotina das meninas e mostrar o 'nível' do romance de cada uma. Mas já dá pra vocês terem percebido quem as meninas são e que os meninos também têm um segredo. Mas isso é assunto pro próximo cap! ;p

Só pra vocês entenderem melhor a fic...

1º: O Neji vai ser como um irmão pra Hinata, todo protetor e carinhoso e ele não vai ser frio... Eu sei que é estranho, meio OOC e talz, mas eu preciso disso na fic, vai ser essencial essa relação dos dois.

2º: O Sasuke também não vai ser frio... Ele vai saber expressar os sentimentos em relação à Sakura. Porém, ele vai ser ELEMENTAR na fic. Um dos papéis mais importantes. Sério.

3º: A Hinata não vai ser tão tímida... Só quando o Naruto estiver perto mesmo. Já falei isso, mas só quero confirmar :)

4º: A fic vai ser atual. Adolescente de colégio e talz... Ou seja, conversa coloquiais e muitas gírias de todos os tipos. Me digam se acharem que isso vai prejudicar a fic ok? Se vocês quiserem eu tiro essas gírias.

5º: A Tia Maria é uma empregada boazinha, que cuida da Hinata e do Neji como se fossem filhos. Pode parecer meio clichê uma empregada chamada Maria, mas eu me inspirei na minha vovó *-* as características delas sãos as da minha avó (baixinha com cabelos grisalhos) e ela vai chamar a Hinata sempre de Menina Hinata porque a minha avó me chamava assim e eu achava super fofo! Ela vai ser considerada parte da família (pelo Neji e pela Hinata). Não, isso não muda nada na fic, mas eu queria explicar.

Agora uma notícia ruim... Eu vou viajar hoje à noite e o lugar pra onde eu vou é o Fim do Mundo virando à direita... É mais ou menos onde Judas perdeu a cueca, porque as botas ele tinha perdido há MUITO tempo já! ¬¬'

Concluindo: eu vou ficar sem PC, já que não posso carregar o meu comigo e mesmo se pudesse, lá não tem net, o meu celular custar a ter cobertura, imagina se vai ter internet! -.-'

Sendo assim, eu só vou postar agora em janeiro. Merda. Grande merda.

MILHÕES de DESCULPAS... Eu não queria isso... Viajar eu quero, claro... Só não queria deixar vocês na mão né..

SORRY! ):

Respondendo as Reviews

'**Seenhorita Uchiha:** Primeira heein Saaaaaáh! *-* Ninguém me convidou tbm pra festa do pijama... e olha que EU sou a autora dessa coisa! ¬¬' O Tenente Edward não tem absolutamente NADA a ver com meu futuro marido (Edward Cullen) . E nem foi por isso qe eu coloquei esse nome nele tá! [/atéparecequenãoné HAHAHA' A Hanabi na foi convidada da festa não! ASHUASHUASHUASHUA' ... Espero que tenha gostado! Beijão Saaaaáh 3

**Izzy Doll:** Que bom que gostou... A MARVEL é MARA! *-* Espero que tenha gostado desse tbm! Continue acompanhando a fic!

**Pah Uchiha-chan:** Nee-chan fico curiosa foi? Continue lendo então! HAHA' Espero que tenha gostado! Beijão Flor!

**Pandora593:** Você é um Gênio, Pandora-chan! Acerto tudinho... Vai ter romance sim! E você tá no caminho certo em relação aos meninos E o Senhor do Crime! Ninguém sabe o que é "Fo**" mesmo não! HAHA' Acho que não demorei tanto não né? [/amaconhafazefeitoemmimtambém' Kkkkkkkkkkk' Muito obrigado por favoritar... Espero que tenha gostado desse cap! Beijão :*

**Keiko Haruno Uchiha:** Eu te perdôo Keiko-nee-chan! Pode ter sido o Sasuke sim, mas isso é coisa do próximo cap! HAHA' _Eu_ fiz ele ficar HOT? Imagina, ele já é MUITO HOT com ou sem a parada do fogo! (66 Eu também adoro esse tipo de fic! Fico feliz que você tenha gostado tanto assim do Prólogo! Acho que não demorei muito não, demorei? O foda vai ser agora... Quando eu viajar e ficar sem postar... mas você me perdoa née? x) OMG, eu to me achando agora com esse monte se elogios qe você me fez! *-* Eu num sou tudo isso que você falo não! n.n' Muito obrigada... mesmo! E você também mora no meu hearth! Ocupa um espação lá! (: Adorei suas perguntas com "né"... Nem me irritei! OPSKAPOPS Pra resumir: review AMADA, leitora MAIS AMADA ainda e o cap aí! xD Ahh, só pra você saber... Eu A-DO-RO reviews grandes (as que eu deixo são big-enoremes (?) ) ... Quanto maior a review mais feliz eu fico! Muito obrigada mesmo Keiko-nee-chan! AMEI &AMEI! Beijo enoooorme pra você! sz'

Desculpem qualquer erro de português, o FF pula as palavras e tal.. =\ E eu não revisei o cap, porque se eu revisasse não dava tempo de postar antes de viajar... E eu na podia fazer isso com minhas amadas leitoras...

Então gente, vou ficando por aqui... Vou sentir MUITAS saudades... :'(

Please DEIXEM REVIEWS!

Feliz Natal pra vocês... E um 2010 **PER-FEI-TO**... Vocês merecem! :D

Isso é tudo pessoal...

Beijose queijos ;*


	3. Capítulo 2, O Encontro

_**Disclaimer: **_Naruto e todos os outros não me pertencem e sim ao Kishimoto-sensei.

**Boa Leitura!**

' **UA**

* * *

• **G**ood Girls Like Bad Boys

Capítulo **2**, **O** Encontro_._

"_Alguma coisa dentro de Hinata dizia que ela não deveria acreditar. Mas ela achou melhor encerrar o assunto e não fazer mais perguntas... por enquanto."_

_Quarta-feira, 13h30min.  
__Condomínio Konoha._  
_Mansão Hyuuga._

Assim que chegaram em casa Hinata, Neji, Sasuke e Naruto foram direto almoçar – sozinhos, já que Hiashi ainda estava viajando e Hanabi não estava em casa. Maria havia preparado um tabuleiro enorme de lasanha, que fora rapidamente devorado. Depois de comer, eles foram para sala de visitas e ficaram lá por alguns minutos, conversando trivialidades.

- Meninos, a conversa está boa, mas eu vou subir! –Hinata falou, depois um tempo. – Vou tomar um banho e depois estudar... E vocêstambém tem que estudar, não é?

- Pois é, temos sim – Neji, que estava ao lado da prima no sofá grande, deu um beijo em sua bochecha. – Bom estudo priminha!

- Até mais, Hi – Sasuke murmurou sonolento, deitado no sofá de dois lugares.

- Não vai não, Hinata... Tá bem melhor com você aqui! – Naruto sorriu para a garota.

- O-obrigada, Naruto – Hinata respondeu, enrubescendo. – Mas eu preciso subir. E também, vocês vão fazer um trabalho...

- Eu não me incomodaria se você ficasse aqui.

- Acho melhor não, Naruto. Você já é distraído, se a Hinata ficar aqui, aí que você não se concentra mesmo! – Sasuke deu um sorriso zombeteiro.

- Verdade – Naruto colocou a mão na nuca, sorrindo como quem se desculpa. – É difícil concentrar com uma menina tão linda aqui! – piscou.

- Ahn... E-eu vou subir. É. Até mais meninos – Hinata estava extremamente vermelha, e sobiu as escadas quase correndo.

Neji lançou um olhar furioso a Naruto e jogou uma almofada – que antes estava no colo da Hyuuga – acertando em cheio a cabeça loira do Uzumaki.

-O que foi? – Naruto perguntou confuso, desviando os orbes azulados das escadas.

- Nada, imagina, você só tava quase engasgando na própria baba – Sasuke respondeu, gargalhando.

- Eu já disse pra você parar de falar essas coisas pra minha prima! – Neji sibilou, muito irritado, ignorando completamente o Uchiha.

- E por que eu deveria? – Naruto desafiou. – Cara, você sabe que eu sou um idiota em relação a essa coisa de sentimento. Mas, pela primeira vez, eu sei o que sinto por alguém... E eu gosto _de verdade_ da Hinata, Neji. Você não pode mudar isso.

- Mas eu posso impedir que você a magoe.

- Neji, você é meu amigo há anos. Mas, sério, se pra conseguir ficar com a Hinata for preciso brigar com você, eu _vou_brigar com você, entendeu? – o loiro disse, levantando-se e indo em direção a Neji, que ficava mais irritado a cada segundo.

- Ei, ei, ei! Calma aí, gente – Sasuke interveio. – Eu não queria me meter, mas vocês não me deixam escolha. Então, Neji, pensa comigo: se a Hi vai namorar alguém, o que vai acontecer em pouco tempo, com certeza, até por que ela é linda...

- É o quê? – Naruto e Neji encaravam o amigo, de olhos arregalados.

- Relaxa ow - ele revirou os olhos –, eu ainda prefiro a Sakura, mas a Hinata é sim muito bonita – acrescentou displicente. – Enfim, o que eu quero dizer é que se ela vai namorar alguém, é melhor que seja um amigo do que um inimigo seu, certo Neji?

- Mas ela é minha prima, quase uma irmã, na verdade... eu tenho que protegê-la. Não posso deixar o idiota loiro aqui machucá-la.

- Mas – Sasuke falou, antes que Naruto pudesse responder o Hyuuga –, o que você tem que saber é se _ela_ quer ter algum relacionamento com o Naruto. Se ela quiser, o que, pra mim, é bem óbvio, você realmente não pode impedir. E, se alguém vai machucá-la, é melhor se for alguém que você conhece... aí você pode dar uma surra nele! E, claro, eu também vou acabar com o infeliz que fizer a Hinata sofrer.

- Acho que você tem razão, Sasuke – Neji respirou fundo,acalmando-se. – Foi mal. Mas se você fizer ela sofrer, eu te mato! E é sério – ameaçou virando-se para Naruto.

- Eu não vou fazer mal a ela... – o loiro reclamou. – Prometo. E eu vou conquistar a Hinata! – exclamou com um sorriso que mal cabia em seu rosto.

- Viu? Parece que esse imbecil está mesmo apaixonado.

- Ah, olha quem fala – Naruto respondeu rindo. – O senhor Sasuke "_a Sakura é minha flor_" Uchiha!

- É assim que você me agradece, seu idiota? – Sasuke se vira com um tom de indignação, embora estivesse rindo com Naruto e Neji. Ele e o loiro começam a lutar de uma forma cômica.

- Ei, suas moças, parem com isso! O telefone está tocando! – Neji gritou para os dois garotos, que pararam de se estapear e olharam para ele. – Eu atendo Tia, pode deixar!

- _Alô?_

- Casa dos Hyuuga, quem fala? – Neji perguntou, polido. – Ah, e aí filha – ele riu – Arrã, ela tá aqui sim, eu vou chamar. Tchau, beijo! HINATA, TELEFONE PRA VOCÊ! – o Hyuuga gritou, colocando a mão sobre o telefone.

- EU ATENDO LÁ NO ESCRITÓRIO! OBRIGADA, NEJI! – de seu quarto no segundo andar, a garota gritou em resposta.

- "Casa dos Hyuuga, quem fala?" – Sasuke imitou teatralmente o Hyuuga. – Depois a gente que é moça, né, sei – o Uchiha riu, acompanhado por Naruto.

- Ah, cala a boca seu infeliz!

- Quem era? – Naruto perguntou, curioso.

- A Sakura – Neji responde, sem muita emoção.

- A Sakura? – Sasuke se vira para o amigo, de repente muitointeressado.

- É Sasuke, a Sakura. Acho que ela vai vir pra cá.

- Ela vem pra cá? – ele repete bobamente.

- Ô cacete, hein! Para de me repetir! - Neji revirou os olhos e Naruto riu. – Tá parecendo o Naruto.

- Hey, eu ainda tô aqui! – o loiro emburra, fazendo um bico infantil.

- Percebemos Naruto – Sasuke fala impaciente. – Mas, assim... quando ela vem pra cá? – pergunta novamente, virando-se para Neji.

- Agora. Hoje é seu dia de sorte.

- É eu sou _mesmo_um cara de sorte.

- Só é uma pena a gente ter que fazer um trabalho de química enorme, né, cara? – Naruto provoca.

- Vamos começar logo com esse trabalho – o Uchiha correu para a mochila, que estava jogada em um canto qualquer da sala, abrindo-a em busca do livro enquanto Naruto e Neji gargalhavam de seu súbito interesse acadêmico.

•••

_Quarta-feira, 13h49min.  
__Condomínio Konoha._  
_Mansão Hyuuga._

- Cara, isso é muito complicado.

- Não, Naruto, não é complicado. Você que é um idiota mesmo – Sasuke riu, embora também não fosse grande fã da matéria.

- Já que você não está entendendo nada desse trabalho, você poderia ir lá em cima e buscar o meu livro de química pra mim. Eu tô precisando dele, não dá pra fazer tudo de cabeça.

- Mais e o meu trabalho?

- Eu te empresto depois, dã! Vai lá, tá em cima da escrivaninha.

O loiro – que estava sentado no chão – levantou e foi em direção ao segundo andar, reclamando um pouco, subiu as escadas e entrou na primeira porta, sem prestar muita atenção.

Quando deu por si, estava parado à porta do quarto de Hinata. Ela estava deitada sobre a cama – de cabeça pra baixo – com os fones iPod no ouvido, cantando junto com o aparelho. Vestia uma regata simples verde-clara e um short de cetim preto, bem mais curto do que as roupas que ela geralmente usava. Naruto quis rir. _"Estudar, né, Hinata? Sei."_

"_If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see me  
You belong with me  
You belong with me."_

- Woow! – exclamou sem conseguir se conter.

A Hyuuga percebeu sua presença e levantou-se, ficando de pé ao lado da cama.

- Não, não para de cantar. Sua voz é... linda! – ele sorriu, maravilhado.

- O-obrigada. M-mas, o q-que você f-faz aqui? – Hinata abaixou a cabeça, perguntando, corada.

- Ah é, desculpa! Eu queria ir pro quarto do Neji, mas eu me enganei e... Foi mal! – Naruto respondeu sorrindo, com a mão atrás da cabeça.

- T-tudo bem.

- Mas é melhor não falar pro Neji que eu _invadi_seu quarto. Ele me mataria antes mesmo de eu te conquistar ele fala sorrindo maroto - Bom, desculpa de novo... Eu vou pra quarto certo agora! Tchau. - o loiro fecha a porta, e volta a abri-la segundos depois - Esqueci de dizer: você está linda!

A porta se fecha novamente, sem que o garoto escutasse o murmúrio de "obrigada" falado por uma Hinata muito vermelha.

•••

A campainha soou ruidosamente.

- Eu atendo! – Neji gritou, da sala. – Vai lá abrir, Sasuke.

- Quê? Eu não. Vai você seu folgado! – o moreno reclamou.

- É a Sakura, ô anta! – revirou os olhos. – Vai abrir, e eu vou lá pra cima. Vai fundo bonitão – o Hyuuga zombou. – Boa sorte!

- Eu não _preciso_de sorte – o Uchiha replicou, sorrindo confiante enquanto se dirigia para a porta de carvalho dos Hyuuga.

- A Hin... Sasuke? O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou, assustada.

- Nossa. Não era essa a recepção que eu esperava. – o moreno deu um meio sorriso.

- Desculpa – Sakura sorri. – Oi!

- Oi, pode entrar – Sasuke disse, já puxando-a pela mão e a encostando na porta recém fechada. Ele pousou uma mão na parede ao lado da cabeça de Sakura, e colocou a outra em sua cintura prendendo-a a ele enquanto depositava um beijo em cada bochecha corada da Haruno, bastante demorado pra ser um simples beijo no rosto. – Mas ainda não era _essa_ a recepção que eu queria... – sussurrou no ouvido da garota, sorrindo de lado.

- N-não? – Sakura tinha dificuldades pra falar, o que fez o Uchiha sorrir mais abertamente e separar-se dela, apenas o bastante para olhá-la nos olhos – E o que você queria? – pergunta, um pouco mais confiante, sem quebrar o contato visual.

-Uma recepção mais... _calorosa_ – respondeu, sorrindo malicioso.

- T-tipo o que?

- Tipo... um... – Sasuke falava pausadamente, se aproximando dela a cada palavra. –_beijo_... – Agora que estava _perigosamente_próximo, o Uchiha semicerrou os olhos, e Sakura o imitou.

- Sakura voc... – Hinata chamou, ao pé da escada – Uoops! Desculpa a interrupção, gente. Eu nem tô aqui mais... É. Tchau!

- N-não interrompeu n-nada não, Hi! – Sakura replicou, desvencilhando-se de Sasuke, que encarava firmemente a Hyuuga. – O que poderia ter interrompido?

- É Hinata, o que poderia ter interrompido? – o Uchiha perguntou, retórica e sarcasticamente.

- Vamos subir então? – Sakura perguntou, já se dirigindo para a escada.

- Ahn, sim. Vamos. – Hinata lançou um sorriso de pedido de desculpas a Sasuke, e começou a subir as escadas na companhia da amiga.

Já no do segundo andar, elas encontraram Naruto e Neji parados a frente do quarto do Hyuuga, conversando animados. Ambos cumprimentaram Sakura meio confusos e inquietos, e o loiro sorriu cúmplice para Hinata.

- Ué cara, a gente viu a Sakura subindo, o quê que houve? – Neji perguntou, olhando o amigo jogado no sofá.

- Era pra ela tá aqui no _maior amasso_ com você... Não era? – Naruto provocou, rindo.

- Olha o respeito com a Sakura, Naruto!

- Mas o que aconteceu? – o Hyuuga perguntou novamente, agora mais sério.

- A sua priminha chegou quando eu ia beijar a Sakura... – Sasuke responde, emburrado. – Mas a Hi me paga, ah se paga.

- Ei, não culpa a Hinata por seus fracassos amorosos! – o Uzumaki diz, fingindo estar ofendido.

- É isso mesmo! A culpa é sua que não quis a sorte que eu te desejei! – Neji ri, e logo é acompanhado por Naruto.

•••

_Quarta-feira, 14h11min.  
__Condomínio Konoha._  
_Mansão Hyuuga.  
Quarto da Hinata._

- Desculpa, Sakura, sério... Eu não queria interromper! É que você demorou a subir, e aí eu fui ver o que estava acontecendo.

- Okay, Hinata, relaxa está perdoada – Sakura interrompe a amiga, sentando-se na cama. – Agora, pelo amor de Deus, chega de pedir desculpas. Desde que a gente entrou no quarto você tá se desculpando! Eu tenho coisas mais importantes pra te falar... Aliás, feche a porta!

- Mais importante do que o quase beijo do Sasuke? – a Hyuuga perguntou enquanto trancava a porta, com os olhos levemente arregalados.

- Bem... no momento, é.

- Ah, então fala logo criatura... O que pode ser mais importante que o Sasuke?

- Certo, lá vai... – Sakura sorri, deixando mais alguns segundos se passarem, para aumentar o drama. – Eu acho que posso me curar.

- É _o_ _quê_?

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu – Sakura responde, eufórica. – Acho que tenho um tipo de poder de cura.

- Um poder?

- É Hinata, um poder – a rosada replica, revirando os olhos impacientemente. – Assim como você consegue _fuçar_ a mente dos outros, ver através das coisas e eu tenho uma força desumana... Um poder. De me curar... Não é demais?

- Tá, Sakura, eu _sei_ dos nossos poderes. E fale mais baixo, tá parecendo a Ino! – a Haruno fez uma careta, e Hinata riu. – Mas, me diz... Porque você acha que tem dois tipos de poderes assim tão diferentes?

- A qual é Hinata! Acha que só você pode ter dois poderes aqui? – a Haruno sorri. – Egoísta.

- Sakura, é sério! Porque você acha que tem um novo poder? Me diz de onde surgiu isso...

- Eu tava brincando, sua chata – a garota mostra a língua. – Mas, bem, falando sério agora: ontem eu me cortei, e pelo tamanho e profundidade do corte era muito improvável já estar curado. E olha – ela apontou o dedo indicador esquerdo – só tem uma marquinha, bem leve.

- Mas, Saky, você já fez vários curso de medicina e primeiros socorros. Então é óbvio que você tratou direitinho o machucado, certo? – a garota acenou positivamente com a cabeça. – Então foi isso. O remédio fez efeito. Simples.

- Hi, mesmo com o remédio, era clinicamente _impossível_ já estar cicatrizado. De qualquer forma, você não tem que acreditar, porque a gente vai, digamos, tirar a prova. Agora.

- O que você quer dizer com "tirar a prova"? – a Hyuuga pergunta, já receando a resposta.

Sakura tirou da bolsa um pequeno estilete e sorri para a amiga.

- Ah, meu Deus, Sakura! Você está querendo se cortar? Tá doida amiga?

- Não. Eu não tô querendo... eu _vou_ me cortar – imediatamente após proferir as palavras, ela faz um corte pequeno, porém profundo, na palma da mão esquerda – Outch! Doeu.

- Sakura, sua anta. É claro que dói. Tem que doer.

- Tá certo Hinata, só fica quieta e se concentra, beleza? Eu preciso que você veja se as células estão se reagrupando para fechar o ferimento com células novas.

- O quê?

- Me diz como tá o corte por dentro. Usa sua visão raio-X .

- T-tá bom. Suas células estão... Bem, eu... eu não sei o que elas estão fazendo. Mas elas estão se mexendo rápido de mais! É estranho.

- Então eu tinha razão! As células estão se regenerando. Eu posso me curar, yeeeah!

- Tem certeza? – a Haruno franziu o cenho para a amiga. – Tá, tudo bem. Isso é ótimo, Sakura.

- Agora só resta saber se eu também posso curar os outros...

- Hn, Sakura? – Hinata chamou.

- Acho que vou pra casa pesquisar as minhas chances e treinar.

- Sakura?

- Caaaaara, isso é tão legal!

- CARAMBA, SAKURA! EU ESTOU TE CHAMANDO, DÁ PRA PRESTAR ATENÇÃO?

- Ops, me empolguei, desculpa. O que foi?

- Mostra onde você se cortou?

- Aqu... Meu Deus, já se curou completamente. Foi _muito_ mais rápido dessa vez.

- Enquanto sua mão estava sobre o corte as células se mexiam mais rápido – Hinata disse, pensativa.

- Deve haver alguma ligação. _Tem_ que haver. Vamos pra minha casa investigar, sabe, lá está mais... tranquilo. E eu preciso dos seus olhos – Sakura sorriu.

- Eles estão a sua disposição! – Hinata deu uma piscadela e as duas riram. – Vou só trocar de roupa e a gente já desce... Ah, merda.

- O que foi?

- O Sasuke vai querer me matar – a Hyuuga sorri, sapeca e Sakura cora, agora mais preocupada com o Uchiha do que com seus novos poderes.

•••

- Neji, eu vou à casa da Sakura, mas não devo demorar. Vocês vão ficar bem sozinhos?

- É claro – Neji responde, sorrindo e revirando os olhos. – Podem ir. Juízo hein meninas?

- Sempre primo! – Hinata caminhou em direção ao primo, dando-lhe um beijo estalado no rosto. – Hn, cadê o Sasuke?

- Tá no telefone – Naruto respondeu.

- Diz pra ele que a gente precisa conversar, por favor?

- Pode deixar – Neji não conseguiu evitar a gargalhada que subiu por sua garganta. – Ele vai _mesmo_ querer conversar com você depois daquele, hm, incidente.

- F-foi sem querer – Hinata se defende, corada.

- Foi falta de competência – o Uzumaki ri acompanhado do Hyuuga.

- Não falem assim dele! Entenderam? – Sakura ameaçou, a expressão fechada. O vermelho em seu rosto era a mistura perfeita de vergonha e irritação.

- Desculpa – os dois respondem em uníssono, engolindo em seco. As vezes a Haruno era de dar medo.

- Só avisem a ele, okay? E eu vou indo. Tchau priminho, tchau Naruto!

- Tchau meninos!

- Tchau!

- Até mais! – o loiro se despede, encarando Hinata com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

Momentos depois de a Hyuuga fechar a porta, Sasuke entrou na sala – vindo da sala de jantar – e fez um comunicado aos amigos.

- Era _ele_. A gente vai ter que se cobrir na hora encontrá-las.

- Como assim? – Neji perguntou.

- Capas e máscaras – o Uchiha respondeu, num gemido.

- E por quê? – Naruto quis saber.

- Ele acha que é melhor se não nos identificarem... por enquanto.

•••

_Quarta-feira, 21h35min.  
Oficina Car & Designer.  
Harlem._

- Cara, é o segundo caso de desmanche de carros só nesse mês – Tenten bufou, fechando o porta-malas de um novíssimo New Civic preto com os integrantes do desmanche de carros, presos naquela noite, dentro.

Elas estavam uniformizadas. Talvez as roupas negras tivessem sido responsáveis pelo detestável apelido "Panteras", criado pela mídia local.

Tenten vestia uma blusa estilo chinesa de mangas curtas – com as costas abetas –, uma calça justa, botas de cano alto e salto baixo plataforma e luvas de dedo. No rosto, uma máscara de couro negro com o desenho de uma flor de lótus.

- Será que tem alguma ligação? – Sakura perguntou, pensativa.

A rosada usava uma blusa com alças largas cruzadas nas costas, com decote médio, calça justa aberta nas coxas (unidas por fitas em zig zag), luvas que iam até pouco acima do cotovelo e botas iguais as de Tenten. Na máscara, o desenho de uma flor de cerejeira.

- Acho que não...

Hinata estava com um macacão inteiriço, com mangas até pouco abaixo do cotovelo, zíper que ia do cós ao busto, levemente decotado e luvas pequenas. Botas no mesmo estilo das demais. A face era coberta por uma máscara ornamentada com um lírio.

- Então, nosso trabalho está feito! – Ino disse, batendo palminhas.

A loira tinha um _collant _–bastante decotado–com aberturas laterais na barriga, as mangas eram longas e ela não usava luvas. A máscara continha uma rosa vermelha.

- Ora, ora, finalmente. Aí estão vocês – um homem falava enquanto entrava no local. Atrás dele outros três homens, todos usando capas e máscaras. – As gatinhas mais famosas da cidade. As "Panteras" do combate ao crime. Eu juro... É um prazer encontrá-las!

•••

**C**apítulo 2: Fim

Good Girls Like Bad Boys: _Continua._

•••

Hey Gente! **CARACA , QUE SAUDADES! ;/**

Sei que é tarde pra perguntar isso... Mas como foram as festas de fim de ano? Passaram bem?As minhas festas, apesar de ter sido quase completamente sem tecnologia, foram muito boas!

Me desculpem pela demora. Tava viajando e talz.

Cara, meus pais são loucos... A gente viajou e depois fez uma viajem _dentro_ da viajem! HAHAHA'

Mas agora eu estou em casa (desde segunda)... Fica mais fácil escrever! Então como eu já tinha começado esse capítulo, eu resolvi acabá-lo e postar o mais rápido possível! (: Tudo por vocês, babies!

Sobre o capítulo: tá bem grandinho, por isso eu não descrevi essa luta das meninas contra os caras do desmanche de carros... Era irrelevante, de qualquer forma u.u

A luta que importa é a próxima. Quem será que chegou ali, hein? Vocês já imaginam? Sei que vocês são muy espertas *-*

Hn, o plano já era deixar isso pro próximo capítulo mesmo! Eu gosto de mistério! HSUAHUHSUHAHSUA

Desculpa se o capítulo não ficou muito bom... Juro que tentei fazer meu melhor... Mas, eu to passando por alguns probleminhas aqui em casa... E, bem, como a forma que eu escrevo está diretamente ligada com o meu humor, a segunda metade da fic deve ter ficado um lixo, considerando que o meu humor tá um lixo ¬¬' fazer o que né?

Também tem o fato de eu ter acabado de escrever ontem já era três e dezessete da madrugada. Aí hoje minha mãe me ligou eram SEIS E MEIA. PODE ISSO? D:

Quando o relógio marcou oito e quinze eu levantei e liguei o PC pra digitar a fic toda ( eu nem tomei café :/ ). Eu tava, aliás, tô morrendo de sono. O que explica os prováveis erros de português! Sorry.

Desculpa por tudo gente!

Mas enfim, né... Acho que eu mereço reviews! O que vocês acham? Isso pode melhorar o meu humor consideravelmente e conseqüentemente, melhorar o próximo capítulo! Uhuul, :D Sejam boazinhas e bonzinhos com a Tia Kaah, vai... please! HSUAHUSHUAHUHS

Agora a melhor parte... o/

Respondendo as Reviews

**Keiko Haruno Uchiha:** Keik-nee-chan! *-* Sim senhora. Foi dedicado a ti sim! Esse eu ia dedicar também... Já que você me deixou uma review tão linda. Mas o cap não ficou muito bom, então o próximo (que será melhor, eu espero), eu dedico a você de novo ;D Awn, você me ama mesmo? Mesmo, mesmo? Aaaaah, eu também Te Amo MUITO nee-chan! ASHUASHUASHUASHUA' mana do céu, sua mãe é igualzinha a minha. OMG, você tem que parar de me elogiar assim véi! A primeira vez que li sua review, eu saí cantando pela casa! Fiquei HIPER-MEGA-BLASTER feliz, sério! Eu sei que você é viciadérrima (?) em SasuSaku, por isso tentei colocar nesse cap! Ficou bom? Acho que não, mas tudo bem! :) HSUAHUSHA Eu gosto de Física! xD HAHA' _Quem_não tem tesão por ele? Aquele meio sorriso é fo-da! Se você der metade desses problemas que você citou pela minha demora, eu morro tá ligada? Não posso perder minha Nee-chan linda que eu amo de paixão! ;/ então, é isso... Amo você senhorita Keiko Haruno Uchiha. A sua opinião é muito importante pra mim ;D Muito obrigada por tudo! Beijão pra você! S2

**Pah Uchiha-chan:**Aaaah, eu já li sua fic Nee-chan! xD Hora do HINO: "I BELIVE I CAN FLY! I BELIVE I CAN TOUCH THE SKY!" HAHAHAHA' Eu tentei maneirar nas gírias, tá bom assim? Brigada pela review Nee-chan! Beijão pra você! _I Love você_! :) s2

**nhappy:**Oba, leitora nova. Espero que goste da fic! Bom, quanto aos casais, vai ter sim uma pessoa pra atrapalhar. Mas antes disso, eles vão ficar bem e com esse clima de romance! Obrigada por ler e continue acompanhando!

'**Senhorita Uchiha:**Saaaaaaaaaáh *-* O que fizeram com teu Orkut? x.x' Magoei com isso. Mas fazer oque, née? Os meios sorrisos são MARA! E, claro, o Sasuke é seu! ^^ O Gaara também é bem bonito! ;) Achei que você fosse dizer "Karen, trata de continuar, please, senão eu **te** mato" mas não, você fala " senão eu **me** mato" HAHAHA' Num morre não Saáh, por favor. Eu morreria também! :/ Espero que tenha gostado! Beijão! sz'

Bom, então é isso gente! Muito obrigada pelas reviews e continuem acompanhando!

Beijos, queijos e anexos.

**K**aah** H**yuuga.


	4. Capítulo 3, Confrontos

• _**Disclaimer:**_Naruto e todos os outros não me pertencem e sim ao Kishimoto-sensei.

**Boa ****Leitura****!**

**

* * *

**

' **U****A**

• **G**ood Girls Like Bad Boys

_- Uma FanFic de Kaah Hyuuga -_

'**C**apítulo **3**, _**C**__onfrontos._

"_- Ora, ora. Aí estão vocês! - um homem falava enquanto entrava no local. Atrás dele outros três homens, todos usando capas e máscaras - As gatas da cidade... As "Panteras" do combate ao crime... É um prazer encontrá-las!"_

- Quem são vocês? - perguntou Tenten

- Mal humorada - murmurou um dos outros homens mascarados

- Eu vou te mostrar o "mal humorada"! - rebateu a garota, a mão erguida em punho

- Calma aí, gatinha - o primeiro homem voltou a falar - Vou lhes dizer quem somos. Nós - ele gesticulou para si e para os outros três homens - estamos aqui em nome do Senhor do Crime.

- Quem? - Ino perguntou, expressando em voz alta a confusão de todas

- Bom, estou surpreso que vocês não saibam quem ele é, ou que estejam fingindo isso, mas vou explicar pra vocês, questão de cortesia. Ultimamente, vocês vêm atrapalhando os... hn, negócios do Senhor do Crime.

- As 'Panteras' prenderam muitas pessoas que devem ao Senhor do Crime - explicou um terceiro homem -; estando detidas, elas não vão poder pagá-lo. Isso o deixou muito irritado, e ele nos mandou aqui para acabar com vocês!

- Hmmm. Tudo bem, mas será que vocês _podem_ realizar essa tarefa?- Sakura desafiou, curvando-se para baixo e desferindo um soco no chão de terra batida do desmanche, provocando rachaduras que se estenderam em direção aos homens.

Ela sorriu, levantando-se, no entanto o sorriso sumiu antes mesmo dela estar completamente ereta, quando as rachaduras do solo se desviaram com perfeição das formar encapuzadas um pouco a frente.

- Vocês deveriam saber - o primeiro homem voltou a falar -, que não são as únicas aqui com, digamos, _armas especiais_ garotas.

Ele atirou uma bola de fogo na direção das meninas fazendo Tenten e Sakura pularem para trás, esquivando-se, enquanto um meio sorriso enfeitou a parte do rosto inferior do rosto, que não estava coberta com a máscara branca.

- E vocês deveriam saber garotos, que nós somos melhores.

Tenten sorriu presunçosa e ergueu uma das mãos, fazendo alguns objetos de metal - partes dos carros desmontados em torno deles - levantassem-se a seu controle, e depois pegou uma barra de ferro fina e comprida com uma das mãos, girando-a rapidamente.

- Podem vir.

O caos se espalhou pelo local. Um dos garotos avançou em direção a Tenten, pegando também uma barra de ferro, lutando habilmente com ela. Sakura e Ino investiram em seus oponentes, a rosada contra o mascarado que parecia dominar a terra e Ino contra outro que atirava concentrações elétricas em forma de esfera.

Hinata ergueu-se no ar bloqueando os incansáveis ataques de fogo do primeiro homem, usando campos de força telecinéticos.

Os confrontos eram, de um modo geral, muito equilibrados. A força inumana de Sakura estava concentrada nas pedras e montes de terra que o garoto lhe mandava; as esferas elétricas lançadas na direção de Ino incapacitavam-na de chegar perto de seu adversário, inutilizando sua capacidade de controlar a mente; e, apesar de não ter mostrado nenhuma habilidade anormal, o homem que lutava com Tenten continha seus ataques magnéticos de forma impressionante.

- Ainda acha que vocês são melhores? - o homem falou, arfando um pouco, quando se afastou, depois de desviar de um golpe de Tenten

- Talvez _eles_ sejam bons, mas, _você_ não nada de mais - a morena desdenhou.

- Eu posso ver através de você, menina de Lótus - sorriu

- É, mas será que pode me acompanhar? - ela correu em sua direção novamente e alguns ruídos metálicos se seguiram

- Essas pedrinhas são tudo o que você tem? - Sakura ofegou sem dar o braço a torcer

- Na verdade, não. - o tom de voz dele era monótono - Mas você não agüentaria todo meu potencial com a terra - sorriu.

- Manda ver "menino-da-terra"! - a garota o desafiou

No momento em que Sakura falou o chão ao seu redor começou a tremelicar e quebrar em pequenas pedras, ela se desequilibrou e caiu, e uma das pedras que estava suspensa no ar moldou-se de forma mais afiada e mirou seu antebraço direito. Ela grunhiu de dor.

- Eu disse que você não aguentaria - o tom presunçoso era nítido em sua voz, substituindo a monotonia antes dominante

- Não se preocupe "treme-treme" - Sakura disse enquanto se levantava - Isso melhora rapidinho! - havia escorrido sangue por toda extensão de seu braço, mas a _fonte_ do líquido vermelho estava se fechando rapidamente

- O que você fez? - por trás da máscara branca seus olhos estavam levemente arregalados

- _Mágica_ - ela murmurou, dando uma piscadela travessa enquanto corria para enfrentá-lo mais uma vez.

A variedade de sons que havia no pátio do desmanche era atordoante. Estalidos metálicos, objetos atirados de toda parte, pedras quebrando-se e algumas coisas indistintas se chocando. E as cores. Quantas cores poderiam existir num campo de batalha? Certamente, muitas. As bolas energéticas lançadas contra Ino eram de um azul profundo, o fogo voava para todos os cantos - ameaçando explodir a qualquer hora um dos carros semi-desmontados dali - num misto de vermelho e laranja, e a poeira pairava no ar. Cores o suficiente para deixar qualquer um confuso. Mas, os presentes ali _não eram_ qualquer um.

- Até que você _voa_ bem. - o homem que tentava acertar Hinata falou, atirando mais rajadas de fogo contra ela - Qual é o truque?

- Telecinese. Não que isso seja da sua conta - ela respondeu ainda no ar. - Vocês não são tão ruins. Mas tá na hora de acabar com isso. As meninas tão ficando cansadas.

Ela desviou-se de outra bola de fogo e então prendeu seu oponente na parede criando um pequeno campo de força que o impedia de se mexer.

- O que você está fazendo? - irritou-se ele

- Tentado descobrir mais sobre vocês - ela respondeu enquanto pousava delicadamente no chão - e sobre seu Senhor do Crime.

- Droga! - gritou o homem enquanto a garota se aproximava a passos curtos e rápidos, com os olhos fechados e a mão esquerda pousada na têmpora, concentrada - Ajuda aqui!

O garoto que antes lutava com Sakura, fitou o companheiro não muito longe dali. Remexeu as mãos rapidamente e em seguida os pés da rosada foram presos na terra que de repente ficara macia; enquanto ela afundava lentamente, o mascarado ergueu um punhado de terra moldando-o e depois atirando-o nela como das algemas.

Ele girou o corpo, virando-se para Hinata - que continuava concentrada - atirando uma pedra em sua direção, acertando o lado esquerdo do corpo da garota, que caiu perdendo o controle dos poderes mentais.

Sakura acumulou toda sua força nos braços batendo-os no chão para quebrar as algemas que a prendiam. Tentou soltar as pernas, mas o esforço foi em vão; e então viu que Hinata ainda estava caída, o braço sangrando, usando todas as forças que tinha para prender um dos oponentes na parede, enquanto o outro avançava rápido demais. Pegou uma pedra média - que restara das algemas que foram quebradas - mirou o garoto que corria e atirou com força. Um gemido de dor foi ouvido no momento em que a pedra atingia sua cabeça e ele caiu de frente. A terra em seus tornozelos imediatamente voltou ao normal.

- Ô loirinha, controla eles caramba! - ela gritou para Ino enquanto corria em direção a Hinata

- Eu to meio ocupada aqui, não tá vendo? - Ino berrou de volta desviando-se dos raios que voavam em sua direção

- Droga! - murmurou enquanto curava o braço machucado da morena - "_Tá melhor Hi?" -_ pensou, sabendo que Hinata escutaria seus pensamentos. Ela assentiu e Sakura respirou aliviada. - _"Consegue prendê-lo por mais tempo?"_

- Eu já estou bem - a morena disse levantando-se. - Ajude-as. Vamos sair daqui.

De início Sakura não entendeu. Com um deles derrubado, seria fácil vencê-los e descobrir mais sobre eles. Mas ela não discutiu, assentiu uma vez e foi em direção à loira.

Não havia liderança no grupo, mas se fosse pra escolher, para a rosada, certamente seria Hinata. Ela era a mais sensata e pensava sempre no bem de todos; Sakura também seria uma boa líder - embora não _desejasse_ realmente ser uma -, mas a telepatia era um peso a favor da morena, garantindo-lhe uma visão mais abrangente de tudo. Tenten era muito radical em suas decisões. E Ino, bem Ino era _Ino_.

Sakura correu até o local onde a loira estava e assumiu seu lugar na luta. Ia em direção ao homem tentando um ataque direto, fazendo com que ele se concentrasse apenas em desviar-se de seus socos incrivelmente fortes, evitando que ele lançasse seus raios.

- Vai, faz seu trabalho! Eu cuido dele - gritou.

Ino aproximou-se o máximo possível do rapaz, concentrando-se - inutilmente - tentando controlar a mente dele. Era impossível.

- Não dá! - ela falou - Tem alguma coisa protegendo a mente deles. - arfou

- Droga!

- Agente tem que sair daqui! - Hinata falou

- Certo - Sakura concordou rapidamente.

Não fazia sentido continuar naquele confronto. Se havia _mesmo_ algo protegendo ou bloqueando a mente deles, os poderes de Ino seriam inúteis e Hinata, provavelmente, já estava exausta. Ela sempre ficava cansada quando usava excessivamente seus poderes, já que a telepatia era algo meio _novo_ pra a garota. Não deveria estar sendo fácil segurar dois garotos na parede depois de um longo tempo lutando e - principalmente - depois de ter sido ferida, mesmo já estando curada. Tenten também já deveria estar cansada, embora, com certeza, não fosse admitir isso.

_- "Consegue levar agente com uma 'proteção' por algum tempo?"_ - perguntou em pensamentos para a morena, ainda combatendo o rapaz

- Uns 200 metros, em um tipo de "bolha" protetora - Hinata murmurou

_-"Acho que isso basta." _Vamos sair daqui! - falou alto para as outras - _"Eu vou tentar afastar esse aqui, vá pra perto de Tenten, mas não os solte. Quando eu der o sinal, prenda _agente_"_ - pensou novamente para Hinata que assentiu. - Vá com ela, loirinha.

Elas se posicionaram perto de onde Tenten lutava. Ino tentou mais uma vez controlar a mente do garoto, em vão.

Sakura se afastou de seu oponente e - com as duas mãos de uma só vez - socou o chão. A terra tremeu fazendo a forma encapuzada cair.

"_Agora, Hinata"_

A morena mexeu a mão esquerda levemente e as quatro garotas saíram do chão, levitando. O aperto em torno dos homens cedeu, e ambos caíram.

Uma proteção invisível rodeou as garotas evitando os ataques elétricos que vinham em sua direção.

- Vamos atrás delas? - o que disparara os raios perguntou

- Não. Tudo bem. Temos informações interessantes. E eu não contava com uma telepata.

- Agente tem que sair daqui. A cabeça dele ainda está sangrando.

- Vamos levá-lo praquele ajudante do Senhor do Crime. Ele é médico. Ou _quase _isso.

•••

_Quarta-feira_

_Condomínio de Konoha_

_22h40min_

- Ainda não entendi porque agente fugiu! - Tenten reclamou, pela centésima vez, emburrada

- Eles eram fortes amiga. Muito fortes! - Sakura diz pensativa

- Mesmo assim podíamos vencer! - a morena continuou - Principalmente depois que você derrubou um deles... Aliás, bom movimento Saky!

- Valeu Tenten! - a rosada ficou radiante por um momento, e depois acrescentou séria - Mas, procure entender que mesmo em menor número, eles ainda eram perigosos...

- Verdade - Ino apoiou. - O "Senhor Elétrico" que lutou comigo era bom. Apesar de ter um padrão de luta idiota...

- Rá! E agora _você_ entende de padrão de luta? - Sakura provoca

- Tudo bem, eu não faço Luta Livre como a Tenten, nunca pratiquei Karate como você e a Hi e nem sou fã de boxe como nossos amigos, _maaas_, as o balé aquático tem de valer alguma coisa não é? - elas riram

- O maior problema - Hinata, que continuava séria, disse, pensativa - é o bloqueio que eles têm. Eu não consegui entrar na mente de nenhum deles!

- Isso, por acaso, não significa que eles não têm cérebro? - Tenten perguntou sarcástica

- No sentido figurado, sim. Mas a Hinata tá certa. Tinha algo _bloqueando_ a mente deles - Ino fala séria de repente.

- Ou alguém - a Hyuuga reflete. - Não duvido que, talvez, reforços estivessem a caminho. Foi por _isso_ que nós saímos de lá.

- Esse tal de "Senhor do Crime" parece muito perigoso. Se agente atrapalhou mesmo os negócios dele, temos que ter cuidado.

- Okay, Sakura, você está certa! Alias vocês estão. Desculpa gente.

- Tudo bem Tenten! - Hinata fala, com as mãos nas têmporas e os olhos fechados. - Ai! Minha cabeça tá explodindo!

- Quer que eu ajude?

- Não precisa Saky. Acho que eu só preciso dormir. Obrigada...

- Não há de que. Bom, até amanhã meninas!

- Até! - respondera Ino e Tenten ao mesmo tempo

- Boa noite - Hinata sorriu

•••

_Quarta-feira_

_Do outro lado da cidade_

_Prédio do Senhor do Crime_

_23h03min_

- Então elas escaparam? Parece que vocês as subestimaram... - o Senhor do Crime falou num tom baixo

- Elas são realmente mais... poderosas do que imaginamos. Lamento.

- Tudo bem. Foi o mais perto que eu cheguei delas em meses. Mas, me disseram que vocês têm informações pra mim...?

- Sim. Nós contamos a seu ajudante. Ele montou uma espécie de tabela com as habilidades delas.

- Claro. Excelente. Mostrem-me essa tabela.

Um dos homens mascarados entregou uma pasta para o "Senhor do Crime" que a abriu e começou a ler as informações adquiridas naquela noite.

- "Lírio" - ele leu e depois arqueou uma sobrancelha - Bom, especificá-las pela máscara é uma boa idéia... Mas significa que as identidades não foram descobertas.

- Desculpe senhor, mas, não, não conseguimos descobrir a verdadeira identidade delas. _Ainda_.

- Certo. Continuemos então.

- Ahn, Senhor...? - o braço-direito chamou

- Diga, _K_.

- Essa tabela de poderes é apenas especulativa. Talvez as "Panteras" não tenham alguns desses poderes. Ou talvez tenham outros que não estão catalogados em meus estudos.

- Confio em seu julgamento. Podemos? - o "Senhor do Crime" gesticulou para pasta

- Certamente, Senhor.

- "Lírio: telepatia; telecinese; possivelmente rajadas psiônicas e habilidade de rastreamento." Habilidosa. - comentou - "Lótus: magnetismo..." verdade?

- Sim, senhor. Eu lutei com ela. - um dos homens, mais ao fundo, se pronunciou

- Interessante. "... orientação e ressonância magnética. Rosa: aparentemente - controle mental." Aparentemente? - o "Senhor do Crime" estreitou os olhos castanho-amarelados

- Ela não teve oportunidade de usar os poderes - um dos garotos falou, animado - Eu estava contra ela. Mas uma das outras garotas pediu para que ela nos controlasse.

- E, imagino eu - _K_ começou -, que caso ela realmente seja uma controladora, seja também capaz de manipular memórias. Mas isso depende do nível da habilidade psíquica dela. Só um exame detalhado me diria... - ele deu de ombros

- Entendo. "Cerejeira: super-força..." Ah, foi ela, que causou o estrago?

- Foi sim, Senhor. - o garoto antes ferido se pronunciou, a voz sem emoção

- "... regeneração celular." Vocês têm certeza?

- Ela se curou na minha frente - voltou a falar o garoto encapuzado. - E também a outra que eu atingi.

- Mas que incrível. Não achei que haveria muitos outros além de você, meu caro. É realmente muito interessante - seu rosto tinha algo parecido com desejo. - Vocês podem ir. E lembre-se que em uma próxima oportunidade eu não admitirei erros. Fui claro?

- Sim, Senhor.

- Muito bem. Quando precisar novamente de seus serviços, mando chamá-los

•••

_Colégio StarWay_

_Quinta-feira_

_07h22min _

- Agente tem que tomar mais cuidado a partir de agora. - Ino disse, trazendo novamente o assunto da noite passada a tona. Estavam sentadas sob a costumeira árvore perto da fonte do colégio e os meninos não estavam por perto.

- Ontem, depois que fomos pra casa, eu pesquisei sobre esse tal "Senhor do Crime" em artigos de jornais, noticiários, etc., e descobri que ele é um dos dez mais procurados do Estado. A polícia nunca chegou nem _perto_ de pegá-lo.

- Com aqueles capangas ou sei lá o que também... - a loira sussurra

- É eu tenho que admitir que aqueles imitadores de "Fantasma da Ópera" são bons - Tenten zomba

- E eles têm habilidades incríveis - Ino voltou a falar seriamente - O "fantasminha" que lutou comigo, atirava raios...

- _Eletrocinese_ - corrigiu Sakura - Eu pesquisei também - ela deu de ombros depois do olhar especulativo das amigas.

- Tá, que seja... Elotrocinese. O que lutou com você - ela indicou a rosada - controla a terra...

- _Geocinese_, capacidade de gerar terremotos. Basicamente, controlar a terra.

O sinal tocou e as quatro se dirigiram lentamente para a sala no segundo andar; a primeira aula era de artes. Tomaram seus lugares assim que chegaram à sala, continuando a conversa aos murmúrios. Na primeira carteira da segunda fila, perto da mesa do professor, sentava-se Hinata com Tente logo atrás; Sakura sentava na primeira carteira da fila ao lado e Ino ocupava o assento de trás.

- Tem o que lutou com a Hi - Tenten continuou o relato da loira -, que parece ser um tipo de líder, e é bem _esquentadinho_. Literalmente - ela olhou para Sakura esperando a correção que certamente viria.

- Algo parecido com _pirocinese_. Na verdade, pirocinese é a capacidade de controlar o fogo, mas, ao que parece, aquele cara consegue _criar_ o fogo. - ela disse pensativa

- Certo - a morena voltou a falar. - E tem o que lutou comigo que parece não ter poder nenhum. Ele luta bem, é verdade, mas nada extraordinário. A não ser pelo fato de ele ter falado: _"Eu posso ver através de você"_ - ela sacudiu os ombros.

- Ah, não se preocupe... Ele deve ter alguma habilidade terminada em "cinese"! - Ino ri acompanhada por Tenten

Enquanto as garotas ainda riam, o professor chegou à sala dirigindo um "bom dia" cortês aos alunos.

Deidara era um jovem de longos cabelos loiros, olhos azul-claro e porte médio. Artista plástico muito talentoso e professor, na maioria das vezes, agradável. Se não houvesse conversas enquanto ele lecionava.

- Ei, será que ele tem uma visão de raio X como a Hinata? - Tenten virou-se para encarar Ino e Sakura, ignorando o professor.

- Seria _muita_ coincidência - Sakura sussurrou.

- Não se nós tivéssemos alguma _ligação_ - a Hyuuga diz pensativa.

- O quê? - Ino indaga alto de mais

- As senhoritas gostariam de compartilhar algo conosco? - Deidara pergunta apoiando-se na mesa de Sakura

- Ah! Não professor, desculpe.

•••

A aula prosseguiu tranqüila, embora a cada cinco minutos ou mesmo a cada suspiro mais alto, Deidara fitava ameaçadoramente as quatro garotas. O professor realmente odiava conversas paralelas e não hesitava em mandar vários alunos para detenção. Com o professor de artes, era melhor não arriscar.

A segunda aula da quinta-feira era química, com Tsunade. A professora loira de olhos castanhos e seios fartos tinha uma postura impecável; isso até alguém desobedecer a suas ordens. A maioria dos alunos tinha medo dela, ou, melhor dizendo, medo de seus gritos. Quando não estava berrando, era uma pessoa agradabilíssima e uma excelente professora. Sakura a tinha como uma espécie de mestra, de ídolo, pela grande médica que Tsunade era.

Depois da aula de química - onde _Sakura_ não permitia conversas - começou a aula de inglês. Kurenai, a professora era uma mulher muito bonita, com olhos estranhamente vermelhos e cabelos castanhos. A barriga era um volume considerável nos seis meses de gravidez de Kurenai, casada com o professor de matemática, Asuma.

Enquanto ela começava a aula, Sakura pegou uma folha no final de seu fichário e começou a rabiscar alguma coisa. Depois, dobrou-o várias vezes e entregou para Ino, passando-o por debaixo da mesa.

"**Ai, gente, com essa confusão toda dos 'mascarados' eu acabei me esquecendo... Tenho uma novidade pra vocês! AH, a Hi já sabe... Não precisa passar pra ela. S**." - ela havia escrito

"_Fala logo criatura! I._" - Ino pegou o bilhete e escreveu rapidamente, jogando-o discretamente na mesa de Tenten.

"Porque a Hi ficou sabendo antes da gente hein?" - Tenten escreveu, passando o papel novamente para rosada.

"**Porque ela me ajudou. E, mesmo que ela não soubesse... ela tá estranhamente concentrada hoje. S.**"

"_É, mas não na aula! Naruto...? I._"

"Não, não. Ela fica mais com cara de boba do que de concentrada quando se trata do Naruto. Acho que só está preocupada com os 'Fantasmas da Ópera'. Deixa ela. E FALA LOGO SAKURA! T."

"**No intervalo... Aguardem! S.**" - Sakura sorriu maliciosa quando passou o bilhete para Ino, e Tenten amassou-o de raiva logo após ler e depois guardou na mochila.

•••

_Colégio StarWay_

_Intervalo - 10h00min _

Assim que a aula de Kurenai acabou, Ino e Tenten se debruçaram na mesa de Sakura - que mantinha um sorriso misterioso nos lábios - e Hinata saiu de seu "transe" hiper concentrado, sabendo que, provavelmente, teria fofoca envolvida. As quatro amigas não eram fofoqueiras, e Ino vivia dizendo "agente não fofoca, só debate assuntos alheios", antes de contar uma _bomba_.

Saíram da sala andando rapidamente, Sakura à frente e as outras três em seu encalço. A rosada entrou no banheiro feminino que ficava perto dos bosques, nos fundos da escola. Raramente era usado e ninguém nunca ficava por ali.

- Porque agente tá aqui? - Ino perguntou, fazendo um gesto largo para o lugar

- É Saky, agente tá aqui no banheiro menos usado da escola, perdendo nosso _precioso_ recreio! O que vale tanto mistério?

- Sasuke, ou o que veio depois? - Hinata perguntou, mantendo o segredo.

- Depois - Sakura respondeu simplesmente.

- Jura? - a morena se surpreendeu - Achei que fosse o episódio com ele...

- _Que_ episódio? - Tenten quis saber, as outras ficaram em silêncio

- Então... Dá pra falar logo? - Ino irritou-se - O que rolou com o Sasuke? E _depois_ dele? E por que, diabos, _aqui_?

- Ué, porque nossos amigos não podem saber... Ninguém pode saber. - a Haruno explicou - Por isso aqui.

- _Isso _eu percebi. - a loira revirou os olhos - Eu, aliás, _agente_ quer saber o _porquê _de tudo. O que os garotos não podem saber...?

- Certo. Eu falo. Eu posso me curar! - Sakura exclamou exultante

Ino arregalou os olhos azuis e a boca se escancarou, Tenten era uma réplica quase perfeita dela, a boca um pouco menos aberta, mas igualmente chocada. Hinata sorriu, imaginado se sua face teria sido um espelho do das outras duas, quando ouviu a mesma notícia.

- Você o quê? - as duas sussurram em uníssono depois de alguns segundos. Entreolharam-se, e, depois de constatar que ambas tinham ouvido a mesma revelação, voltaram a encarar a amiga, o choque ainda marcante em seus rostos

- Eu. Posso. Me. Curar - ela disse pausadamente.

- Sakura, agente tá falando sério!

- Eu também!

- É verdade? - Tenten pergunta, virando para Hinata.

- É sim. Já verifiquei - ela sorri.

- Ai meu Deus! Isso é o máximo Saky!

- Se é! E posso curar os outros também... É mais difícil, mas eu consigo! Vou mostrar pra vocês. Me dê uma tesoura.

Ino começou a procurar em sua bolsa até encontrar uma tesoura pequena, entregou-a hesitante para Sakura que cortou a palma da mão esquerda murmurando "cara, isso dói" e o sangue escorreu por sua mão, caindo no piso. Segundos depois, com exceção do liquido vermelho que caiu no chão, não havia mais evidencias da ferida.

- Viram?

- IN-CRÍ-VEL! - Ino murmurou

- Certo, agora podemos sair daqui? - Hinata disse, uma mão apoiada na pia a outra na cabeça - Não me sinto muito bem.

- Quer que eu ajude? - Sakura ofereceu

- Não precisa, acho que só preciso comer alguma coisa. E você ainda tem que contar sobre o Sasuke, elas precisam saber!

As quatro se dirigiram para o refeitório pegaram o almoço e depois foram se sentar sob a costumeira árvore, os garotos não estavam ali como normalmente estariam. Sakura narrava cada detalhe da experiência de quase-beijo do dia anterior. Ino e Tenten sorriam com a narração, e depois tiveram um ataque histérico com o desfecho nada romântico história.

O resto da quinta-feira passou animadamente, e sempre que podia, Ino falava algo sobre o novo poder de "atrapalhar-quase-casais-em-momentos-de-quase-beijo" que Hinata havia conquistado. A Hyuuga se desculpava e Sakura dizia que não lhe faltariam oportunidades de concluir o que havia começado...

•••

_Colégio StarWay_

_Sexta-feira_

_07h09min _

Sakura, Hinata e Tenten esperavam Ino no portão da escola. A loira tinha mandado uma mensagem às amigas dizendo que tinha algo importante a dizer, porém não iria pra escola com elas como de costume, e por isso pediu que a esperassem no portão.

Já estavam esperando-a a quase dez minutos quando a avistaram, virando a esquina.

- Até que enfim! - Tenten falou assim que ela estava próxima o bastante para ouvir.

- Desculpa, desculpa. Me atrasei.

- Jura? Nem percebemos porquinha.

- Eu vou te ignorar hoje, testuda. Tenho coisas mais importantes pra falar pra vocês...

- Sobre o que é?

- Sobre nosso nome! - ela exclamou feliz

- Hun? De que...?

- _"Panteras"_ - ela interrompeu a Haruno. - Tive uma idéia pra substituir esse nome ridículo.

- Ino, quer, _por favor_, parar de falar sobre isso aqui? - Sakura sibilou

- Ah qual é... Ninguém tá ouvindo. Certo Hinata?

Os olhos da Hyuuga saíram de foco por meio minuto e depois ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não, mas...

- Vocês vão gostar! Tenho certeza.

Ino era mesmo impossível quando tinha alguma coisa em mente. Talvez nem precisasse de seu poder pra controlar as pessoas e fazê-las aceitar o que ela estava propondo. Quando começava a tagarelar sobre suas incríveis idéias a vitória era certa. Bom, pelo menos com as amigas era assim.

- Certo Ino - Hinata suspirou - Você pode escolher o nome. Mas depois que você decidir, não fala mais nada sobre isso na escola. Fechado? - estendeu a mão, sorrindo

- Fechado! Prometo fazer o possível - ela respondeu após deliberar por um momento. - Palavra de Escoteira - sorriu.

- Você nunca foi escoteira Ino! - Tenten falou

- Eu sei - as outras reviraram os olhos.

- Ow, ow, ow! Espera um momento - Sakura disse pensativa - Hi, você tem _certeza_ que vai deixar a _Ino_ escolher um nome? Tá passando bem amiga?

- Sakura! - a Hyuuga repreendeu

- Eu já disse que vocês vão gostar!

- Então, qual é o nome?

- _HIT'S_!

- Como é que é? - Tenten indagou

- _HIT'S_, Tenten. _H-I-T-apóstrofo-S_. Entendeu? Eu pensei em _hit_... Bater, dar pancada exatamente o que agente faz, sacaram né?

- Hn, você pegou uma palavra qualquer e transformou num anagrama das letras dos nossos nomes... - Sakura avaliou - Gostei! Mandou muito bem, Ino! - elas bateram as mãos em um HIGFIVE.

- Cara, essa é uma daquelas cenas que onde agente tinha que ter uma câmera pra filmar - Tenten comentou rindo.

- Vocês gostaram também?

- Pra mim é uma ótima idéia.

- Tudo bem então. Decidido. Agora, Ino, por favor, sem mais comentários aqui okay?

- Ah, Hi... Falta só mais uma coisa.

- O que é?

- Codinomes. Agente precisa urgentemente. Não quero que a Saky me chame de "loirinha" toda hora! - ela fez um bico

- Tá bom, tá bom. Mas depois agente decide, pode ser? Agora vamos subir- a morena propôs. - Droga, já está tarde... Queria ver os meninos hoje. Tava pensando em uma coisa...

- O quê? - Tenten perguntou curiosa

- Deixa pra lá. No intervalo agente procura por eles. Vamos, a aula de filosofia começa em cinco minutos.

- O Kakashi sempre se atrasa - Ino reclamou

- É, mas ele não gosta quando _agente_ se atrasa.

•••

A aula de filosofia de Kakashi foi tranqüila, assim como o segundo horário - física, com Iruka. Já na aula de matemática de Asuma, a turma toda estava mais agitada, o que era normal já que, as sextas, os alunos saiam logo após o quarto tempo, que, no caso da classe do segundo ano das garotas, era educação física.

Na hora do intervalo, assim como Hinata propôs, elas foram à procura dos amigos logo depois e passarem pelo refeitório para um lanche rápido. Encontraram os quatro garotos sentados nas arquibancadas da escola, cochichando alguma coisa. Ino sorriu maldosamente, e caminhou sorrateira até bem perto deles.

- EI MENINOS! - ela gritou no ouvido de Naruto, eles se assustaram e pararam de debater o assunto anterior na mesma hora.

- Ah, oi, meninas - o Uzumaki falou, levantando-se, depois de se recompor - Vocês nos assustaram!

- Quem se assusta é porque tem culpa no cartório - Sakura acusou.

- Culpa? De quê? - Neji perguntou com uma carinha fofa de falsa inocência

- De quê eu não sei. Mas alguma vocês aprontaram, certeza! - Ino provocou

- Agente não apronta não, loirinha! - Gaara disse sorrindo torto, fazendo a loira corar

- Ah, é _ruivinho_? - ela se recompôs rapidamente e sorriu maliciosa - Eu não apostaria nisso. Quatro garotos fofocando na arquibancada quase deserta da escola? É suspeito.

- Três assuntos possíveis - a Haruno voltou a falar. - Um: - ela contava nos dedos - carros, tecnologia e afins; dois: futebol ou três: - ela estreitou os olhos - _garotas_ - sibilou.

- Calma, Sakura, meu amor - Sasuke levantou e a abraçou pela cintura. - Não precisa ter ciúmes por que _sempre_ vai ter Sasuke suficiente pra você - ele sorriu maroto. - É só você querer - murmurou no ouvido da garota corada.

- Qual é gente - Naruto revirou os olhos. - Beija logo e para com a palhaçada!

- Cala boca, Naruto! - a rosada deu um pedala no loiro

- Deixa ele, Sakura - o Uchiha interveio. - Vou tirar uma foto dele _babando_ pela Hi pra ele ver o que é palhaçada.

- Eu não fico com cara de palhaço quando olho pra Hinata - o loiro defendeu-se

- Naruto, você _tem_ cara de palhaço - Sakura declarou como se fosse óbvio

- Uzumaki, meu caro - Ino disse solenemente, passando um braço pelo ombro do loiro -, sinto em te informar que a união desses dois não vai ser nada boa pra sua reputação!

- Eu concordaria com você loirinha... - Gaara começou, levantando-se e parando perto da garota - Se ele _tivesse_ reputação. - terminou sorrindo. Ino gargalhou e eles bateram as mãos, fazendo um HIGFIVE.

- Até você Gaara? Droga - o loiro murmurou soltando-se da Yamanaka.

- Vocês querem parar? - Hinata falou séria - Deixem o Naruto em paz. Coitado.

Naruto a abraçou e rodopiou com ela nos braços, enquanto os outros olhavam a cena, surpresos.

- Cara, - ele disse depois de colocá-la no chão, mantendo o braço em sua cintura - É por isso que eu te amo Hinata.

- Eu vou ignorar esse comentário, pra você continuar _vivo_ Naruto - Neji disse ameaçadoramente e o loiro mostrou língua.

- Mas, então - Ino desviou o assunto para não presenciar um assassinato - Vocês sumiram. Por isso viemos procurar vocês. Idéia da Hi!

- Desculpem - Sasuke falou - Estamos meio, hn, atarefados.

- Certo, certo. Mas vocês ainda não disseram: carro, futebol ou mulheres...? - Tenten perguntou - Do que vocês falavam?

- Não, espera. Vamos deduzir - Sakura sorriu; o braço de Sasuke agora em volta de seu pescoço - Se fosse futebol, não teriam parado, já que nós também gostamos de esportes - Ino pigarreou. - Claro, a loira é uma exceção.

- Só pode ser o assunto "garotas", afinal, sobre carros, tecnologia e essas coisas... Bem, a Tenten entende mais disso do que vocês todos _juntos_. - Ino disse casualmente.

- Ah, é quase uma _obrigação_ a Tenten saber disso. Já que o pai dela é um dos donos da _maior _empresa de tecnologia do PAÍS - Naruto defendeu-se

- Meu pai também - Hinata encarou o loiro, mas desviou o olhar rapidamente, corando com a proximidade. - E e-eu não sei nada disso.

- Se fosse assim, Naruto, o Neji também deveria entender desses assuntos - Tenten provocou. - Ele vive na empresa.

- Hey, eu cuido da parte _administrativa_! - Neji disse ofendido - Sabe como é, sou um garoto que pensa - ele piscou para a morena

- É uma _sutil _diferença entre nós - ela respondeu presunçosa. - Você _pensa_. Eu _faço_ - ela deu uma piscadela.

- UII! - Naruto e Sasuke disseram em uníssono.

- Como diz o Neji: "Vou ignorar pra _eu_ continuar viva" - Ino comentou

Enquanto Neji e Tenten ainda se encaram - ela sorrindo, ele com um bico de frustração - os demais presentes permaneciam num silêncio mortal. Até Ino e Naruto se calaram, apenas observando os amigos.

- Sabe o que eu tava pensando? - Hinata começou, ela quase se esquecera o motivo de ter ido procurar os amigos. Agora parecia uma boa hora para dizer. - Tem bastante tempo que agente não passa uma tarde juntos. Vendo filme, jogando _vídeo-game_, fazendo... _nada_ - ela sorriu.

- Caramba, é verdade! - Naruto disse empolgado

- Podíamos fazer isso, hoje. Nós saímos cedo, e papai só chega amanhã, certo Neji?

- Na verdade, ele só chega domingo. Ele me ligou hoje cedo. Esqueci de dizer, desculpe - ela apenas sorriu em resposta. - Mas, sendo assim, vocês podem dormir lá em casa!

- Então podemos ir logo depois da escola - Ino exclamou feliz. -Agente só passa em casa pra pegar nossas coisas - ela hesitou por um momento, depois virou-se para Gaara - Vai nos dar a honra de sua presença?

- Vai ser um prazer - ele deu um sorriso torto.

- Eu _sei_ que vai! - a loira sorriu maliciosamente.

- Peraí, e Hanabi? - Sasuke perguntou de repente - Nada contra sua irmãzinha, mas, ela vai estar em casa?

- Agente dá um jeitinho de tirar ela de lá, certo Hi? - Neji pergunta

- Certo.

- Então tá fechado! - Sakura exclamou com um sorriso largo.

•••

_Colégio StarWay_

_Sexta-feira_

_11h16min_

Depois do intervalo, as meninas seguiram para a aula de educação física. Gai - o professor com um corte de cabelo estranho, sobrancelhas grossas, e roupa de malha apertada verde - separou os times de vôlei e entregou-lhes a bola. Já quase no fim da aula, ele mandou os alunos descansarem e começou um novo discurso sobre o fogo da juventude.

Quando o relógio marcou onze dez da manhã e a aula finalmente terminou, Ino, Sakura, Hinata e Tenten dispararam para o portão esperando os garotos - que levaram menos de cinco minutos pra chegar.

- Ligou lá pra casa Neji? - Hinata perguntou.

- Liguei sim. Falei pra Tia Maria que iríamos todos pra lá e que pediríamos pizza para o almoço, tudo bem? - todos concordaram - E eu disse que ela poderia dispensar os empregados pelo resto do dia, e que, se quisesse, poderia ter o dia de folga também.

- Acha que ela vai sair? - Sakura perguntou - Quero dizer, a _vida_ dela é cuidar da mansão Hyuuga.

- Mas ela entende quando queremos um pouco de privacidade - Hinata explicou. - Provavelmente vai ficar na casa dela o dia todo.

- Ah é! Esqueci que ela mora lá também.

- Bom, então vamos indo? - Ino indagou - A Hi vai pra casa da Tenten enquanto eu e Sakura vamos pra casa pra tomarmos um banho e pagar nossas coisas. - ela explicou aos meninos - Nos encontraremos lá e depois vamos pra casa da Hinata.

- Agente pode fazer isso também - Neji aprovou a idéia - Vou pra casa do Gaara, já que ele ainda não conhece minha casa. Quando ele estiver pronto, passo na sua casa Sasuke. Vá para lá também certo Naruto?

- Okay.

- Nos encontramos todos na minha casa em uma hora. Tudo bem pra vocês meninas?

- Eu vou ter que correr, mas tudo bem - Ino respondeu.

- Tudo certo - Naruto disse. - Então, bora?

•••

_Mansão Hyuuga_

_Sexta-feira_

_12h27min_

Quando se encontraram novamente, nos jardins em frente à entrada da casa dos Hyuuga, apenas Hinata e Neji ainda vestiam as mesmas roupas com que foram à escola. A sexta-feira estava agradável - os dezesseis graus Celsius eram bem-vindos aos moradores de Nova York - como a maioria dos dias de meados outubro quando as folhas do outono caíam, e não havia necessidade de usar roupas pesadas.

Ino vestia uma blusa de mangas curtas verde, um short jeans claro com uma meia-calça preta rendada e uma bota também preta, sem salto; os cabelos estavam soltos. Tenten usava uma blusa de frio fina amarela com detalhes pretos, um jeans justíssimo preto e um tênis branco com cadarços amarelo berrantes; os cabelos estavam trançados sob o capuz da blusa. Sakura estava com uma blusa rosa claro, com mangas que iam até o cotovelo, saia de pregas branca e uma sapatilha prata.

Sasuke usava uma blusa de frio fina vermelha, uma bermuda de _tactel _branca e tênis preto. Naruto estava com uma camisa de mangas curtas, branca com detalhes laranja, bermuda jeans escuro e tênis _all star_ de cano médio preto de cadarços também laranja. Gaara vestia um moletom azul escuro por cima de uma regata preta, calça jeans escura e sapatênis preto com detalhes cinza e prata.

Entraram na enorme casa, guardaram suas coisas - as meninas no quarto de Hinata, os meninos, no de Neji - e desceram novamente para decidirem quais pizzas iriam pedir, encontraram Hanabi na sala, terminando de comer.

- Ué, porque demoraram tanto? - perguntou, levantando-se da mesa e indo em direção a escada

- Agente passou na casa deles - Neji gesticulou para os amigos - antes de vir pra cá. Desculpe se teve de almoçar sozinha. E, aliás, que cheiro maravilhoso é esse?

- Eu tomei a liberdade de pedir as pizzas - Tia Maria respondeu, entrando na sala. - Hanabi sempre chega com fome - sorri. - Estão no forno micro-ondas, pra não esfriarem. Pedi porções individuais de acordo com o gosto de cada um de vocês. _Portuguesa_ pra você e pra menina Hinata, _Catupiry_ pra Ino e Tenten, _Quatro Queijos_ para Naruto e Sasuke, _Marguerita _para Sakura e, como eu não conheço o novo amigo de vocês, pedi pra ele uma _Á Moda_. Tudo bem?

- Caramba Tia! - Naruto a abraço - Você decorou nossos gostos?

- E ainda pergunta se está "tudo bem"? - Tenten se junta ao abraço do loiro - Está tudo ótimo. Valeu!

- Eu conheço bem vocês, meninos. São da família - ela respondeu depois que Naruto e Tenten a soltaram.

- Tia Maria, você é a melhor! - Ino fala e Maria sorri timidamente

- Onde vende Tia Maria? - Sasuke pergunta sorrindo - Vou comprar, certeza!

- Ela é única, Sasuke! - o Hyuuga respondeu.

- E é minha! - Hinata declarou - Certo, certo. _Nossa _- corrigiu-se depois que o primo a olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Obrigada, meninos. Vocês vão ficar bem?

- Vamos sim. Obrigada - Neji responde. - Descanse hoje, certo?

- Sim - assentiu, depois foi em direção a cozinha e saiu pela porta dos fundos.

- Bom, gente - Neji disse sorrindo. - Já que as pizzas já estão aqui, eu a Hi vamos lá em cima para nos arrumar. Vocês podem comer.

- Não, vamos esperar vocês.

- Certo. Mostrem a casa ao Gaara então. Vocês conhecem tudo aqui, podem ser nossos anfitriões.

•••

Como foi combinado, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Sasuke e Naruto mostraram a Gaara a dependências da mansão Hyuuga. Não demorou muito até que Neji - já devidamente arrumado, vestindo um moletom cinza, bermuda branca e tênis - os alcançasse na sala de jantar. Hinata demorou um pouco mais só encontrando-se com os amigos quando estes estavam na sala de jogos, no segundo andar. Ela vestia uma blusa de frio fina, listrada de preto e roxo, calça jeans escuro e uma rasteirinha.

Quando Gaara conheceu a casa toda, os oito voltaram para cozinha e pegaram o almoço. Comeram na sala, assistindo um programa qualquer de televisão e conversando bastante.

Assim que todos terminaram, Neji alegou ser hora de conversar com Hanabi e ver se ela sairia de casa também. _"Ela sempre pede pra sair."_ ele dissera _"É uma luta ganha"_. E Hinata, embora não gostasse de tirar a irmã de casa, concordou. Então chamaram a mais nova das Hyuuga.

- O que foi? - Hanabi pergunta da escada.

- Bem priminha - Neji começou. - Você também está livre hoje.

- Como assim? - ela estreitou os olhos, desconfiada.

- Você tá livre. Pode sair _se_ quiser - Hinata explicou

- Ah, okay, entendi - Hanabi postou-se na frente do primo. - Vocês querem me tirar de casa pra ficarem em paz, certo?

- Não, Hanabi. Você pode sair de casa ou não. Você escolhe.

- Pra qualquer lugar? - ela pergunta as sobrancelhas arqueadas

- Qualquer lugar dentro de Nova York - Neji explica - A _cidade_ de Nova York - sentenciou enquanto as duas Hyuuga reviravam os olhos em sincronia.

- Eu sei disso, Neji. Mas, tipo, posso ir onde e com eu quiser sem o motorista particular e depois dormir na casa de uma amiga, por exemplo? - Hanabi pergunta animada

- Sim.

- NÃO! - Neji respondeu cético - Você não pode sair com qualquer um e vai ligar pra cá e dizer exatamente onde você está.

- Droga - a menina murmura.

- Hora do meio-termo - Hinata suspira - Certo, maninha, é o seguinte. Você pode ir onde quiser, mas, antes de sair vai me dizer com quem você tá indo e na casa de quem vai dormir. Assim você não precisa ficar dando explicações e eu e Neji ficaremos mais tranquilos. Tudo bem?

- Tudo.

- Às, hn - a Hyuuga mais parou, pensativa -, às onze horas você _tem_ que estar na casa de quem for dormir, entendeu?

- Como você vai saber? - Hanabi desafia

- É por _isso_ que vai me dizer com _quem_ vai sair. Eu tenho nome e endereço de todas suas amigas.

- Eu tava _zoando_, gênia - a mais nova mostra língua - As onze, sem falta - ela estava maravilhada com o horário proposto.

- Hinata, você enlouqueceu? - Neji pergunta de olhos arregalados - Onze horas? Não, não. Oito.

- O quê? - Hanabi se desespera

- Caramba, Neji. Às vezes você é super-protetor _demais_ - ela revira os olhos - Dez horas então.

- Negativo. Nove é meu limite - ele cruza os braços.

- Nove e meia? - a Hyuuga propõe

- Fechado - Neji concorda sem hesitar e Hinata sorri presunçosa.

- Vou ligar pra casa de sua amiga às nove e meia - Hinata recomeçou - Se você já tiver chegado e não houver problemas em você ficar pra dormir, bem, parabéns! Você prova pra gente que é relativamente responsável e eu ajudo a aliviar pro seu lado no quesito "proteção"_ se_ você aceitar não falar nada pro papai. Concorda?

- Plenamente.

- Mas...

- _Sempre_ tem um "mas" - Hanabi interrompe a irmã com um bico.

- Mas, - Hinata a ignorou - se eu ligar e você e sua amiga não estiverem lá, ou se você causar algum problema, eu vou te buscar e conto pro papai que você saiu sem pedir permissão a mim ou ao Neji - ela sorri maldosamente.

- Espera aí! Vocês _deram_ permissão.

- Demos? - Hinata tinha uma expressão fingida de incredulidade - Demos, Neji?

- Ah, com certeza não.

- Isso não é justo - Hanabi reclama.

- O _mundo_ não é justo, criança - Naruto fala debochadamente.

- Cala a boca, idiota! - ela fuzila o loiro com os olhos.

- Se eu fosse você - Ino começou - aceitava, colega.

- Quando a Hi tinha a sua idade, não era fácil assim não - Tenten acrescentou.

- Fechado? - Hinata estende a mão pra irmã

- Se eu avaliar bem - Hanabi estava pensativa -, eu ainda to saindo no lucro, então,_ fechadérrimo_! - ela grita feliz pegando a mão de Hinata e abraçando-a em seguida. - Obrigada por negociar com o Xerife aí, Hi - ela sussurra no ouvido da irmã. - Não sabia que era tão boa com meio-termos. Aliás, desde quando negocia tão bem?

- É verdade! Desde quando, prima? - Neji estreitou os olhos perolados.

- Ah, qual é gente! Eu posso não querer a _empresa_, mas, _alguma coisa_ eu tenho que herdar dessa família de negócios - ela deu de ombros, mas sorria convencida.

•••

Depois de um tempo se arrumando, Hanabi desceu novamente ao primeiro andar e informou a irmã e a Neji com quem iria sair e que combinara de dormir na casa de Jenny, sua melhor amiga. Hinata perguntou-lhe se ela estava levando dinheiro suficiente para o taxi e para algum lanche, além do cartão de crédito, e a menina respondeu com um costumeiro _"eu não sou mais criança"_.

Quando a garota saiu, os adolescentes enfim estavam completamente sozinhos, o que significava que iria ser uma _festa_. Literalmente.

- E aí, o que vai ser? - Ino perguntou animada - Filme, cartas, _game_ ou tabuleiro?

- AH! - Naruto gritou batendo na própria testa - Boa idéia, Ino. Agente pode jogar _War_!

- Peraí, Naruto nós temos uma coleção excelente de games aqui e você quer jogar _War_? É isso mesmo? - Neji perguntou incrédulo.

- É exatamente isso. Vocês têm War aqui?

- Temos - Hinata responde. - Lá em cima, na Sala de Jogos, vou buscar.

- Vai jogar? - Ino quis saber

- Acho que sim.

- Aaah, Hi - Neji reclama. - Você é melhor vocalista daqui, sem ofensas Sakura - acrescentou rapidamente.

- Não ofendeu - ela respondeu do sofá.

- Como eu vou ficar sem você pra cantar no _Guitar Hero_?

- Não consegue fazer _nada_ sem ela? - Tenten provoca

- Consigo vencer você sem ela. Isso conta?

- Você acha que consegue?

- Tenho certeza. Quer ver?

- Tá bom, gente, chega - Hinata interrompeu a "briga" dos dois. - Vou buscar alguns jogos de tabuleiro e alguns games que estão lá em cima. Aí cada um decide o que quer fazer. Me ajuda Tenten? - pediu, sabendo que, caso a amiga ficasse, a discussão recomeçaria.

- Claro.

- E, Sakura, pode, por favor, pegar um pote de cereja em calda na dispensa? Vamos querer comer alguma coisa... Sasuke pode ajudá-la?

- Pode deixar.

Hinata e Tenten voltaram trazendo uma pasta de CDs com jogos para vídeo-game e alguns jogos de tabuleiro - incluindo Banco Imobiliário, Detetive, Imagem&Ação e Jogo da Vida - para caso mudassem de idéia em relação a War. Sakura e Sasuke também não demoraram e trouxeram um grande pote de cerejas e recipientes, uns para fazerem pequenas porções e outros para colocarem a haste da frutinha.

- Então, como vai ser?

- Sabem que não sou muito fã de _vídeo-game_, então, War! - Ino falou feliz, e Naruto a abraçou e bagunçou-lhe o cabelo.

- Gaara, quer fazer o que? - Hinata pergunta educadamente, ignorando a farra dos amigos loiros

- War, gosto de jogos de estratégia - ele balançou os ombros enquanto Ino sorria mais abertamente.

- Certo. Que tal uma disputa em duplas? - Neji propõe - Sakura, Tenten, Sasuke, vocês vão jogar?

- Agora não.

- Eu jogo - Tenten responde.

- Também não - Sasuke fala, sentando-se no sofá ao lado de Sakura. - Não vou atrapalhar as duplas de vocês - ele deu um meio sorriso.

Naruto, Neji, Gaara, Hinata, Tenten e Ino começaram a organizar o jogo, escolher as duplas e as cores animadamente. Sasuke e Sakura comiam cerejas em um profundo silêncio, a garota brincava com a haste de uma das frutinhas e o Uchiha a encarava, procurando um assunto para que pudessem conversar. Nunca tinha pensado que ficaria com _vergonha_ de Sakura, mas depois do incidente de quase-beijo, ele temia que ela estivesse zangada. Mas, essa impressão se foi, quando, de repente, ela sorriu maliciosamente, ainda encarando o pequeno cabinho de madeira em seus dedos.

- Consegue colocar a haste da cereja na boca e dar um nó? - perguntou ainda sorrindo.

- O teste definitivo para saber quem beija bem, certo? - Sasuke tinha sobrancelha arqueada, mas, um sorriso torto enfeitava os lábios perfeitamente desenhados. Estava gostando do ruma da conversa.

- Certo - ela o encarou e inclinou-se um pouco para frente. - Vamos ver quem é melhor? - desafiou, sorrindo sapeca.

- Tô nessa - cada um pegou uma nova cereja, comeu e segurou a haste nas mãos. - No _"já"_.

- Um, dois, três - falaram juntos - e _já_.

Colocaram a haste na boca exatamente no mesmo instante e então, começaram a fazer caretas enquanto a remexiam, tentando dar o nó. Alguns segundo depois, Sasuke tira o seu da boca, já com um nó visível.

- Acabei! - ele diz e uma fração de segundo depois Sakura também tira sua haste da boca, dizendo a mesma coisa.

- Eu venci - ele fala baixinho se aproximando dela.

- Por _menos _de meio segundo - ela ergue uma sobrancelha

- Isso quer dizer, que eu beijo meio segundo melhor que você - Sasuke diz presunçoso, muito próximo a ela.

- Tem certeza? - Sakura provoca sussurrando

- Absoluta - ele morde o lábio inferior. - E posso _provar_!

- Então _prova_.

Sasuke a puxou pela cintura, enquanto explorava-lhe a boca num beijo preguiçoso de movimentos mínimos, até que o moreno aprofundou-o um pouco mais, tornando o beijo intenso e apaixonado. Sakura passou os braços pelo pescoço de Sasuke e prendeu uma mão em seu cabelo, puxando-o mais para si.

Separam-se depois em busca de ar, mas o moreno não soltou a garota, dando-lhe pequenos beijos do queixo até a curva do maxilar e fazendo um caminho pelo pescoço.

- Provei pra você que sou melhor? - perguntou entre os beijos

- Ainda vou precisar de mais testes - Sakura responde sorrindo travessa. Sasuke riu em seu pescoço, fazendo-a se arrepiar, e depois a encarou por algum tempo, antes de beijá-la novamente.

- Ei, vocês não qu... - Naruto começou a falar, virando-se na direção do mais novo casal - Ai meu Deus! Cara, eu comi pizza estragada ou o Sasuke _realmente_ tá beijando a Sakura?

Todos observaram a cena romântica por um tempo. Hinata, Ino e Tenten trocaram sorrisos, felizes pela amiga.

- O termo correto é: o Sasuke _finalmente_ tá beijando a Sakura - Neji cometa rindo, olhando os amigos no sofá, alheios à conversa.

•••

Já havia quase três horas que War havia começado oficialmente. Neji e Tenten tinham as peças vermelhas, Naruto e Hinata jogavam com as azuis e Ino e Gaara as pretas. Cerca de uma hora e meia após o início do jogo, Naruto implorou aos outros que parassem com a partida, mas, diante da recusa veemente dos quatro jogadores restantes, Hinata disse que poderiam desistir do _Objetivo_ e sair do jogo, se o loiro quisesse.

Eles então se juntaram a Sasuke e Sakura numa animada partida de _Poker_, e agora, conversavam sobre assuntos banais.

Hinata estava sentada no chão com Naruto deitado sobre a almofada em seu colo, brincando distraidamente com os cabelos loiros rebeldes. Sakura estava de frente para a Hyuuga, encostada no sofá, com Sasuke ao seu lado, abraçando-a pela cintura. O Uchiha estava sendo mais gentil do que ela jamais imaginara. Fazia-lhe carinhos a intervalos de tempo regulares - como se não _aguentasse_ mais que dois ou três minutos sem beijá-la. Era o que ele fazia agora.

- Ah, qual é gente. Vocês poderiam, _por favor_, maneirar nas cenas melosas? - Naruto reclamou - Eu ainda estou me acostumando com o fato de você estar _namorando _minha _maninha_, Sasuke.

Sakura riu brevemente e soltou-se de Sasuke com delicadeza.

- Não me entendam errado - o loiro continuou -, mas, é estranho ver vocês juntos - ele fez uma careta. - Nunca pensei que seria, mas, _é_. Acho que é porque a Sakura é como uma irmã pra mim.

- _OWN_, Narutinho! - Sakura exclamou, inclinando-se para frente e bagunçando o cabelo dele, num cafuné - Você _é _meu irmão. Você sabe - pousou a mão no rosto dele. - Nada vai mudar isso.

- Eu sei - ele colocou a mão sobre a dela.

- O Sasuke não vai me roubar de você - ela sorri para o "_quase-namorado_" - Não totalmente - eles riram. - E pensa que vai ser assim que eu vou me senti quando você e a Hi oficializarem - Sakura piscou.

- Não vai demorar - prometeu ele tocando o rosto corado da Hyuuga com a mão livre. - AI MEU DEUS! - Naruto se sentou num pulo - Deve ser assim que o Neji se sente! Ou pior, já que ele é exageradamente super-protetor.

- Coitado do Neji - Sasuke falou. - E da Hinata, claro.

- Ele vai morrer quando vir agente se beijando - Naruto ri, passando o braço pelo pescoço de Hinata - Acho que deveríamos fazer isso escondido - ele sussurrou.

- Não somos muito bons em guardar segredo - ela rebateu, encarando-o ainda corada.

- Então, talvez agente deva - ele disse se aproximando - assumir de uma vez - parou muito perto do rosto da garota.

- T-talvez - ela fechou os olhos, esperando pelo beijo que viria a seguir.

Naruto tocou o rosto de Hinata antes de fechar completamente os olhos azuis, mas, quando o fez, sentiu-se sendo puxado para trás bruscamente. A Hyuuga abriu os orbes perolados quando o braço do loiro foi puxado de seu pescoço e ouviu o baque que ele provocou quando suas costas bateram no chão.

- Droga, Sasuke, você bebeu? - Naruto perguntou indignado, levantando e apontando acusatoriamente para o Uchiha - Eu nunca tive _tão perto_ de beijar a Hinata - sibilou. - O Neji tá _distraído_, cara. Com que frequência isso acontece?

- Ah, - Sasuke sentou novamente - a Hinata me devia essa - deu de ombros.

- E agora você pode beijar a Sakura quantas vezes quiser! - Hinata falou - Podia ter esquecido que interrompi o _quase-beijo_ de vocês! - ela cruzou os braços e fez um bico - Idiota.

- Peraí - Naruto sentou novamente onde estava antes da confusão -, você queria o beijo _tanto assim_? Isso facilita as coisas - ele sorriu pra Hyuuga.

- Sasuke, isso foi tão cruel - Sakura falou baixo.

- É, mas foi legal! - Sasuke deu um meio sorriso e Hinata jogou a almofada - que estava em seu colo - acertando em cheio o rosto do garoto.

- Ah, _isso_ foi legal - Hinata sorriu sapeca enquanto Naruto e Sakura riam escandalosamente.

- Desde quando você é má, Hi? - Sasuke reclamou, parecendo uma criança.

- Coitadinho dele - Sakura parou de rir e começou a fazer carinho no rosto do Uchiha.

- Ai, Deus. Vai começar de novo.

- _GAME OVER_! - Neji e Tenten gritaram juntos, jogando as mãos para o alto, comemorando a vitória. O grito repentino chamou a atenção de Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura e Hinata, e eles foram até os amigos.

- Bem, eu não esperava vencer a genialidade do Neji ou as estratégias de batalha da Tenten, então, bom jogo ruivinho - Ino disse sorrindo.

- Bom jogo - Gaara repetiu - Aliás, você é boa de estratégias... para uma _loirinha _- Ino bateu no braço do ruivo - Ai! E é forte também - ele alisava o braço - Era brincadeira! - ele deu um sorriso torto - Você é _realmente_ melhor do que eu imaginava.

- Você ainda não viu nada - ela piscou.

- Realmente foi um bom jogo! - Tenten sorria - Jogamos muito bem juntos, Neji. Você foi muito bem.

- Você também. Foi excelente na verdade - ela corou levemente e Neji sorriu maroto. -

Claro que eu ainda sou melhor, mas...

- Rá, rá - ela riu, irônica - Nem no seu melhor sonho.

- Que tal uma disputa particular, então?

- O que quiser, _Hyuuga_ - Tenten desafiou

- Uma batalha em _Guitar Hero_?

- Sem problemas.

- Mas, vamos apostar para ficar mais interessante.

- Apostar? - Tenten hesita - O que?

- Se eu vencer, e eu _vou_ - Neji começou -, te levo pra sair - a garota ficou com a face rosada - Quando e onde eu quiser.

- Isso não vai acontecer mesmo - Tenten estava confiante novamente. - Então, quando eu ganhar, eu escolho o dia e o lugar. Fechado?

- Claro. Todo mundo sai ganhando.

- Ai, Deus. Neji e Tenten se enfrentando em _Guitar Hero_? Isso vai ser tipo, o _game_ do século - Naruto quase gritava tamanha era sua empolgação - Isso merece pipoca, vem Hi. - ele saiu puxando-a pela mão apressadamente em direção à cozinha - Espera - ele parou abruptamente. - Neji, ainda vai me deixar sair com a Hinata se eu torcer pela Tenten? - pergunta, preocupado.

- Hum... Não que sua torcida vá fazer diferença, mas, não. Não vou deixar.

- Ai, merda! - Naruto murmurou e olhou para Tenten como quem pede desculpas.

- Sinto muito por ter de ficar do lado fraco da coisa, Naruto - a morena ri. - Não se preocupe eu entendo.

- Acha mesmo que pode me vencer? - Neji pergunta com a sobrancelha erguida

- Tenho a mais absoluta certeza - Tenten responde encarando-o intensamente.

Enquanto a Mitsashi e o Hyuuga se encaravam decidida e competitivamente, todos ali esperavam pelo grande confronto do vídeo-game, ansiosos pela disputa. Mas eles não sabiam dos grandes desafios e batalhas que teriam de enfrentar em breve. _Muito_ breve.

•••

**C**apítulo 3: Fim

Good Girls Like Bad Boys: _Continua_

•••

_Me matem a pauladas x.x'_

_Eu sei, eu sei. Demora absurda, horrível e... ABSURDA! Não vou nem tentar justificar, mas espero que entendam um pouco o meu lado também. Tiveram três fatores que contribuíram muito nesse meu atraso terrível. 1º: Escola. Cara isso é o que mais ferra agente. Trilhões de provas e trabalhos. E, além disso, esse ano, eu faço parte do Colegiado (representando os alunos) e é complicado. Toda a decisão que a escola vai tomar tem que ser "autorizada" pelos membros do Colegiado. São varias reuniões e tal, e isso ocupa muito tempo :/ 2º: Mudança. Mudar de casa é uma coisa muito complicada. Muito tempo empacotando as coisas, e depois uma década pra colocar tudo no lugar ¬¬' 3º: Meu PC ficou um tempo estragado, e depois, fiquei sem NET com a história da mudança, então isso atrapalhou tbm._

_Bem, sobre o cap... Tá ENOOORME! Eu tentei fazer um cap grande e bom, pra tentar compensar um pouco a demora (: Não sei se ficou bom, mas eu juro que me esforcei ao máximo pra fazer o melhor possível :D Eu particularmente gostei das partes finais dele. A parte da luta foi bem difícil, confesso. Não sou uma autora muito boa com aventura, meu negócio é romance! xD Ah, sobre romance. Mudei muita coisa nesse cap. No meu planejamento, não ia ter SasuSaku aqui. Maaaas, tem duas pessoas especiais que AMAM esse casal, e aí eu coloquei__**. Keiko Haruno Uchiha**__ & __**Pah Uchiha-chan**__, espero que tenham gostado! Eu tirei a idéia da cereja num episódio de "Drake & Josh" , quando vi pensei " É isso! Isso merece ser um SasuSaku" ASHUASHUAHUS' Coloquei um pouco de NejiTen tbm, e o Gaara começou a se soltar mais, mas ainda não sei se vai ter InoGaa. Isso vocs decidem ;D_

_A relação do Naruto com a Sakura ali do fim eu inspirei na relação que eu tenho com meu amigo. Arthur, meu Rimãozão! *-* _

_E provavelmente não tem erros nesse cap, já que eu tenho uma Super-Hiper-Beta-Nee-chan: Paloma, brigada mesmo! SZ' Caso ainda tenha algum errinho, bem, perdoem-nos. Somos seres-humanos né? xDD_

_Agora a coisa __**mais importante**__ que eu precisava falar. Então, Keiko-nee-chan, já que eu vou querer dedicar __**todos**__ os caps dessa fic a voc, vou fazer uma coisa mais rápida HEHE' ;D Estou dedicando a fic à voc! Pronto, fic de presente pra voc, amoor! E muito obrigada mesmo, por tuuudo! sz'_

_Bem, vamos à melhor paarte \õ/_

_Respondendo as Reviews_

**Keiko Haruno Uchiha:** *-* Eu? Olha quem fala... Depois de "It's not true, is it?", "My favorite singer" e "Doctor's dog" vão ser um sucesso tremendo! Mas, claro, você merece! *O* Não, não. Agora não dedico mais caps dessa fic a voc. Óbvio já que agora a fic é sua! ;D Espero que tenha gostado da surpresa, do SasuSaku e do cap em si. Dude, jura que ficou emocionada? Ain que lido! ^^' Eu não tinha gostado muito do cap, mas, com todos esses elogios, agora to até achando que ficou legal! ASHUASHUASHUA' E NUNCA mais diga que seus caps são uma merda, senhorita. Te PROÍBO! ;p OWN, Deus, você é uma Nee-chan peeerfect demais garota! *3* Muito parecidas mesmo! A minha também é! ASHUASHUASHUA' Tudo bem, mas, então não reclame quando eu te elogiar táa? Ai, to me sentindo agora! Realmente espero que tenha gostado nesse cap. Tbm não gosto de vê-los separados :/ "MELHORES DE TODOS OS TEMPOS"? OH GOSH! MORRI AQUI! Pois é, o quase beijo. Dessa vez não ficou no _quase_. E pra vingar o Sasuke ainda atrapalhou a Hinata com o Naruto. Vingancinha especial pra ti! xD I don't belive O.O' Nee-chan, a minha família me chama de _"Bella"_ pelo meu coordenamento e senso de equilíbrio tbm! CARAMBA! Nossa conexão paranormal psíquica é **FODA**! Precisamos de poderes de cura - fataço. Claro que me preocupo ué. Ah, perfeita é você #fiqueienvergonhada' ASHUASHUA' Milhares de desculpas, Nee-chan. Te deixei desesperada por muito tempo né? Perdoe-me! BigBeijos ;* sz'

**Pah Uchiha-chan:** Palomita-Nee-chan! *-* Ah, que bom que você gostou! Fico muito feliz e voc sabe disso ;D ASHUASHUASHUA' Brigaada! Que bom então. Olha, desde de antes voc já me betava! ASHUASHUA' Teve sim. E nesse cap foi um beijo mesmo! *-* "I BELIEVE I CAN FLY! I BELIEVE I CAN TOUCH THE SKY!"² É, achei o meio-termo xD Valeeu Nee-chan! Sabe que eu te love muitoo née? Pois é. Te Love S2

**jigoku seiko ' : **Que bom que gostou! *-* Vai ser sim, você vai ver! Pelo menos eu espero que seja né xD Bom, prometo que logo logo você vai saber, então não vou contar nada agora! :D Adorei sua idéia, só não usei aqui por que foi nesse cap que a maioria dos poderes foi revelado! Então, provavelmente eu faça no próximo! Muito obrigada pela idéia, por ter lido e favoritado *-*

**Angel Cullen McFellou:** AH! LEITORA NOOVA! *-* Bem-vinda (?) meignore' Muito obrigado mesmo! ^^ Eu tbm adoro eles, mas, sou suspeita pra falar! :p Pois é. A Hinata atrapalhou, mas nesse cap teve o beijo e o Sasuke se vingou! õ/ Desculpe pela demora e eu espero que tenha gostado desse cap! Continue acompanhando! Beijo ;*

**Uchiha Hitariy-chan:** Mais uma leitora nova! õ/ Demorei, mas, consegui postar! Muito obrigada mesmo! Espero que tenha gostado e que continue acompanhando! :*

**TemaTen-chan:** Que bom que você está gostando! Fico muito feliz, de verdade. Depois que li sua review tentei colocar mais NejiTen, o que voc achou? É meio difícil pra mim escrever sobre, mas estou tentando! ^^ E, no próximo cap, provavelmente, tem uma coisa mais intensa entre eles. Ela tem um papel importante sim, mas tbm não é o mais importante. Digamos que se fosse pra apontar mais importantes seria a Hinata e o Sasuke (não como casal, claro). Espero que tenha gostado. Continue acompanhando!

**Uzumaki Gabii-chan:** Ei! Tudo bem? Que bom que voc gostou tanto e que add nos favoritos! Fico muitíssimo feliz *-* Eu adooro NaruHina! *.* Ai, meu Deus! Morri aqui! Muito obrigada mesmo por esse elogio, e não vou parar de escrever não. Mesmo que demore, eu vou sempre atualizar, certo? :D Espero que tenha gostado e não deixe de acompanhar, ok? Brigado por ter lido tbm as outras fics. Beeijos Gaii-chan :**

**Fipa-chan:** Muito obrigada! Bem demorou um pouco. Mas tá aqui! Espero que tenha gostado! Continue acompanhando! Beiijos&Abraços Fipa-chan

_Bem, então é isso galera! _

_Se__ ainda tiver gente lendo depois da minha demora, please, deixem uma review. Mesmo que seja pequenininha, ou com críticas... É sempre bom recebê-las e me faz muito feliz! :DD Então cliquem no botão verde super sexy aí embaixo e me ajudem a ser uma pessoa mais feliz õ/_

_Obrigada a quem leu, adicionou nos favoritos, deixou review e etc! Continuem acompanhando._

_**Agradecimento especial**__: Muito obrigada por ser minha Beta-nee-chan, Palomiita *-* Loove voc!_

Beijos**&**Beijos

**Kaah Hyuuga**

**N/B: **_OIIIIII GENTE! Tudo bom?_

_Espero que sim._

_Enfim, eu sei que a Kaah demorou bastante pra escrever o cap, mas não a matem, ok? Senão quem vai continuar a fic? Hahahaha_

_Brincadeira, não a matem porque senão EU vou ter que matar vocês. ^-^_

_Não preciso nem dizer que é um prazer betar a minha nee-chan__ né?_

_E 24 páginas de um único cap é MUITA coisa, então, por favor, a admirem, porque é difícil pra caramba._

_E meus parabéns nee-chan, por ter encontrado o meio-termo que eu tinha te dito._

_E como você já sabe que sou fã alucinada por SasuSaku (Sasukete oficializada) fiquei louquinha da silva quando rolou o beijo. Sério, acho que foi MUITO bom! E adorei a idéia de passar a cena de Drake e Josh pra uma cena SasuSaku. Adorei._

_Eu te Love nee-chan. Parabéns pelo sucesso da história e continue assim sempre._

_Beijos nee-chan! Eu te Love muito mais. E obrigada a todos os leitores que lêem a história da minha nee-chan. Beijos a vocês também._


	5. Capítulo 4, Irresistível

• _**Disclaimer:**_Naruto e todos os outros não me pertencem e sim ao Kishimoto-sensei.

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

' **U****A**

• **G**ood Girls Like Bad Boys

_- Uma Fic de Kaah Hyuuga -_

Capítulo **4 **, **I**rresistível

_Sexta-feira, 19h33min  
__Mansão Hyuuga_

Acabara.

Após aproximadamente uma hora e meia de intensa disputa, Tenten finalmente provou ser uma excepcional jogadora de Guitar Hero e derrotou Neji Hyuuga por uma pequena diferença de pontos. Agora, ela ria abertamente da cara azeda do moreno - embora, em seu íntimo o achasse incrivelmente sexy quando irritado - e se gabava da façanha.

Ino e Naruto trataram de azucrinar o amigo assim que a vitória da Mitsashi fora declarada, fazendo Hinata rir discretamente, acompanhada por um Sasuke Uchiha ( um tanto mais debochado ) , que velava encantado o sono tranquilo de uma garota de cabelos róseos. Até Gaara permitiu-se acompanhar os amigos loiros e implicar um pouco com o Hyuuga.

Neji estava com o orgulho ferido, enquanto o ego de Tenten mal era contido dentro de si.

- Ah, garota! Eu sou teu fã! - o Uzumaki exclamou pela quinquagésima terceira vez - Você é demais.. Venceu o Neji. O Neji cara! - os olhos do loiro brilhavam - Você venceu uma "luta" com Neji Hyuuga. É oficial - o sorriso se alargou mais, o que era, segundo os que acompanhavam a cena, impossível. -, eu te amo Mitsashi. - seus olhos pousaram instantaneamente em Hinata - Q-quero dizer - ele corou - eu não, não amo. Assim, amor de verdade, sabe? É, eu só, am ... - Hinata sorria para o loiro atrapalhado, também corada.

- Relaxa ô loirinho- Tenten interveio, sorrindo -, agente sabe que se você ama alguém aqui, é uma certa garota de olhos perolados - piscou para o casal intensamente vermelhos. - E não exagera, apesar de tudo, foi só um joguinho. - apesar de todo orgulho que sentia, era mais prudente ser um pouco humilde, tratando-se de Neji Hyuuga.

- É - Neji concordou rapidamente - Luta? Tá bom Uzumaki, como se ela me vencesse no mano a mano - ele riu.

- Acha que não? - a morena arqueou a sobrancelha

- Qual é Tenten, não abusa da sorte - o tom provocativo começara a fazer o sangue da Mitsashi correr mais rápido em suas veias; e todo o orgulho contido estava sendo liberado.

- Ah, tava demorando! - Garra comentou, revirando os olhos. Já pudera perceber o quanto aqueles dois eram orgulhosos e competitivos.

- É , lá vão eles de novo - Ino concordou, suspirando.

- Vocês não vão_ brigar_ não é? - Hinata indagou séria. Neji lançou-lhe um olhar de desculpas - Isso é ridículo!

- Vai ter alguma aposta dessa vez? - Sasuke perguntou, ainda no sofá, fazendo questão de incentivar a possível briga.

- Sasuke Uchiha! - a Hyuuga sibilou, agora irritada. O Uchiha sorriu, às vezes a amiga parecia mais sua mãe - Ah, quer saber? - ela disse depois de longos segundos analisando que a única que, talvez, fosse contra a luta era Sakura, que continuava cochilando tranquilamente. Era uma causa perdida. - Se quiserem brigar, tudo bem. Eu não me importo. E espero que se machuquem bastante, e sujem o carpete caríssimo do Sr. Hyuuga com sangue. Quero ver explicar isso a _ele_, Neji - finalizou com um bico.

Naruto abraçou a pequena e depositou um beijo em sua cabeça, enquanto os demais riam.

- E então? - Sasuke insistiu, provavelmente querendo irritar um pouco mais a amiga. Era divertido, afinal. Mas tudo que recebeu foi um olhar suplicante da Hyuuga e deu de ombros, sorrindo torto.

- Hum - Neji colocou o dedo indicador no queixo, enquanto pensava - Que tal Luta Livre?

Hinata murmurou_ " era só o que me faltava " _que foi completamente ignorado pelos demais. Sasuke levantou-se cuidadosamente do sofá, e beijou levemente o rosto de Sakura, antes de postar-se ao lado da morena e de Naruto.

- Você está facilitando Hyuuga. - comentou - Sabe que Tenten pratica Luta Livre há anos.

- Você sabe que eu sou um cavalheiro, Uchiha.

- Belo cavalheiro você é, prestes _a lutar até a morte_ com uma dama - Hinata comentou teatralmente.

- Sério Hi, ninguém merece você - foi a vez de Sasuke abraçá-la sorrindo.

- Podemos modificar nossas regras. Apenas um round, sem tempo determinado e o primeiro a ser imobilizado por 10 segundos perde. Naruto pode ser o juiz! Concorda Tenten?

- Por mim está ótimo.

- Naruto?

- Ah, eu ador... - olhou para Hinata, que o fitava zangada, e coçou a nuca, mudando imediatamente de lado - Sabe, o Gaara vai ser melhor que eu...

- É Narutinho - Ino, que encontrava-se milagrosamente calada decidiu provocar - , a Hi amoleceu você. - O loiro acabou sorrindo, era verdade.

- Gaara, pode fazer as honras? - Tenten sorriu para o ruivo

- Ahn.. Claro - o Sabaku parecia preocupado. - Mas, por favor, prometa não me acertar.

- Vou fazer o possível - ela riu.

•••

A sala da Mansão Hyuuga estava momentaneamente modificada: os móveis - exceto a pesada estante, que abrigava o aparelho de TV, DVD, _home __theater_, fotos de família entre outras coisas - foram arrastados para o canto esquerdo da sala, junto ao sofá grande. Sasuke transportara a Haruno - ainda ressonando calmamente - para o sofá pequeno, enquanto tudo era mudado de lugar. Hinata obviamente não ajudara, e ainda soltava muxoxos de reclamações a cada dois ou três minutos, o que continuava não resultando em nada. A sala estava "arrumada", era hora de lutar.

- Prontos? - o "juiz" perguntou, e os lutadores aquiesceram, concentrados. - Okay, hm, então é lutem..?

- Espera, espera - Tenten Mitsashi sorria, seu oponente a olhou com a sobrancelha arqueada numa pergunta muda - Bem, Neji - encarou-o profundamente - você não vê problema em sair com alguém que bateu em você, não é? - um sorriso malicioso brotou nos lábios da morena, enquanto o Uchiha e a Yamanaka riam da pergunta, e Naruto tentava, inutilmente, se manter sério, sob o olhar constante de um par de orbes perolados muito contrariados.

Neji não respondeu apenas se preparou para lutar. Jogar com Tenten era bom, mas, graças àquela provocação, ele havia decidido que os joguinhos iriam acabar, e claro, ele venceria.

- Preparados? - o Sabaku perguntou novamente - Certo... lutem!

O Hyuuga e a Mitsashi permaneceram imóveis, cada qual absorto em seus estudos do adversário. É claro que se conheciam há anos, mas nunca haviam lutado. Era o que eles pensavam, pelo menos.

O silêncio era completo - uma façanha, Ino e Naruto estavam completamente calados.

Tenten era uma excelente lutadora, mas Neji sabia que, em algum momento, tê-lo vencido anteriormente teria um efeito sobre ela. Uma distração. E nesse momento ele iria brincar com ela, e rapidamente, terminar com aquela luta.

- VAAAAAI PUUUUUCCA! - Ino berrou, cansada de todo aquele silêncio, e atraiu para si toda a atenção, até Hinata chegou a sorrir - Vence essa por mim amiga! - finalizou com uma piscadela

Tenten sorriu brevemente, antes de avançar contra o Hyuuga, usando o ataque _grande amplitude_, mas Neji era muito rápido e inegavelmente mais forte e conseguiu desvencilhar-se facilmente. Os ataques eram rápidos e repetitivos, e a morena dos orbes chocolate esteve perto da vitória três vezes, chegou até a imobilizar Neji, por cinco segundos. Aquilo estava fácil de mais, ou pelo menos, era isso que ele queria que ela pensasse.

•••

A luta prosseguiu por mais aproximadamente trina minutos e, então, a "deixa" que Neji Hyuuga esperava aconteceu. Tenten se distraiu brevemente, mas foi mais que o suficiente para Neji segurar seus pulsos no alto e passar a perna direita por trás de seu joelho esquerdo, derrubando-a no chão.

Ela estava visivelmente surpresa, e arfava furiosamente, tentando - sem muito sucesso - controlar a respiração. Debateu-se inutilmente enquanto o portador dos orbes perolados passava uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo, prendendo suas mãos ao chão, acima da cabeça.

Gaara contou os dez segundos, mas Neji não se mexeu após sua vitória ser declarada. Aproximou-se lentamente da Mitsashi, sussurrando em seu ouvido:

- _Você não vê problema em sair com alguém que bateu em você, não é?_ - Tenten sentiu o corpo arrepiar-se levemente, e, mesmo não podendo olhá-lo, sabia que Neji exibia em seu rosto um sorriso. Um sorriso de vencedor.

Mas perder não era algo que a agradasse, e antes de se entregar, ela ainda jogaria mais um pouco. Afinal, jogar com Neji Hyuuga era irresistível.

- Usando minhas palavras contra mim, depois de me imobilizar? Hn, não me parece muito justo. - virou minimamente o rosto ( o máximo que era possível devido a posição dos corpos ), mas ficou próxima _demais_ do Hyuuga tentador.

O sorriso de vencedor transformava-se rapidamente num meio sorriso sedutor. Havia conseguido; sabia que Tenten não seria uma boa perdedora, e tentaria sair por cima, continuando - naquilo que já não era mais uma disputa de egos, e sim um jogo de sedução - até onde fosse possível.

- Eu não disse que seria - respondeu por fim, com a voz rouca, fazendo seus lábios roçarem nos de Tenten, que fechou os olhos gradativamente esperando pelo beijo.

Tenten Mitsashi estava entregue. Finalmente o Hyuuga, de fato, vencera.

•••

_Sexta-feira, 20h28min  
__Mansão Hyuuga  
__Cozinha_

- Hey, estão comendo e nem se deram o trabalho de nos chamar? - Neji reclamou, sorrindo abertamente enquanto entrava na cozinha, as mãos entrelaçadas as de Tenten.

Seis pares de olhos os encaravam incrédulos. Quando a luta acabou, dando a vitoria ao Hyuuga, Sasuke murmurou " ah, dude, é agora " , e todos olharam para o Uchiha que deu de ombros, dizendo simplesmente que era melhor sair da sala.

Naruto - obviamente - sugeriu que eles fossem comer algo, e depois de Sasuke acordar a ainda adormecida Sakura com um beijo - e um _leve_ chacoalhar de ombros - seguiram para a cozinha, onde a Haruno, já bem desperta - e feliz pelo carinho que certo moreno de olhos cor de ônix demonstrava para com ela -, e Hinata foram preparar alguns sanduíches naturais.

Agora comiam embalados em uma conversa animada sobre o time de futebol da escola.

- Bem, nós estávamos com fome e..

- Não queríamos ficar assistindo enquanto você estuprava a Tenten no chão da sala - Sasuke completou por Naruto, sorrindo maldosamente - Da indigestão sabia?

Os olhos do Hyuuga quase saíram da órbita, e a Mitsashi estava tão vermelha quanto Hinata costumava ficar.

- Sasuke Uchiha, seu jumento desgraçado - Neji sibilou -, eu vou matar você. Dolorosamente.

- Puta que pariu, o Sasuke se fudeu - Gaara comentou, aproximando-se do ouvido de Ino.

- Não, não, a Hinata ou a Sakura vai interromper em cinco, quatro, três, dois...

- Ahn, Neji, os sanduíches de vocês estão ali - Hinata se colocou a frente do primo, e Ino deu uma piscadela para o Sabaku. - Não nos esquecemos de você priminho lindo! - deu um beijo estalado na face do Hyuuga, já mais calmo - E nem de você, prima - piscou para a amiga.

O comentário de Hinata fez todos gargalharem, até Tenten se rendeu - embora a face permanecesse em chamas.

- Então, é oficial? - Naruto perguntou alegre

Neji apensa sorriu, era sua resposta.

- Sabe, isso é meio injusto - Sasuke reclamou. - Só porque _eu_ decidi ficar com a Sakura hoje, Neji agarra a Pucca e o Naruto quase beija a Hinata. Que merda, vocês me imitam assim só porque eu sou muito fóda? - ele piscou divertido, sem perceber tudo que havia falado

- O Naruto o quê? - Neji estreitou os olhos

- Olha, Sasuke, eu acho que deveria ter deixado o Neji te matar - Hinata comentou irritada - Acho? Não, não. Eu _devia_ ter deixado ele te matar.

- Nossa Hi, você tá tão má - o Uchiha retrucou com um bico.

O cômodo novamente explodiu em risadas, e o ambiente ficou leve novamente. Nenhuma briguinha atrapalharia os amigos naquela noite. Era tudo romance. _Confraternizando com o inimigo_.

•••

_Domingo, 00h47min  
__Cambridge__, __Massachusetts  
__Harvard __University__,  
__Divisão de Engenharia e Ciências Aplicadas_

Universidade de Harvard, a melhor universidade do mundo, conhecida e respeitada por todo globo.

Era fim de semana, e como de costume, enquanto a maioria dos alunos dormia - com exceção de alguns mais ousados - estaria tudo calmo... Não naquele início de domingo. Não na Divisão de Engenharia e Ciências Aplicadas.

Walter Nichols, um vigia moreno de meia idade sentava-se tediosamente em frente aos vários monitores da sala de segurança. Gostava da quietude da madrugada. Quietude essa que lhe fora roubada desde que Dov Epstein - um loiro de vinte e poucos anos falastrão, amigável e um tanto desastrado - passara a fazer a vigilância com ele. Dov - e mais outros 13 policiais, disfarçados no campus - fora trazido, como uma exigência governamental, temporariamente da décima quinta divisão da Polícia de Massachusetts para supervisionar e proteger o novo sistema antivírus que estava sendo submetido a testes na faculdade.

Era uma grande aposta do governo. O antivírus ( ainda sem um nome definido ), fora desenvolvido com a finalidade de proteger as redes secretas governamentais americanas, no entanto, se funcionasse conforme o planejado poderia servir também a outros governos, e futuramente, ser vendido para fins particulares a donos de grandes empresas livrando quaisquer sistemas operacionais de invasões indesejadas. Patentear isso seria um marco, e claro,_ muito_ lucrativo.

Já estavam há mais de uma semana testando o sistema, e nenhum vírus conseguira escapar e atingir os computadores. Os melhores professores da universidade tentavam invadir o sistema, sem muito sucesso. O único modo de "driblar" o antivírus encontrava-se salvo num pen drive, dentro do cofre da Divisão de Engenharia e Ciências Aplicadas. Seguro. Por enquanto.

Há exatos 28 minutos, Dov retirara-se - estranhamente calado - da sala e quando Walter quis saber onde estava indo ele murmurou "café" em resposta e saiu sem olhar pra trás. Walter fitou o copo grande café expresso a sua frente, ainda pela metade, e franziu o cenho. Ótimo. Além de um falador irritante, o companheiro de vigia era também completa e indiscutivelmente maluco. Ou então, Dov Epstein não estava controlando a própria mente quando saiu roboticamente do cômodo escuro. Essa opção, obviamente, não passou pela cabeça - cética - de Walter. Era o primeiro erro de Walter Nichols naquela noite.

Embora estivesse apreciando _muito _o silêncio, o vigia começava a se preocupar. Dov - infelizmente - era sempre rápido demais quando se ausentava do ofício. Resolveu contatá-lo pelo rádio. Inutilmente.

- Dov... - chamou pela terceira vez - Vamos, seu moleque magrelo, responda!

"_Onde diabos ele está?"_ - perguntou-se enquanto checava repetidas vezes todas as trinta e três câmeras de segurança - sendo vinte e três da própria universidade e 10 da polícia.

Notou, então, pela câmera 7, na entrada do prédio, uma grande poça d'água, que cinco minutos atrás, Walter era capaz de jurar, não estava ali.

- Deus, o que é isso? - aproximou-se do aparelho de TV debatendo internamente se era necessário chamar os outros policiais. Decidiu-se que era melhor não incomodá-los ainda. Segundo erro.

O barulho de passos do lado de fora da sala o sobressaltou, e pensando ser Dov que finalmente voltava com seu café, Walter saiu rapidamente para o outro cômodo. Terceiro erro.

Dizem que o erro faz parte do ser humano. Mas uma sucessão de erros pode alterar muitas vidas.

- Quem são...? - foi tudo que o guarda pode dizer antes de sentir algumas picadas de agulha no ombro esquerdo, um som agudo e contínuo ( que parecia ecoar dentro de sua cabeça ), e, por fim, desmaiar.

•••

___Domingo, 08h42min  
__Cambridge__, __Massachusetts  
__Harvard __University__,  
__Divisão de Engenharia e Ciências Aplicadas_

- Tem certeza que não se lembra de mais nada? - Capitão Cragen perguntou, pela sétima vez, o policial havia contado.

- Absoluta, senhor. - Dov Epstein realmente não se lembrava.

Quando acordou - aproximadamente às quatro da manhã - em frente ao cofre da divisão -, sua cabeça latejava, e não sabia nem como tinha ido parar na sala. Dirigiu-se à Sala de Vigilância e encontrou Walter Nichols caído no corredor, o braço esquerdo sobre uma pequena poça avermelhada. Sangue. Contatou imediatamente a sua Central e solicitou uma ambulância.

Alguns minutos depois, várias viaturas da décima quinta divisão da Polícia de Massachusetts estavam no local, investigando. Infelizmente para o Capitão Donald Cragen - que dedicava mais da metade de seus 60 anos à Polícia, era alto, careca, e um tanto duro com sua equipe -, o responsável por toda a operação, depois de receber os primeiros socorros, Nichols também não se lembrou de muita coisa.

As câmeras de segurança - embora tivessem filmado quase toda a ação - não revelavam coisas muito úteis, além do fato de que os quatro invasores, todos de capas e máscaras pretas eram _especiais_. Pelo que mostravam o suspeito "A", de alguma forma, desativara o sistema de segurança sem dispará-lo, deixando para trás apenas um rastro de água - a câmera 7 flagrou a poça d'água na entrada do prédio, que desapareceu rapidamente, e logo depois o suspeito estava no lado de dentro do local. O "B" - tomado como mulher pelos detetives - era o responsável pelas feridas de Walter Nichols. Era ágil, e algumas das agulhas disparadas contra o segurança continham guizos em sua extremidade, e segundo a perícia, o som produzido por eles era diferente dos normais, e provavelmente causaram o desmaio de Walter. O terceiro dos suspeitos - "C" - arrancou a porta do cofre, feita de aço e ligas metálicas, da parede com as mãos - sem muito esforço. Por ultimo, "D", a outra mulher, era uma espécie de líder, como se dominasse os outros. Mas ela não fez nada, e aparentemente, não tinha nada de diferente. Logo depois do arrombamento do cofre as câmeras eram desligadas.

- Droga! - Capitão Cragen sibilou, serrando os punhos - O que diabos eles procuravam?

- Seja o que for - um dos detetives respondeu - não acharam. Está tudo aqui.

Naquele domingo, Walter Nichols não era o único inclinado ao erro.

•••

_Segunda-feira, 07h01min  
__Colégio StarWay  
__Banheiro Feminino_

- Porque pediu pra chegarmos tão cedo? - Ino perguntou com um bico - E nesse banheiro, de novo?

- Cadê a Pucca? - Sakura ignorou a loira, virando-se para Hinata.

- Bem, Neji veio mais cedo comigo, e eles... - sorriu, deixando a frase no ar.

Estava realmente feliz pelo primo. Ele estava apaixonado. Neji Hyuuga, sucumbindo ao amor. Soava estranho, embora, completamente verdadeiro.

Depois do ocorrido na sexta-feira o Hyuuga convidou Tenten para jantar fora, tornando as coisas mais oficiais. _" Já perdemos tempo de mais jogando_ _"_ alegou, e claro, a Mitsashi concordou maravilhada.

Neji chegou até a falar com sobre o romance o tio, logo depois que Hiashi regressou. Hinata surpreendeu-se com o ato do primo, e mais ainda, com o apoio do pai. Talvez, um dia, Hiashi Hyuuga estaria apoiando um possível relacionamento seu com um certo Uzumaki...

- Hinata! - Sakura chamou mais alto, tirando-a dos seus devaneios.

- Desculpe - corou.

- Tudo bem, mas pode, por favor, mandar uma mensagem para Tenten e pedir pra ela vir pra cá, sem o Neji?

- Claro - a Hyuuga fechou os olhos, concentrando-se na mente da amiga .

_"__Sakura precisa de você, sem o Neji. Agora. Pode vir aqui?"_

_"__Onde vocês estão?"_ - foi o pensamento de Tenten.

_"Naquele banheiro feminino. Sakura está bem séria..."_

_"__Okay. Já tô indo!"  
_

- Ela está a caminho.

- O que... ? - Ino iniciou a pergunta, mas foi interrompida pela Haruno:

- Explico quando ela chegar.

Esperaram silenciosamente durante os quatro minutos que se seguiram, até uma sorridente Tenten juntar-se a elas.

- O que houve? - perguntou

- Bom, eu não sei se ficaram sabendo, mas...

- Ah, é. Eu vi isso também - Hinata concordou

- Viu o que? - Ino estava curiosa - podem parar com essa "conversa mental" - finalizou emburrada.

Hinata ficou confusa com a declaração da Yamanaka, ouvira claramente Sakura falando, tinha certeza. O que estava acontecendo afinal?

- Hi, eu não disse nada.

- Não? Ah, me desculpe, eu..

- Tá, tá. Você ficou curiosa e leu a mente dela. Eu também teria feito isso - a loira riu.

- Saky, por favor, fala logo. Além de também estar curiosa, ainda quero ver Neji antes das aulas começarem.

- Owwwwn, Senhora Hyuuga!

Sakura não deu muita atenção à histeria cômica de Ino. Estava preocupada. Apesar de a telepatia ser algo mais recente para a amiga, ela sempre conseguia manter seus poderes sob controle. Hinata fora a primeira a descobrir a mutação, aos treze anos - Sakura descobrira aos 14, enquanto Ino e Tenten aos quinze - mas a capacidade telepática só surgiu há quase um ano; ainda assim, era a mais controlada e nunca usava suas habilidades sem muita necessidade.

- Vai lá testuda.

- Okay. _"Você está bem?"_ - olhou diretamente para a Hyuuga que acenou positivamente - Então, nesse domingo a Universidade de Harvard foi invadida.

- E?

- O prédio que foi invadido era da Divisão de Engenharia e Ciências Aplicadas. Aparentemente, nada foi levado e os invasores não foram identificados, porque usavam capas e máscaras.

- Tipo os Fantasminhas do Senhor do Crime?

- Exatamente Tenten, mas dessa vez, não acho que sejam os mesmos.

- Ou talvez não seja ele, ele age em Nova York - Ino refletiu.

- Eu sei, mas ele foi buscar algo que só tinha lá.

- Que seria...?

- Harvard está testando um antivírus para o governo. E mais, do pouco que as autoridades sabem, as pesquisas mais avançadas sobre células mutáveis e a cura dessas células está lá.

- Mas, se nada foi roubado, podemos presumir que eles fracassaram.

- Errado.

- Mas Sakura, você mesma disse que nada foi roubado!

- Não Ino, eu disse _aparentemente_, mas pensem bem, eles não foram à administração, onde provavelmente teria dinheiro. - a Haruno fez uma pausa, pensando - E, de qualquer forma, ninguém invadiria uma universidade pra não levar nada. Quem quer que seja sabia desse antivírus secreto...

- Espera Sakura - Hinata interveio, pela primeira vez desde que o assunto se iniciara -, Se o antivírus era tão secreto, como _você_ sabia?

- Ah, fiquei intrigada depois que vi as capas e máscaras, pensei logo no Senhor do Crime, aí eu invadi os computadores da Harvard - respondeu como fosse algo rotineiro.

- Você fez o quê?

- Caramba Ino, não foi nada de mais. E o que realmente importa é porque o Senhor do Crime precisa dos arquivos sobre mutantes e de um antivírus tão poderoso.

- Mas Saky - Tenten interrompeu - você disse que os invasores não eram os mesmos com que nós lutamos... Como?

- Poderes diferentes. Além de que duas eram mulheres.

- Quais eram os poderes? - Hinata estava começando a se preocupar.

- Ao que parece, um se transforma em água, o outro era extremamente forte. Uma das mulheres é muito rápida e tem algum truque nas agulhas que usa como arma.

- Agulhas? - a sobrancelha de Tenten estava arqueada - Okay. E a outra?

- Não consta nenhuma habilidade especial nos arquivos.

- Os arquivos da Harvard...? - Ino arriscou

- Não. Da Polícia de Massachusetts. - a Haruno deu um sorriso largo.

- Sakura, você é inacreditável - Hinata disse suspirando.

•••

_Sexta-feira, 07h13min  
__Colégio StarWay  
__Jardins_

- Isso está ficando chato - Ino reclamou pela décima terceira vez - Qual é a graça de se ter poderes para combater o crime se _não tem_ crime? - finalizou, emburrada, remexendo na saia do uniforme _- _que consistia num terninho preto com blusa social branca por baixo, somados à saia de pregas xadrez em tons de grafite, preto e branco.

Estavam sentadas num banco sob uma grande árvore, na entrada dos jardins do colégio. E a Yamanaka referia-se ao tédio que enfrentavam quando saíam em sua patrulha noturna rotineira. A última vez que entraram em ação fora no domingo, quando um homem - ligeiramente bêbado - tentou roubar a bolsa de uma senhora. Segundo Ino, ter executado a prisão do _bebum_ só serviu para uma coisa: ela havia escrito num pequeno pedaço de papel " _o nome é HIT'S_ " e o deixou sob o corpo desfalecido do homem. Agora, aos poucos, a mídia parava de chamá-las de " Panteras " .

Sakura, obviamente, teve um ataque e Hinata concordou que não era muito sensato colocar suas iniciais na boca dos jornalistas e da polícia, mas a loira não se abalou nem um pouco. " _É melhor que continuar sendo chamadas de animais_ " - declarou animada.

- Veja pelo lado bom minha amiga - Tenten riu -, somos tão fódasticas que ninguém mais quer infringir a lei na nossa área.

- Mas é estranho o Senhor do Crime estar tão quieto. Tá aprontando alguma coisa. Alguma coisa _grande_.

- Concordo com a Sakura. - Hinata refletiu - Precisamos saber o que é. Se encontrássemos aqueles garotos de novo...

- Sabe, você e a testuda se preocupam de mais - Ino revirou os olhos - Ainda bem que somos a parte divertida da equipe, não é Pucca?

- Isso aí loira! - elas fizeram um high-five.

- E nós a parte sensata. E normal - Sakura mostrou língua para as duas sorridentes amigas - Como acha que podemos encontrá-los? Quero dizer... Sem crimes e tal...?

- Shhh. Os garotos estão vindo! - Hinata disse alarmada.

- O quê? Aqui? Eles sabem..?

- Não Sakura - a Hyuuga riu -, os _nossos_ garotos.

Neji, Naruto, Sasuke e Gaara aproximavam-se displicentemente, os ternos grafite desabotoados por cima das blusas brancas e as gravatas pretas frouxas ao redor do pescoço - exceto a de Naruto, que circundava sua cabeça -, farfalhavam levemente com o vento. O Hyuuga sentou-se ao lado de Tenten dando-lhe um selinho demorado. Sasuke abraçou Sakura pela cintura, e depositou um beijo estalado na bochecha da garota - que sorriu corada. O Uchiha estava ficando cada vez melhor em demonstrações públicas de afeto.

- Será que podemos conversar, a sós? - sussurrou no ouvido da Haruno

- Claro - sorriu - Hun, meninas, vejo vocês na sala.

As garotas sorriram ao ver Sasuke puxando-a delicadamente pela mão, em direção à fonte.

- O que ele quer? - Ino, virou-se para Naruto, não conseguindo conter a curiosidade.

- Tornar-se oficialmente meu cunhado num jantar amanhã - o loiro sorriu, parado ao lado de Hinata com uma mão ao redor da cintura fina da Hyuuga. - Mas é segredo okay? Ele só vai falar com ela na "hora certa" e se o cabelo de bunda de galinha souber que eu contei ele me queima vivo.

- Nossa, e eu pensando que a Drama Queen era a Ino - Tenten riu.

- Ah, eu também amour - Naruto afinou a voz o máximo que conseguiu, numa tentativa horrível de fazer uma voz feminina, e piscou, enquanto todos gargalhavam.

- Eu diria que você me surpreende _loirona_, mas eu já desconfiava - Gaara sorriu torto.

- Claro, você também joga no meu time neném.

- Sempre gatinho - o ruivo deu uma piscadela e mandou um beijo para Naruto, e pegou no ar e colocou no coração, numa encenação cômica.

- Sério Neji, eu tenho medo que você fique assim - Tenten fez uma careta.

- Com uma namorada como você? Sem chance - ela sorriu, e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha, enquanto Ino e Hinata faziam " _owuun _" em coro - Ah, quase me esqueço. Tenho uma proposta pra você.

- Casamento, já? - Ino ri

- Não loira, _ainda_ não - ele sorri malicioso - Que tal você ir lá pra casa amanhã? Agente pode ver uns filmes e depois você dorme com a Hinata.

- Ótima idéia.

- Hi, você pode ver os filmes com a gente, se quiser.

- Nem pensar! - Naruto responde por ela - Não vou deixar a Hi ficar de vela. E se vocês decidirem produzir herdeiros Hyuuga precocemente?

- Seu loiro desgraçado, eu ainda mato você. A Hi...

- Vai comigo. Fim de papo.

- Onde? - o Hyuuga indagou, ainda vermelho pela declaração anterior.

- Ao observatório. Topa? - virou para fitar a morena, corada, como sempre, que permanecia calada desde o início do assunto.

- Claro.

- Aêê, demorou, mas agora todos têm compromisso hein? - Gaara comentou, sorrindo.

- É ruivinho, e eu acho que você deveria me chamar pra sair. Pra gente mostrar pra eles que não precisa de todo esse romance e blá, blá, blá. Só vamos...

- Curtir? Gostei. Que tal uma balada amanhã loirinha?

- Pra mim tá ótimo - Ino sorriu.

- Te pego às oito?

- Fechado. Só por curtição, certo?

- Só por curtição, sem romance. Por enquanto - o ruivo deu uma piscadela tão sedutora, que fez até a inabalável Ino Yamanaka corar.

•••

_Sexta-feira, 19h19min  
__Condomínio de Konoha  
__Casa dos Haruno_

- Caramba, há quanto tempo não temos uma festa de pijama tão calma? - Tenten, jogada na cama de Sakura, espreguiçou-se - Quero dizer, olhe para nós... de bobeira aqui, como garotas normais, sem Senhor do Crime e lutas. Só nós e a tranqüilidade.

Já haviam se passado aproximadamente dez minutos desde que Tenten e Hinata chegaram à casa de Sakura, para a tradicional festa do pijama. No quarto - que tinha três das paredes brancas, e a outra decorada de vermelho na parte diagonal direita baixa de onde se desprendiam estrelas da mesma cor, indo até o lado diagonal oposto -, caprichosamente decorado pela Senhora Haruno,_ designer_, quatro colchões já estavam jogados no chão, a espera da hora de dormir. Vasilhas cheias de pipocas, garrafas de refrigerante e sorvete estavam aos pés da cama, junto de duas pequenas maletas: uma de Hinata e outra de Tenten.

- "Tranqüilidade" porque a Ino ainda não chegou. - Sakura suspirou, jogada em seu puff amarelo - Espera só ela subir com a inseparável e gigantesca mala pra escolher as roupas que agente vai usar amanha...

- Ah, a gente tem que concordar em sermos as "bonecas" dela. Quando ela for uma estilista famosa, eu vou fazer _questão_ de lembrá-la da nossa ajuda - a Hyuuga riu.

- Mas, dessa vez, nem vai ser tão ruim. Tipo, só a Sakura tem de fato uma ocasião especial. Os nossos não são encontros oficiais.

- Você sabe o que a Ino vai dizer não é?

- Todo encontro é oficial - as três disseram em uníssono rindo.

- AI, QUE ORGULHO! - Ino gritou parada na porta, batendo palminhas - Até que enfim vocês aprenderam alguma coisa comigo. Agora venham me ajudar, isso pesa muito - ela indicou a mala atrás de si.

- Não ouvi você chegando - Sakura comentou.

- Ah, sua mãe me atendeu... E disse que já volta. Ela foi ao supermercado - explicou diante da expressão confusa da rosada -, disse que vai arrancar a porta quando eu alertei que já estaria fechado.

- E o que ela quer?

- Está com vontade de comer geléia de açaí. Sabe, eu a amo muito, mas Tia Alana é um pouco, doidinha as vezes.

- Infelizmente, eu concordo. Só a minha mãe mesmo.

- Ela mandou não nos preocuparmos, ah, e tem pizza no freezer. Agora, vamos ao trabalho!

- Ér, Ino, você não vai exagerar _muito_, não é?

- Relaxa Tenten, eu nunca exagero - sorriu - Hi, você trouxe as jóias? - a Hyuuga balançou a cabeça, afirmativamente - Ótimo, eu já tenho uma idéia do que vai ser, mas vocês têm que experimentar tudo que eu separei, e depois eu decido o que vão vestir. Vocês vão ficar lindas, eu tenho certeza..

- Hn, alguém quer ir procurar o Senhor do Crime comigo? - Tenten falou baixinho, enquanto a loira abria a mala tagarelando animadamente sobre o tom de pele de cada uma, Hinata riu baixinho e Sakura apenas murmurou algo parecido com "eu avisei".

- Veeeeeeeem Sakura. Você é a primeira.

- Vai ser uma longa noite - a Haruno suspirou, se arrastando até as roupas da amiga.

•••

_Sexta-feira, 21h47min  
__Condomínio de Konoha  
__Casa dos Haruno_

Depois de pouco mais de duas horas, Ino terminou seu trabalho, e estava muito satisfeita.

- Bem, Sakurinha, está decidido. Você vai com o tubinho preto - ela balança o vestido enquanto falava -, eu e a Hi maquiamos você, a Pucca _tenta_ da um jeito nas suas coisas rosa e...

- Nossa, meu cabelo fica super feliz em ouvir isso.

- E - ela fingiu nem ouvir o comentário sarcástico da Haruno - vai usar meu _scarpin_ vermelho. Muito, muito cuidado com meu bebê, entendeu? - a loira olhou ameaçadoramente para a amiga, que suspirou.

- Tenten você vai usar a_ skinny_ escura e blusa xadrez amarela e preta por cima de uma regata creme, que é muito linda, aliás, e as botas de cano baixo, certo?

- Isso aí - a Mitsashi não havia prestado muita atenção, mas desistira de discutir com Ino. O que ela decidisse não seria mais questionado.

- Okay. E Hi, own, você vai ficar tão linda. Usando um vestido meu. Que eu fiz. Ai, Deus. - ela abraçou a amiga, sorrindo.

No início, a Hyuuga sugeriu que Sakura usasse o vestido salmão, curto de mais para seus padrões.. O decote em forma de coração e a falta de alças também a incomodavam, mas Ino fora tão insistente. Tagarelou em voz chorosa como foi difícil harmonizar a parte superior em cetim com a faixa preta abaixo do busto, e todas as camadas da parte inferior do vestido. Hinata acabou cedendo... E quem não cederia?

- E você pode usar a sapatilha preta, sabe? Aquela da Sakura, que tem uma florzinha rosa, você vai ficar perfeita.

- Nisso eu concordo Hi. O vestido que a porquinha-estilista fez é lindo. Naruto vai cair de amores - a Haruno riu

- E você Ino? Você nos fez trocar de roupa mil vezes, mas já sabe o que você vai vestir?

- Claro Tenten. Trabalhei nisso a tarde toda. - piscou - Vou usar isso - ela ergueu de sua mala, no chão, um vestido azul escuro de alças grossas pretas. - Meia arrastão e minha bota curta preta. Pode falar, eu arraso né?

Sem conseguir se conter, Hinata, Sakura e Tenten começaram a gargalhar da falta de modéstia mal disfarçada da loira. Mas, tinham de admitir, ficariam lindas graças às habilidades da amiga - futura estilista.

- É Ino, você é boa.

- Obrigada, Hi. E sabem de uma coisa? Eu sinto que a partir de agora, as coisas vão começar a ficar interessantes.

Naquele momento, Ino nem podia imaginar a veracidade de suas palavras.

•••

**C**apítulo 4: Fim

Good Girls Like Bad Boys: _Continua_

•••

Referências do Capítulo :

- **Grande Amplitude** é um golpe de Luta Livre, que vale a maior pontuação ( 5 pontos ), onde um dos lutadores tenta pegar o adversário pela frente ou por trás para projetá-lo para trás, por cima dos ombros.

- **Harvard**, é uma das instituições educacionais mais prestigiadas do mundo , e também a instituição de ensino superior mais antiga dos Estados Unidos . Eleita a melhor universidade do mundo pelo _Institute__of__Higher__Education__ Shanghai __Jiao__ Tong __University__ . _É um sonho de Universidade, e eu a citei por achar um lugar incrível. Mas quem sou eu pra estudar lá (43.655 dólares anuais , de acordo com o calculo de 2008/2009 ) T.T

- **Walter Nichols** é o pai do Josh , no seriado - antiga , mas que eu ainda morro de rir - _Drake & Josh_, interpretado porJonathan Goldstein_ ._ Pra quem nunca viu , bem recomendo que comecem a assistir _Nickelodeon_ , as séries são hilárias - e Fun Boy e Chum - Chum roooooocks :B '

_Paah diz:_ E BOB SPONGA TAMBÉEEM! =D hasushuah' ( _Kaah_** :** assim , não sou tão fã , prefiro Padrinhos Mágicos e Fun Boy e Chum - Chum , além das séries , claro *O* )

**- Dov Epstein** é o rookie atrapalhado e divertido - que embora não seja muito alto ou forte, sabe uns truques irados - vivido por Gregory Smith na franquia _Rookie__ Blue_ ( Universal Channel ) que eu super recomendo.

**- Donald Cragen **é o Capitão da série que eu adoooro: _Low__ & __Order__ - __Special __Victims__ Unit _também do Universal, interpretado por Dann Florek.

_Paah:_ ADOGOOOO! haushuahsuh'

- A frase que as meninas dizem , referindo-se aos, hn , ensinamentos de Ino (** Todo encontro é oficial** ) é de algum filme , mas não consigo lembrar qual - e a preguiça de ir no Google procurar é inacreditável .. Então, se alguém souber deixa na review , qualquer coisa depois falo com vocês de quem é ^^

_Paah:_ Se não me engano essa frase é de High School Musical 2. ^^ ( _Kaah :_ ah! valeu Paah õ/ acho que você tá certa , qualquer coisa , corrijam-nos okay gente ? )

**- Geléia de Açaí** , não sei se existe , mas tava tomando meu amado açaí na hora que escrevi, então...

**- Alana **, a mãe ( meio louca ) de Sakura na fic é uma homenagem a minha priminha, que nasceu sábado, Alana, linda, Tia Karen tá babaaaaaando litroooos em você *O* . no projeto , o nome seria " Keiko " , para homenagear a minha diva-liiiiinda-nee-chan , mas , eu não resisti , I'm sorry Paulinha :x

•••

_AAAAH , puta que merda, me matem x.x '_

_Really , SE ainda tiver alguém lendo isso , deveria mandar me matar . Se bem que , eu viva - é eu estou - já consegui a proeza de demorar três mil cento e setenta e cinco ( adoro esse número - fodas Karen, ninguém te perguntou u.ú ) anos pra atualizar , imagina se morrer =X  
Enfim , PUTA QUE PARIU , ME ODEEEEEEIO . COMO PUDE FAZER ISSO ? SÓ SENDO MUUUUUUITO MENTECAPTAMENTE ESTÚPIDA ¬¬ '_

_Mas sério , eu sinto muitíssimo, e sei que isso é pouco , mas , infelizmente é o que eu posso oferecer , além da promessa de que não vou demorar tanto da próxima vez._

_As únicas " explicações " que tenho pra vocês é que o segundo semestre de 2O1O foi muuuito corrido pra mim =T_

_Além dos trocentos trabalhos e provas , reuniões do Colegiado e afins , eu - como Representante de Turma - fiquei totalmente por conta da Feira de Cultura por mais de DOIS MESES , vocês nem imaginam como foi corrido. Só pra terem uma idéia , uma das coisas que eu tinha que fazer era montar a parte escrita, ou seja , os sete subgrupos da sala, pegavam uma coisa gigantesca no Google e mandavam pra EU resumir e ajustar de acordo com o trabalho - no total , eu digitei 81 páginas ( fora os 3 relatórios ) -Q . Isso aliado ao fato de que eu estudei pra caralho pra porra do ENEM - desculpem , mas tem horas que só um palavrão me alivia :S - e , ARGH que raiva que eu to daquela merda :# e eu também trabalho e faço cursinho , e pra piorar eu e meu papi ficamos um tempo doentes ( rinite alérgica ) . e na mesma época , meu olho teve uma reação alérgica - fiquei linda , parecendo o saudoso Corcunda de Notre Dame , -.- ' _

_Junte isso tudo a minha maravilhosa idéia de ter um namorado, e o resultado é óbvio : " tempo" , é uma coisa que só tinha no meu Aurélio . _

_E as férias também não foram muito tranquilas ( Paáh sabe disso né haha ' ) Perdoem-me ='/_

_Um pedido de desculpas especial à minha Keiko , como a fic é sua nee-chan , acho que devo esse pedido especial à você , além de , agora , tentar fazer que essa fica seja muito³ boa , pra me redimir . Perdão mesmo x.x _

_Bem, posso dizer que gostei bastante do cap :3 e aqui eu decidi que vai ter InoGaa sim \õ/_

_Não teve muito SasuSaku, mas é que eu não estou muito boa pra romances esses dias o _:'|_ NejiTen já tava preparado a bastante tempo, ( vocês gostaram ? ) mas no próximo vai ter muuuuuito SasuSaku, é o encontro que eu pretendo detalhar *-* _

_e eu sou tão burrinha , que tinha esquecido completamente de falar dos uniformes deles , por isso tá aí , só agora... foi mal #lerda_

_AH , quem aí quer chutar o que o Senhor do Crime vai aprontar hein ? Quem acertar ganha, hm* , alguma coisa n.n7 KSOKOSKOAKSOPKAOPKSOKAOSPKA '_

_**Paah-nee-chan da Karen e beta reader dela falando**__: _Tem razão nee-chan, você é uma burra mentecapta idiota que eu odeio!

ALOK! A menos que eu estivesse muito drogada, bêbada ou em ponto de coma alcoólico eu NUNCA, JAMAIS DIRIA ISSO!

E como não estou em nenhuma das situações, PARA COM A CRISE DE INFERIORIDADE!

Você é simplesmente SUPER phodástica nee-chan! Você é uma ótima escritora e eu simplesmente te adoro! Você é só a super nee-chan que escreve super-bem. Além da Paulinha nee-chan, é claro.

Nee-chan, eu te adoro e é uma honra ser sua beta! ^^

Kisu no kokoro e, pessoal, deixem MUITAS reviews!

_**Kaah :**__ tem como não amar essa guria ? *-* amo você Paah-linda ;*_

_Agora , o melhor do melhor do melhor do melhor \õ/ :_

_Respondendo as Reviews_

**Pah Uchiha-chan :** haha ' também acho que essa é a vantagem de betar *o* brigada minha divíssima , e perdão pela demora :S love ya c2

**Fipa-chan :** KKKKKK ' calminha dona Fipa , não tenha m ataque , que bom que gostou , espero que também goste deste , se é que você continua lendo . perdão perdão Y.Y beijo linda ;* **/Paah**: Fipa-chan! É bom que goste ! RUM! Haushaush' Briinks amigaaa! Espero que goste. ^^

**Angel Cullen McFellou : **acho que vai ser mais trágico do que cômico , ou talvez seja tragicamente cômico , hm* Hinatinha mandou bem na negociação né ? verdade , o Sasuke foi um menino muito mau, e quem pagou foi o coitado do Naruto , mas prometo que no próximo cap nada atrapalhará nossos pombinhos *-* FINALMENTE mesmo , haha' Sim , eles são . Mas deu pra ver que era interesse disfarçado de competitividade né õ/ Com a Tenten pra distrair o Neji não é tão difícil ;) fico muito feliz que esteja gostando , muito obrigada . e perdoe a demora , sinto muito mesmo =S beijos

**Keiko Haruno Uchiha :** okay , primeiramente me perdoe . e pedir perdão a ti é muuuuito pouco ainda , porque eu fui horrível . Eu sinto taaaaanto :'/ espero que ainda ame a sua fic e a mim ( mesmo não merecendo D: ) . mais uma vez , perdãozão . agora à review: OMG! Posso ler essa review três mil cento e setenta e cinco vezes , e em todas as vezes eu começarei a rir de ti nee-chan , sério , você é única *-* É claro que eu não queria te matar , nunca , jamais , nevermente (?) É sim , pra você , vocêzinha , essa fic ! PERFEITA ? UMA DAS SUA FAVS DAS FAVS ? PHODÁSTICA DAS PHODÁSTICAS ? EU ? Uma de suas favs ? do top 4 ? AAAAH , agora que to morrendo dude . COMO ASSIM ? Você jura ? ONNNNNW , fico tãaaaao feliz . E pode acreditar , é tua , MUITO tua :) owun , sempre fico tímida ( e muitíssimo feliz ) ao ler esses elogios :$ e você é o dobro , e nem ouse discutir *3* oh meu Deus , será que sua mamis ia querer me processar se tivesse decepado o dedinho dela ? =X aliás ela tá bem ? ^^' puta que merda , eu também to sentindo uma saudade absuuuuuurda de você , mas quase não to ficando on no msn , e você também não né ? :'/ triste cara . Maaaan , eu juro que não era minha intenção te fazer engasgar , cair da cadeira e tomar um esporro da tua mamãe ou fazer você pirar x.x ' HAHAHA ' Pode mandar ;) KSAKPOSKPOAKOSPKOA ' onnnnw, você chorou ? eu não te mereço , sério *-* calma gatinha , não faça isso , não quero que sua mamis tenha um ataque :s é amiga , isso é um comentário , haha ' , mas pode falar mais :B jura que amou mesmo ? fico taaao imensamente feliz , você nem imagina *u* eu adoreei escrevê-lo , e sinto muito por nesse cap não ter tido tanto , mas é que SasuSaku merece uma atenção especial , e eu realmente não tô muito bem com romance ( chorei rios de lágrimas comendo bis e revendo - pela trilhonésima vez - " Cartas para Julieta " amo esse filme dude ) mas no próximo tem e promete #delícia KKKKKKKK '. aposto que acertou tudo da luta , menina inteligente você ;D a Sakura com ciuminho do NOSSO Uchihinha foi fóda õ/ festa do pijama rooooocks , sempre *-* /TENTA fazer um menino falar que vai fazer uma festa do pijama ² nuuuuuunca né , meninos bobos u.ú HAHA . Sasuke foi um menino muito mau , e nesse cap também , viu o que ele fez ? Morro com esse menino bad :3 agora deixa ele tentar aquilo com o Neji , tá é MUITO fudido . OWWWWWN , brigada brigada de novo *-* ( a Sakura agradece também , lalalá* ) . ah , que isso , amo suas reviews _curtinhas_ \õ/ da uma vontade de te morder , juro ;3 cara , você me faz taaaaao feliz com suas reviews dizendo essas coisas lindas sobre esse ser mentecápto chamado eu , emocionei-me :'B . aaaaah , conta o que é sua má pleaaaase #curiosíssima . não vou sumir , juro . e vou tentar ficar on , pra gente conversar no msn também , que tal ? *O* saudades enoooooooormes de ti maninha linda divona da minha vida . SIIIIIIM , ele é super fav *w* beijos na boca diretamente do Uchiha-baby pra você gatinha ;9 s2

**/Paah:** O.O Meu Deus! Nee-chan Kaah e Nee-chan Pah! Essa review reply é tão grande que não tem nem como comentar! Hausahush' Mas espero que tenha gostado! ^^ Kisu no kokoro! ( _Kaah : agente fala muito né Paulinha-nee-chan =x AOSKOPAKSPOKAPOSK minha maninhas lindas_ )

**Uzumaki Gabii-chan :** que bom que gostou , fico muitíssimo feliz *O* ' eles são muito best's , haha' espero que ainda pense assim sobre a espera , me perdoe por tê-la feito esperar tanto :/ muito obrigada pelos elogios linda , já ne Gabii-chan ;*

**kira-mey :** que bom que está gostando *-* , olha no próximo cap vai tá direitinho qual é o poder de cada um , prometo (: desculpe a demora , beijão :*

**LovinTouchinSqueezin**** :** jura ? que bom , fico muito feliz . vai ser meio tenso , mas vou tentar fazer piada disso , haha ' bem , infelizmente , acho que não teve jeito , demorou sim , e eu sinto muitíssimo por isso , perdoe-me , Kiss :*

**Pisck :** brigaaada *O* ' desculpe a demora , mas espero que aprecie o cap , :)

**T****emaTen-Chan**** :** onw , brigada *o* e esse tá bom , o tamanho ? acho que posso tentar fazer maior , o próximo , se você quiser x) ah , claro , você merece . e eu fiz o início desse cap pensando em ti , a maior fã de NejiTen , õ/ HAHA ' então , o que achou ? hein , hein? :B owun , linda , brigada , espero que ainda acompanhe , e mil perdões pela demora :'T beijos beijos e eu que agradeço

**mitsuu :** que bom , fico muito muito feliz *-* ASHUASHUASHUA é verdade , mas "Panteras" foi só uma piadinha mesmo , gostou de HIT'S então ? onw , que gracinha você ^^ continuei , mas desculpe pela demora ='/

**Atsuko-chii**** :** tá aí a continuação :D own , muito obrigada e espero que tenha gostado desse cap também , desculpe a demora :s

**Hyuuga Nyu :** hm* , será ? haha *-* eu também espero que tudo dê bem (yn) haha ' bem , demorei , me perdoe , mas espero também que tenha gostado desse cap =) no próximo tem muuuuuito NaruHina , juro *-* também AMO esse casal , abaixo NaruSaku² ¬¬' Sayonara Nuy-chan , beijos :*

_então minhas divíssimas , muito obrigada , e mais uma vez me desculpe . já estou trabalhando no próximo cap que vai ter muuuuuuito romance e algumas surpresinhas :3_

_& se não for pedir de mais , o botão verdinho super sexy aí embaixo tá solteiro , alguém quer fletar com ele ? (66 OSKAOKSOAKSOKAOSPOA_

**Agradecimento especial :** _ muito obrigada por ser minha super-linda-beta-nee-chan, Palominha-diva , sempre me aturando *-* muito love :B s2 '_

_Beijos , queijos , anexos & pedidos de desculpas_

_**Kaah Hyuuga**_


	6. Capítulo 5, Sobrecarga

• _**Disclaimer:**_Naruto e todos os outros não me pertencem e sim ao Kishimoto-sensei.

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

• **G**ood Girls Like Bad Boys

_- Uma Fic de Kaah Hyuuga -_

Capítulo **5**, **S**obrecarga.

_Sábado, 19h08min  
__Condomínio de Konoha  
__Mansão Hyuuga_

Sakura, Ino, Tenten e Hinata estavam no quarto da Hyuuga, desde as quatro da tarde, no que Ino chamara de PPE - _Preparação-__Pré-__Encontro._ "Coisas de Ino", Tenten suspirara_._ Banho, cabelo, maquiagem, sapatos, roupas e acessórios... Tudo tinha de estar em estado de perfeição. E estava.

Quando - finalmente - desceram ao primeiro andar as expressões de admiração e orgulho mal disfarçado estavam tão presentes no rosto dos três garotos que elas sabiam que o esforço valera à pena. Estavam lindas. Sasuke sorriu de canto, no seu melhor estilo Uchiha; Naruto soltou um assovio baixo e Neji sorria abertamente ao beijar Tenten.

- Uau! Eu preciso registrar isso! - Ino sorriu maliciosa, tirando o iPhone rosa da bolsa - Neji Hyuuga e, ah meu Deus, Sasuke Uchiha com cara de toupeiras.

- Ah, Ino o Naruto também tá com a maior cara de bocó!

- Eu sei, Tenten. Mas ele já é normal. - o loiro mostrou língua pra Yamanaka enquanto os demais riam.

- Nessas horas o cabelo de fogo tinha que estar aqui pra te manter ocupada.

- Por falar nele... Gaara não vem?

- Não, não, Sakura. Mudança de planos. Vamos nos encontrar na boate mesmo, as sete em ponto. Liberdade total, sabe como é. - ela agitou as mãos com descaso.

- Arrã. Sei como é. Mas tem um probleminha Ino.

- Qual?

- Você já deveria estar lá há dez minutos.

- Mesmo? - Sakura assentiu - Bem, dizem que quanto mais se espera para conseguir algo, mais _gostoso_ fica. - Ino piscou, divertida.

- Olha que pilantra... Vai assediar o garoto, tsk.

- E você não fazer nada com a Sakura né Uchiha? - Sasuke sorriu malicioso para a loira e, depois, para Sakura, que corou levemente - Vou indo... Ahn, não façam filhos hein! - ela gargalhou, enquanto saía.

- Não ainda. - Neji gritou alto o suficiente para que ela escutasse, e recebeu um tapa da namorada.

- Sakura? - Sasuke chamou, perto do ouvido da garota, que mal percebera sua aproximação enquanto ria dos amigos.

- O-o quê?

- Vamos? - ele a abraçou pela cintura.

- Claro - sorriu. - Divirtam-se!

- Vocês também. - Hinata sorriu, embora estivesse meio trêmula - Juízo!

- É melhor irmos também, antes que eles - Naruto indicou Neji e Tenten, abraçados, com a cabeça, nada discretamente - comecem a se engolir por aí...

- Naruto, seu jumento, não me faça te matar na frente delas. E cuide bem da minha prima, ou eu te _capo_.

- Okay, Neji, amor, não exagera. Eles vão ficar bem. Divirtam-se crianças.

- Valeu, prima. - o Uzumaki riu - Garantam o futuro da raça humana!

- Ah, tá. Agora pode matar Neji.

- Tchau, gente. _Corre_, Naruto. - Hinata o puxou, passando em disparada pela porta.

•••

_Sábado, 19h47min  
__La Cuisine - French Restaurant_

Sasuke dirigiu o Porsche preto reluzente em silêncio até a chegada ao restaurante - não muito longe do Konoha's. Entraram no badalado La Cuisine - French Restaurant, e, para surpresa de Sakura, não tiveram de esperar nem por um minuto. O som vindo do piano preenchia completamente o grande salão, variando entre músicas extremamente calmas e melodias mais ritmadas. Era um lugar incrível, um misto perfeito de modernidade e sofisticação.

O maître conduzira-os até sua mesa, em um canto discreto do restaurante. O francês fluente do Uchiha foi impressionante enquanto ele fazia o pedido.

- Não se importa se eu escolher, não é?

- Claro que não. _À __lá __volonté_ - Sakura entoara em seu francês mediano.

- Certo. Salada, para entrada, e, humm, _Blanquette __de __Veau_.

- Ótima escolha, se me permite opinar - o maître sorrira para o casal - Bebida, senhor Uchiha?

- Água, por favor.. Sakura?

- Ah, água está bom.

- Mais alguma coisa?

- Não, obrigada.

- Com licença.

Desde então, o silêncio reinava absoluto. Sasuke odiaria admitir, mas estava nervoso. Parte das falas que ensaiara para a ocasião dançavam a frente de seus olhos e, para piorar, Sakura era agora uma mistura imóvel - e bela - de admiração e timidez. Era melhor agir, antes que aquilo fugisse ainda mais do rumo de seus planos.

- Eu, ahn, não tive a oportunidade de dizer antes, mas, - Sasuke respirou fundo - você está absolutamente... Deslumbrante.

- Obrigada. - Sakura sorriu - Você está incrível também. - e não era mentira: Sasuke estava impecável com o colete preto sobreposto a uma camisa social vermelho vivo e jeans. Os fios negros desalinhadamente arrumados contrastava com a pele clara, os olhos ônix tão desconcertantes e lindos... Em uma palavra: perfeito.

- Tem de me lembrar de agradecer a Ino por eu estar acompanhado da garota mais linda daqui.

- Na verdade, - Sakura se inclinou; como se fosse contar um segredo - devia agradecer a meus pais. Grande parte disso - apontou para o próprio rosto - é pura genética

O Uchiha fez uma careta, mas sorria.

- Meu Deus, Sakura! Desde quando você é assim tão metida?

- Acho que estou passando tempo demais com você - ela gargalhou suavemente.

- Com você - Sasuke esticou a mão para afagar seu rosto -, o tempo _nunca_é "demais". Sakura sorriu; completamente encantada. Nem nos melhores sonhos teria suposto algo assim.

- Concordo. - respondeu por fim - Plena e inteiramente.

- E aí, - evidentemente contrariado, Sasuke se afastou, recostando-se novamente na cadeira. - está gostando?

- Adorando.

- Hn, o lugar ou eu?

- Você está sendo incrivelmente gentil esta noite, Sasuke, mas esse lugar é inacreditável. É um dos restaurantes mais...

- Caros da cidade. - completou com um dar de ombros - É, fiquei sabendo.

- E você costuma levar todas as meninas com que sai em um restaurante caro para impressioná-las?

- É o modo mais fácil de levá-las a um motel - o Uchiha sorriu torto.

- Ai, meu Deus! Seu ogro. - Sakura riu, batendo levemente no braço de Sasuke.

- Sabe como é... Eu tenho camadas - ele piscou.

- E essa é sua estratégia? - a Haruno arqueou a sobrancelha perfeita - Recitar e conquistar...?

- O que eu posso fazer se meu vasto conhecimento literário...

- _Literário_? Sério? Não me surpreende que tenha tirado C na aula do Jiraiya.

- Eu não tirei C! - Sasuke cruzou os braços diante de peito e desviou o olhar - Foi C _mais_! - murmurou com um bico.

- Então - Sakura sussurrou inclinando-se sobre a mesa, sorrindo docemente -, sorte sua que eu ame Shrek.

- E sorte a sua - Sasuke inclinou-se também, chegando bem perto da Haruno - que o ogro aqui já tenha escolhido sua princesa.

O Uchiha a beijou, apenas um selinho casto - porém demorado - até ouvirem o inconveniente pigarro do maître.

- _Bon __appétit, mon __amour._ - Sasuke deu um meio sorriso.

•••

_Sábado, 20h03min  
__Central Park_

Andavam em silêncio desde que voltaram do observatório; Naruto com as feições carrancudas, como uma criança contrariada, Hinata controlando a vontade que crescia dentro de si de rir da situação.

- Naruto, está tudo bem!

- Tudo bem? _Bem_? Eu planejei tudo... Tudo naquele observatório, Hi. Não sabia que estaria "fechado para manutenção". - Ele cuspiu as palavras, indignado - É um absurdo! Queria fazer dar certo.

- Ainda pode dar certo. Temos uma linda visão da Lua daqui mesmo.

- Então não está chateada?

- Claro que não! A noite está linda. E eu amo o Central Park.

- Todos amam - Naruto sorriu. - Vou fazer deste, o melhor encontro da sua vida. Prometo!

- Bem, não é como se eu já tivesse tido muitos. - ela riu, depois ficou em silêncio por um breve momento.

- Quer apostar corrida? - O loiro perguntou, subitamente. - Até, hun, aquela árvore. - Naruto apontou um Bordo Norueguês, não muito longe. - Eu te desafio, Hyuuga.

- Regras? - Hinata ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Sem regras.

- Okay. Quem perder paga o cachorro-quente.

- O quê? Não, não e não. Definitivamente, não. Você não vai pagar nada no noss-

- Valendo! - a Hyuuga o interrompeu, saindo em disparada.

- HEY! Isso não vale! - o Uzumaki ria enquanto tentava alcançar a garota, alguns metros à frente.

- Você disse "_sem __regras_" - Hinata gritou por cima do ombro, gargalhando enquanto ainda corria.

•••

_Central Park, 20h47min_

O céu continuava límpido e permitia uma bela visão da Lua cheia. Depois de perder a corrida, Naruto pagou o cachorro-quente de Hinata - que comeu e esperou pacientemente até que ele devorasse dois -, em seguida, pararam para admirar a imensidão azul que se estendia sobre suas cabeças. O silêncio se arrastara por longos minutos, o loiro estava inquieto, mas apenas observava.

- É linda não é? - Hinata perguntou retoricamente, sem tirar os olhos perolados do céu.

- Absolutamente. - Naruto respondeu de imediato. A Hyuuga o olhou sorrindo e corou intensamente ao perceber o olhar do loiro sobre si. - Ah! Você estava falando da Lua né? É, ela é linda também. - Sorriu. - Sabe, Hinata, você me lembra a Lua.

- Lembro?

- Arrã. - Ele olhou para cima. - Tem algo relacionado com essa... essa calma, a paz que ela me transmite. O brilho pálido, capaz de iluminar até os momentos mais sombrios. A sabedoria, a inspiração que ela traz... e, claro, - Naruto olhou-a com aquele sorriso tão característico. Hinata encarava-o, os olhos levemente arregalados, a boca meio aberta. - a beleza indescritível.

Hinata estava corada. Completamente corada. E imóvel. Não sabia o que dizer. Talvez não houvesse mais nada a ser dito.

- Ah! - Claro, com Naruto _sempre _havia mais a ser dito. - E tem também a timidez. Sabe, a Lua não chama a atenção desnecessária para si. Às vezes até se esconde, mas sempre está lá, e nunca pede por mais brilho. É diferente do Sol.

A Hyuuga soltou uma risadinha.

- O que foi?

- V-você... - ela respirou fundo - Você me lembra... O Sol. - Hinata admitiu; a voz trêmula.

- Mesmo?

- Sim. - sorriu - Bem, de certa forma, você é quente. Não fisicamente, mas sua personalidade é quente. Ninguém fica triste do seu lado. Você está sempre iluminando o melhor das pessoas. Encorajando-as. E - ela riu novamente, dessa vez, mais alto. -, tem uma forma mais, hn, deliberada de chamar pelo brilho. E tem ainda a energia.. É realmente um Sol.

- "Deliberada"? Pelo menos usou uma palavra bonita, obrigada. - Eles riram.

- São muito diferentes. - Hinata murmurou, balançando a cabeça, depois de respirar fundo outra vez, tentando manter-se firme.

- Tenho certeza que eles se encontram por aí. - Naruto sorriu. Havia, inacreditavelmente, entendido a ambiguidade daquela frase.

- Mas, eles são tão.. Opostos!

- Os opostos se atraem, não é?

- Não ao Sol e à Lua. Há um caminho longo entre eles.- A afirmativa de Hinata era veemente. Havia muito significado naquela conversa. Ela sempre se questionava sobre as diferenças entre os dois, e como seria se tentassem superá-las.

Um minuto se arrastou no silêncio, até que Naruto suspirou.

- Bom, então - ele segurou o rosto de Hinata entre as mãos, fitando intensamente os orbes perolados. -, eu não quero mais ser esse Sol. Não quero o brilho deliberado. Prefiro perdê-lo por completo. Honestamente, Hinata, eu já não sei viver sem você. E não quero aprender! A vida seria escura demais sem a Lua. E minha Lua, a partir dessa noite, é você.

Hinata sorriu, fechou os olhos e sorriu. Talvez diferença nenhuma pudesse interferir naquilo que sentiam, afinal. Esperou calmamente pelo que viria a seguir. Naruto ainda teve tempo de sorrir e apreciar o rosto iluminado - a luz parecia irradiar de dentro da Hyuuga - antes de beijá-la. Primeiro as bochechas, as pálpebras fechadas, a testa, o nariz, o queixo e, finalmente, a boca. Um beijo calmo e doce, o melhor de todos - descreveria o Uzumaki mais tarde, mas no momento, estava ocupado de mais até para pensar...

Os pulmões reclamaram.

- Sabe que a Lua não brilha sem o Sol, não sabe? - Hinata inquiriu, enquanto acariciava timidamente os cabelos loiros pousados em seu ombro. - Não pode perder seu brilho, Senhor Uzumaki.

- Sei que agora a gente pode brilhar juntos. E vamos. - a voz saiu abafada contra o pescoço da Hyuuga. - Será que seria estupidez dizer: "o Sol está completamente apaixonado pela Lua"? - Naruto a olhou, um riso baixo escapando por seus lábios.

- Acho que não. - sorriu. - Seria perfeito para ela.

- Eu sou completa e estupidamente - ele riu mais uma vez - apaixonado por você, Senhorita Hinata.

Beijaram-se novamente.

Um misto de Sol e Lua, num eclipse de sentimentos, curtindo aquele momento de paz contagiante, sem saber que algumas nuvens negras estavam para chegar. Elas _sempre_ chegam.

•••

_Sábado, 21h23min  
__Condomínio de Konoha  
__Mansão Hyuuga_

- Ah, meu Deus. - Hinata arfou, quase silenciosamente. Acabara de chegar a sua casa, um mal estar repentino a tomou enquanto ainda passeava com Naruto - agora de mãos sempre entrelaçadas - pelo Central Park. A preocupação do loiro a chocou: era cômica e fofa ao mesmo tempo - exatamente como ele. Insistiu até que Hinata finalmente concordara em voltar para casa, e mesmo afirmando, repetidas vezes, que estava perfeitamente bem, o loiro prometera solenemente deixá-la em casa, em segurança. É claro que a Hyuuga poderia se cuidar muito bem sozinha, se isso se fizesse necessário, mas Naruto não sabia disso ainda.

Então lá estava ela, parada - a expressão perplexa - à porta de sua sala encarando Neji e Tenten, ocupados demais para perceberem sua presença. Naruto também observa - abraçando-a pela cintura, o rosto pousado delicadamente em seu ombro -, divertido, a cena apaixonada e empolgante.

- Pô, decidiram _mesmo_ garantir o futuro da empresa, hein? - Naruto falou alto, sorrindo irônico.

O rosto de Tenten se levantou no átimo, já muito corado, e ela empurrou o corpo de Neji - completamente tombado sobre dela - fuzilando o loiro com o olhar, mas permaneceu em silêncio. Neji estava mais irritado do que a moça, e quase igualmente corado.

- O-O que vocês es-t-tão..? - o Hyuuga pigarreou, provavelmente tentando estabilizar a respiração ofegante. - O que estão fazendo aqui?

- Nada de tão interessante quanto o que vocês estavam fazendo.

- Naruto! - Hinata o repreendeu, batendo levemente em seu braço. - Desculpem. Não era nossa intenção... Interromper... - corou.

- Ahn, se eu não me engano - Tenten ignorou o pedido de desculpas, tentando deliberadamente mudar o rumo da conversa. Seus olhos se estreitaram no cômodo escuro e a voz, ainda descompassada, assumiu um tom sarcástico. -, vocês deveriam estar num encontro romântico. Naruto não foi capaz nem disso? - Neji lançou a cabeça para trás, gargalhando. A namorada os deixou novamente no controle da situação: Hinata estava ainda mais vermelha.

- Bom, e se _eu_ não me engano - Naruto não se deixou abalar -, vocês deveriam ter ido para um quarto. Não são capazes nem disso? - Hinata riu discretamente enquanto via a expressão de contentamento do primo se desfazer em um misto de raiva e timidez.

- É sério, ô amebas! - Tenten bufou - Porque estão aqui?

- Pra assistir vocês nessa pornografia que não é... Hi teve um mal estar, decidi trazê-la pra casa.

- Você está bem?

- Estou sim, Neji, obrigada. Realmente não queríamos incomodar - ela sorriu, quase maliciosa. - Vamos para o meu quarto, e aí vocês podem continuar, er, _vendo __filme_.

- Espera! "Vamos"? Rá, com certeza não. - Neji estava lívido, os olhos arregalados. - _A __gente_ pode ver filme. Os quatro. Juntos. É.

Naruto e Tenten reviraram os olhos em sincronia. Aquilo era _tão __Neji_.

- Eu já devia esperar por isso - Hinata murmurou, sorrindo. - Okay, vou lá em cima dar um beijo de boa noite em Hanabi e papai e já desço - ela liberou-se delicadamente dos braços de Naruto, mas, antes de soltá-la, o loiro puxou-a pelo pulso e segurou-lhe o rosto com ternura - e um cuidado exagerado - e beijou-a rapidamente.

- Eca!

- Ah, dêem um tempo, seus tarados! - Hinata riu acompanhada pelo Uzumaki e seguiu em direção ao segundo andar.

- Merda! - Tenten grunhiu cruzando os braços e afundando-se mais no sofá.

•••

_Sábado, 21h38min  
__La Cuisine - French Restaurant_

- Sasuke, isso está divino!

- Eu disse que era bom. - Sorriu.

- Não só isso - Sakura indicou a sobremesa, e colocou outra colher do mousse de chocolate na boca. - Tudo! A noite foi maravilhosa, obrigada.

- Você merece. - Sasuke sorriu. - E você sabe que não a trouxe aqui só pra te dar uma noite maravilhosa. Nem pra te impressionar e depois levar ao motel.

- Eu sei?

- Deveria saber! - Ele riu. - Tenho uma coisa pra você - Sasuke tirou do bolso uma caixinha de veludo azul escuro e estendeu-a a Sakura. - Vai... Abre.

Sakura pegou a pequena caixa, os dedos trêmulos, a respiração acelerando-se. Uma pequena parte de sua mente observou que era um pouco maior que as caixinhas de alianças. A curiosidade estimulou-a a abrir, e quando o fez, Sakura arfou.

- Sasuke! É... É... Lindo! - murmurou, ainda encarando o interior da pequena caixa.

Um pingente prata destacava-se no veludo escuro. Duas pequenas letras S entrelaçavam-se graciosamente. O "S" da parte inferior - um pouco menor e com traço mais delicado - possuía uma pequena pedra num tom de vermelho bem claro.

- Gostou mesmo?

- Amei! Não tenho palavras. Obrigada, Sasuke!

- Não é nada... Mas, sabe, eu achei muito apropriado.

- E o que isso significa? - Sakura perguntou, enquanto o Uchiha colocava o colar em seu pescoço.

- Significa, Sakura Haruno - Sasuke contornou-a e ajoelhou-se na sua frente. Passara a noite anterior toda ensaiando aquele momento, aguardando ansiosamente por ele. Sorriu maroto. -, que essas duas letras são como nós dois. Estão juntos agora e nada pode separá-los, e irão ficar juntas, pra sempre. Assim como meu destino, carma ou sei-lá-o-que, chame do que quiser, é ficar com você. E você, ou - elevou o tom de voz, atraindo vários olhares - qualquer um aqui, pode achar piegas, ou antiquado, ou ridículo ou... _gay_, mas acho que eu amo você, Sakura. É. Simples assim.

Sakura atirou os braços no pescoço de Sasuke, sem se importar com os espectadores, e o beijou demoradamente. Havia lágrimas no canto de seus olhos, mas ela não as conteve. Naquele momento, a Terceira Guerra Mundial poderia estourar e ela nem se importaria - ou sequer notaria. O que realmente importava eram as palavras de Sasuke, ecoando em sua mente, a boca quente e macia que se encaixava perfeitamente na sua. Ninguém no mundo poderia estar mais feliz, mas era humanamente impossível continuar aquele beijo.

- Então, nosso _sei-lá-o-que_ é ficar juntos? - perguntou sorrindo.

- Eu espero que sim. E você? - Sasuke estreitou os olhos negros. Nenhum dos dois parecia se importar com o fato de estarem ajoelhados, se abraçando, no meio de um restaurante lotado. Ou com o fato de que todos - até mesmo os funcionários - observavam atentamente à cena.

- Só se for, tipo, pra sempre. - Sakura sorriu novamente, os olhos esmeralda brilhando intensamente.

- E será.

- Promete?

- Prometo.

- Sendo assim, eu também te amo, ogro.

- Isso significa que você aceita namorar comigo? Eu não falo _nerdês_. - Sasuke arqueou a sobrancelha, e um sorriso torto perfeito brotou em seus lábios.

- Não, idiota. Mas isso vai significar. - Sakura o beijou novamente.

O mundo tornou-se novamente uma vastidão desconhecida para os dois, e, talvez, eles nem tenham percebido as palmas que encheram o restaurante, ou sequer notado que eles eram o motivo.

•••

_Terça-feira, 12h13 min  
__Colégio StarWay  
__Laboratório II_

Mais de duas semanas se passaram desde que os encontros - não-oficiais, como Hinata fazia questão de enfatizar, só para irritar Ino - ocorreram.

As patrulhas mostravam-se cada vez mais tediosas e - desde que Hinata se sentira mal, duas noites seguidas, devido ao cansaço, como Sakura deduzira - dispensáveis: o Senhor do Crime não agia desde a suposta invasão à Harvard, e seus subordinados poderosos jamais apareciam. Alguns poucos crimes haviam ocorrido desde então e Sakura afirmava, obstinadamente, que "a _Polícia __de __Nova __York __é __perfeitamente __capaz __de __lidar __com __crimes __de__ "__pequeno __porte__"__._" Toda equipe do Tenente Edward voltou às graças da imprensa e a investigação sobre as "Panteras" - agora reconhecidas como HIT'S - fora momentaneamente esquecidas.

Na escola, a única preocupação das meninas era Karin - a irritante e mimada capitão das cheerleaders, apaixonada por Sasuke e odiada por todos - que decidira infernizar a vida de Sakura desde que o namoro entre ela e o Uchiha se tornou uma verdade irrefutável.

- Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas tô odiando as aulas laboratoriais esse semestre.

- Mas, Sakura, você ama química. E adora a Tsunade.

- Eu sei. Só não amei a idéia dela de juntar nossa sala com a da Karin. Antes do almoço? Isso me da indigestão, poxa.

- Ah, Sakura! - Ino revirou os olhos - Deixa de ser idiota... Se... Se isso for possível - sorriu - Você é a melhor aluna da Tsunade, e ela nem ama de você, _imagina_. Esfrega isso na cara feia da Vakarin. - o comentário fez todas rirem.

- Por acaso ouvi meu nome? - a ruiva de voz estridente perguntou, surgindo atrás de Sakura e Ino.

- Ah, claro, colega. Estávamos falando sobre sua contribuição com o Aquecimento Global.

- O quê? Não entendi.

- Oh! Que novidade - Tenten exclamou irônica.

- Cala a boca ô Mitsashi. A conversa aqui ainda é entre damas. - Tenten avançou para Karin, mas Hinata a conteve. - Fala, Testuda! Do que vocês estavam falando?

- Só estávamos falando - Sakura começou, como se falasse com uma criança - que seu processo digestivo é responsável por 18% do Aquecimento Global.

- Como assim? - Karin perguntou, fazendo Ino rir e Sakura bater a mão na testa, suspirando.

- Meu Deus! Você é tão burra que é difícil zoar com você.

- O que a Sakura quis dizer - Hinata começou a explicar - ó Suprema Ignorância, é que o Metano que as _vacas_ liberam no processo digestivo é responsável por 18% do Aquecimento Global. Sacou?

- Vocês estão me chamando de vaca? - Karin perguntou, a voz estridente subindo uma oitava.

- É, _estávamos_. Mas erramos. Você é uma jumenta mesmo.

- Olha aqui, Yamanaka, quem vocês pens-

- Okay, meninas, chega. - Tsunade falou, séria. - Agora só abre a boca quem quiser me dizer a tabela periódica completa. Entenderam?

- Você vai ser arrepender, Sakura.

- É? To esperando!

- Karin, Sakura, eu não fui clara o suficiente?

- Foi sim, professora. - Sakura respondeu.

- Então pro seus lugares. Agora.

- Me aguardem meninas. - Karin sussurrou.

Parecia estupidez ter medo de alguma ameaça feita por Karin, mas por algum motivo Hinata sentiu um arrepio percorrer a espinha ao ouvir as palavras da ruiva. Algo lhe dizia que não era uma ameaça vazia.

•••

_Terça-feira, 13h32 min  
__Condomínio de Konoha  
__Casa dos Yamanaka_

- Meu Deus, eu quero tanto _esmagar_ a Karin!

- Sakura, se acalma.

- Me acalmar? Hi, por culpa daquela... Daquela sei-lá-o-quê eu levei bronca da Tsunade. Da Tsunade, cara! Não acredito nisso. Não acredito!

- Mais alguém aí reparou que a testuda tem mania de repetir as frases quando tá com raiva? Que lindo.

- Ino, você sabe que eu _realmente_ posso esmagar a cabeça de alguém com as mãos né? - Sakura comentou com um olhar estranho - Já que a Karin não tá aqui...

- Porque ela é assim com você? - Tenten perguntou, tentando desviar a atenção assassina de Sakura - Quero dizer, ela é um pesadelo com todo mundo, mas com você ela é estilo Freddy Krueger.

- Verdade, você e a Hinata não moravam aqui quando aconteceu... Deixa eu contar Sakura?

- Vá em frente Ino - Sakura atirou-se na cama da amiga.

- Ah! Suas pilantras! Tem toda uma história, então?

- Uma história boba, Tenten, mas, tem sim.

- Conta logo gente! Eu tô curiosa...

- Disse a garota que pode fuçar a nossa mente - Ino revirou os olhos. - Okay... O começo... Vocês sabem que a Tia Alana é muito amiga da Tsunade, e que elas estudavam juntas, desde o jardim...? - Tenten e Hinata acenaram, concordando - E sabem também que a Tsunade e neta do fundador da nossa escola?

- Arrã.

- Quando foi fundada, a escola era apenas de ensino infantil, mas minha mãe queria que eu estudasse lá. - Sakura continuou - Ela diz que era uma forma de se manter perto da Tsunade, enquanto ela estava longe fazendo suas pesquisas e graduações.

- Depois, a escola cresceu e virou uma escola fundamental. Sakura continuou lá, mas não tinha muitas amigas, exceto... _Karin_.

- Sem comentários, Pucca! Eu to sem paciência hoje - Sakura ameaçou, embora estivesse sorrindo, quando Tenten abriu a boca pra comentar o fato. A Mitsashi sorriu maliciosamente.

- Como eu estava dizendo - Ino prosseguiu, olhando feio para as amigas -, Karin tornou-se amiga da Sakura. Mas, desde aquela época, a bruaca era uma... Uma bruaca! Tão má quanto uma garotinha de 11 anos pode ser. Ela usava as pessoas. E começou a, hun, "recrutar" Sakura, pra fazer dela uma de suas seguidoras sem cérebro.

- Não exagera, Ino. Na verdade, naquele ano, Tsunade tinha voltado pra Nova York, e decidiu lecionar aqui. Karin ficou sabendo, de alguma forma, da amizade dela e da mamãe, e decidiu se aproximar de mim, a menina esquisita e sem amigos. Ela achava que sendo minha "amiga", conseguiria certos privilégios, como poder entrar na equipe de Torcida antes do oitavo ano, castigos leves pra poder aprontar o que ela quisesse na escola e todas essas coisas de Karin.

- E até dava certo! Tia Alana dizia que Karin era a única amiga da Sakura e, por isso, Tsunade fazia vista grossa para não chatear a afilhada. Mas aí, Sakura ouviu Karin conversar com outra menina na sala...

- Ela disse: "Sakura é só uma garota patética que vai fazer tudo que eu disser desde que eu finja que ela não é uma testuda esquisita." Eu chorei no banheiro naquele dia, e conheci Ino - Sakura sorriu para a amiga. - Ela me ouviu, disse para encarar os problemas. Ino era uma garotinha incrível. Saiu me puxando até a sala de aula. Disse umas coisas bem... _Afiadas_. Pra uma menina de 11 anos - Sakura fez uma careta.

- Ela mereceu.

- Não posso discordar. Ino me deu dicas de roupas legais, e conselhos sobre a testa - elas riram. - Bem, depois disso, eu consegui ir pra sala de Ino, e lá conheci vocês... Isso vocês já sabem.

- Porque nunca nos disse? - Hinata perguntou.

- Na época, Sakura me pediu pra não dizer nada a ninguém.. Não queria que todos soubessem o que Karin havia feito. Mas desde então, aprendemos a revidar - Ino piscou.

- Verdade. E depois... Sei lá, acho que ficou esquecido, só isso.

- Então ela te odeia desde os onze anos só porque você e a loira deram uma lição nela, que como sempre, se achava a rainha da escola?

- Não esquenta Tenten, é recíproco.

- Ah, jura Sakura? Porque, sério, ninguém percebeu - Hinata comentou, sarcástica, fazendo as demais rirem.

•••

_Sexta-feira, 10h43min  
__Colégio StarWay  
__Ginásio._

A sexta-feira correra animadamente. O melhor dia da semana, segundo Sakura, já que Karin havia faltado e elas puderam ficar em paz. Além disso, perderam os 20 minutos finais da aula de Asuma, que fora chamado as pressas, pois Kurenai não estava se sentindo muito bem. Foram, então, liberadas para Educação Física, onde Gai montou dois times mistos de futebol - onde Tenten estava, agora, jogando de igual para igual com os garotos do segundo ano -, e dois de handball - Sakura e Hinata jogavam contra Ino.

O time de Sakura e Hinata - que formavam uma excelente dupla nos ataques, com Hinata armando a jogada e Sakura finalizando - vencia por 2 gols de diferença e estava no ataque, até que Tayuya conseguiu tomar a bola de Hinata e iniciou um contra-ataque. Sakura tomou a bola novamente, pouco antes de Tayuya chegar à área de arremesso, e lançou-a para a Hyuuga, que havia estacado do meio da quadra sem que Sakura percebesse.

A bola acertou em cheio a nuca de Hinata, porém ela permaneceu imóvel, os olhos arregalados mirando - sem realmente ver - o gol que Ino defendia.

- Ah, meu Deus! Hinata! - Sakura correu até a amiga, enquanto Ino fazia o mesmo. Aceleraram o passo quando perceberam, simultaneamente, os olhos da Hyuuga saírem de foco e seus pés subindo alguns centímetros do chão.

- Ino! - Sakura gritou novamente, e quando Ino a olhou, falou, sem produzir som algum - Controle-a e faça ela cair.

Ino obedeceu, com visível esforço, e, então, alcançaram Hinata, quase ao mesmo tempo.

- O que tá acontecendo com a mente dela? - Sakura perguntou aos sussurros - Gente, eu preciso de espaço! Ela precisa respirar! - acrescentou mais alto, aos colegas preocupados e curiosos que se agrupavam ao redor da Hyuuga caída.

Os alunos se afastaram, e Sakura e Ino puderam ouvir alguém - parecia a voz de Kiba - dizer que iria chamar Gai, que havia saído da quadra poucos minutos antes, a pedido do diretor Sarutobi.

- Tá difícil de controlar - Ino respondeu, finalmente. - Parece que uma parte da mente dela quer... _sair_. Quer nos dizer, ou mostrar, alguma coisa.

- Eu sabia! Sabia que alguma coisa estava errada. Vou ver se tem algo físico pra curar, mas acho difícil. - Sakura colocou a mão na nuca da amiga, e concentrou-se.

- Tenten! - Ino exclamou, aliviada, para a amiga que se juntava a elas. - Chame Naruto e Neji, por favor!

- Por quê? O que ela tem? Eu só vi um grupo aqui, e procurei por vocês... Quando vi que eram vocês que estavam no centro do tumulto, e a Hi caída... Eu...

- Tenten, se acalma. Ainda não sabemos o que ela tem. Mas ela... A mente dela quer vê-los. Está preocupada com eles. Por favor.

- Certo. - Tenten respirou fundo - Eu já volto.

- Como assim, Ino? Como "preocupada com eles"?

- Tem... Imagens deles. - Ino se esforçava pra falar, gotas de suor brotavam em sua testa - Sasuke aparece também, mas parece... _Bloqueado_. As imagens se repetem, e depois... Depois vem o pensamento "Alguma coisa está errada.". Os caras do Senhor do Crime também aparecem e desaparecem, assim como Sasuke. E começa tudo de novo.

- Tudo bem - Ino quase podia ouvir as engrenagens do cérebro de Sakura moverem-se furiosamente, em busca de uma resposta. - Você está fazendo um bom trabalho Ino. Agora, concentre-se o máximo possível e, por favor, e tente controlar completamente essa parte da mente dela.

- Okay - a loira colocou as mãos nas têmporas, discretamente, e fechou os olhos.

-"_Hinata?_" - Sakura pensava, com determinação. Sabia que, sem conter os poderes, como agora, Hinata a escutaria e, com sorte, mandaria a resposta para sua mente. Sakura contava com isso para trazer a amiga de volta. - "_Você __precisa __se __controlar! __Se __você __não __nos __ajudar, __eu __não __posso __te __ajudar. __Você __é __poderosa __demais_." - o pensamento quase continha um sorriso.

"_S-Sa..__Saku..__ra?_" - o pensamento era fraco demais.

- "_Hi, __eu __to __aqui. __Fica __calma, __eu __vou __te __ajudar. __Só __se __concentra. __Se __controla_."

"_N-Neji.. Naru-to._" - era um sussurro desesperado na mente de Sakura. - "_T-tem.. __tem __alguma.. __al-guma __coisa __e-errada!_ "

- "_Não. __Eles __estão __bem, __eu __juro_."

Hinata se remexeu minimamente e soltou um gemido. Ino abriu os olhos e pode ver Sakura sorrindo. Nesse momento, Tenten chegou acompanhada de Naruto e Neji, um tanto nervosos.

- Hinata!

- Hi, você tá bem? Sakura ela está bem?

- Calma, Naruto, ela vai ficar bem. Só, ahn, desmaiou. Tente dizer a ela que está aqui, que está bem.

- Eu tô aqui, Hinata. Eu vou sempre estar aqui... eu prometi, não foi? - Naruto sussurrava, quase em desespero, afagando a mão de Hinata. - Fala comigo, por favor. - Hinata estremeceu.

- Você também, Neji. - Ino pediu.

- Prima... - Neji tocou a perna de Hinata e inclinou-se para frente, sussurrando também. - Eu tô aqui também. E vai ficar tudo bem. Eu não vou deixar nada te machucar. Nós podemos te proteger - sorriu - como eu sempre fiz.

Um turbilhão de imagens desconexas invadiu a mente de Sakura, e ela sabia que era Hinata que, inconscientemente, as mandava. O rosto de Naruto e de Neji, imagens dos confrontos que travaram, Sasuke, Sakura, Karin, um homem encapuzado que Sakura sabia ser o Senhor do Crime, Tenten, Ino, Gaara, polícia, fogo, medo. E tudo se repetia.

Naruto, Neji, HIT'S, Sasuke, Sakura, Karin, Senhor do Crime, Tenten, Ino, Gaara, polícia, fogo, medo. Naruto, Neji, HIT'S, Sasuke, Sakura, Karin, Senhor do Crime. Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Gaara.

Fogo, medo. Fogo.

Medo.

Subitamente, Hinata abriu os olhos. E gritou.

•••

**C**apítulo 5: Fim

Good Girls Like Bad Boys: _Continua_

•••

Hello everybody!

E aí minhas tchuchucas, como estão? É, eu sei, não deveria estar de bom humor porque demorei pra caramba, e vocês, pessoas lindas que ainda lêem isso, merecem atualizações constantes e que agradem... _Eu __sei_. Me perdoem!

Mas, poxa, último ano da escola, sabem como é.. Tem que estudar pra caralho, e, _de __quebra_, decidir o futuro. Hm, muito lindo. Isso sem falar da vida amorosa, que _tava_ um desastre, amém! Tava porque agora tá legal. Amém de novo *-*

Aliás, sobre escola, um conselho.. não se iludam pessoas que, como eu, acham que último é só diversão, cheio de festinhas e curtição. PORRA NENHUMA! Aprendi que o 3º ano tem muito mais ligação com amadurecimento que com diversão. É claro que tem, sim, seus aspectos positivos e muito divertidos ( os trotes semanais são as melhores coisas, juro! ).. Mas é muito mais importante aprender a lidar com a perda, a pressão, a decepção, o cansaço, as indecisões. Eu acho que no começo do ano, eu ainda tinha quinze anos, e agora, tipo, tenho _vinte_! SHUAHUHUSHA Então, quem ainda vai cursar o último ano, se preparem pra sentir tudo isso de uma só vez, mas achem o equilíbrio, e aproveitem cada minuto, pra no final do ano poder dizer: "Valeu a pena!"

Nossa, que lindo. Tia Karen dando conselhos. É. HSUHUAHUHSUA

E, ah! Tava quase me esquecendo.. Me desejem sorte okay? Primeiro vestibular que vou tentar, de cara na federal, no curso mais difícil da universidade, então.. EU PRECISO DE _MUITA_ SORTE! Obrigada! HAHA

Vida escolar à parte, eu amei esse capítulo, sério. Não to sendo convencida.. Okay, talvez esteja sendo um pouco, sim. Mas é que esse capítulo tá planejado há séculos, e foi ótimo poder - finalmente - escrevê-lo. Então, me digam... O que acharam? Pode falar, os casais ficaram fofos né? rá *-*

Esse talvez seja um dos capítulos mais importantes da fic toda! Mas, ele era, no projeto inicial, beeeeeem maior. Mas ia demorar mais a postar, aí eu decidi dividi-lo, e incrementar algumas coisas no próximo. Creio que vá ficar bom. Eu vou me esforçar!

Então, história de vida da Sakura contada aqui.. o que acharam? A rivalidade entre Sakura e Karin é relativamente importante pra fic, daqui pra frente..

E a Hinata.. que dó, que dó. Será que mati ela? :O SHUAHUSHUA

Ahn... O que mais? (...) AH É! Esqueci total! Errata: em um dos primeiros capítulos, eu disse que as meninas se conheceram 9 anos atrás.. porra nenhuma! A verdade é que eu errei, e deveria ter falado isso no capítulo anterior, mas esqueci.. Elas se conheceram, na verdade, 6 (SEIS hein Karen, e não nove) anos atrás.. exatamente quando Ino e Sakura relataram aí.. Foi mal!

E, bem, não posso prometer uma data pra postar o capítulo seguinte, entendam, tá chegando a hora de provas finais, vestibular, despedidas e chororô... Vai ser complicado, mas sempre que possível eu escrevo um pouco... E, a propósito, me desculpem por isso!

E eu queria agradecer infinitamente aqueles(as) que ainda acompanham a fic. Muito obrigada, de coração, pessoas lindas. _Vocês __são __fodas, __fatão! __s2_

E um agradecimento MAIS QUE ESPECIAL, a Paloma, minha sis linda que eu amo e me agüenta no msn, e beta isso aqui, e me ama também u.u HUSHAUHUSHA MANA *-* brigada por TUDO s2

Então, hora de responder as reviews fofas de vocês! UHUL!

**Pisk:** fico feliz que tenha gostado! E me perdoe, de novo, pela demora.. pelo menos fui mais rápida que da ultima vez, haha. Então, a fic tem como principais casais NaruHina e SasuSaku. Só que nesses capítulos tem mais SasuSaku, por isso a mudança. Mas continua sendo NaruHina *-* posso dizer que estão prestes a descobrir, então, continue acompanhando! Obrigada de coração por ler minha fic, e aguardar minha demora ;x beeeijo!

**Rogue****of****the****Dawn:** Oi! Hum, acho que ainda não falamos né? Welcome! YEAH! Fico feliz que tenha gostado, e me desculpe a demora.. Espero que goste desse capítulo! Beeijo!

**Fipa-chan:** venha flertar com ele novamente, Fipa-chan *-* own, thanks a lot! bem, a Paah da medo em todo mundo u.u HAHAHA fico realmente feliz que tenha gostado.. E brigada por acompanhar a fic, e me agüentar sempre kkkkkk beeeeijo

**Nota da Pabes: que história é essa de que eu dou medo Donas Filipa e Karen? Ruuum! Ò.ó hsaushuahsuahsuahsuahsh'**

**Love yoooou girls!**

**Dai-chan****n.n:** AAAAH! Leitora nova também, certo? Bem vinda *-* fico feliz que você esteja gostando. E nem me fale, todas queremos o Sasuke Gostosão, mas ele é da Sakura e ela é super-forte e ciumenta :( bom saber que você gosta de SasuSaku.. Teve nesse cap, me diz o que achou tá? Tadinha da Hinata, o Sasuke se vingou também, kkkkkk e você é muito esperta u.u Também ODEIO a Karin! Bate aqui õ/ bem, todas suas reviews foram lindas, muito obrigada. Espero goste e me desculpe a demora! Já ne ;*

**Ally-chaan:** OI! Tá, pode me bater, porque demorei muito. Mas tá tudo corrido. Mil desculpas. Mas uma coisa é certeza: essa fic eu JAMAIS abandonarei, juro! Fico feliz que esteja gostando! Espero que goste desse também, e que me perdoe. Obrigada por acompanhar! Beijos! ;*

**Pah****Uchiha-chan:** SIS! Nem precisa, mas pode dizer, eu gosto de ouvir u.u HSUHAHUSA é, eu vi! Pois flerte hoje com o botãozinho azul, enquanto canta pra mim no msn ( sim, te respondo isso enquanto te vejo e te ouço pela cam *-* ) Te amo sis de voz e sobrancelha ( e cabelo, e rosto e TUDO ) seduzente s2

**Yandere****Kagamine****Gabii****:**Oi! E aí surtou com esse cap também? hahaha me desculpe de novo pela demora. É realmente tudo TÃO corrido :/ Muito obrigada pelo apoio, e por não desistir da fic! Super beijo!

**Isab****Jia**: Oi, tudo bem? Eu entro às 7! Que injustiça! HAHA brigada por ler, e desculpa a demora pra atualizar :/ beijos!

**TemaTen-Chan:** OI! Então, pra começar, desculpe a demora ): e que bom que está gostando. Bem esse cap não ficou tão grande, mas eu espero que goste. E não teve taanto NejiTen, mas pode ter certeza que o amasso do sofá foi pensando em ti KKKKKKK Fico imensamente feliz pelo apoio, e por gostar tanto da fic! Muito obrigada mesmo! Ah, no próximo tem mais cenas NejiTen okay? Super beijos!

**Hiina:** Pois é, Hiina-chan, como você previu, o descontrole telepático da Hinata não é boa coisa.. Nesse cap se acertaram completamente, viu? Espero que tenha gostado, e me perdoe a demora! Obrigada por acompanhar a fic! Beijos!

**Keiko****Haruno****Uchiha:** SUA BISCA! SE VOCÊ MORRE EU MORRO TAMBÉM NE! u.u Mana, relaxa. Eu sei como estão as coisas, e filha, a fic é sua, aqui você faz o que quer. Nem ligo ;) SKAOKOSK Huum, você me seduz hablando español ;9 Ui. Orgasmo literário. Agradecimento a você, agora, por me ensinar essa expressão linda. SABIA que sua mente fértil ia imaginar nosso Uchihinha na cena da cereja. Safada. OSKOAKOS "Tipo, "oi, vim te seduzir"." Você me deixa tãaao feliz com sua reviews gêmea, own *-* Também adoro possessão. Por isso você é minha e ninguém tasca ;D Maaaan, Ino é nossa gêmea! Nem reparei. Mas, né, agora sei quem roubou a beleza da família: você e a Ino e a Paah. Me fudi, oi. HUSHUAHUHSUHAHSUA Só porque te mandei umas partezinhas que sabia que você ia adorar né hahaha e aí, gostou desse SasuSaku, hein, hein? Beeeijo minha tchutchuca ( treme o bumbum (8) ) ;*. Só minha, toda minha. Da sua gêmea menos foda, eu. s2

Então, pessoas lindas, vou ficando por aqui. Mais uma vez, MUITO OBRIGADA POR ME AGUENTAR, ME ESPERAR E CONTINUAR FIELMENTE LENDO ESSA FIC! E não desistam da fic, porque eu não desistirei *-* Sério, vocês são fodas e lindas. É. (L)

Sem querer pedir muito, já pedindo, deixem reviews e me digam o que acharam desse capítulo, okay?

Mais um obrigada mega especial pra Paah Uchiha-chan, minha sis linda *-*

Então é isso, see ya guys!

Beijos, queijos, anexos & pedidos de desculpas.

**K**aah **H**yuuga

**Pequena nota da Paah:**

**Gente, desculpa, mas preciso deixar aqui uma pqeuna nota, só para dizer o quanto eu amo essa minha linda irmã de coração!**

**De verdade, além de uma escritora fantástica é uma irmã linda e carinhosa que sempre quer me ver e me ouvir cantar desafinadamente no msn. Não sei como me aguenta, affs. Hsauhsuahsu'**

**Nee-chan, eu que tenho eu te agradecer por me deixar ler suas histórias fantásticas e por me ajudar quando eu mais preciso. Obrigada por tudo.**

**Love you nee-chan!**

**E obrigada a todos que estão lendo! Vocês são mais do que especiais!**

**Beijos!**

**(**Quem tem a melhor irmã do Mundo? EEEEEU *-* Love ya Paah s2**)**


	7. Capítulo 6, Mentalização

• _**Disclaimer:**_Naruto e todos os outros não me pertencem e sim ao Kishimoto-sensei.

**N/A:** A primeira parte da fic é **narração da Hinata**, mas só a primeira parte. Depois disso, segue em terceira pessoa.

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

' **UA**

• **G**ood Girls Like Bad Boys

Capítulo **6 **, **M**entalização: O Segredo Revelado.

_Sexta-feira, 10h43min  
__Colégio StarWay.  
__Ginásio.  
__**( **Hinata's POV **)**_

Eu já estou cansada. Não deveria, mas estou. Quero dizer, eu faço – ou pelo menos _fazia_... Nunca se sabe o que passa na cabeça-de-cuia de Gai! – parte da equipe de handball feminino. Durante a última temporada chegávamos a quase três horas de treinamento, e cá estou eu, menos de uma hora de jogo – um jogo durante a educação física, que nem é pra valer! – e já sinto minha cabeça girar. Devo estar fora de forma. _Ah, droga!_ Gai _vai_ me matar!

Estamos ganhando por dois gols de diferença. Sakura e eu formamos uma dupla incrível – e isso não é novidade, modéstia à parte, já que jogamos juntas desde... _sempre_. A diferença no saldo de gols só não é maior porque Ino é uma ótima goleira – por incrível que pareça. Por que será que ela nunca tentou entrar pro time? –, mas Sakura e eu vamos dar um jeito nisso... Ou _íamos_, porque Tayuya acaba de roubar a bola de mim. Droga. Fiquei paralisada. Droga, de novo!

"Não me sinto bem." – as palavras que eu tentei dizer parecem ecoar dentro de mim. Ah, meu Deus! A única coisa que posso ouvir é o som de minha respiração. Não consigo me mover. O que está havendo comigo?

Tento fechar os olhos. Não sei se consegui, mas só vejo escuridão. É tudo o que me cerca.

"Me ajudem, por favor!" – nada. Nem uma palavra dita. O que está havendo? Onde estou? ...

Mas eu sei a resposta para essas perguntas. Com pânico percebo – ainda que não saiba com0 – que estou dentro de _mim_. Meus pés saem do chão, estou flutuando. É o poder que me controla. Sinto que meu poder, minha mente – ou parte dela... não sei ao certo –, quer me mostrar algo... Mas o quê?

Olho para os lados, desesperada, e, subitamente, Naruto, Neji e Sasuke aparecem em meio à escuridão, mas Sasuke desaparece logo em seguida. _Alguma coisa está errada_.

Com uma dor aguda no peito, vejo os capangas do Senhor do Crime surgirem bem atrás de Naruto e Neji, mas, antes que eu pudesse gritar para que eles corressem, todos desaparecem, assim como Sasuke.

Algumas imagens dos meus amigos voltam a aparecer, mas, em todas elas, Sasuke é só uma sombra, e Naruto e Neji são seguidos de perto pelos mascarados. De fato, alguma coisa está errada. Eu preciso saber o qu...

...

_Ino_? Parece que posso senti-la aqui, e a escuridão agora me parece menos densa. Ino deve estar limpando minha mente.

Antes de conseguir ficar completamente agradecida, ou sequer poder tentar falar algo com minha amiga, Naruto e Neji aparecem novamente. Eles parecem querer e dizer alguma coisa. Alguma coisa importante.

"_Hinata? Você precisa se controlar!" _–Sakura? Isso é real? A voz dela está tão... distante. – "_Se você não nos ajudar, eu não posso te ajudar. Você é poderosa demais_." – Ela quase parecia sorrir, e isso me fez perceber que é real, sim! Elas estão tentando me ajudar... Ino limpou minha mente, para que eu pudesse ouvir a Sakura!

Vai, Hinata, se concentra. Você consegue!

"_S-Sa.. Saku.. ra?_" – droga! Parece que estou fraca demais.

"_Hi, eu to aqui." _–ela me ouviu! Ótimo, meninas!–_ "Fica calma, eu vou te ajudar. Só se concentra. Se controla_." – não!

"N-não é comigo que deve se preocupar! Eu preciso saber o que os meninos querem me dizer." – acho que não me concentrei o suficiente para externar isso... Sakura não vai receber essa mensagem. Ou talvez, com sorte, receba metade dela. _Não acredito que sou tão fraca_. O desespero começa me consumir.

Respiro fundo – não sei o quanto disso é real, mas me concentrar em minha própria respiração por alguns segundos pareceu me acalmar um pouco.

Preciso. Ser. Forte. "_N-Neji.. Naru-to._ _T-tem.. tem al__guma.. al-guma coisa e-errada!" _– ironicamente, percebo que pareço um _walkie-talkie _quebrado.

"_Não. Eles estão bem, eu juro_." – fisicamente, sim. Mas tem algo estranho na mente deles, eu posso sentir isso. Por favor, Sakura!

E então eles apareceram novamente. Naruto estendeu a mão, me convidando a acompanhá-los. Talvez eles me levem a alguma lembrança que me ajude a entender o que está acontecendo.

Tento me aproximar, e na minha imensa vontade de correr para a mão convidativa de Naruto, minhas pernas movem-se lentamente – cada uma pesando cento e cinquenta quilos.

"Eu tô aqui, Hinata. Eu vou sempre estar aqui, eu prometi, não foi?" – sua voz estava próxima e percebi que ele parecia desesperado enquanto sussurrava para mim. Naruto estendeu sua mão para a minha e afagou-a, e, mesmo que Sakura ou Ino estivessem me tocando há muito tempo – não sei exatamente quanto, tudo aqui parece parado e vazio. –, o toque suave de Naruto foi o primeiro que realmente senti. – "Fala comigo, por favor." - tentei, mas, novamente, nada consegui. Tremi.

"Prima" – Neji, de repente estava do meu lado, e pude sentir um toque leve em minha perna, mesmo que nenhum dos dois a tocasse. – "Eu tô aqui também. E vai ficar tudo bem. Eu não vou deixar nada te machucar. Nós podemos te proteger." – Neji estendeu a mão, sorrindo, e rapidamente a peguei, temendo que ele desaparecesse. – "Como eu sempre fiz."

As mãos de Naruto e Neji apertaram com mais força as minhas, a ponto de quase machucar-me. Olhei assustada para baixo, e, quando os fitei novamente, tive vontade gritar. Naruto e Neji transformavam-se nos mascarados do Senhor do Crime. _Eram eles!_ Tento, em vão, me soltar daquela ilusão bizarra. Preciso lutar.

Concentrei-me, a fim de fazer um escudo, e apenas com a telepatia tentei atacá-los. Algo aconteceu. Uma explosão de poder. Cai de costas, e pude distinguir, na escuridão que ainda me cercava, Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, Sakura, Karin, o Senhor do Crime – apenas uma forma encapuzada, mas eu tinha_ certeza_ que era ele –, Tenten, Ino, Gaara e alguns policiais (Tenente Edward?) – todos me rondando. Imagens de nossas lutas giravam em torno de mim. Uma roda de fogo nos cercou. Senti medo. O fogo aumentou e os quatro capangas se aproximaram lentamente.

Mais fogo. Mais medo.

Os mascarados pararam acima de mim, levando as mãos aos respectivos capuzes. Em sincronia, puxaram o tecido preto, e o fogo, aos poucos, iluminou seus rostos.

Fogo.

Gritei.

•••

_Sexta-feira, 20h07min  
__Condomínio Konoha.  
__Mansão Hyuuga.  
__Quarto de Hinata._

- Ela tá acordando!

- Naruto! Fala baixo! Ela pode estar com dor de cabeça, seu asno!

Hinata abriu os olhos. Pôde reconhecer seu próprio quarto, e rodeando sua cama estavam seu pai e Hanabi – na cabeceira – e Sakura, Naruto e Neji sentados nas laterais. Sasuke cochilava, jogado no puff.

- O-o qu.. O que aconteceu? – perguntou, levando uma das mãos à cabeça. Tudo girava.

- Então você não se lembra? – Naruto perguntou pegando delicadamente sua mão. Hinata olhou assustada – e corada – para a mão de Naruto na sua e depois para o pai, que, inesperadamente, sorriu minimamente. Por fim, murmurou um "nada" em resposta. – Saaaaaaaaakura! Você é mesmo boa! Ela disse que você não se lembraria de nada – explicou.

- Você desmaiou hoje, na escola. – Neji explicou, ignorando o loiro. – Vocês estavam jogando handball, e Sakura acertou uma bolada em sua nuca. Não foi proposital, claro... Não foi, né? – o moreno perguntou, arregalando os olhos de falso pavor. Sakura acertou um tapa em Neji. – Ai ai, cachorrinha. – o Hyuuga choramingou, alisando a nuca enquanto Sakura sorria.

- Pois é, você sabe como Sakura é forte. – Naruto riu e Hinata não pode evitar sorrir também.

- Eu sempre me preocupei com Hinata e os garotos – Neji falava, enquanto abraçava Sakura, provavelmente tentando evitar outras agressões – e, no fim, eu só precisava protegê-la da Sakura. – os meninos e Hanabi riram, mas as palavras de Neji despertaram algo em Hinata, fazendo-a arfar no momento em que se lembrou de tudo, de uma só vez.

Hinata soltou abruptamente a mão de Naruto levando-a novamente a cabeça, e fechou os olhos com força.

- Você está bem, querida? – Hiashi perguntou, preocupado. Era incomum (e talvez até incômodo) vê-lo daquele jeito.

- Será que vocês poderiam nos dar licença? – Sakura pediu – Vou fazer aqueles exames nela, e quando terminar eu o chamo, senhor Hiashi.

- Certo. Obrigado, Sakura. Estaremos todos na sala, caso precise de alguma coisa.

- Tudo bem. – Sakura acenou uma vez, antes de Hiashi e Hanabi saírem do quarto. – Ahn, Neji... Pode, por favor, levar o belo adormecido ali com você?

- "Belo"? – Neji arqueou a sobrancelha, olhando de Sasuke para Sakura com ar de incredulidade – Só porque ele é seu namorado! – riu-se – Vem, Naruto! Me ajuda a levar esse saco de banhas pro quarto, lá ele pode roncar a vontade.

- Neji, seu lindo, eu vou te acertar _propositalmente_ com uma bola de handball se você não parar de xingar meu namorado e sair daqui, tipo, agora!

- Ops! Agora eu fui! Depois eu volto, Hi!

- Eu também – Naruto disse, já na porta, soprando um beijo para Hinata, que corou mas não sorriu.

- Você se lembrou, não é? – Sakura perguntou gentilmente, após alguns segundos – Por isso sentiu dor de cabeça...?

- Sim.

- Pode me dizer? Não sei se disso você já se lembrou, mas você fez contato comigo e acabou mandando algumas coisas pra mim. Eu preciso entender. Era tudo tão confuso.

Um minuto inteiro se passou, antes de Hinata responder, num sussurro:

- Será que você... Poderia me dizer o que aconteceu comigo, Sakura? Quero dizer, eu... Meus poderes...?

- Ah, sim, claro! Bem, pra início de conversa, o que todos acreditam é que você desmaiou porque tomou uma bolada na nuca, que é um ponto sensível do nosso corpo.

- Então não aconteceu?

- Na verdade... Desculpa! Juro que foi sem querer... Você parou do nada e... Eu só queria fazer um passe! – Sakura estava claramente desesperada.

- Tudo bem! – Hinata riu um pouco – Eu te perdoo, mas, continue, por favor.

- Certo. Então, quando você acordou, ainda na escola, você gritou e desmaiou novamente. Eu disse a todos que foi algo parecido com reflexo tardio, uma reação tardia à dor. Gai chamou seu pai, e quando chegamos aqui o Doutor Chase, que, aliás, é um gato amiga!, já estava a sua espera. Ele confirmou tudo o que eu havia dito. Claro, com uma pequena influencia de Ino – Sakura sorriu.

"Ela o fez aplicar um tipo de sedativo em você – por isso você só acordou agora – dizendo que desse modo você acordaria mais calma e com menos dor. Na verdade, não era necessário, mas eu pensei que você precisaria de um descanso pleno depois de tudo.". Sakura olhou para Hinata e seu olhar transmitia carinho, preocupação e ainda um pedido mudo de desculpas. Parecia uma mãe dizendo à filha que aquele raladinho no joelho iria curar, _se_ ela comesse todos os legumes.

- Certo. Onde estão Ino e Tenten?

- Elas foram com Gaara até em casa, para tomarem um banho e descansar um pouco. Gaara mandou lhe dizer "Hinata, foi só um desmaio. Ainda dá tempo de escapar da macumba do Naruto.".

- Sakura! – Hinata repreendeu a amiga que ria alto – Isso é cruel!

- E divertido. Tenten e Ino disseram que voltariam ainda hoje, mas – consultou o relógio –, sabe que elas têm que sair a noite.

- Tudo bem. Agora... Me diz, o que realmente aconteceu? Você sabe, não é?

- Acho que descobri. – Inconscientemente, Sakura adotara uma postura ereta, quase profissional. Uma doutora dizendo o diagnóstico ao paciente. – Nós sempre achamos que você, além de telecinética, fosse telepata, certo? – Hinata deu um aceno de concordância – Na verdade, eu creio que seus poderes vão além da telepatia, no sentido mais generalizado da palavra. É chamado Mentalização. Ainda é uma técnica telepata, claro, mas requer, digamos, outro tipo de poder. Mais forte.

- O que isso quer dizer?

- Se eu estiver correta, quer dizer que você pode, tipo, levar uma parte de sua mente a outro lugar, por assim dizer, criar e alterar memórias e tudo o mais que já sabíamos que você podia fazer.

- Sakura – Hinata chamou, cautelosamente –, por acaso você disse "levar uma parte de sua mente a outro lugar" ou eu ainda tô viajando?

- Sim! Não é demais? – a Haruno estava empolgada.

- Seria, se eu soubesse _exatamente_ o que isso significa.

- Hm, veja bem... Acho que é quase como uma experiência fora de corpo. Você está aqui, comigo, mas pode levar parte de sua mente ao Naruto, lá no primeiro andar, por exemplo, sem perder o controle do seu corpo, e do que se passa aqui – mas, como vimos hoje, você precisa treinar para conseguir controlar, simultaneamente, corpo e mente. Eu acho, e é só uma teoria, que o que nós pensávamos que era visão de raio x era uma amostra da Mentalização. Você sempre soube fazer isso, e sempre teve esse poder... só não sabia que sabia. – Sakura deu de ombros.

- Mas... eu...

- Mas você não estava fora do seu corpo hoje, não é?

- Sim.

- Ainda assim, sua mente se dividiu. Pra mostrar algo que estava em seu interior. Algo que você já sabia, mesmo que inconscientemente. Bom, é o que Ino e eu achamos.

- Faz sentido. – Hinata murmurou pensativa. – Como conseguiu descobrir isso? Será que tem poderes mentais também? – sorriu.

- Só se os meus poderes mentais se chamarem "Estudo Meta-humano - Harvard". – riu Sakura – Não, sério... A pesquisa da Harvard foi de grande ajuda, mas o diferencial mesmo foi aquele livro velho que conta a história dos Hyuuga orientais... Sabe? Aquele que achávamos um estúpido conjunto de lendas até você começar a movimentar as coisas por aí.

- Ah, tá.. – Hinata acabou rindo de incredulidade, até perceber o olhar sorrateiro de Sakura. Arregalou os olhos. – Mas... Mas, como? Esse livro fica na coleção pessoal do papai... no escritório dele. Trancado a, sei lá, _oito_ chaves.

- É, eu tô sabendo. – Sakura deu um sorriso envergonhado. – Foi um tanto difícil invadir aquilo lá e não sair quebrando tudo.

- Ah, meu Deus! Você é realmente inacreditável, Sakura. Quantos arquivos, documentos ou sei-lá-o-quê você já "pegou emprestado" esse ano? – suspirando e sem esperar por uma resposta, Hinata repetiu – Inacreditável.

- Inacreditável é ter de traduzir aquele livro pro inglês. Sério, Translate Google é uma merda!

- Imagino que sim... E que história é essa de "vou fazer aqueles exames nela"? – A Hyuuga imitou ironicamente a voz de Sakura.

- Eu não falo assim, idiota! E, bem, é que eu fiquei um tempo conversando com o gatíssimo do seu médico, e ele disse que eu era apta a te examinar depois que acordasse. Alguns exames de reflexo, sabe como é... só porque você recebeu uma pancada forte, e bateu a cabeça quando "caiu" – ela indicou as aspas.

- Ino o influenciou para isso também?

- Não! Sua chata! Como duvida da minha capacidade assim, na minha cara? – a Haruno fingiu-se de ofendida.

- Oh! Perdoe-me, _doutora Haruno_.

Sakura sorriu e levantou-se, indo em direção ao banheiro da Hyuuga. Saiu de lá com uma maleta branca e pôs-se a realizar os exames de reflexo em silêncio. A quietude era incômoda. A respiração de Hinata era pesada; a ansiedade de Sakura, tangível.

- Hinata... Por favor? – Sakura sussurrou, segurando a mão de Hinata depois de terminar os exames.

Era hora de contar, então. A Hyuuga respirou fundo – precisava ser forte.

- Sakura... – Hinata murmurou, os olhos perolados já marejados, encaravam profundamente a face inquieta de Sakura – São eles – duas lágrimas finas correram pelo rosto alvo. – N-Naruto, Neji, Sasuke e Gaara. São eles! Os caras que trabalham pro Senhor do Crime.

•••

_Sexta-feira, 20h30min  
__Mansão Hyuuga.  
__Sala de Estar._

- Vocês não acham que elas estão demorando?

- Relaxa Naruto! – Neji revirou os olhos. Ficava tonto só de observar o amigo andar incansavelmente de um lado para o outro.

- Relaxar? Neji, e se a Hinata passou mal de novo? – Naruto agitava os braços enquanto falava, num sinal claro de desespero. Hanabi precisou conter o riso – o loiro conseguia ser ainda mais idiota quando apaixonado.

- Se isso acontecesse, Sakura nos chamaria. Mas, se te tranquilizar eu posso ir ver como elas estão.

Neji suspirou. O exagero de Naruto era irritante, mas, por outro lado, era bom saber que o amigo se preocupava tanto com Hinata. Ele cuidaria bem dela, futuramente. Olhou para o tio, que assentiu silenciosamente. Suspirou outra vez.

- Você pode vir junto – o olhar pidão de Naruto era _mesmo_ irresistível. – Merda, você é pior que o Gato de Botas, Naruto!

•••

_Sexta-feira, 20h33min  
__Mansão Hyuuga.  
__Quarto de Hinata._

Uma leve batida na porta fez Sakura, finalmente, sair do transe em que se encontrava. Piscou três vezes antes de realmente sentir as mãos de Hinata em seus ombros, e mais duas até conseguir ouvi-la.

- Por favor, por favor, Sakura. Aja naturalmente – Hinata murmurava como um mantra, a voz tingida de um leve desespero. – Eu... Eu te imploro... _Por favor_! Eu preciso de você, okay? – Sakura balançou a cabeça vagarosamente. – Pode entrar!

Naruto e Neji entraram no aposento sorrindo.

- Já acabaram os exames? Nós ficamos preocupados... Quer dizer, eu fiquei. Neji é mais confiante. Você está bem? Quer alguma coisa? – Naruto tagarelava.

- Eu estou bem, Naruto, obrigada – Hinata sorriu, sem encará-lo.

- Eu disse que ela estava bem. – Neji revirou os olhos, ainda com um sorriso mínimo.

- Pois é... Me desculpe por toda essa preocupação, Hi. Eu sei que você é forte, e Sakura é perfeitamente capaz de cuidar de você, mas... você me assustou, mocinha! – Naruto agitou o dedo em riste na direção de Hinata e ela quase pôde sorrir verdadeiramente. _Quase_.

- N-não tem problema Naruto. Obrigada. Mas você deveria ir para casa descansar, não?

- É, já está ficando tarde. E eu ainda tenho coisas pra fazer... – Naruto comentou com um toque de pesar e olhou significativamente para Neji.

- E aposto – Neji desviou o olhar e mudou o rumo da conversa. – que você nem se deu ao trabalho de avisar ao Jiraya onde estava não é, seu jumento?

- Na verdade, não! – Naruto coçou a nuca, sorrindo.

- Então... Vocês – Sakura falava mecanicamente, e precisou pigarrear para continuar – deveriam ir. Eu preciso terminar de examinar a Hinata.

- Tudo bem.

- Podem levar o Sasuke – o nome acabou saindo num gemido –, por favor? Digam a ele que eu o vejo amanhã. Vou passar a noite aqui.

- Sim senhora! – Naruto bateu continência, sem perceber o desconforto da amiga, ou talvez julgando ser apenas cansaço, e Sakura forçou um sorriso.

Naruto se aproximou de Hinata dando-lhe um selinho e murmurando "se cuida" carinhosamente enquanto Neji o fuzilava com os olhos, e depois abraçou a Haruno, agradecendo... "_Por você cuidar da minha menina._" – explicou.

_Isso poderia ser lindo_ – Sakura pensou com amargura – _se eles já não tivessem tentado nos matar_.

Hinata mordeu a parte interna da boca, e tentou evitar os pensamentos de Sakura. Estava um caos. O rosto de Sasuke estava presente por todos os cantos, cercado por uma grossa cortina de dor, surpresa, questionamentos e decepção. A Hyuuga sempre achara a mente de Sakura formidável: inteligente, perspicaz, forte e determinada. Mas, naquele momento, por trás de uma espessa névoa de mágoa e pensamentos turbulentos, Sakura estava oca. Nenhum plano brilhante se formando, nenhuma promessa de que daria tudo certo, nenhum desejo de superação. Restava apenas o nada.

Quando Neji e Naruto finalmente saíram do quarto, o sorriso forçado de Hinata se desfez e ela olhou para baixo, enquanto Sakura encarava o vazio.

- C-como...? Por quê...? – Sakura respirou fundo, duas vezes, antes de prosseguir. – P-por que acha que são eles?

- Eu sempre soube. Inconscientemente, acho. E foi o que eu vi hoje. Mentalização. – Hinata levou as mãos ao rosto, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, desolada.

- Eu... eu não entendo! Por quê?

- Não sei, Sakura. Mas eu prometo que vou descobrir.

- Vai ler a mente deles? Será que vai conseguir? Quando lutamos com eles estava... bloqueado, não é?

- Parece que quando eles não estão, hm, trabalhando nada os protege. Mas, ainda assim, não consegui nada com Naruto e Neji. _Eles _estão bloqueando os pensamentos. Ergueram muros em volta dos pensamentos sobre o Senhor do Crime. Muros de medo e culpa... arrependimento, talvez. Não consigo transpor isso. Não nesse momento. Talvez, não possa depois, também. A mente humana é imensamente poderosa.

- E o que devemos fazer? – Sakura perguntou, chorando. – Eles são nossos amigos! Mais do que isso, são... Meu Deus! Estamos falando de Sasuke e Naruto e Neji e Gaara. Não podemos nem _pensar _em lutar com eles! Muito menos denunciá-los.

- Eu sei Sakura! Precisamos manter a calma. Mas, primeiro, você precisa se encontrar com Ino e Tenten.

- Elas devem estar patrulhando por aí... – fungou.

- Você precisa encontrá-las e evitar que elas lutem com eles.

- Hi - Sakura chamou, chorosa, esfregando os olhos –, há tanto tempo que eles não aparecem.

- Mas hoje eles vão aparecer. Naruto disse que tem umas "coisas" pra fazer.

- E "coisas", nesse caso, significa acabar com a gente? – Sakura riu sem humor.

- Sim. – Hinata sussurrou, segurando as mãos da Haruno. - Saky, você sabe como Ino e Tenten são... Elas não fugiriam de uma boa briga, mesmo estando em desvantagem numérica e mesmo sabendo o quão poderosos eles são. Não podemos deixar que eles as vençam e descubram quem somos.

- Mas... Talvez, se eles descobrissem fosse bom. Quero dizer, os meninos não _nos_ machucariam, não é?

- Não sabemos se os meninos são _eles_.

- Como assim?

- Pensa Sakura, se alguém protege e bloqueia a mente deles...

- Esse alguém também pode controlá-los! – Sakura completou, animada – Então ainda temos esperanças que eles não sejam realmente caras maus?

- É tudo que temos. – Hinata deu um sorriso triste – Por isso eu preciso descobrir mais na mente deles, antes que eles saibam de nós.

- Tem razão. Eu vou atrás de Tenten e Ino.

- Você vai precisar esperar papai e Hanabi se deitarem... É quando Neji deve sair. – a Hyuuga explicou ante a face confusa da amiga.

- Ah, claro. Certo. Quando ficou tão boa em situações difíceis? – Sakura sentou-se novamente ao lado de Hinata.

- Bem, acho que você tinha razão. Eu sempre soube dividir a mente, só não sabia que sabia. E, agora que eu sei... Eu _de fato_ posso dividir a minha mente. Metade está destruída, e a outra metade...

- Me mantendo sã e dando um jeito na situação. – Sakura sorriu minimamente ao abraçá-la e Hinata desejou com todas as suas forças ser realmente capaz de resolver toda aquela confusão.

•••

_Sexta-feira, 23h11min  
__Central Park._

Depois de ligar para Neji certificando-se que Hinata realmente estava bem e que, por cansaço, não queria mais visitas naquela noite, Ino e Tenten continuaram sua ronda por Nova York. Como previram, aquilo estava um tédio. "Os bandidos estão muito parados ultimamente" – Tenten comentara. Além disso, patrulhar não era divertido sem uma telecinética pra te fazer voar. Ino pensou novamente em Hinata e no estado confuso de sua mente. Queria conversar c0m ela sobre isso. Suspirou.

- Cara, isso tá chato né?

- Extremamente – Tenten murmurou.

A única coisa que fizeram foi livrar uma jovem de um homem de meia idade bêbado – e tarado – que a perseguia por uma rua, pouco movimentada naquele momento, perto do Túnel Queens-Midtown. Não foi preciso muito esforço. O nível de álcool em seu corpo era tão alto que um sopro o faria cair. Ino o controlou, e como se sentia muito boazinha aquela noite, deu as ordens: "_vá para casa, se tiver uma, tome um bom banho... sério cara, você precisa... e, nunca mais beba de novo._". Um alcoólatra a menos na cidade de Nova York.

Depois de ouvir todos os agradecimentos da garota – que poderia facilmente ter se livrado dele sozinha, mas parecia não perceber isso – acabaram vagando pela Quinta Avenida, seguindo em direção ao Central Park. Estava especialmente vazio naquela noite – provavelmente, devido ao clima frio do início de Novembro.

- Sabe o que eu queria agora? – Tenten perguntou retoricamente. – Um cappuccino grande e fumegante. E um cupcake da Starbucks – os olhos chocolate brilharam com a imagem que se formava em sua mente.

- Seria bom... Mas eu já me contentaria com alguns cobertores... Meu Deus, que frio é esse? – Ino passou a mão na pele exposta do braço esquerdo. Deveria ter pensado nos dias frios quando fez as roupas que usavam sempre que assumiam a identidade secreta das HIT'S.

- Ah, hoje é mesmo seu dia de sorte – uma voz as sobressaltou vinda de trás de um carvalho a poucos metros de distância. – Estão com frio, é? Eu posso esquentar as coisas. – as mãos do mascarado agora estavam em chamas.

- Ora, se não são os _projetinhos_ de bandidos da cidade...

- Por onde andaram? Tava com saudades de quebrar a cara de alguém... Estavam com medo demais para nos enfrentar? – Ino riu com desdém.

- Que eu me lembre, quem fugiu da ultima vez não fomos nós – o outro sorriu. Nacos de terra se ergueram ao seu redor.

- Não vai acontecer de novo – Tenten disse, segura.

- Será mesmo? As senhoritas estão em desvantagem...

- Pode ser, mas como _não é_ o dia de sorte de vocês, nós somos as malvadas do grupo – Tenten piscou, sorrindo divertida.

- Ah, qual é! Meninas boas nunca vão ser suficientemente más pra mim, amor.

- E meninos maus nunca vão ser bons o bastante pra nós. – Tenten sorriu mais abertamente, e foi em direção ao mascarado, desviando das pedras que ele lançava.

Ino concentrou-se na difícil tarefa de manter-se longe do fogo. Sentia-se meio inútil: não podia atacá-los. Pelo canto do olho, pôde ver Tenten desviar-se das pedras, porém ela também atacava. Além de lutar melhor que Ino, Tenten podia usar o magnetismo a seu favor. Lixeiras, bancos, placas, carros – tudo de metal se tornava arma na mão da Mitsashi.

- E então... Onde estão as outras?

- Acha mesmo que eu vou te dizer? – Ino arqueou a sobrancelha, voltando a focar-se por inteiro na luta. Certamente, Tenten podia se cuidar.

- Seja boazinha, vai! O Senhor do Crime não gosta de serviço pela metade – um sorriso lindo lampejou no rosto dele. A Yamanaka estacou. "_Eu.. eu conheço esse sorriso! Mas, de onde...?"_ – Por favor?

- Desculpe, mas estou inclinada a negar seu pedido – ela disse categoricamente e o mascarado sorriu outra vez.

- Certo. É perda de tempo, mas eu as procuro depois.

"_E os outros dois? Porque eles não procuram?" _– Ino quase perguntou, mas mordeu a língua e refreou as palavras. Não queria dar ideias. Acabou por deixar os olhos, inquiridores, vagarem até os outros dois capangas do Senhor do Crime. O que ela viu acabou por surpreendê-la: eles pareciam inquietos, apreensivos, nervosos... Pareciam _quase_ culpados. O dia ficava cada vez mais estranho.

- Não deve se preocupar com eles, bonitinha. E também não deve baixar a guarda pra mim.

Ino lançou os braços a frente do corpo, tentando defender-se do fogo – que pareceu tomar a forma de uma serpente – mas foi em vão. Foi arremessada para trás em direção a um utilitário esportivo verde, caindo de joelhos. O fogo a cercou por um momento – um calor diferente, sufocante, cruel e destruidor, que se dissipou com a mesma rapidez com que viera. Ofegou. Seu corpo todo doía – principalmente as costas e a parte de trás da cabeça –, e ela sabia ter queimaduras graves nos braços e nas mãos, além de uma torção no tornozelo esquerdo e escoriações em toda lateral do corpo. Olhou para Tenten – e ela não estava em melhores condições. Lutava corpo a corpo com seu oponente e parecia confiante, mas de sua boca e de seu nariz escorriam filetes de sangue.

Com grande pesar, Ino percebeu que as roupas de Tenten estavam sujas e rasgadas, com sangue já parcialmente seco em alguns pontos. Parecia que alguém atacara a amiga com uma lança, ou uma estaca, talvez. E, provavelmente, foi isso que o mascarado fez.

Embora não fosse admitir, Tenten não conseguiria lutar por muito mais tempo, e Ino já não tinha condições nenhuma de continuar com aquilo. Isso, sem contar que dois dos oponentes estavam parados, sem mover um músculo sequer para ajudar os companheiros. Estavam se divertindo à custa de suas dores.

"_Merda! Estamos muito ferradas"._

- Últimas palavras, neném?

Ino sorriu com escárnio.

- Vá se ferrar, idiota!

O garoto também sorriu e ergueu a mão em chamas para terminar o serviço.

Não pôde fazê-lo. Um escudo invisível protegia a Yamanaka.

- Vamos sair daqui agora. - Sakura pulou por cima do utilitário verde, pegando Ino no colo. Não foi capaz de olhar o rosto dos mascarados, com medo do que poderia encontrar, agora que sabia exatamente o que procurava.

Hinata puxou Tenten para longe do outro rapaz – quem seria aquele? Tinha medo de descobrir. – e ergueu as amigas no ar, protegendo e tirando-as do Central Park com a maior rapidez que a exaustão daquele dia lhe permitia. Depois de tentar alcançá-las por algumas quadras, os dois mascarados que lutaram desistiram e a Hyuuga respirou aliviada. Estava esgotada.

Durante todo o percurso, Sakura cuidava dos ferimentos de Ino e Tenten – com uma frieza calculada –, evitando conversar. Sequer olhava nos olhos das amigas – sabia que se o fizesse não suportaria mais o segredo. Já não o suportava.

- Não deveria estar descansando? – Tenten perguntou, olhando preocupada para Hinata, finalmente quebrando o silêncio.

- Ahn, eu... É, deveria, mas Sakura não conseguiu encontrá-las, então eu as rastreei e decidi também vir atrás de vocês.

- E que bom que vocês vieram. Sério, obrigada. – Ino sorriu. – Se não fosse por vocês... Cara, valeu mesmo!

- Nós precisamos conversar – Sakura falou, séria. Não conseguia segurar mais. Lágrimas vieram a seus olhos quando ela se perguntou quem teria quase matado Ino.

- Já estamos perto do Konoha. – Hinata tentava ficar calma, mas Sakura sabia que o pensamento das duas era o mesmo. – Termine de cuidar de Ino, por favor. Conversaremos em casa – o tom da Hyuuga, aquele que ela assumia inconscientemente quando precisava agir como líder do grupo, sugeria que qualquer questionamento seria em vão.

Ino e Tenten se entreolharam enquanto Nova York passava rápido abaixo da bolha protetora de Hinata. Alguma coisa estava errada. _Muito errada_.

•••

_Sábado, 00h01min  
__Condomínio de Konoha  
__Casa dos Mitsashi._

- I... nacreditável!

Hinata havia contado. Com uma frieza cuidadosa, e a maior calma que pôde reunir, disse à Tenten e Ino que seus amigos eram, na verdade, seus inimigos mais poderosos.

Tenten estava jogada na poltrona de couro preto de seu quarto, em um estado de choque supremo: a boca pendia aberta, os olhos chocolate estavam arregalados e fora de foco. Na luz pálida da lua que entrava pela janela entreaberta, a morena parecia uma estátua de mármore – uma estátua de mármore que chorava copiosamente. Sakura tentava consolá-la, dizendo que tudo ficaria bem, mas ela mesma não acreditava muito no que dizia, e também chorava em silêncio.

Hinata sentou-se ao lado de Ino, na cama, e segurou-lhe a mão com firmeza. Até a inabalável Yamanaka estava assustada, sem falas.

- C-como? – Tenten perguntou, sem alterar a expressão mortificada.

- Sakura explicou sobre hoje de manhã, não é? Mentalização. Foi assim que eu soube. Mas acho que, no fundo, eu já sabia.

- Os sumiços – Ino começou, enumerando enquanto andava de um lado para o outro –, os segredos, o cansaço, a falta de tempo, as conversas sussurradas as nossas costas.. Tudo faz total sentido! Meu Deus! Um dos meus amigos acabou de tentar me matar! – gritou. Sorte estarem sozinhos na casa dos Mitsashi.

Ino arfava, o peito subindo e descendo rapidamente, as mãos, serradas ao lado do corpo, tremiam. Um gemido agoniado escapou de seus lábios, e ela não pôde mais reprimir o choro. Desabou na cama, novamente ao lado de Hinata, abraçando a amiga enquanto sussurrava "Talvez isso também explique... Gaara.".

Sakura sentiu um aperto no peito. Era tão injusto que Ino finalmente tivesse se apaixonado de verdade e Gaara fosse um inimigo. Era injusto – e talvez até crueldade do destino – que tudo estivesse tão certo e tão errado ao mesmo tempo. Ela e Sasuke se acertaram; Naruto deixou de ser idiota e agora sabia estar apaixonado por Hinata. Neji e Tenten namorando. Ino e Gaara. Os garotos por quem elas sempre foram apaixonadas... Agora que estavam juntos eram pseudo-criminosos e assassinos em potencial – eles quase mataram Ino, certo?

Definitivamente, o destino fora cruel com elas.

- Achamos que, talvez, eles estejam sendo controlados por outra pessoa. Provavelmente, a mesma que bloqueia a Hi.

- Então, talvez, eles nem saibam que são maus...?

- É só uma hipótese, Ino. Não podemos nos agarrar desesperadamente a essa ideia, pode não ser bom para nós. Eu tentei descobrir mais na mente de Naruto e Neji, mas não consegui nada.

- Ainda bloqueados?

- Não. Mas nenhum dos dois quer pensar no assunto. Eles bloqueiam tudo. Parecem culpados.

- Jura? Então podemos descobrir quem eles são!

- Ino, sabemos quem eles são: Sasuke, Naruto, Neji e Gaara.

- Não, Sakura. Eu quis dizer os poderes... – Ino explicou – Hoje só lutamos contra fogo e terra. Os outros dois pareciam, bem, pareciam meio culpados.

- Hm, isso significa que só Gaara e Sasuke lutaram hoje. Certo, sendo assim, Naruto foi quem lutou com você, Ino, da outra vez. Eletrocinese.

- Como você pode ter certeza?

- Bem, tirando fogo e terra, só resta os raios azuis e o que lutou com Tenten, que disse: "Eu posso ver através de você.". Raio x. Naquele dia, não sei se vocês se lembram, eu disse que não achava que o fato de termos o mesmo poder fosse coincidência. Tínhamos de ter alguma ligação. E agora tudo se encaixa. Quero dizer, raio x faz mais sentido para Neji, não é? Ele é meu primo.

- Isso é, ao mesmo tempo, bom e ruim – Ino comentou.

- Por quê?

- Se ele tem os mesmo poderes da Hinata, por serem da mesma família, isso significa que, a qualquer momento, Neji pode se descobrir um telepata e _nos_ descobrir.

- Eu tenho uma teoria sobre isso, mas preciso do papai para ter certeza – Hinata suspirou. – Por ora, precisamos de um plano.

- Combate está fora de questão, né?

- Obvio – Tenten respondeu rapidamente. Todas sabiam o que se passava em sua mente. Elas jamais seriam capazes de machucá-los propositalmente – mesmo se estivessem prestes a matá-las.

- Acho que sei o que tenho que fazer. Mas precisam confiar em mim – Hinata pediu, séria.

- Nós confiamos, é claro.

- E então, o que vai fazer?

- Na hora certa, vocês saberão.

•••

_Sábado, 10h19min  
__Condomínio de Konoha  
__Mansão Hyuuga._

Não era típico de Hinata acordar tão tarde – mesmo nos fins de semana – mas ela não pôde evitar, o dia anterior fora, de fato, exaustivo. E a perspectiva de melhora era quase nula.

Ainda sem querer levantar-se da cama, Hinata observou atentamente uma foto sua com Sakura, Ino e Tenten, presa em seu mural por imãs de coração. Agradeceu mais uma vez à vozinha em sua mente que a mandou ir atrás das amigas. É claro que ter usado os poderes após o descontrole da manhã de sexta foi imprudente, arriscado e a deixara esgotada, mas teria feito tudo de novo, se fosse necessário – e sabia que qualquer uma faria o mesmo por ela. Ainda assim, não podia deixar de imaginar o que teria acontecido se ela e Sakura não conseguissem chegar a tempo, ou se Sakura estivesse sozinha e fosse incapaz de proteger Ino... Hinata estremecia só pensar na hipótese.

Balançou a cabeça – não poderia se entregar a tais pensamentos. Não era hora de pensar no que poderia ter sido, era hora de pensar no que _seria_ daquele momento em diante.

Levantou-se preguiçosamente e observou Sakura, o rosto sereno enquanto dormia. Hinata não queria acordá-la. Ouviu-a chorando baixinho durante um longo período da madrugada – Sakura também devia estar bastante cansada.

Tomou um banho quente demorado, meticuloso, preguiçoso. Vestiu-se com a mesma calma exagerada, adiando ao máximo o despertar da Haruno.

Sakura parecia melhor, mas Hinata sabia que até a situação estar resolvida, nenhuma delas estaria verdadeiramente bem.

•••

_Sábado, 16h37min  
__Mansão Hyuuga.  
__Quarto de Hinata._

- Posso entrar? – Hiashi perguntou com a cabeça aparecendo no vão da porta.

Hinata passara o dia todo no quarto, desde que Sakura fora para casa. Ainda sentia-se cansada, e, ela sabia, mesmo sem tentar, que seria incapaz de usar seus poderes.

- Claro – sorriu enquanto sentava-se, dando espaço para o pai.

- Eu não a vi hoje lá em baixo... Você está bem? Está ocupada, ou podemos... Conversar?

- Não. Eu, ahn, só estava... lendo – era a deixa de que precisava. – Aliás, se possível, queria pedir... que o senhor me emprestasse... Bem, um dos s-seus livros – Hiashi a olhou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. – Hn, aquele que conta a história dos Hyuuga...

- Interesse pelos nossos ancestrais?

- E-eu só... É. Sim, é isso. Estou sem livros novos, e, hm, seria legal ler sobre nossa história. Praticar meu japonês. Devo estar bem enferrujada.

- Tudo bem, então – Hiashi parecia desconfiado, mas deixou passar. – Mas, está mesmo bem? Passou o dia todo no quarto...

- Só estou um pouco cansada... Acho que deve ser normal.

- Ah, sim. Dr. Chase me disse isso. E Sakura também – Hiashi quase sorriu. – Devo dizer que algo me surpreendeu. Seus amigos cuidaram muito bem de você ontem – o patriarca da família torceu os lábios, como se considerasse a ideia de mencionar alguma coisa. – Especialmente o Uzumaki.

Hinata sentiu todo o seu sangue correr para a face, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia o corpo paralisar. Sua respiração era pesada e superficial – a face inquiridora e séria de Hiashi não ajudava em nada as tentativas de fazê-la voltar à normalidade.

- Tivemos uma conversa interessantíssima ontem. Senhor Uzumaki e eu.

"_Céus! Podia ser pior?"_

- O s-senhor e N-Naru-to?

- Exato. Ele se preocupa muito com você, e pude ver que será capaz de cuidá-la, caso necessário. Mas eu sei que você é forte... Passamos por muitas coisas desde que... Bem, desde que perdemos sua mãe – essa expressão soturna Hinata conhecia. O histórico de perdas da família Hyuuga era um assunto difícil para todos. – Principalmente você.

Hinata baixou os olhos, incapaz de encarar o pai. O silêncio que se prolongou era mais aconchegante do que constrangedor, mas Hiashi estava disposto a ir em frente.

- Hinata – Hiashi estava sério, como quando está prestes a fechar um negócio, mas os orbes perolados tinham um brilho diferente. Hinata não conseguia captar as emoções que passavam tão rapidamente pelos olhos do pai, mas sabia já ter presenciado momentos assim, muito tempo atrás. –, eu sei que sou muito duro com você e Hanabi. Sei que passo muito tempo em viagens, negócios e reuniões. Compreendo que sou um pai falho, mas ainda assim... Eu... Eu as amo muito.

- P-papai, não! O s-senhor sempre fez o melhor que pôde. Sabemos disso. Hanabi e eu sabemos pelo o senhor p-passou, tudo o que sacrificou por nós. E, em nenhum momento, mesmo nos mais difíceis ou ausentes, deixamos de amá-lo! – Hinata sorriu. – Bem, na verdade... Hanabi o venera.

Hiashi sorriu para a primogênita.

- Sabe, Hinata, eu tive medo que algo lhe acontecesse. Assim, percebi que Hanabi, Neji e eu... Com todos os empecilhos pelos quais passamos, todas as perdas dessa família, temos sorte de ter você. E, seus amigos e, principalmente, o Uzumaki também.

Hiashi se levantou e deu um beijo na testa de Hinata. Rumou para fora do quarto, no entanto, algo o deteve. Deliberou por alguns segundos, olhando o rosto gentil e corado da filha, e acrescentou:

- A propósito, quero que saiba que eu percebi que, talvez, ele esteja _quase_ a sua altura. Darei a ele uma chance. Traga-o aqui... Oficialmente. Quando estiver pronta.

Sozinha no quarto, Hinata pôde respirar. Aquilo tinha _realmente_ acontecido?

•••

_Domingo, 23h54min  
__Mansão Hyuuga.  
__Quarto do Neji._

Neji havia desaparecido.

Passara todo o fim de semana "na casa de Sasuke". Hinata se perguntava onde ele estaria de fato. Sabia que todos eles estavam _trabalhando, _pois não podia rastreá-los. Talvez o fato de ainda estar fraca ajudava com isso, mas, no fundo, ela sabia que mesmo se estivesse com a potência máxima de seus poderes não poderia encontrá-los. Qualquer que fosse a técnica que o Senhor do Crime usasse, agora ela estaria em pleno funcionamento – protegendo seus mais poderosos capangas.

Pelo menos, naquele fim de semana não ocorreria nenhum evento de quase-morte já que ninguém estava no clima de caça aos bandidos. Talvez fosse até mais fácil assim – os compromissos de Sakura, Tenten e Ino tinham sido cancelados, já que os garotos precisavam ficar na casa de Sasuke e "terminar o trabalho escolar". Apesar da mentira deslavada, que, agora, irritava Hinata profundamente, isso havia ajudado bastante... Não queriam confrontar os garotos – muito menos fazer um jantar a luz de velas com o inimigo.

Por outro lado, Hinata ansiava por encontrar Neji. Passara o fim de tarde e a noite observando a parede verde-oliva do organizadíssimo quarto do primo, onde, na estante tabaco, várias fotos repousavam. A mais recente fora colocada ali há poucas semanas: Neji abraçando Tenten pela cintura, dando-lhe um beijo no rosto. A Mitsashi parecia mais feliz que nunca, sorrindo travessa para o espelho, a câmera em sua mão direita. Hinata suspirou, a foto datava o dia do seu primeiro encontro com Naruto, quando ela e loiro surpreenderam o primo e a amiga em uma cena... inusitada.

Como as coisas podem mudar tão drasticamente, em tão pouco tempo?

Já tarde da noite, Hinata acabou por adormecer. Não viu Neji chegar, aflito. Apesar do susto inicial, e do quão estranho era ter Hinata ali tão tarde, sem motivo aparente, Neji teve tempo de se recompor antes de sacudir suavemente a prima.

- Ei, intrusa! – Sorriu. – O quê está fazendo aqui?

- Eu, ahn... B-bem, eu.. nós. N-nós precisamos conversar, Neji.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

A Hyuuga não respondeu. Tantas coisas estavam acontecendo, era difícil escolher uma pra começar. "_Ah, é só que eu descobri que você é mal, nada de mais._" Ou talvez, "_Não, nada aconteceu. Você e os meninos só vêm tentando me matar nos últimos dois ou três meses. Tudo numa boa._" Ou quem sabe "_Eu descobri seu novo emprego. Inovador... A maioria dos adolescentes trabalha em pizzarias. Você trabalha pra um gênio do mal que controla Nova York. Demais, hein?_". Hinata balançou a cabeça para afastar todas as tentativas ridículas de começar aquele assunto. Um passo em falso, e, possivelmente, estaria numa luta superpoderosa com o tão amado primo.

- P-primeiro...

"_Pare de balbuciar, Hinata! No momento, ele não só o Neji. Até que se prove o contrário, ele é um inimigo. Preciso parecer forte."_ Ser forte era tão mais fácil quando ela se escondia atrás de sua identidade secreta. Mas não naquela noite. "_Hoje, todos os segredos vão ruir... Eu espero._"

- Primeiro você tem que me dizer se, nesse momento, tem alguma c-conexão entre vocês.

Neji a olhou com a sobrancelha erguida, aparentemente, sem entender nada. E, talvez, se perguntando a força exata de uma bola lançada por Sakura.

- Conexão, ligação, qualquer coisa psíquica que esteja ligando seus pensamentos a Naruto, Sasuke e/ou Gaara – disparou, num revirar de olhos, cansada de joguinhos e mentiras.

O Hyuuga pareceu atordoado, e mudou o peso de perna, mas forçou um sorriso antes de perguntar:

- Do que você tá falando, Hi? De onde tirou tudo isso?

Hinata suspirou profundamente.

- Por favor, Neji – suplicou. – Chega de mentiras. Eu não aguento mais.

Neji hesitou, mas por fim, balançou a cabeça.

- Não, nada. Mas, Hinata, o quê você sabe sobre esses poderes? E, principalmente, como você sabe essas coisas?

Hinata fitou os olhos do primo – tão iguais aos seus, tão diferentes também. Por trás da fachada sombria e séria, ela pôde ver a inquietação e a preocupação de Neji. Ela sabia que ele tinha medo que ela soubesse demais. Mais do que isso – ele se preocupava com as consequências que as informações trariam a ela. Sofrimento, confrontos, mágoas, feridas. Infelizmente para o dois, Hinata era capaz de saber mais do que qualquer um pudesse imaginar.

- Eu sei muito mais do que isso, Neji – os olhos perolados estavam marejados. – Sei quem é você, o que é capaz de fazer, _e o que tem feito_.

- Como? – Neji estava atônito, e a surpresa não o deixou negar. – Você... Você me seguiu?

A Hyuuga mais nova não respondeu de imediato.

- Eu não o segui – disse, por fim.

Enfiou a mão embaixo do travesseiro do primo e tirou de lá uma máscara de couro preto com o desenho de um lírio.

- Mas eu estava lá.

•••

**C**apítulo 6: Fim

Good Girls Like Bad Boys: _Continua_

•••

Referências do Capítulo :

- **Chase**, foi inspirado no doutor galã da franquia _House_ – minha favorita – Robert Chase, interpretado, muito bem, por sinal, pelo australiano Jesse Spencer.

- As ruas, pontes, localidades e etc. citadas no capítulo, de fato, existem e pertencem a New York City.

- **Starbucks**, o cappuccino e o cupcake que Tenten tanto queria... Bem, Starbucks Coffee Company é, simplesmente o lugar mais delicioso do mundo. Os melhores muffins, cookies, cupcakes, brownies, cappuccinos, cafés-gelados e etecéteras-deliciosas que existem. Recomendo.

•••

Heeeeeeeeeeeeello, guys!

Bem, demorei pra caraaaaamba desde a ultima atualização, certo? Perdoem-me...

Foram provas finais (da escola e do curso), vestibulares, ENEM, despedidas, chororô eterno.

Fiquei na escola até fevereiro, mesmo tendo me formado – _é mole?_ Precisei resolver algumas coisas lá... Colegiado, Eleição da escola e etc. E, bem, depois disso tenho saído bastante com meus amigos.. _Disso_ eu não me arrependo, HSUHAUHSUHUAHUSHUA sério, da uma saudade do caralho daqueles energúmenos :B

Mas, ainda assim, o capítulo deveria ter saído há uns dois meses, na moral. Motivo da demora: meu PC teve duas doenças seguidas :'(

A fic já estava pronta, eu só estava respondendo as reviews, e num lindo dia chuvoso #sintamaironia, um raio caiu e queimou o modem aqui de casa. _Divo_. Levou quase uma semana pra arrumar – tempo em que eu, obviamente, não usei o PC pra nada ( o que foi uma pena – se eu tivesse usado poderia ter visto o segundo problema mais cedo D: ). Quando o modem estava lindamente funcionando, o meu computador, fofo que só ele, ficava desligando sozinho e ficou fazendo um barulho mais ou menos assim: ziiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii zí zí zí ziiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Sério. _Super divo_. E eu, _cagona que sou_, fiquei com medo de explodir –Q KOPSKOPKOPKAOKPSOA

Moral da história (?), levou quase um mês pra ele voltar da reabilitação, coitado. E, assim que voltou, eu vi que tinha *_respira fundo_* perdido tudo. TU-DO. Danos irreparáveis )':

Sendo assim, tive que começar a fic TODA DE NOVO. E até teria sido fácil, já que quase sempre tenho, manuscrito, uma base dos meus capítulos, mas meu caderninho acabou, e eu só tinha escrito o capítulo 6 no computador. Fiquei arrasada, sério. (**Agradecimentos à Paloma Ayres e Paula Polonini que aturaram meus ataques via MSN.**) Demorei a conseguir escrever de novo, mas, na medida do possível, fui reescrevendo. Foi um tempo muito doloroso. Snif.

Mas, heeeein, chega de tristeza (tá vendo, soy bipolar OKSOAKOOSPKAKOKS)! Como foi o Natal, Fim do Ano e Carnaval de vocês babies? Espero que tenha sido super divo ;D

E, o que acharam desse capítulo? Muitas descobertas, hun *-* Alguém aí já tinha descoberto qual era o poder de cada menino? Essa foi meio fácil, não foi? KOPSKPOAOSKKAP  
E como acham que o Neji vai reagir? Adoro surpresinhas, hahahaha #soymá -n

O capítulo original era maior, já com a reação do Neji, a participação do Naruto e muuuuuito mais romance (tinha umas ceninhas NejixTen, especial pra TemaTen-Chan *-*), mas quando o perdi não consegui fazer igual. E, também, demoraria mais alguns dias pra adicionar mais cenas, mas, eu vou viajar na próxima semana, então vou ficar um tempo sem escrever. Achei melhor encurtar (e deixar um mistério no ar, rá) pra não demorar mais.. sei lá, um mês pra postar.

Ah, sim. Eu tentei não deixar o capítulo tão dramático, mas foi difícil. As meninas vão passar por tempos bem difíceis – que começaram nesse capítulo. Ainda sim, tentei deixar umas pitadinhas de humor por conta do Naruto – gostaram? *o*

Outra coisa dramática, mas inesperada, foi a conversa do Hiashi com a Hi, né? Não queria fazer dele uma pessoa má pra sempre :D

No próximo capítulo, a Hinata vai descobrir o que foi a "interessantíssima conversa de Naruto e Hiashi.". Próximo capítulo vai ser assim, cheio de explicação e... Coisas tensas x.x Muahahahá –Q

Bem, depois do marketing maléfico... Acho que basta da minha tagarelice. KOPSKPOAKOKOSPA

Reviews time *-*

**Fipa-chan:** hm, sua linda flertadora! HUSAHUHUSHUA fico feliz que tenha gostado, de verdade! Naruto é um ser especial, não é? Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk venha flertar com o botãozinho, ele sente sua falta ;D super beijo, Fipa s2

**Nara no A:**OMG! LEITORA NOVA! #comemoraçãoeterna HSUHAUUSH tudo bem? Fico super feliz que tenhagostado da fic, de verdade! Desculpe pela falta de Shika-Tema, eu tentei encaixá-los, quando planejava a fic, mas acabaria fugindo do que eu queria. Porém, eles talvez apareçam, quando a história do Gaara se revelar. Não será uma grande participação, mas, farei questão de, pelo menos, mencionar o romance deles, okay? *-* muito obrigada, por ler, pelos elogios, por tudo. Espero que curta o capítulo 6! Beijo!

**Miizu:** acho que nunca te vi por aqui, certo? *-* own, muito obrigada! X MEN foi uma de minhas inspirações, confesso. A-DO-RO! Espero que goste desse capítulo! Beijos!

**Pah Uchiha-Chan:** eeeeeu tenho a sis mais linda do mundo já é u_u #favelãominha linda, eu pagarei ;9 HSUHAUHSUHA mana, só tenho a agradecer por TUDO que fazes por mim. Sua diva, Love ya s2

**azedume:** hm, bem, na verdade, não. Mas, de qualquer forma, espero que tenha gostado da fic :D

**Pisck:** então, pois é. Demorei, mas postei de novo o/ e aí, gostou? Fico feliz que tenha gostado do cap anterior e tudo! *-* viu, a Hinata descobri tudo! Agora é esperar pelo Neji ;x Super beijo!

**Dai-chan n.n**: Daiane-chan! *-* me perdoe a demora! Sério, não foi 100% minha culpa, sabe? HSUAHUSHUAH fiquei com medo de você! Pois é, terceiro ano foi foda... Faculdade vai ser pior kkkkkkkkkk mas, né, todo mundo quer um ogro igual ao Sasuke :B então, as meninas descobriram tudo, gostou? A Vakarin ainda vai irritar bastante por aqui, mas, no fim da tudo certo, o/ Espero que goste desse capítulo! Beeijo flor!

**jujurego**: então, eu te fiz esperar muito tempo, né? Perdão! Teve um confrontozinho nesse cap, mas a Ino e a Tenten passaram por maus bocados, né? Me diz... o que achou da descoberta da Hinata e da luta? Muuuito obrigada por acompanhar a fic, fico muito feliz que esteja gostando. Super beijos!

**Keiko Haruno Uchiha**: Ih, gêmea, relaxa. Você é uma gêmea linda, isso sim! Fía, vô te falar prepara seu coraçãozinho porque a partir de agora a coisa vai ficar TENSA aqui na sua fic #adorosuspense. Own, sua carinha tava Lina, vontádi di modê :3 Tadinho do seu not! Ele é lindo, temperamental E NÃO TEVE CULPA U-U Tu viu a sagacidade suprema do Neji e da Tenten né? São devassos como nós ;9 E, por falar em sagacidade devassa, SIM, a parada da Hinata deu um frisada no Sasuke e Senhor do Crime. Por que será? Hm, adoro mistério. SOKAOPKSOPAKOSKOPAK E a ruiva fia duma égua da Karin ainda vai se meter muito no nosso casal cute-cute D: Hun, queria saber o que você "gritou" depois da sua tortura virtual pra eu postar essa budega rápido. Aposto que era uma coisa linda cheia de palavras fofas de amor do tipo: "BITCH, POSTA ESSA MERDA LOGO OU TE MATO SUA BISCA DO CACETE!" porque o FF cortou a frase –QQQQQ FF maledito! A situação só vai ficar mais tensa u.ú KOPSKOPAKSPOKPAKKSP own, sua linda-diva-devassa brigada por tudo *-* Beijos sua tchutchucona-linda-sagaz, falo com você no MSN #fuckyeah! Love ya s2

**Carol-nee-san: **Oi, flor! Muito, muito obrigada! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap *-*Desculpa a demora ;( Enjoy it! Beijo!

Então, pessoinhas, é isso. Muito, muito obrigada, mesmo, a quem acompanha a fic, quem adiciona aos favoritos, quem deixa review. MUITO. OBRIGADA. _Vocês são incríveis, fato s2_

Não deixem de ler, okay? Desculpa, mais uma vez, pela a demora.

Deixem reviews com idéias, críticas, opiniões e sugestões, tá bom amores? Titia Kaah vai morder cada um que deixar review. É. HSUAHUHSUHAUH OMG, brincadeirinha ;3

_E, não fujam da escola!_ u.ú HSUAHUSHUAHHSHAHUSHAUH

Beijos, queijos, anexos & pedidos de desculpas com sabor de brownies da Starbucks *-*

**K**aah **H**yuuga.

* * *

**N/B: ÊÊÊÊ! Nota beta! Obrigada à você que leu até aqui. Merece meu respeito e um abraço meu! Te pago um cappuccino da Starbucks tbm, pode ser? Auhshauhsu'**

**Pessoas loirinhos, moreninhas, ruivinhas e pintadinhas, muuuuito obrigada mesmo por lerem a fic da minha sister diva, faladora, linda e fodásticamente foda. Obrigada para quem é novo e deixou review, avisando da sua chegada, obrigada a todos que continuam acompanhando, obrigada por tudo mesmo.**

**E eu nem preciso dizer o quão foda essa pessoinha que escreveu esse cap é, né gente? Tipo, sintam a minha cara de "Oh Meu Deus! Eu quero mais e quero ler o resto e pqp, que foda" lendo tudo isso daqui. Acho que ser beta reader não pode ser melhor, viu?  
**

**Além disso, ter o prazer de ler tudo isso em primeira mão é ótimo. Desculpa me gabar, mas é verdade. Isso é MUITO divo. Pois é.**

**Queria aproveitar esse espaçinho e deixar um recadinho pra quem acompanha minha mais recente Fic ("London's Princess" – Pah Uchiha-chan): Desculpem não ter postado nada ainda. Tenho metade do cap pronto aqui comigo, mas por conta de trabalhos, lições, livros e afins; não consigo escrever. Não tenho previsão de volta. Não pretendo desistir da fic nem nada, mas não sei quando postarei algo novo. E Quero aproveitar e agradecer aos leitores em comum dessas duas fics, que me deram um super apoio no meu último aviso. Muito obrigada mesmo. E quero que saibam que estou me recuperando cada dia mais. (1 mês inteiro sem me cortar pessoas! Isso pra mim é um grande motivo de comemoração! \o) (**E, eu, Kaah, quero também agradecer a quem deu seu apoio divo a minha linda maninha. Ela é um ser especial e SUPER merece ser feliz e ficar bem. Sério, muuito obrigada!**)  
**

**Enfim, acabando a minha propaganda, só quero dizer, mais uma vez, o quanto estou feliz pelo sucesso da fic da minha mana. De coração, ver isso é muito bom!  
**

**Pra completar, obrigada a todos, mais uma vez. E venham paquerar, ficar, namorar ou casar com o botãozinho aqui embaixo. Ele adora vocês. E adora uma relação caliente. Ui! Haushauhsuhs'**

**Beijos pessoas lindas! Fiquem bem. S2'**

**Paloma Ayres.**

* * *

Uma segunda notinha da autora:

Geeeeeente, foi MUITO difícil postar esse cap, o FF não queria carregá-lo, e quando finalmente consegui postar, ele estava completamente desconfigurado. Perdoem por qualquer erro, e pelo estrutura do capítulo, que, por isso, não ficou das melhores. Sorry! ;*


	8. Capítulo 7, Reagrupamento

• _**Disclaimer:**_Naruto e todos os outros não me pertencem e sim ao Kishimoto-sensei.

**N/A:** Assim como no ultimo capítulo, a primeira parte da fic é **narração da Hinata**. Depois, segue em terceira pessoa, porém, há outro momento em que o ponto de vista é da Hinata, e o aviso vem entre parênteses. Se não tiver parênteses, a narração é **terceira pessoa**, certo?

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

' **UA**

• **G**ood Girls Like Bad Boys

Capítulo **7**, **R**eagrupamento.

_Segunda-feira, 00h02min  
__Mansão Hyuuga.  
__Quarto do Neji.  
__**( **__Hinata's POV __**)**_

_Estupidez._

É a única palavra que pode me definir. Como, meu Deus, pude imaginar que isso daria certo?

Quero dizer, cinco minutos atrás, parecia um plano brilhante: ficar cara a cara com Neji, mostrando-lhe o quão absurdo ele fora ao tentar me matar, (mesmo sem, de fato, saber que era eu) e trazer à tona toda sensatez que lhe era característica, tirando-o do lado negro da força – dramático, eu sei. Faz parte do plano. Arrã.

Mas... Céus! Quanta ingenuidade.

Ele permaneceu calado, desde que me ouviu, com os olhos arregalados e a testa vincada (o que, pra mim, deveria ser impossível), mas não é preciso ser um gênio, nem um telepata – até porque, no momento, eu não sou nenhum dos dois – para saber o que ele pensava... _E ele ia me matar._ Dolorosamente. Lentamente. Era fácil saber... Neji estava furioso.

Sua raiva se projetava, inconscientemente, me atingindo em cheio. Ele pensava, repetidamente, na primeira vez que lutamos, e eu sei que ele descobriu – por dedução, provavelmente – ter enfrentado Tenten naquela noite fatídica.

O que não sei é _como_ eu posso saber tudo isso, já que meus poderes estão, hm, meio... fora do ar. O que é, potencialmente, uma droga.

Neji suspirou pesadamente, e, olhando-o novamente nos olhos, arfei, preparando-me, sem perceber, para a batalha física e emocionalmente dolorosa que viria a seguir, já que (como isso é possível, Deus?) a raiva em seus olhos aumentara.

No entanto, inesperadamente, ele debruçou-se no meu colo e chorou. _Chorou_.

Fiquei sem ação, sem saber se acreditava ou não naquela cena tão... impossível. Garotos não choravam assim. Melhor dizendo, _Neji _nunca_, nunca mesmo_, choraria desse jeito – mas, ainda assim, de alguma forma (que a ciência seria incapaz de explicar, tenho certeza) estava acontecendo.

Nesse momento, pude ver, ainda sem saber como, a raiva desanuviando sua mente, e o que surgiu, sobressaindo-se a todo o resto, foi uma bolha recém estourada de puro arrependimento. Assim como Sakura, Neji possuía uma mente interessantíssima. Tão inteligente, sensata, perspicaz e determinada. Forte, e inacreditavelmente, organizada. Mas, afora o arrependimento, reinava ali, uma bagunça indescritível de fatos, sentimentos e memórias fragmentas (quase todas marcada pela presença de Tenten).

Talvez por conhecer tão bem a mente de meu primo, consegui distinguir, por entre o caos, a verdade.

Então era isso. _Só isso_. Completamente compreensível. Eu acho.

Dei um sorriso fraco enquanto o abraçava e murmurava palavras reconfortantes.

Neji não estava furioso comigo, ou com Tenten. Neji estava furioso consigo mesmo. Mais frustrado do que já estivera em qualquer momento de sua vida.

- Preciso chamar Naruto – ele disse de repente, me olhando com cautela, e em resposta, meu coração deu um salto doloroso. – Ele... Também precisa saber. E você... Vocês... precisam de respostas. Temos que trazê-las aqui. Naruto e eu... precisamos... nos explicar. E temos de pedir perdão – seu rosto endureceu de dor, e embora eu soubesse que Neji tinha um carinho especial por Sakura e Ino, sabia também que o que mais lhe importava era a reação e a aceitação de Tenten. – Não acredito nas coisas horríveis que fizemos.

Tive vontade de perguntar, por que, então, haviam feito. Mas não era o momento. Não ainda.

- Tudo bem – respondi, simplesmente, tentando acalmá-lo com mais um abraço sincero.

Peguei meu celular e mandei uma mensagem para minhas amigas, enquanto Neji murmurava rapidamente com Naruto, em seu novo iPhone 4S – presente de meu pai pelo bom desempenho na empresa. Não ouvi nada além "É, é muito sério cara." e "Vem logo pra cá, energúmeno!". Juro que o carinho desses meninos me assusta.

Imediatamente após o informativo de "Mensagem Enviada" aparecer, Ino me respondeu – claro, o iPhone rosa era um dos _filhos_ dela, e dormia bem ao seu lado. Sua mensagem dizia "já vou, chefe" seguido de uma carinha piscando, e eu murmurei um xingamento _carinhoso_ para a tela do celular, esperando que Ino o recebesse. Odiava quando ela me chamava de chefe. Loira idiota, humpf.

Sakura e Tenten demoraram mais a responder, mas disseram que me encontrariam o mais rápido possível, no jardim interno de minha casa, como eu havia pedido.

Não estavam preocupadas em inventar desculpas para os pais por sair no meio da noite – e não tinham motivos para estar, tampouco. Tenten estava sozinha em casa, Ino controlaria os pais, caso descobrissem qualquer coisa, e Tia Alana... Bem, Tia Alana dormia como uma pedra.

- Vamos resolver tudo – Neji prometeu-me quando saímos de seu quarto, rumando para os jardins (um dos meus lugares favoritos nessa casa. Herança de mamãe.), e me abraçou forte procurando conforto e o perdão que eu, sem saber, lhe dei antes mesmo de ele me pedir.

Então eu percebi que nunca suportaria ter de enfrentar Neji em qualquer outra coisa além de Guitar Hero e guerras de travesseiro._ Jamais_.

Acabei por sorrir, satisfeita por Neji estar, de fato, ao meu lado e ansiosa (apesar de todo receio) por encontrar, também, Naruto e os outros.

No fim das contas, não foi um plano digno de Atena, mas dera certo, afinal.

•••

Esperamos cerca de cinco minutos até ouvir o ronco familiar do motor de um velho Mustang. Ele chegou rápido, como que para adiantar minha tortura psicológica.

Apesar de morarmos todos no mesmo condomínio, normalmente, ele teria demorado mais. O Konoha é enorme – o maior condomínio fechado de Manhattan. – e Naruto não morava tão perto de nós.

Nossa casa fica mais ao Sul – onde se aconchegam as... hm... mansões do condomínio. Sasuke era o mais próximo nesse momento, algumas casas antes da minha – e a de Naruto fica mais a Sudeste. Ainda assim, ali estava ele. A curiosidade que lhe era tão comum certamente o fez exigir demais do motor de seu velho carro – o Mustang (laranja com duas listras negras que atravessavam o capô, o teto e a traseira) pertencera ao pai, Minato Namikaze, e desde sua morte, Naruto assumiu o carro, cuidando-o como se fosse um tesouro. E era, de certa forma.

Ele caminhou rapidamente pelo jardim lateral – meu coração pesando o cada passo dado – com seu velho Converse, jeans escuros vestidos as pressas e um moletom preto, com o capuz cobrindo-lhe o cabelo loiro rebelde. Dolorosamente, me fez lembrar de seu "uniforme de trabalho" e eu me odiei por achá-lo tão lindo, mesmo então.

Suspirando, encarei Neji outra vez, e soube que estampado em meu rosto estava uma dor intensa, pois Neji se encolheu, a expressão magoada e arrependida, e depois me lançou um olhar que dizia claramente pra eu lhes dar um pouco de privacidade. Assenti e me esgueirei por um caminho – quase oculto por entre os arbustos – no momento em que Naruto perguntou aos sussurros, qual era o problema.

"Vocês são o problema!" – quis responder. Por que tinham que se tornar maus ou sei-lá-o-quê justamente quando tudo está tão perfeito? Obviamente, eu não disse nada, e reprimi as malditas lágrimas que vieram a meus olhos – mais uma vez, não era hora de ser fraca.

Não que eu fosse suportar lutar contra Naruto, se ele decidisse isso. Talvez eu até me entregasse, sem questionamentos, como sempre faço quando se trata dele.

Não posso deixar o jardim. Pouco me importa se Neji ver que estou espionando! Ele não pode considerar isso um crime, pode? Não. Não depois de tudo.

Eu preciso ficar. Não posso negligenciar esse momento. Preciso ficar aqui para encontrar no rosto de Naruto qualquer resquício de dúvida, ou culpa, que me permita ir até ele implorar que pare com essa história ridícula de maldade e que não estrague tudo.

É tão indescritivelmente doloroso vê-lo assim, tão normal, tão calmo, _tão bom_ e saber que não é verdade.

Não posso deixar que ele continue sendo usado pelo Senhor do Crime. Por puro egoísmo, claro. Eu preciso de Naruto. Muito mais do que imaginava.

_Oh, droga._

- Eu, ahn... Descobri quem elas são – Neji respondeu finalmente.

- Quem são o quê? - Naruto ergueu a sobrancelha, confuso.

- Quem são as Princesas da Disney, Naruto! – Neji revirou os olhos e eu quase sorri – Descobri quem são as Panteras-barra-HIT'S, idiota – seu rosto se iluminou, como se tivesse visto algo realmente óbvio. E ele viu... HIT'S fazia muito mais sentido para meu primo nesse momento.

Naruto soltou um "ah" não muito entusiasmado e sentou-se na grama, as costas encostadas na nossa pequena fonte. Distraidamente, começou a brincar com algo em suas mãos. Reconheci, depois de alguns segundos, o que era. Junto das chaves do carro e da casa pendiam dois pequenos chaveiros. O primeiro era uma miniatura em seis centímetros de um carro – o presente que eu lhe dei no ultimo 10 de Outubro, pouco antes de estarmos juntos. Era uma réplica exata de seu Mustang (o capô até abria para mostrar o motor Nissan Sky-não-sei-o-quê – Tenten me ajudou com essa parte, admito –, igualzinho ao de Naruto!), com as letras N e U entrelaçadas no teto, escritas com minha letra.

O segundo era uma esfera de prata com um raio dentro. Naruto o tinha desde sempre, e me disse que era o Raio de Zeus. O chaveiro também fora de seu pai, e era uma alusão ao fato de Minato ser conhecido como "Raio Dourado", por ter sido um detetive extremamente rápido em sua época.

No entanto, agora, aquele raio estúpido fazia um sentido irritante. Duvido que tenha, de fato, alguma relação com Minato. Deve ser apenas por causa de sua elotrocinese. Exibido, humpf!

Depois de um silêncio longo e pesado, em que Neji e eu esperávamos uma reação de Naruto, ele finalmente levantou-se, guardou as chaves e suspirou cansadamente. Eu pensei que fosse contestar as ações de Neji, dizer que aquilo era um total engano e que ele estava fora dessa brincadeira de ser mau. Meu coração se acelerou com a perspectiva, e eu sorri. Mas aí ele abriu a boca:

- O que está esperando, Neji? Vamos acabar com isso, então.

_O quê?_

...

"_Vamos acabar com isso, então._"

Por que, Naruto?

"_Vamos acabar com isso, então._"

Não era pra ser assim, idiota.

"_Vamos acabar com isso, então._"

Idiota, idiota, idiota!

O que ele pensa que está fazendo?

Ele não é assim. Não pode ser. Esse não é o _meu_ Naruto.

Sem ter muita consciência de meus atos, andei cambaleante até Naruto e comecei a bater repetidamente em seu peito, com meus melhores socos e tapas – e, nesse momento, eu queria não ser telepata. _Eu queria ser a Sakura._ – enquanto lágrimas teimosas e idiotas (assim como Naruto) molhavam meu rosto corado. Naruto me fez ficar vermelha de frustração, e não de vergonha, pela primeira vez em minha vida. E a sensação é de ter meu coração esmagado.

- C-co-mo pôde? Vo-cê... não é... as-sim! – Falei, entre os golpes.

Os olhos de Naruto pareciam que iam sair das órbitas e ele estava tão atônito que nem se defendeu de meu ataque, até então, ilógico.

Neji me abraçou pela cintura e afastou-me dele, pedindo que eu ficasse calma. Mas eu já não agüentava mais só ficar calma. Só sentar e esperar. Não mesmo!

Quero meus amigos de volta, minha rotina de volta, minha vida de volta. Quero o meu Naruto de volta – sem mentiras, sem brigas, sem segredos, _sem máscaras_.

- Hinata, o que deu em você? – Naruto perguntou, quando se recuperou do susto inicial, assombrado e talvez até magoado. Ah, claro. _Ele_ está magoado?

Eu ainda me debatia com Neji, e finalmente me soltei dele, talvez, perdendo o controle. Merda! Mas... Que seja! Afinal de contas, não dá mais para ser condescendente.

- O que deu em mim? – Não aumentei o tom de voz, mas sei que soei sarcástica e ameaçadora. – Não é o que deu em mim, Naruto. É o que deu em você! Qual é o seu problema? De vocês todos, aliás! – Acusei, dessa vez, olhando também para Neji. – Os meus amigos não são maus. Eles não colocam máscaras e saem por aí fazendo o trabalho sujo de um Senhor do Crime covarde que nunca mostra a cara! – A compreensão inundou seu rosto, e ele olhou estupefato para Neji, num questionamento mudo. Neji abriu a boca, mas fui mais rápida. – Não, ele não me contou.

- Então... Como...?

- Como sei que vocês são algum tipo de bad boys? – completei por ele, numa voz tão calma que me pareceu simplesmente inapropriada no meio de tudo aquilo. – Bem, quando você diz "vamos acabar com isso" – tentei soar parecido com seu tom de voz mas falhei miseravelmente, minha garganta se fechando. Depois da explosão vem as lágrimas, então. – "Isso", no caso, sou eu. Foi o que Neji descobriu. Eu, Ino, Tenten e Sakura... HIT'S. Vá em frente, aliás – disse, ironicamente, enxugando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos. – Se você quer mesmo acabar com isso, eu não vou impedir. Jamais suportaria a ideia de te enfrentar, e não vou oferecer resistência. Mas, se ainda houver uma parte do meu Sol por aí, usando essa fachada de menino mau... Eu... – funguei – Eu adoraria tê-lo de volta, se quer saber.

Naruto ficou em silêncio pensando como sua Hinata frágil e doce poderia ser uma das meninas com que ele lutou. (Ele é mais lento que Neji, e ainda não sabe qual delas eu sou. Não que eu esteja muito surpresa, na verdade.) Mas nada além disso se projeta de sua mente.

A propósito, estou oficialmente desistindo de tentar entender minha mente-super-poderosa-que-funciona-quando-quer... Não adiantaria mesmo tentar. Essa droga de telepatia só funciona direito quando quer. Telepatia idiota. Poderes idiotas. Garotos idiotas! (Será que posso usar toda essa situação como desculpa para estar tão ranzinza? Posso, é claro que posso! É!)

Acabei olhando para Neji, me desculpando por, provavelmente, ter estragado tudo. Ele sorriu pra mim e acho que entendeu o que fiz – Tenten deve estar chegando, afinal de contas.

Não sei o que ele vai fazer se Naruto sair desse vazio e decidir me entregar para o Senhor do Crime. Acho que Neji não estará de acordo, mas, de qualquer forma, estou determinada a evitar brigas.

- Qual... Qual delas? – Naruto perguntou de cabeça baixa e eu fiquei sem entender.

- Lírio – Neji respondeu por mim. Ah, isso. Entendi.

Naruto veio em minha direção, os olhos perdidos e sem brilho, um sorriso triste que não lhe pertencia. Ele concentrou os pensamentos numa lista (que eu jamais pensaria existir) que classificava nossos poderes de acordo com as nossas máscaras. Quando conseguiu lembrar-se com perfeição os poderes que "Lírio" tinha, uma fagulha se acendeu em sua mente.

- Ah. Erm, q-que bom. Pelo menos eu, ahn, eu não te machuquei, não é? – Ergui uma sobrancelha. Claro. Você descobre que seu quase-namorado é mau e sai inteira da situação. Sem se machucar nem nada. Arrã. – Você... sabe... o que eu quis dizer, não sabe? Mesmo sem essa coisa de telepatia você me conhece melhor que qualquer um!

Aí eu dei mais atenção a _minha_ mente e nela vi o reflexo da de Naruto, exatamente como a mente de Neji tinha estado: confusa, mas, acima de tudo, arrependida. Ele pegou minha mão e corei (novamente pelos bons motivos!) com o fluxo de sentimentos que o invadiu. Nunca tinha sido tão fácil ler a mente – mais do que isso, imagino – de alguém. Naruto estava conectado a mim, de uma forma indescritível.

- Eu... Sabe, eu não sou bom com palavras, e nada que disser vai justificar ou mudar o que fiz... Mas eu me arrependo, Hinata, juro! Assim como Neji. Nós dois já estávamos caindo fora e... De qualquer forma, isso só mostra o quanto eu... – ele estava tão fofo com toda aquela tagarelice que não consegui impedi-lo, apesar de já saber tudo que precisava. – O quanto eu preciso de você. Umas noites sozinho e eu viro um carinha mau, tá vendo? – Ele riu, ainda um pouco nervoso, mas verdadeiro. – É porque é você que me ilumina, lembra? Só com você eu conseguia esquecer essa parte de mim, porque você sempre vê o meu melhor. O melhor de todos, aliás. E eu prometo que entenderei se não nos perdoar, e até se... Sei lá, se quiser não ficar mais comigo, mas você tem de saber que eu não queria te magoar, nunca! E eu preciso de você, Hi, e... E eu te amo, de verdade. Mesmo.

Sem pensar duas vezes eu o abracei forte e sorri em meio às lágrimas. Tinham tantas sensações dentro de mim... Alívio, felicidade, conforto, amor e as terríveis borboletas – ou eram pássaros? – que não deixavam meu estômago em paz. _Naruto disse que me amava_. Certamente, eu acabo de experimentar aquela sensação inusitada, que geralmente chamam de "ir do Céu ao Inferno". Do Inferno ao Céu, no meu caso. E, mais certamente ainda, eu sou uma das pessoas mais felizes do mundo.

- Eu te amo também, menino mau – falei ainda sorrindo, ainda chorando, ainda corada. Ainda feliz.

Naruto riu – o melhor som do mundo – e me deu um selinho. Neji bufou (mas tinhas pensamentos felizes sobre nós, e uma incerteza quase dolorosa em relação à Tenten) e nós nos separamos. Naruto fuzilou-o com o olhar, mas não me soltou.

- Ah, qual é! – Neji sorria debochadamente. Cretino. – Vocês vão me fazer vomitar.

Antes de poder responder a provocação de meu amado primo, virei-me instintivamente para a entrada do jardim.

- Era _exatamente_ o que eu ia dizer.

•••

_Segunda-feira, 00h59min  
__Mansão Hyuuga.  
__Jardins._

- O que diabos está acontecendo aqui, Hinata? – Ino perguntou, sem conter o tom de sua voz.

- Meninas, eu, ahn, n-não, não ouvi vocês, che-g-garem.

- Ah, mas é claro que não! Você estava ocupada de mais se agarrando com um inimigo – Sakura cuspiu as palavras, nervosa.

- Era esse o plano genial? Passar pro lado deles ou sei-lá-o-quê?

- Não! É claro que não Ino. Você devia saber que eu nunca faria isso com vocês – Hinata defendeu-se, ofendida. – E eles não vão nos machucar, eu juro. Não sei se estão do nosso lado, mas...

- Estamos! – Naruto interrompeu. – Eu... nós sentimos muito, mesmo.

- Ah, será?

- Nós jamais machucaríamos _vocês_ Ino... E já estávamos cansados disso tudo, queríamos que acabasse logo. Agora estamos fora, oficialmente – Neji prometeu.

- E como vou saber que isso não é um truque? – Tenten perguntou, falando pela primeira vez. Sua voz era baixa e falha, e ela não olhou nos olhos de Neji. – Hinata sempre foi muito boazinha e gentil e está sem poderes. Vocês dois, principalmente, poderiam enganá-la. Até porque nos últimos tempos vocês têm mentido muito, não é?

- Eu menti, sim. Nós mentimos. E, sei que não há comparação, mas vocês também não foram exatamente honestas. – Neji se aproximou e levantou o rosto de Tenten, molhando pelas lágrimas, forçando-a a encará-lo. – Mas, Tenten tudo o que passamos foi verdadeiro – sorriu. – Naruto não é nenhum gênio, mas estava certo quando disse que nós entenderemos se vocês não nos perdoarem, mas precisam saber que o sentimento é real. Sempre foi.

O Hyuuga acariciou o rosto de Tenten, e ela fechou os olhos e contraiu os lábios, pensativa. Ele a abraçou, e a Mitsashi permaneceu estática, sem nenhum indício de retribuição. Mas ela também não o afastou, e, por ora, era tudo que Neji poderia pedir.

Por cima do ombro de Tenten, Neji acrescentou, olhando carinhosamente para Ino e Sakura:

- Eles só precisam de um pouco mais de tempo...

- E porque acha que com eles será diferente? – Sakura perguntou, insegura.

- Hun... as coisas mudaram um pouco. E, bem, porque, desde o início, Naruto e eu já não éramos muito favoráveis a isso. É por isso que pode parecer exagero ou falsidade, mas nosso arrependimento é genuinamente _gi-gan-tes-co_.

- Porque não queríamos entrar nessa. Não queríamos machucar ninguém. E no fim acabamos magoando, e até machucando fisicamente, as pessoas que mais nos importam – Naruto explicou, olhando nos olhos de todos enquanto falava. Acabou perdendo-se nos olhos perolados de Hinata, ainda fascinado pela recente descoberta de seus poderes e surpreendeu-se quando Sakura o abraçou forte.

- É bom não ter de quebrar sua cara... Sabe, pra valer. – Sakura sorriu minimante. Parecia até que seria fácil ter tudo de volta a normalidade. E talvez ela nem tivesse que lutar até a morte com Sasuke (como ela dramaticamente havia conjecturado nos últimos dias). _Talvez_.

- Bem, posso me considerar um cara de sorte então, não é? Ouvi dizer que você é bem forte... Tipo, _forte de verdade_. É bom que não queira me espancar, só pra variar.

- É, mas não se empolga não. Vocês nos devem muitas explicações, mocinhos!

- E eles vão falar tudinho, certeza. Mas antes – Hinata interveio –, vamos pro meu quarto. E, Ino, você vem comigo – cinco pares de olhos se voltaram, questionadores, para a Hyuuga e ela bufou. Às vezes se esquecia que os amigos, apesar de poderosos, não eram capazes de ler mentes. – Barulho de mais. Papai está acordando, você tem de controlá-lo, Ino. E essa conversa já vai ser suficientemente ruim para ficarmos aqui de fora, desconfortáveis e no frio. Pro meu quarto, já!

Sem esperar por qualquer reação, Hinata alçou voo levando Ino consigo, e levou-a até a janela do quarto de Hiashi.

- Caaara! Minha garota é incrível! – Naruto exclamou totalmente maravilhado, observando Hinata e Ino misturarem-se ao céu da madrugada.

Tenten e Sakura deram risadinhas abafadas enquanto Neji golpeava as costelas de Naruto com o cotovelo.

- Sabe, eu até te aceito como um na-namo... Um _alguma coisa_ da minha prima. Mas "minha garota" não, por favor – Neji resmungou.

- Tudo bem, foi mal... Mas o que mais eu posso dizer se ela _é_ uma garota e _é _minha? Além disso, quando a Tenten fizer um lance super legal e você ficar orgulhoso e babão eu não vou te impedir de dizer nada, certo? E para de me olhar com essa sua cara feia e vamos entrar. Agora que eu sei de tudo eu meio que tenho medo da Hinata.

- Ah, e deveria ter mesmo – Sakura disse, mais pra desviar a atenção assassina de Neji do que qualquer outra coisa.

- Ela é poderosa? – Perguntou.

- Você não faz ideia o quanto, Neji.

•••

Ino controlou Hiashi, Tia Maria e todos os empregados da mansão e fez com que dormissem profundamente, enquanto Hinata usava todo o poder que tinha disponível para manipular suas memórias, fazendo Tenten, Sakura, Ino e Naruto terem sido convidados a jantar e dormir com os Hyuuga.

Enquanto elas trabalhavam, Sakura preparava chocolate quente na cozinha. Hinata tinha razão, aquilo tudo teria sido bem menos confortável do lado de fora. Novembro estava caprichando nas baixas temperaturas.

Acomodaram-se no quarto de Hinata quando todo o trabalho estava pronto.

Sakura sentou-se no chão, encostada a cama, com Naruto a seu lado, apoiando as costas nas pernas de Hinata. Ino e Tenten dividiam o puff com Neji ao lado, num colchão. Seria uma cena comum, algum tempo atrás. Madrugada, chocolate quente e amigos... Mas, agora, parecia estranha e errada. O silêncio era pesado e incômodo, e perdurou por mais alguns minutos antes de Naruto, como sempre, quebrá-lo:

- Ahn, por onde devemos começar? – Inquiriu sem direcionar a pergunta a alguém em particular.

- Pelo começo seria bom, não acha? – Sakura respondeu com ironia, e logo depois baixou a cabeça, para acrescentar, sussurrando: – Por quê?

- Vingança – Neji disse simplesmente.

- Vingança? – Ino ergueu uma sobrancelha, descrente.

- Bem... é... difícil explicar... – Naruto começou, coçando a cabeça.

- E mais ainda entender – Sakura o interrompeu e o silêncio se instaurou novamente.

Neji pigarreou alguns segundos depois, e toda a atenção (e a tensão) se voltou para ele.

- Vocês já sabem... dos poderes, não é?

- Achamos que sim: fogo, Sasuke – Ino enumerou –; terra, Gaara; Raio x pra você e raiozinhos pro Naruto.

- "Raiozinhos"? – Naruto sibilou. – Tá doida Yamanaka? Tem que respeitar, poxa!

- Relaxa, Naruto. Não é pessoal... Ino nunca foi boa com nomes complicados... Ou com respeito – Sakura riu. – Pirocinese, geocinese, visão de raio x e eletrocinese, respectivamente, Sasuke, Gaara, Neji e você, Naruto. Satisfeito?

- Muito – ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito, com um sorriso gigante no rosto. – E vocês... Hm, Hinata telepatia e, ahn... enfim, continue Neji.

- Só sei o básico sobre vocês. Hinata, telepatia e telecinese. Sakura, superforça e regeneração celular. Tenten magnetismo, e Ino, você controla mentes. Certo?

- Yeep! Legal né? – A loira sorriu.

- É, Ino, muito – Tenten respondeu. – Mas estamos fugindo do foco principal da conversa.

Neji suspirou. Tenten estava certa. Havia muito a ser dito.

- Sasuke foi o primeiro de nós a descobrir os poderes. Ele tinha acabado de fazer treze anos, mas manteve segredo até que Naruto também descobriu os seus, alguns meses depois. Eu só soube dos meus com pouco mais de 14.

- Não tínhamos plano nenhum – Naruto continuou. – Nada de ajudar pessoas, muito menos usar isso de um jeito ruim. Só curtíamos a sensação de poder, sabe? Íamos para a casa de Sasuke e meio treinávamos, meio brincávamos com tudo isso. Itachi estava... viajando... na época então podíamos aproveitar.

Naruto e Neji trocaram um olhar significativo, mas não continuaram.

- Bom, e aí? – Tenten perguntou, impaciente.

- Precisamos ir bem ao início disso – Neji suspirou outra vez.

- Tudo bem, desde que início pra vocês não seja "no princípio, Deus criou os céus e a terra".

- Não... Não _tão_ início assim Ino. – Naruto respondeu, sorrindo.

Com o clima um pouco mais leve, Neji retomou a palavra.

- Sakura... não é um assunto que gostemos de discutir, mas... Pode nos dizer o que sabe sobre os pais de Sasuke?

- Eu, ahn... – Pega completamente de surpresa, Sakura piscou duas vezes e mordeu o lábio inferior antes de responder. De fato, não era um assunto agradável, mesmo para ela. – Bem, Fugaku era advogado, como Itachi, e Mikoto deixou as salas de aula para ficar com a família quando casou. Eles morreram, há muitos anos atrás.

- Você sabe como?

- Hm, acidente de carro, não foi? Sasuke e Itachi eram bem novos na época. Mas qual a relação disso com vocês?

- Você vai entender, logo – Naruto prometeu, segurando a mão de Sakura. – Vá em frente, Neji.

- Bem, indo direto ao ponto: _tudo isso_ é mentira, não foi assim que aconteceu – Neji franziu o cenho, incomodado em contar um segredo que não era seu, mas prosseguiu. – Fugaku, na verdade, era um agente do FBI que estava investigando o Mercado Negro. O Senhor do Crime, na época, fazia parte de uma organização chamada Akatsuki. Além do contrabando de armas, a Akatsuki, secretamente, estudava também as mutações genéticas, e estavam atrás de pessoas com poderes. Pessoas como nós. Eles eram muito bem organizados, e tinham um poder de fogo incrível e até alguns meta-humanos, mas Fugaku era um gênio. Através de sua investigação, alguns membros da Akatsuki foram presos. Mas isso, obviamente, teve um preço. Fugaku e Mikoto foram assassinados, na Mansão Uchiha, a mando do Senhor do Crime.

- Sasuke era muito jovem, tinha acabado de fazer sete anos... Ele não soube de nada. Mas os agentes do FBI contaram tudo a Itachi, que acabou se tornando o agente mais novo da história do FBI.

- Não brinca, Naruto! Itachi é do FBI? – Ino exclamou, boquiaberta.

- Não só isso. Hoje Itachi é Capitão da SWAT. Mas isso é, literalmente, segredo de Estado, Ino. – Neji advertiu e Ino fingiu trancar a boca e jogar a chave fora.

- Itachi também é um gênio e seguiu os passos do pai – Naruto continuou. – Ele entrou na Akatsuki, investigando-os internamente. Lá ele descobriu que o Senhor do Crime havia desertado, logo após a morte de Fugaku, e que, fora da Akatsuki, ele conseguiu o domínio de Manhattan, tendo grande influência em NYC. Foi aí que ele se tornou, oficialmente, o auto proclamado Senhor do Crime.

- Infelizmente, ser agente duplo é muito arriscado, e Itachi foi descoberto. Escapou por um triz de uma emboscada da Akatsuki. Os superiores lhe mandaram sair da cidade por um tempo, e ele acabou indo pra Europa.

- Opa, opa... Tempo! – Tenten pediu, fazendo um T com as mãos. – Isso tudo é confidencial _demais_... como vocês podem saber disso?

- A viagem de Itachi foi muito repentina. Ele disse a Sasuke que precisava estar presente em uma transição de uma empresa para a qual seu escritório de advocacia trabalha... – Neji queria prosseguir a explicação, mas Naruto o interrompeu:

- Só para constar – disse em um cômico tom de conspiração –, esse escritório nem existe de verdade. Itachi nunca foi advogado!

- Oh, obrigado, Naruto, pela informação tão óbvia que você dividiu conosco. – Neji revirou os olhos, mas o loiro sorriu satisfeito. Como se, de fato, tivesse acrescentado algo valioso. – Continuando... Sasuke não acreditou muito na versão de Itachi. Isso era na época em que íamos para a Mansão Uchiha treinar-barra-brincar e dissemos a ele que era paranóia. Mas, como sempre, Sasuke foi um cabeça dura e acabou hackeando o notebook do irmão. De alguma forma, ele conseguiu acesso aos arquivos do FBI... Sobre seus pais, o Senhor do Crime e todo o resto.

- Own, Sakura! Vocês têm muito em comum, vê? Mais do que imaginávamos – Hinata disse com uma voz falsamente fofa. – Os dois são cabeças duras e enxeridos que invadem computadores alheios – acusou.

Sakura, ainda de costas para a Hyuuga que ria maldosamente, atirou uma almofada, acertando-lhe a cabeça e murmurou um "explico depois" com descaso para Naruto e Neji que a olhavam curiosos.

- Certo... Ahn, então, Sasuke contou tudo a mim, e depois a Neji, e nos pediu que o ajudássemos a dar um jeito no Senhor do Crime. Sem um plano exato... Sem nada. Só a coragem e os poderes. Até eu sabia que era loucura, mas... Sasuke me convenceu, momentaneamente.

- Como? – Hinata perguntou.

- Nos arquivos do FBI, Sasuke encontrou um relato sobre a morte de _meus_ pais. Vocês sabem que meu pai era detetive no Departamento de Polícia de Nova York, e minha mãe era investigadora. Mas eu nunca soube exatamente como eles morreram – Naruto engoliu em seco, e Hinata apertou seu ombro tentando confortá-lo. Ele olhou para cima, lançando-lhe um sorriso triste e aconchegou-se mais entre as pernas da Hyuuga. – Nos relatos da missão em que se infiltrou, Itachi dizia que, quando deixou a Akatsuki, o Senhor do Crime levou consigo parte dos experimentos. Em outro arquivo, pouco depois da morte de Fugaku e Mikoto, encontramos um relato sobre a morte de um detetive e uma investigadora, que foram surpreendidos por – Naruto indicou as aspas – "uma criatura monstruosa e desconhecida" quando chegavam em casa.

"Cruzando com as informações de Itachi descobrimos que era um experimento do Senhor do Crime que deu errado. O Senhor do Crime alterou alguém geneticamente, tentando criar um meta-humano, e o mandou atrás de meu pai, que trabalhou com a equipe de Fugaku em uma das missões para pegar a Akatsuki. Ainda era só um teste, e a mutação foi demais... a _coisa_ acabou perdendo o controle. Eu estava dentro de casa, e meus pais deram a vida para que o monstro não fosse atrás de mim, ou machucasse outras pessoas."

- É compreensível que na hora Naruto tenha tido ódio do Senhor do Crime, e assim Sasuke o convenceu... E eu não poderia deixá-los sozinhos, mesmo achando absurdamente perigoso e estúpido.

- Mas se vocês queriam pegar o Senhor do Crime, porque trabalhar pra ele? – Ino perguntou – E, aliás, onde Gaara entra nisso tudo?

- É exatamente aí que Gaara entra. – Naruto respondeu, deixando Ino e as garotas mais confusas ainda.

- Mais uma vez, precisamos ir bem ao início disso – Neji tomou a palavra. – Gaara nasceu no Japão, sua mãe morreu ao dar-lhe a luz, e seu pai era um cientista brilhante.

- Era? – Tenten interrompeu. – Gaara também é órfão?

- Sim. – Ino respondeu, encarando o chão. – Ele comentou comigo sobre a família. Falou da morte da mãe e de seus irmãos, mas, claro, não me disse o que houve com o pai.

- É difícil pra ele – Neji explicou, num tom de quem se desculpa. – Acontece que o pai de Gaara trabalhou diretamente para o Senhor do Crime que, na época, pelas nossas contas, ainda estava na Akatsuki. E por isso, eles vieram pra América.

- Obviamente ele não sabia no que estava se metendo, coitado – Naruto maneou a cabeça. – Aparentemente, era tudo muito simples: mudar-se para cá, ganhar seu próprio laboratório, já equipado, e ainda ter a chance de fazer história, _se_ tudo desse certo. O Senhor do Crime queria que ele estudasse os meta-humanos, e achasse uma forma de criar esses superpoderes. Ele fez vários testes em animas, que falharam. Até que, secretamente, ele modificou algo na fórmula, não sei o que ou porque, e decidiu usar Gaara como cobaia.

- Meu Deus! Isso é... É tão... tão cruel.

- É, Ino. Mas... Vejam bem, o Senhor do Crime não é a pessoa mais paciente do mundo. Não que eu concorde com o que o pai de Gaara fez – Neji esclareceu, erguendo as mãos. – Ele estava desesperado. O Senhor do Crime já havia esperado quase um ano e não teve nenhum resultado. Bem, não até Gaara.

- E o aconteceu a ele? O pai de Gaara, quero dizer – Hinata perguntou.

- Assim como nos testes anteriores, Gaara não dava resultados. O Senhor do Crime já estava completamente sem paciência, tanto com o pai de Gaara quanto com o FBI e o NYPD na cola da Akatsuki, e foi aí que ele mandou matar Fugaku, e logo depois deixou o grupo. Por conta própria e tendo alguns dos estudos da Akatsuki, ele achou que o Sabaku era dispensável, então ele foi até seu laboratório, pegou as pesquisas e o matou, fazendo parecer um acidente... uma explosão.

- Mas, o Senhor do Crime não contava com Temari, a irmã mais velha de Gaara. Ela ajudava o pai no laboratório e viu tudo o que aconteceu.

- E ele também não sabia que Gaara seria o primeiro experimento bem sucedido. Mas _Temari _sabia. Ela cuidou de Gaara e Kankuro, e quando Gaara era mais velho o ajudou com os poderes, e contou tudo a ele. Hoje, é uma das pessoas que mais entende sobre mutações genéticas, e segundo Gaara, até está trabalhando num antídoto.

- Mas... Ainda não entendi. Como foi que Gaara, de fato, se juntou a vocês? – Ino quis saber, a voz meio triste, talvez, pela parte mais triste da história de Gaara, que ela nem sabia existir.

- Hm, ele... – Naruto suspirou, olhando pra baixo, procurando as palavras. – Gaara não conseguiu lidar com tudo tão bem quanto Temari. Ela usou a raiva como uma injeção de ânimo para continuar os estudos do pai. Já Gaara remoeu essa raiva do Senhor do Crime, por tudo que passou quando era criança e procurava, desesperadamente, por vingança.

- No ano passado, no dia em que decidimos ir atrás do Senhor do Crime, nós conversamos na escola, tentando pensar em algum plano para encontrá-lo, e Gaara nos ouviu.

- Gaara não veio pra escola esse ano? – Ino perguntou.

- Não. Ele veio para o _Konoha_ esse ano, morar com seu irmão Kankuro, mas já era do colégio antes.

- E como é que eu nunca o notei antes?

- É que antes ele era um cara de muita sorte, Ino – Sakura zombou e Ino mostrou língua.

- Então... É só ignorar elas e continuar, por favor – Tenten pediu.

- Certo... – Naruto disse no meio de uma risada. – Ah, sim! Uma coisa que precisam saber sobre Gaara: os poderes dele são magníficos. Além de poder atacar com a terra, como, ahn, vocês bem sabem... – ele sorriu sem graça e Tenten, que mais sofreu com o esmagador poder do ruivo, mordeu o lábio inferior e engoliu em seco. – Hun, ele pode também sentir as coisas, se estiver bem concentrado.

- Sentir? – Sakura arqueou a sobrancelha – Como assim?

- É chamado sentido sísmico... É como um cego, se orientando pelo tato. Ele pode sentir as pessoas que estão ao seu redor, quando estão sobre a superfície. Não como um rastreador, mas como um radar, entendem? Gaara diz que a "resposta" que cada pessoa tem com a terra é um pouco diferente, mas a maior diferença mesmo é entre humanos e meta-humanos; Gaara sente melhor os mutantes. E ele acha que também pode ouvir através da terra... Tem treinado muito nisso, mas ainda não pegou o jeito. Não exatamente.

- Isso o deixa exausto, mas é _super legal_ – Naruto finalizou.

- Ele sentiu nossos poderes, nos espionou, e assim nos ouviu planejar. Gaara nos seguiu quando estávamos indo atrás do Senhor do Crime. Ele contou sua história, e disse que o melhor a fazer era trabalhar com o Senhor do Crime e acabar com ele por dentro. Sasuke acabou concordando e depois disso Gaara passou meses tentando achar uma brecha para chegarmos ao Senhor do Crime – o que não é nada fácil. Mas, a brecha veio quando vocês começaram a detonar e prender os bandidos dele. Algum tempo depois, localizamos um de seus esconderijos, batemos em seus capangas, e isso o deixou impressionado. Seu assistente pessoal, K, marcou uma "reunião" com o Senhor do Crime e fomos, hm, "contratados".

- Que fique bem claro que Neji e eu éramos contra. Eu já tinha percebido que todos nós tivemos pais heróis, que morreram, injustamente, é claro, mas por algo que acreditavam. Tínhamos que fazer as coisas do jeito certo, nós... devemos isso aos nossos pais. Mas... Sasuke é nosso amigo desde sempre, e Gaara passou a ser um de nós, de verdade. Não podíamos deixá-los sozinhos nisso, definitivamente não podíamos.

- Eu acho que... bem, de certa forma é compreensível. – Sakura disse, sorrindo. – Mas vocês não fizeram nada ao Senhor do Crime, não é? Por quê?

- Sasuke e Gaara... _mudaram_ um pouco. Eles ainda dizem querer vingança, mas... Quando estamos perto do Senhor do Crime, eles quase parecem... _gostar_ de tudo. Não sei o que deu neles! Mas sei que agora, nós seis devemos nos unir e dar um jeito nisso. No Senhor do Crime, em tudo.

- Considerem um reagrupamento – Naruto sorriu abertamente, puxando a mão de Hinata para depositar ali um beijo e logo depois entrelaçar seus dedos.

- Estão de acordo?

- É acho que sim – Ino sorriu também.

- E estamos perdoados? – Neji olhou diretamente para Tenten dessa vez.

- Só se você prometer que acabaram as mentiras e as possíveis tentativas de assassinato.

- Nunca mais.

- Então está perdoado... _por_ _enquanto_.

Neji sorriu e abraçou Tenten, dando-lhe um selinho em seguida, ouvindo Naruto dizer que ia vomitar, numa péssima imitação da voz do Hyuuga.

- Meninos, eu tenho uma pergunta... Como Gaara nunca nos sentiu? Ou talvez tenha sentido e não tenha dito a vocês...?

- Acho difícil, Hi. Gaara raramente usa essa técnica porque ele fica realmente exausto. E ele nunca usou os poderes perto de vocês... Só quando vocês eram HIT'S... Entende?

- Então se ele usar os poderes perto de nós saberá que a "resposta" é a mesma das HIT'S, portanto, ele nos descobrirá... – Sakura deduziu. – Certo?

- Acredito que sim – Neji respondeu com uma cara pensativa.

- Hm, entendo. É quase como a telepatia. Tem de estar em uso. Ah! Outra coisa... vocês sabem quem protegia suas mentes? O Senhor do Crime é telepata?

- Não – Neji respondeu, o cenho franzido. – Não sabemos quais são os poderes exatos dele, mas quem nos protegia era uma subordinada. Nunca víamos o rosto dela.

- E como nunca conseguimos nos reconhecer através de nossas vozes? Quero dizer, nós nos conhecemos há anos, e ainda assim, conversávamos como inimigos sem nem saber... Era estranho – Hinata fez uma careta de desgosto.

- Ah, era um truquezinho do Senhor do Crime. Usávamos um aparelho que modificava um pouco nossas vozes... – Naruto parou para bocejar. – Mas acabávamos também ouvindo tudo diferente.

- Olha – foi a vez de Sakura se pronunciar –, eu sei que estão cansados. Nós também, acreditem... Tenho só mais algumas perguntas...

- Vá em frente.

- Porque Harvard? O que o Senhor do Crime tá planejando?

- Sinto muito, Sakura, mas não tenho ideia. Somos peões, sabe como é... Ele não nos dá essas informações.

- Precisamos descobrir – Ino sentenciou. – E impedi-lo, não importa como.

- E isso nos leva a ultima pergunta do dia, e a mais importante – Tenten esperou alguns segundos (para deixar um suspense, provavelmente) antes de completar: - _O que diabos nós vamos fazer_?

•••

_Segunda-feira, 05h23min  
__Mansão Hyuuga.  
__Quarto da Hinata._

Sakura acordou num sobressalto.

Levando a mão ao peito, sentiu o coração bater acelerado; a respiração era superficial e ofegante. Outro pesadelo com Sasuke, _claro_.

Apertando seu pingente entre os dedos, como fazia logo depois de todo sonho ruim, pediu silenciosamente que aquilo nunca acontecesse.

Mas, diferentemente do que a Haruno tinha sonhando nos últimos dias, nesse sonho, Sasuke não a atacava com seus poderes. Suas palavras e seu olhar, por sua vez, eram capazes de queimá-la por dentro.

Por algum motivo, mesmo depois da longa conversa com Naruto e Neji, Sakura sentia que toda essa história seria muito pior para o seu relacionamento do que fora para os outros.

Balançou a cabeça, respirando fundo. Só podia ser paranóia sua. Olhando ao redor do quarto, que já recebia as primeiras luzes serenas da manhã, percebeu que em algum ponto da conversa que visava responder a inquietante pergunta que Tenten fizera, todos acabaram adormecendo. Estavam todos cansados, claro. Especialmente as garotas.

Sakura deu um pequeno sorriso ao perceber o quanto, como Hinata sempre (sabiamente) dizia, a mente humana era poderosa e _perigosa_. Ela e as amigas haviam se torturado tanto mentalmente, com todas as perguntas, suposições, medos e inseguranças, que os últimos dois ou três dias pareciam ter durado semanas.

E agora parecia que tudo ia ficar bem de novo. Na verdade, ao observar Neji deitado de lado em um dos colchões, com Tenten sob seu braço e Naruto estirado serenamente na cama, com Hinata sobre seu peito (todos os quatro com sorrisos bocós no rosto, como Sakura não pôde deixar de constatar) parecia que as coisas nunca tinham saído do eixo. Tudo ficaria bem, no fim das contas.

Agora mais confiante, a Haruno levantou-se aos tropeços, quase acordando Ino, que estava dividida entre o puff e seu colchão. Não seria justo acordar os amigos para ir à escola, principalmente sabendo que mais tarde começariam sua busca por mais respostas: iriam atrás de Temari, a irmã mais velha dos Sabaku, já que Neji achava que ela sabia mais do que havia dito. Também não era a hora de falar com Sasuke e Gaara, não ainda. Precisavam ter um plano pronto antes de contar a verdade a eles. A espera agora não era tão ruim, já que ela sabia que Sasuke não era mau de verdade.

Enrolada num _robe_ de seda azul claro de Hinata, desceu as escadas de dois em dois degraus e foi direto a cozinha.

- Bom dia, Tia Maria! – abraçou a velha empregada por trás e deu-lhe um beijo estalado.

- Ora, bom dia, Sakura! De pé tão cedo? Minha menina te empurrou da cama, foi? – Elas riram.

- Na verdade, Tia, Hi está dormindo ainda. Profundamente. Acabamos dormindo um pouco tarde ontem – Sakura disse num tom de quem se desculpa. – De qualquer forma, não iremos à escola hoje, tudo bem? Então não se preocupe conosco... Assim que todos estiverem de pé, a gente vem e prepara o café.

- Hinata está bem? – A empregada perguntou. Sabia que nenhuma das meninas gostava de perder aula, a menos que fosse estritamente necessário.

- Ah, sim. Muito bem, até! – responde com um sorriso maroto no rosto, e Tia Maria ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Quero dizer, depois da pancada e tudo.

- Certo... E Neji e Naruto? Será que eles virão pro café agora? Acho que vou subir e perguntá-lo.

- NÃO! – a Haruno gritou, quase em pânico. Tia Maria era um amor, mas Sakura duvidava que ela reagisse bem se fosse procurar pelos garotos e os encontrasse dormindo com Tenten e Hinata.

O grito deteve a empregada, mas foi tão desesperado que Maria colocou as mãos na cintura num questionamento mudo. A garota se apressou em pensar em uma desculpa plausível. Ou, pelo menos, o mais plausível possível.

- Eu, ahn, encontrei Neji na... na... escada. É, na escada... vindo pra cá. Ele disse que ficaria em casa... Para nos fazer companhia, sabe como é. E, ahn, pediu para não ser... incomodado. É. Acho que ele e Naruto também não dormiram cedo.

Tia Maria estreitou os olhos, mas não disse nada e voltou a seus preparativos. Sakura soltou o ar e aproveitando a deixa, pegou o telefone, discando o número do Colégio Star Way. Não teve que esperar muito até falar com Sarutobi, o diretor, e explicou que ela e os amigos ficariam fazendo companhia a Hinata. Sarutobi perguntou a situação da Hyuuga e se prontificou a ajudar se fosse preciso. O velho diretor sempre fora uma excelente pessoa, sempre muito sábio e compreensível. Talvez por isso durasse tanto tempo na direção do colégio.

Sentindo o sono bater novamente, Sakura digitou rapidamente uma mensagem e a enviou a Sasuke, dizendo praticamente o mesmo que dissera a Sarutobi. Sasuke ainda era seu namorado, afinal de contas, e ela lhe devia, no mínimo, uma explicação. Um minuto depois, o celular vibrava com a resposta de Sasuke_: "Tudo bem, manda um beijo pra Hi. Te espero amanhã. Saudades. Te amo."_. Um sorriso bobo se fixou no rosto de Sakura, e não seria fácil tirá-lo.

Saiu da cozinha com pressa, ainda sorrindo, desejando o colchão macio que a esperava no segundo andar. Passou por Hiashi na sala, dando-lhe as mesmas explicações e garantias de que Hinata estava bem.

Subiu as escadas quase correndo, e encontrou Hanabi saindo de seu quarto e, fazendo o papel dos Hyuuga mais velhos, lhe disse para que se comportasse na escola e viesse direto pra casa. Depois deu um beijo estalado e bem humorado na pequena, que apenas riu e murmurou algo como "a doença da minha irmã pega.".

Já no quarto de Hinata, observou mais uma vez os amigos e sorriu novamente ao deitar-se sob os cobertores, desejando ter bons sonhos com Sasuke, e que esses,_ sim_, se tornassem realidade.

Sakura não podia imaginar, porém, que seus pesadelos estavam muito mais próximos de se tornar reais.

•••

_Segunda-feira, 14h17min  
__Mansão Hyuuga.  
__Quarto do Neji._

- Bom, e então... Como nós vamos achá-la?

O encontro com Temari daria início à grande busca pelo fim de toda a situação envolvera, de forma surpreendente, Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, Neji, Ino, Tenten, Sakura e Hinata com um poderoso chefe do Crime Organizado.

Apesar de não imaginar _como_, Naruto e Neji sabiam que o clímax estava próximo: o Senhor do Crime agora jogava com todas suas cartas. Ele jogava pra ganhar.

Ver Temari Sabaku significaria encontrar mais respostas, já que os meninos afirmavam ter a certeza de que a garota sabia mais do que contara a Gaara. Se Hinata pudesse estar frente a frente com ela, em poucos segundos, saberia tudo que ela escondia.

Mas era exatamente aí que estava o problema: Neji e Naruto não faziam ideia de onde ela poderia estar.

- Gaara e Kankuro são os únicos que sabem onde ela está mantendo residência – Neji explicara enquanto tomavam o café-da-manhã (já na hora do almoço). – Sabem, ela não pode se expor de mais, já que o Senhor do Crime pode querer ir atrás dela, se souber que continuou o trabalho do pai.

Passaram um bom tempo procurando um alguma pista, um lugar, pelo menos, para começar, nas listas de telefone e endereço de Hiashi, mas nada deu resultado. Na internet só o que conseguiram foi uma matéria antiga sobre os três órfãos que perderam o pai numa explosão e um pequeno artigo sobre o ingresso da filha mais velha do falecido Sabaku na Universidade de Nova York.

Perder Temari era como perder o pontapé inicial, voltar à estaca zero... Ninguém estava feliz com isso.

- Hinata, você não pode rastreá-la? – Neji perguntou, num último fio de esperança. Hinata suspirou.

- Desculpe, mas não. Eu nunca a vi na vida. Seria impossível rastreá-la telepaticamente.

O desânimo agora era quase tangível. Sentados num circulo no tapete de Neji, era difícil decidir qual era o mais infeliz. Até que Naruto sorriu e estalou os dedos.

- SHIKAMARU! – gritou.

- É claro, Naruto! Como podemos nos esquecer dele? – Neji perguntou retoricamente, animado.

- Eu tô boiando – Sakura disse erguendo a mão.

- Shikamaru, o namorado da Temari – Naruto explicou, radiante. – Quando Gaara nos falou da irmã, disse que só ele, Kakuro e Shikamaru a visitavam. No momento em que ele mencionou o nome, Sasuke perguntou como ele era, e, coincidentemente, descobrimos que se tratava do _nosso_ Shikamaru.

- Espera... Shikamaru Nara, aquele gênio que estudou com vocês? – Ino perguntou. – Eu não o vejo há _séculos_! O que houve com ele?

- Como você disse, ele é um gênio. Ele pulou algumas séries. Está na Universidade de Nova York agora, e conheceu Temari lá, segundo Gaara.

- Ê mundinho pequeno! – Tenten riu enquanto Neji fazia a ligação.

Naruto prosseguiu contando como Asuma, o professor de matemática, recomendara Shikamaru para a NYU, para que ele fizesse algumas provas. Shikamaru tinha gabaritado tudo, e acabou finalizando o ensino médio, já na universidade, em seis meses.

Era difícil manter contato, mas eles ainda se falavam de tempos em tempos.

Neji desligou o telefone, e seu rosto fez a alegria recém instaurada no quarto diminuir drasticamente.

- Não consegui resposta no celular, e na casa dele foi o senhor Shikaku que atendeu... Shikamaru agora mora na NYU, mas não está lá, no momento.

- Tudo bem – Tenten sorriu um pouco, tentando manter todos confiantes. – Podemos tentar amanhã...

- Não, não podemos – Ino mordeu o lábio inferior, fitando o chão. – Quanto mais demorarmos a encontrar Temari, mais teremos que fugir e mentir para Gaara e Sasuke.

- Ino tem razão... Droga! O que vamos fazer?

- Dã! Shikamaru – Naruto disse novamente. Neji e Sakura o fuzilaram com os olhos.

- Eu acabei de dizer...

- Eu te ouvi, Neji.

- Então do que você tá falando?

- Hinata conhece Shikamaru... Se não pode rastrear Temari, pode rastrear _ele_.

- E como sabe que eles estarão juntos?

- Onde mais ele estaria? Telefone desligado, não está na universidade... Ele está em algum lugar onde não quer ser encontrado.

- Tem razão, Naruto! Demais! – Ino fez um high five com o loiro.

- É... Pode até ser demais, mas eu não posso encontrá-lo. Foi mal.

- Por quê? – Sakura perguntou.

- Porque eu conheci antes da telepatia.

- E faz diferença? – Naruto ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Bom, nesse caso, faz, sim. Olha... A mente de uma pessoa é única. Cada um tem uma, hm, essência mental diferente - é quase como... um DNA. Pra conhecer a mente de uma pessoa eu tenho que ter tido acesso a ela, pra reconhecer sua essência, e só aí eu posso rastreá-la. No caso de Shikamaru, já não tínhamos contato quando comecei a desenvolver a telepatia, então a mente dele é desconhecida. E eu não posso rastrear algo que não conheço – Hinata explicou. – A não ser que... – ela mordeu o lábio inferior, em dúvida.

- O quê? – Ino perguntou, instigando Hinata a continuar.

- Não, não. Foi só uma ideia, seria muito difícil, e não vai dar certo, de qualquer forma.

- No que você pensou? – Sakura quis saber.

- Seria muito difícil, mas talvez eu pudesse encontrar Shikamaru se me concentrasse nele, na pessoa e não na mente, através de minhas lembranças. Não seria tão preciso, mas nos daria uma direção.

- E porque não vai dar certo?

- Pelo mesmo motivo que me impede de rastreá-lo, Tenten. Minhas lembranças de Shikamaru são de antes da telepatia. E, _sim_, tem diferença. A telepatia deixa tudo mais... nítido, por assim dizer, então seria menos complicado. Além disso, são lembranças bem antigas, e eu precisaria de algo mais, ahn, "fresco" para me apegar.

- Então, se você tivesse uma memória recente... Acha que poderia tentar? – Naruto perguntou, o cenho franzido de forma divertida.

- Bem... Poderia. Por quê?

- Porque _eu_ vi Shikamaru há poucos dias...

- E...? – Ino ergueu a sobrancelha.

- E a Hinata pode se concentrar nas minhas lembranças, bem recentes, e tentar encontrá-lo – ele explicou, um sorriso gigante no rosto.

Todos olharam para Hinata cheios de expectativa. A Hyuuga suspirou, passando a mão pela testa.

- Okay. Eu posso tentar, mas não prometo _nada_. Vai ser muito,_ muito_ difícil, e vai exigir concentração total.

Hinata mordeu o lábio e respirou fundo. Precisaria de um esforço enorme para conseguir... Mas tinha que tentar. Era a única opção.

Seguiu até a cama de Neji e sentou-se, dobrando as pernas em frente ao corpo colocando um travesseiro sobre elas. Indicou o espaço a sua frente à Naruto, que sentou rapidamente, olhando-a, curioso.

- Vocês... – ela encarou Ino, Neji, Tenten e Sakura seriamente. – Preciso de silêncio, e se possível, deixem a mente vazia.

- Certo.

- E eu?

- Você vai deitar aqui, Naruto – Hinata apontou o travesseiro.

- Vai doer? – Naruto quis saber, parecendo uma criança. A Hyuuga riu.

- Vou fazer o possível para que não.

Naruto deitou, sorrindo enquanto Hinata tocava suas têmporas.

- Tudo bem, Naruto. Eu preciso que você relaxe. Talvez até sinta uma sonolência... não lute contra ela. Mas faça o possível para manter sua mente aberta a mim, aí será mais fácil.

- Como eu faço isso?

- Hun... Tente pensar em mim. Em nós. Como se me convidasse a entrar em sua cabeça.

- Ah, então vai ser moleza! Você está em cada canto da minha cachola – Naruto riu, esticando os braços para trás e abraçando as costas da Hyuuga.

Hinata inclinou-se, o cabelo formando uma cortina azulada que os isolavam dos resmungos indignados de Neji.

- Você tem toda razão – disse, dando um beijo na testa do loiro, que fechou os olhos. – Não vai ser difícil fazer uma ligação entre nós – Hinata encostou o nariz na testa de Naruto, desenhando um círculo ali, depois seguindo para os olhos e finalmente tocando seu nariz, onde parou. – Porque eu já estou ligada a você, de todas as formas possíveis.

Naruto deu um sorriso bobo.

- Eu te amo – murmurou sonolento.

Hinata acariciou seu rosto e o ergueu um pouco, o suficiente para dar um selinho rápido e carinhoso no Uzumaki adormecido.

Já sentia a mente de Naruto completamente entregue.

- Eu sei – sorriu –, e eu te amo também.

Uma onda de poder espiralou em torno de Naruto e Hinata, girando cada vez mais rápido enquanto, sem perceber, os dois erguiam-se alguns centímetros da cama.

Sentados no chão, Neji, Tenten, Sakura e Ino assistiam, boquiabertos e sem entender, as duas mentes que se fundiam.

•••

_Segunda-feira, 15h09min  
__Mansão Hyuuga.  
__Quarto do Neji.  
__**( **__Hinata's POV __**)**_

A mente de Naruto é interessante, ao seu modo. Não tão inteligente quanto meu primo ou Sakura, mas ainda assim, esperta. Determinada, corajosa, pura e alegre. _Aconchegante_.

Eu posso me ver por entre seus pensamentos, e a sensação é de que esse é o meu lugar. A ligação com ele é tamanha, que sinto como se Naruto fosse parte de mim – uma extensão da minha própria mente. No momento, somos um só.

Não deve ser difícil achar Shikamaru por aqui, já que tenho acesso a tudo. _Tudo_. Coisas que nem o próprio Naruto deve lembrar, memórias do subconsciente... Como as lembranças de seus pais (e, meu Deus, como eles eram lindos!) – talvez eu tente mostrar isso a ele, qualquer dia desses. Quando tudo se resolver. – Outras, no entanto, são recentes e ele passa muito tempo pensando nelas. Felizmente, estou em quase todas elas. Sorri.

Há uma outra lembrança, recente e muito relembrada: a conversa com meu pai. A curiosidade me corrói.

"_Tivemos uma conversa interessantíssima ontem. Senhor Uzumaki e eu_." – meu pai dissera.

Será que...? Não! Não devo bisbilhotar, não tenho tempo e não seria certo.

...

Mas, talvez, só uma olhadinha não seja errado.

Acessei a lembrança e a vastidão de pensamentos e memórias se dissolveu a minha volta, em tons de dourado e laranja.

Quando tudo se firmou novamente eu estava de pé no meio da sala de minha casa e pude ver Hanabi, minhas amigas e Gaara rodeando o sofá, Sakura era a mais próxima a mim, e Neji e Sasuke estavam na porta, conversando com um homem alto, loiro e muito bonito que eu reconheci como o Doutor Chase, meu médico.

Aproximei-me de minhas amigas, e um alívio estranho me inundou: deitada no sofá, com a expressão serena, estava _eu_. Meu corpo.

_Fascinante_.

Estou tão conectada a Naruto que não sou uma espectadora de suas recordações... Eu posso reviver qualquer lembrança dele pelo seu ponto de vista, sabendo exatamente como ele se sentiu – porque aqui _eu sou ele_. Isso é simplesmente incrível.

-... mas é melhor levar ela para o quarto – Sakura dizia, quando voltei a me concentrar na cena.

Neji fez menção de carregar (ela? eu?), mas a porta se abriu, e meu pai entrou.

- E então, o que houve? – ele perguntou, impassível.

- Um pequeno acidente na escola – Neji respondeu. – Ela está bem. Só precisa de descanso.

- E o Doutor Chase? Vocês o chamaram?

- Ele acabou de sair – Hanabi indicou a porta. – Se tivesse chegado dois minutos antes o senhor o encontraria.

- Eu vim o mais rápido que pude – meu pai explicou-se. – Estava numa reunião e...

- Claro que estava. – Naruto-barra-eu sussurrou sarcástico.

- Desculpe...?

Neji pediu que Sasuke me levasse para o quarto (Naruto sentindo uma pequena pontada de ciúme nessa parte) e pediu todos ficassem lá, me fazendo companhia, até que ele subisse.

Meu primo veio em direção a Naruto-barra-eu, com a expressão que dizia claramente "cuidado, seu maluco!", mas Naruto não prestou atenção. Ele sentia certo desapontamento, frustração e uma pitada de raiva, mas esperou até só restar Neji e Hiashi na sala para dizer, com a maior calma que pôde reunir:

- Olha, senhor Hiashi, eu o respeito muito, sério mesmo, mas eu definitivamente acho que o senhor precisa de dicas de como ser pai.

- Como é? – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

Naruto fechou as mãos em punho, controlando-se para não gritar.

- Eu não tenho meus pais, senhor Hiashi. Mas, se tivesse, eu gostaria que eles interrompessem qualquer reunião idiota para saber do meu estado de saúde; eu iria querer que eles se preocupassem. – senti Neji apertar o ombro de Naruto, e ele não precisou dizer nada para transmitir seu aviso de "Alerta Vermelho". Naruto o ignorou. – Hinata quer isso também, e ela já perdeu a mãe, então é com você.

Meu pai apertou os olhos, irradiando irritação, e murmurou entre dentes:

- Como você ousa? Você não sabe _nada_ sobre essa família... Você não nos conhece, moleque!

- Não, mas eu conheço a Hinata. Eu sei que a cor favorita dela é lilás, ela adora olhar as estrelas, ama panquecas com mel, mas sem manteiga, antes de dormir ela sempre coloca Hanabi na cama, e da um beijo nela, como a mãe fazia. Ela dorme de meia e faz um biquinho fofo quando tá com raiva. Ela adora morangos e gosta de fazer desenhos com a comida. Além disso, eu sei muito mais, mas o mais importante é que eu sei que a Hinata tem um sonho, que nunca te disse, porque tem medo da sua reação. Mas ela não desiste, e tem fé que você vai reconhecê-la e se orgulhar dela, mesmo que ela não queira assumir a empresa.

- Você... como? Como sabe? – papai perguntou, atônito.

- Eu a amo, e me preocupo com ela.

- Não pode insinuar que eu não amo Hinata... ou Hanabi!

- Não, senhor Hiashi... Eu sei que ama. Seria impossível não amá-la – Naruto-barra-eu sorriu. – Mas ela precisa que o senhor demonstre isso, às vezes. Mesmo que ela sempre diga que entende e que está tudo bem, ela quer, sim, ter demonstração e reconhecimento. A Hinata é incrível, e o senhor sabe disso. Ela merece.

Naruto olhou ao redor, mas Neji já não estava na sala. Ele respirou fundo, sentindo um grande alívio.

Meu pai tinha um olhar perdido.

- Me desculpe, senhor... Eu só... Sabe, eu já perdi meus pais e... Se hoje tivesse acontecido alguma coisa mais séria com ela... – Naruto olhou para o chão, sentindo um aperto terrível no peito. – Eu me pergunto o que seria de mim se perdesse Hinata. O senhor devia se fazer a mesma pergunta.

Naruto lhe deu as costas e começou a subir as escadas.

- Senhor Uzumaki – meu pai chamou, a mesma voz impassível de sempre, mas seu olhar tinha um brilho diferente. Era um obrigado silencioso.

- Não por isso – Naruto sorriu, satisfeito.

Quando a conversa terminou, eu estava de volta ao centro da mente de Naruto, mas ainda não conseguia assimilar o que vi. Então é por isso que papai quis conversar comigo.

E, caramba, _Naruto deu uma bronca no meu pai_. Hiashi Hyuuga sendo colocado contra a parede.

Inacreditável.

Acho que com essa _conversa_ _interessantíssima_ Naruto conseguiu o respeito de meu pai. E, eu espero, a chance de um lugar na família Hyuuga.

•••

_- _"Naruto, concentre-se em minha voz... Pode me ouvir?"

- "Hinata?"

Naruto não conseguia enxergar nada devido à claridade excessiva, e a voz da Hyuuga era baixa e distante.

- "Concentre-se."

Uma silhueta se aproximava e o Uzumaki se esforçou para vê-la com clareza. Algum tempo depois – era difícil dizer quanto – Naruto focalizou Hinata e correu a seu encontro.

- "Hi! Onde estamos?"

- "Hm, é difícil dizer." – ela franziu o cenho. – "Não estamos em lugar algum, na verdade." – Hinata sorriu, olhando ao redor e Naruto a imitou.

Tudo o que via era _nada_. O lugar era igualmente iluminado em todos os cantos, não tinha limites ou fronteiras. Sem teto, sem céu, e assustadoramente, sem chão. Naruto encarou Hinata com os olhos arregalados, mas a Hyuuga parecia tranquila, fazendo força para não rir.

- "O que tá rolando?"

- "Em teoria, nós estamos na sua mente, Naruto. Mas a verdade mesmo é que estamos numa espécie de limbo: entre sua consciência e inconsciência."

- "Você me trouxe aqui? E eu ainda tô, tipo, dormindo?" – Hinata assentiu, sorrindo. – "Legaaal! E agora?"

- "Preciso de sua ajuda... Acha que consegue se concentrar naquela lembrança de Shikamaru? Eu não consigo concentrar na lembrança e na busca sozinha, mas se você se focar nele, talvez eu encontre uma direção."

- "Tranquilo!" – Naruto sorriu. – "Mas não podemos ficar aqui mais um pouco?" – pediu. Hinata riu e acariciou sua bochecha.

- "Posso te trazer aqui depois... mas agora precisamos encontrar Shikamaru e Temari. Nossos amigos estão contando com a gente."

- "Certo!" – Naruto ficou de frente para Hinata e entrelaçou suas mãos as dela, inclinando-se até tocar suas testas. – "Shikamaru, aqui vamos nós."

•••

_Segunda-feira, 17h07min.  
__West 51st Street, Clinton.  
__Manhattan._

- Tem certeza que é aqui? – Tenten perguntou, enquanto esfregava as mãos enluvadas uma na outra, e Neji, com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro e abraçando-a pela cintura, soltou uma risada curta.

Era incrível como a morena era impaciente.

- Não, Tenten – Hinata revirou os olhos. – Pela enésima terceira vez, eu _não_ tenho certeza. Eu sei que Shikamaru está em algum lugar nessa região de Clinton, mas não sei se é aqui, exatamente.

Divididos em dois grupos (Neji, Tenten e Ino; Sakura, Naruto e Hinata), passaram a ultima hora procurando por Temari pelas ruas de Clinton, onde Hinata havia sentido a presença de Shikamaru. Há poucos minutos encontraram-se na West 51st Street, e esperavam na calçada em frente a vários estabelecimentos, enquanto Naruto estava em uma pequena lanchonete, o Cafe Forant, conversando com o velho atendente, buscando informações.

Hinata olhou quando ouviu o tilintar do sino, indicando que a porta havia sido aberta, e sorriu ainda fascinada com a maneira como suas mentes se misturaram mais cedo naquele dia. Naruto sorriu em resposta, enquanto recolocava a sua _muito discreta_ touca cinzacom a cara de um gatinho.

- O tiozinho disse que é ali – ele apontou. – Ela não sai muito, mas o tio sempre vê Shikamaru chegando.

- Bem, vamos lá então – Sakura sorriu, encorajando os amigos, e seguiu com Ino, Tenten e Neji para o prédio onde o loiro indicara.

- Você conseguiu... Você encontrou Shikamaru! – Naruto abraçou Hinata.

- Nós conseguimos – ela respondeu, piscando, no momento em que se separavam.

- Aquela parada na minha cabeça foi, tipo... WOW!

- Não foi nada – Hinata sorriu humilde, corando, e olhou para os próprios pés. Ainda era difícil lidar com os frequentes elogios do loiro.

- Nada? Foi demais! – com o polegar, Naruto ergueu o rosto de Hinata para olhá-la nos olhos. – Você é incrível – murmurou, beijando um dos lados de seu rosto. – E linda – beijou o outro lado. – E muito, _muito_ poderosa – um beijo na testa. – E gelada como um picolé de Hyuuga! – ele riu dando um selinho em Hinata e depois tirou a própria touca para colocar nela.

Enquanto Naruto tentava, desajeitadamente, arrumar os longos cabelos azulados de Hinata sob a touca, Ino apareceu do lado do loiro, bufando.

- Será que é pedir muito se eu disser a vocês que deixem a melação para depois?

- Hm, não é não, Ino. Nós já vamos – Naruto respondeu e voltou sua atenção para Hinata. – Pronto!

- Como estou?

- Uma gata! – Naruto deu uma piscadela e Hinata riu, corada.

- Sério, gente – Ino os puxou pela mão, revirando os olhos. – Salvar o mundo primeiro, namorar depois. A regra é essa agora.

- Salvar o mundo? – O Uzumaki perguntou sarcástico, quando eles alcançaram a entrada.

- Ino... Uma hipérbole ambulante – Sakura suspirou enquanto perguntava como eles saberiam qual era o apartamento de Temari.

Por sorte, um simpático morador saía nesse momento, e manteve a porta aberta para que eles entrassem, sem precisar tocar o interfone. Naruto perguntou, educadamente, qual era o apartamento da Sabaku, dizendo que eram todos amigos e que estavam fazendo uma visita surpresa. O homem não hesitou em dizer que era a primeira porta, à esquerda, depois de subir o primeiro lance de escada. O Uzumaki agradeceu ao homem, e Neji reclamou que era preciso, desesperadamente, dar uma aula de segurança aos moradores daquele prédio.

Esperaram alguns minutos até a porta ser aberta, mostrando uma loira de estatura média, olhos azul petróleo e cara de poucos amigos. Ela não se parecia muito com Gaara, e por um momento eles pensaram estar no lugar errado. Ino foi a primeira a se pronunciar:

- Temari Sabaku?

- Sim e eu não quero comprar nada, valeu.

Ino respirou aliviada.

- É realmente um prazer conhecê-la. Estamos procurando por você há séculos – a Yamanaka exagerou, como sempre.

- E você é...? – Temari ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Ino Yamanaka. Namorada do seu irmão – Ino apresentou sorrindo.

- O Gaara sabe disso? – Naruto murmurou, zombeteiro, para Neji.

- Esses são Neji e Tenten, Naruto e Hinata, e essa é Sakura... Amigos de Gaara, também. E, a propósito, também somos amigos do seu namorado – Ino sorriu mais ainda. – E você devia nos convidar a entrar. Tá muito frio aqui fora. Não tem aquecedor nos corredores não?

Temari ergueu a sobrancelha novamente, e, num gesto inconsciente, fechou um pouco mais a porta.

Sakura deu um tapa na boina vermelha que cobria os longos cabelos platinados da amiga e tomou a palavra, antes que Ino tomasse uma portada no nariz.

- Perdoe minha amiga aqui, senhorita Sabaku – ela olhou feio para Ino que ergueu as sobrancelhas como se perguntasse o que havia feito de errado.

- Só Temari.

- Tudo bem, Temari. Mas, hm... Realmente temos um assunto bastante sério para tratar – Sakura abaixou o tom de voz. – É sobre Gaara e o Senhor do Crime.

- Como vocês...? – Temari deixou a pergunta no ar, e Sakura olhou sugestivamente para o interior do duplex. A Sabaku estreitou os olhos, mas acabou suspirando e dando passagem aos seis adolescentes. – Fiquem a vontade, mas não muito – ela sorriu um pouco. – E desembuchem logo, o que tá rolando com meu irmão?

- Ele está bem, não se preocupe – Neji respondeu. – Mas...

- Ei, seus problemáticos! O que estão fazendo aqui? – Shikamaru sorria para os velhos amigos e se apressou a cumprimentá-los.

Depois do momento reconciliação, Shikamaru insistiu que Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Neji, Hinata e Naruto conhecessem a pesquisa de Temari (que não estava muito confortável ainda, mas acabou cedendo), da qual ele revelou também fazer parte, e os levou ao laboratório, no porão.

Lá Shikamaru e Temari explicaram tudo o que sabiam sobre os meta-humanos – Sakura ficando mais vidrada a cada minuto, enquanto Ino e Naruto não faziam a mínima questão de entender todos os termos científicos que eles usavam. Hinata ficou especialmente interessada na parte em que a Sabaku explicava seu experimento de cura da mutação, mas ninguém deu muita atenção a isso.

Quando a _aula_ terminou, Neji e Naruto começaram a contar, resumidamente, a história que os levaram a procurar Temari. No fim do relato a Sabaku suspirou, fechando os olhos.

- Sabia que ele faria algo estúpido em algum momento, mas não pensei que seria tão estúpido.

- Isso é muito problemático – Shikamaru franziu as sobrancelhas – O que vocês vão fazer? – perguntou.

- Precisamos do máximo de informações possíveis, antes de dar o primeiro passo. Por isso estamos aqui – Tenten respondeu.

- Desculpe, mas não posso ajudar – Temari disse.

- Olha, Temari... Sei que ainda não confia em nós – Hinata disse calmamente –, mas eu _sei_ que pode nos ajudar.

Temari olhou a Hyuuga nos olhos e depois bufou, irritada.

- Ah, ótimo, uma telepata. Já pegou tudo o que precisa? – ironizou.

- Eu não entrei na sua mente, e não irei fazê-lo. A não ser que seja estritamente necessário – Hinata sorriu. – Você pode confiar na gente.

- Hinata está certa – Shikamaru disse, apertando a cintura da namorada entre os braços. – Eles estão em melhor posição para enfrentá-lo... Podem fazê-lo pagar por tudo, do jeito certo... E você não terá que se esconder.

Temari suspirou. Tinha aprendido bem cedo a não confiar em ninguém facilmente. No entanto, ter confiado no preguiçoso e _problemático_ Nara nos primeiros dias de faculdade havia sido a melhor coisa que lhe acontecera. A Sabaku sorriu para o namorado.

- Tudo o que eu sei, que não disse a Gaara, é que, fora do âmbito criminal, ele é um empresário famoso e acima de qualquer suspeita. É formado em química, e tem vários laboratórios e redes de farmácias – tanto que é considerado um "grande homem" por doar remédios às famílias de baixa renda...

- Ah, não! – Sakura murmurou, de olhos arregalados.

- Você sabe quem é? – Naruto perguntou.

- Qualquer um que queira se formar em ciências químicas, médicas ou biológicas sabe quem ele é...

- Exatamente.

- Mas, Temari... Como?

- Eu o segui quando ele explodiu o laboratório de meu pai e vi ele entrar em seu escritório.

- Espera, de quem estamos falando? – Ino perguntou olhando de Sakura para Temari, confusa.

Ainda chocada, Sakura respondeu:

- Famoso químico de Nova York, professor renomado de Harvard, empresário filantropo e respeitado da indústria farmacêutica... – A Haruno fez uma pausa esperando que alguém adivinhasse, ou tentando aumentar o suspense. – Estamos falando de Orochimaru.

•••

_Terça-feira, 07h13min  
Colégio StarWay.  
__Pátio._

O plano agora era bem simples.

Shikamaru e Temari sugeriram enfaticamente que Ino, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Naruto e Hinata ficassem longe do Senhor do Crime – pedindo que, se possível, também mantivessem Gaara afastado do perigo – e era exatamente o que iriam fazer. Agora que sabiam quem era o homem por trás do Senhor do Crime seria mais fácil monitorá-lo, sem entrar diretamente em seu caminho.

A ideia era estar sempre vigiando, até conseguirem provas suficientes para montar um dossiê, que provaria a identidade do Senhor do Crime e seria entregue as autoridades – sem justiça com as próprias mãos.

Mas se já é difícil encurralar um mestre do crime organizado, tentar pegar o _senhor_ deles é quase impossível – ainda mais quando ele, na verdade, é um empresário de sucesso e acadêmico respeitado.

Sakura e Neji leram e releram todas as cópias dos arquivos de Fugaku e perceberam que por mais que o patriarca Uchiha tenha chegado perto do Senhor do Crime, ele nunca se aproximou de Orochimaru.

Houve apenas um detetive particular que, afirmando ter estado infiltrado numa reunião com o Senhor do Crime, mencionou o nome do empresário. Mas ele foi encontrado morto antes de entregar as provas ao FBI, e elas sumiram. Nenhuma investigação foi feita, e a conclusão tirada foi de armação contra a empresa de Orochimaru.

Para quem não soubesse da história, a ideia de Orochimaru ser o Senhor do Crime seria tão absurda que o tornava quase intocável. Ele tinha um disfarce perfeito.

Era uma missão digna de Tom Cruise.

E qualquer missão ficava ainda mais impossível quando os envolvidos tinham de ir à escola.

Tenten, Sakura, Hinata e Ino estavam em frente à fonte, no pátio do colégio, esperando que Naruto e Neji chegassem com alguns muffins e cappuccinos, já que não haviam tomado o café da manhã.

Ino e Sakura também aguardavam ansiosamente a chegada de Sasuke e Gaara. Na noite anterior, haviam decidido contar a eles toda a verdade.

- É o Gaara – Ino apontou o aparelho rosa em sua mão e leu a mensagem de texto, franzindo as sobrancelhas logo em seguida. – Hm, ele ainda tá se arrumando. Disse que vai se apressar e já vem. Saco. _Odeio_ esperar.

- É, a gente tá sabendo – Tenten riu. – Relaxa aí, filha. Daqui a pouco ele chega.

Sakura esticava o pescoço a procura do Uchiha na entrada, mas quando olhou na direção das salas de aula, sorriu. Sasuke caminhava em direção ao pátio, com a expressão irritada. Não demorou muito até a Haruno entender o por quê.

- Ah, dai-me paciência.

- Que foi? – Hinata perguntou, e seguiu o olhar de Sakura. – Ah. Entendi.

Karin andava atrás do Uchiha, falando sem parar, causando a irritação dele.

- Ela não cansa não? – Ino revirou os olhos, observando atentamente a cena.

Sasuke se virou na direção da ruiva e falou algo que a deixou lívida e depois lhe deu as costas, voltando a caminhar, dessa vez mais rapidamente, em direção ao pátio. Sakura sorriu satisfeita.

Mas, subitamente, o Uchiha parou, a irritação sumiu de seu rosto, deixando-o vazio. Os olhos negros estavam fora de foco, sem brilho. Ele se virou novamente para Karin e deu alguns passos em sua direção.

- O que ele vai fazer? – Ino perguntou novamente.

Sakura deu um passo para frente, estreitando os olhos. Como se sentisse a irritação da Haruno, Karin a olhou por cima dos ombros de Sasuke e sorriu com deboche. No segundo seguinte, a ruiva atirou seus braços em volta do pescoço do Uchiha e o beijou.

- Ei, nós troux... – Naruto se interrompeu. – Caralho, o que o Sasuke tá fazendo?

Do outro lado do pátio, Sasuke correspondia despreocupadamente ao beijo de Karin.

•••

**C**apítulo 7: Fim.

Good Girls Like Bad Boys: _Continua._

•••

Referências do Capítulo:

- **Atena**, a deusa grega da Sabedoria e das Estratégias e da Guerra. Nasceu dos pensamentos de Zeus, completamente vestida em uma armadura de prata. É uma das três deusas virgens, junto com Héstia e Ártemis, e seu símbolo é a coruja. Pra quem lê/leu a série Percy Jackson (que eu recomendo seriamente), Atena é mais conhecida como a mãe de Annabeth Chase.

- **Mustang**, é um carro da Ford. Para Naruto, eu me inspirei particularmente no modelo de 1967 (usado, se não me engano, em The Fast and the Furious – Tokyo Drift) que, apesar de antigo, é bem potente e, na minha opinião, um charme. Acho que é a cara de Naruto e, também, de Minato. É um clássico. Quem não conhecer é só jogar no Google, ou procurar pelos carros do filme. O motor ao qual Hinata _tentou_ se referir era um Nissan Skyline RB26 (exatamente como o do filme).

- **10 de Outubro**, acho que vocês sabem, mas, vale lembrar, é o aniversário de Naruto.

- **Raio de Zeus, **ou Raio Mestre de Zeus é a mais poderosa arma do Olimpo, e pertence, obviamente, a Zeus, o deus grego do Céu e Senhor Supremo do Monte Olimpo.

- **FBI**, Federal Bureau of Investigation ("Departamento Federal de Investigação") é a unidade do Departamento de Justiça dos Estados Unidos que protege o país do terrorismo, espionagem, ciberguerras (ataques na net e crimes envolvendo alta tecnologia), combate o crime organizado, a corrupção e/ou crimes políticos, e defende os direitos civis. Uma curiosidade: o lema do FBI é "Fidelity, Bravery, Integrity" ("Fidelidade, Bravura, Integridade") correspondendo à sigla da unidade. Show né?

- **SWAT**, Special Weapons And Tactics (Armas e Táticas Especiais) é o nome dado a uma unidade de polícia altamente especializada nos departamentos das grandes cidades. As equipes da SWAT são formados por policiais voluntários, altamente treinados e bem disciplinados que são especialmente equipados e treinados para poderem reduzir o risco associado a uma situação de emergência.

- Mais uma vez, digo que as ruas, os bairros, e qualquer localidade citada na fic de fato pertencem à cidade de Nova York. Só o condomínio de Konoha e o colégio não são reais.

•••

Karen apanhando em 3... 2... 1...

CALMA AÊ! Não me espanquem. _Não ainda_.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKK estranho, eu sempre começo sabendo que mereço apanhar, e dessa vez, tô pedindo pra não me baterem... Eu posso explicar... Na verdade, eu não vou. Mas _poderia_. HSUAHUHUSHAUHUS #mechinela

Eu sei que vocês querem me matar depois desse final, tão, hm, _inusitado_. Eu sei, eu sei. Mas, sejamos razoáveis, e vamos olhar o lado positivo: eu nem demorei taaaaaanto assim, né? o/

E, bem, nem adianta querer me bater porque isso é pro bem maior da fic. É. Arrã. KPOSKPAPOKS Além disso, pras Sasuketes maníacas de plantão que já encomendaram minha morte ( SIM, PAULINHA, EU TÔ FALANDO COM VOCÊ u_u ) saibam que a Pah Uchiha-chan– minha mana-beta-linda – já deve ter me matado virtualmente umas cinco vezes a essa altura. Digno.

Mas, relaxem aê, que tudo tem um motivo maior. Nada é coincidência #Housefellings *-* hahaha Mas, sério, realmente precisava disso. Perdão. É.

Fora o fim do mal, vocês gostaram desse cap? Muitas revelações, hun? Tentei colocar um pouco de humor e romance, pra não ficar tããão tenso... Espero que tenham curtido.

Hinata tem uma dupla personalidade, viram né? Ela explode e depois fica boazinha e "Hinata" de novo KKKKKKKK é que eu precisava de uma emoção a mais o/

Os meninos contaram a versão deles da história, e eu tentei, juro que tentei, fazer algumas ligações com anime, mas é difícil. Ainda assim, eu tentei aproximar algumas coisas... E quem aí achou o Neji e o Naruto uns fofoqueiros? KKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Temari e Shikamaru fizeram uma aparição especial – nada de mais, eu sei. Mas, sei lá, era só pra não deixá-los de fora. Além do mais, tinha gente pedindo pra eles entrarem na fic (quem foi? Não me lembro D: por favor, avise na review quem pediu ShikaTema USHUAHUS) então.. aí está. É. Tudo pra agradar. (Sim, estou bajulando vocês e não quero apanhar. Amém.) Não sei se eles aparecerão novamente, mas como vocês viram... **tudo **pode acontecer!

E o Orochi sendo o famigerado Senhor do Crime, quem sabia? Tá, eu sei, tava na cara e vocês são espertalhões, mas enfim né...

Então, sobre o fim não tenho muitas explicações pra dar não... Quero dizer, não agora. Sorry. Mas nos próximos capítulos vocês entenderão ;D posso adiantar uma coisa: vai ter troco. _Em grande estilo_.

Hm, o que mais? Sei lá velho, o medo de morrer ao postar o capítulo tá crescendo. Sim, sou cagona e CLARO, tô tensa. KOPSKPOAKPOSKOKAPKOSOKAOP

AHHHHH é, parabéns pra mim que fiz 18 anos agora em abril. YEEY, já posso ser presa :B HSUHAUUSUAUHSUA sei lá, queria contar u_u

Huum, até tinha mais coisas pra falar, mas to sentindo cheiro de batata frita vindo da cozinha... KKKKKKKKK So, sem mais delongas, reviews time *-*

**Pah Uchiha-chan:** siiiiim maninha, fostes a primeira *-* caralho, não fala palavrão ow ù.ú HUSHUAHUSHUA brigada linda, e eu te quero mais, e você é diva e eu te amo. É. s2

**Tsuki Moonlight**: Bien Venida, leitora-nova-não-tão-nova! *o* pois é, nada de destruir a Mansão Hyuuga, não ainda, kkkkkkkk espero que tenha gostado e super beijos!

**Fipa-chan**: Fipa-linda-chan *-* vá lá com o botãozinho, vá, ele te ama e teve saudades HSUAHUSHAUHS que bom que gostou, fico muuuuito feliz! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap também. Super beijo e hug mais apertado ainda! ;*

**Pisck:** Puta que pariu, te deixei na curiosidade novamente ;x HSUAHUSUA não morra okay? Respira, inspira! Kkkkkkkk fico muito feliz que tenha gostado, de verdade! Tô torcendo para que goste desse também *-* beijos!

**Rashomon:** bem-vindo, também! E, sim, foi sua primeira review haha fico muito feliz que esteja gostando, e peço mil desculpas pelos atrasos, tava complicado de escrever (bem, ainda está, mas não tanto). Muito obrigada, e, por favor, mate minha curiosidade: "Rashomon" é em homenagem ao filme? Beijo!

**Ane Momsen:** Ei, bem-vinda! Neji e Naruto explicaram tudo bem direitinho... gostou? Deu pra perdoá-los? Kkkk espero que tenha gostado, beijos!

**Uchiha Ayu:** fico muito feliz em saber que está gostando... espero que também goste desse capítulo, beijo e até mais!

**Little Lady Black:** oooi, bem-vinda moça! Devo dizer, logo de cara, que você merece um beijo diretamente do... hm... Malfoy (pode ser? kkkkk) por ter lido tudo em tão pouco tempo, ainda mais sendo universitária. Virei. Tua. Fã. HUSAHUS *-* então, as meninas sofrem um pouco na minha mão, mas depois tudo da certo, kkkkkkk muito, muito obrigada mesmo! Fico feliz que tenha gostado e espero que também goste desse aqui! Super beijo!

Antes de finalizar, queria deixar um grande: **FELIZ DIA DAS MÃES** pras mamães de quem lê aqui, é *-* e... mommy, love you s2

Bem, é isso... vou indo comer batata, estão servidos? :B HUSAUSUAUSUHUAUS

Espero que continuem acompanhando a fic, e na moral, MUITO OBRIGADA por me aturarem até aqui *-* vou dizer de novo, e sempre: vocês são fodas s2

Não se esqueçam de lavar atrás da orelha (what?) e de deixar review, okay? Esse botãozinho lindo quer ser apertado ;9 kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Beijos, queijos, anexos & pedidos de socorro com sabor de batata frita com catupiry (#nham) ;*

**K**aah **H**yuuga.

* * *

**N/b**: Olá pessoas da terra!

Em primeiro lugar gostaria de deixar uma coisa bem clara: Eu não matei a Kaah 5 vezes (virtualmente). MATEI UMAS CEM MESMO! EU SOU BETA E NEM EU TAVA ESPERANDO POR ESSE FINAL! PODE ISSO PRODUÇÃO?

Momento Gimenez off, vamos ao que interessa. Eu já sei que tudo que rolar por aqui é para um bem maior. E pode parecer a maior loucura o que o Sasuke fez (E É! ALGUÉM MATA ELE E A KARIN! MENTIRA, MATA SÓ A KARIN, PQ O SASUKE É HOT! AI QUE LOUCURA, AI QUE DELICIA, AI QUE[Eike] BATISTA! HELLO PROCÊS!) (ignorem o surto psicótico a la Narcisa-barra-Val.), mas, inspirando-se em House, tudo acontece por um motivo.

E por falar em séries, alguém ai ta vendo Once Upon a Time? Quem estiver, vem dizer pra gente o que ta achando, oks? (**Kaah diz**: vem mesmo, galera... Paah e eu AMAMOS essa série *-*) Adoramos terceiras opiniões. #ficaadicaparaterreviews

E voltando à fic. Eu sei que todos queremos bater e dar chineladas na Kaah, ainda mais as Sasuketes fanáticas d(e) plantão q(u)e tão morrendo por ai, mas vamos esperar e ver o que acontece, beleza?

E vamos Admitir: O CAP FICOU FOFO DEMAIS SENHOR! Acho que a conexão NaruHina foi tão perfeita que me deu vontade de chorar. Ou foi isso ou foi não comer a batatinha frita que a Kaah me deixou com vontade. Mentira, foi a conexão dos dois. Achei linda, sério msm.

E, além disso, a Temari, mesmo numa fic que se passa em um mundo completamente diferente do mundo ninja, ficou SUPER fiel à personagem primária dela. Sério. Durona, meio fria e que suspeita de todos... Achei divo.

Enfim... Pra completar, obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a fic. Muuuuito obrigada mesmo por continuarem lendo e conto com as reviews de vcs.

Beijos nas nádegas!

**P**ah-**U**chiha-**c**han. (PUC. Virei uma faculdade, que lindo. – Me ignorem. 2bj)

* * *

**N/A:** Galera, DE NOVO, o FF zuou com a minha cara... Sério, o cap não queria postar, olha que lindo -'- Acho que provavelmente a configuração vai ficar zoada como no cap passado, então, sorry ):

E, só mais uma coisinha que esqueci de dizer: pretendo re-upar (isso existe?) os primeiros capítulos de GGLBB, só pra corrigir alguns erros e tal... Não vai mudar nada, juro. Mas, se você não quiserem, eu deixo como está... Me digam na review, **POR FAVOR**.

É só isso mesmo... Obrigada por chegar até aqui. Super Beijos ;*


	9. Capítulo 8, Mentes Controladas

• _**Disclaimer:**_Naruto e todos os outros não me pertencem e sim ao Kishimoto-sensei.

**Boa leitura!**

' **UA**

* * *

• **G**ood Girls Like Bad Boys.

Capítulo **8**, **M**entes **C**ontroladas.

_Terça-feira, 07h15min  
Colégio StarWay.  
__Pátio._

Tudo aconteceu rápido demais.

Depois de um milésimo de segundo de puro choque, Sakura recuperou os movimentos – os olhos já estavam banhados pelas lágrimas, as bochechas manchadas de vermelho e o corpo tremia levemente – e deu um passo em direção à Karin, que ainda se agarrava a Sasuke, sem o mínimo pudor.

- Tirem ela daqui, agora! – Hinata disse, firme, para Ino e Tenten.

A Hyuuga não tinha dúvidas de que a Haruno acabaria matando Karin se chegasse perto o suficiente – era óbvio que ela não controlaria sua força naquele momento.

De início, Sakura ofereceu resistência por um curto período, obrigando Naruto e Neji a segurá-la enquanto se debatia furiosamente. No entanto, quando a ruiva sussurrou algo no ouvido de Sasuke, olhando-a e sorrindo vitoriosa, a dor atingiu seu rosto como um tapa. Seus braços caíram, moles, ao lado do corpo, e depois de um soluço, a rosada começou a chorar copiosamente.

Sakura levou a mão ao pescoço, arrancou seu pequeno colar de prata e o atirou com violência no chão, e então se deixou levar pelos amigos, para fora de seu novo inferno pessoal.

- O que ele pensa que fez? Eu vou acabar com a raça desse Uchiha desgraçado – Naruto rosnou as palavras, e deu um passo em direção a Sasuke, que continuava parado no mesmo lugar, ainda com a expressão vazia.

- Ah, não vai, não – Hinata o segurou pelo pulso. – Você vai atrás da Sakura. É ela quem precisa de você. Deixa que do Sasuke cuido eu – Naruto ergueu uma sobrancelha, descrente, e ela fez um bico, irritada. – Qual é Naruto, não duvide de mim. Você sabe que eu consigo, se quiser.

- E você vai querer?

- Não, mas se for preciso... Olha, confia em mim, tá? – pediu – Neji não é um grande conselheiro... E vocês são como irmãos, ela precisa de você mais do que o Sasuke precisa de uma surra.

O Uzumaki suspirou, passando a mão enluvada nos cabelos loiros rebeldes.

- Tudo bem, desculpe. Você está certa.

- Cuida de tudo por mim... Eu vou assim que possível.

- Toma cuidado, ouviu? – Naruto a abraçou. – Além de ser um imbecil, ele é poderoso. E, sério, ele tinha que estar fora de seu corpo para beijar aquela coisa.

- Tudo bem.

Naruto tocou levemente os lábios de Hinata e a olhou, ansioso, uma ultima vez. Em seguida, se virou e correu para os portões da escola, já com o celular na mão, pronto para falar com Neji e saber para onde haviam levado Sakura.

Hinata se abaixou e pegou o pequeno pingente prateado que jazia no chão frio, observando com atenção os dois "S" que se entrelaçavam delicadamente.

- Fora de seu corpo, é? – murmurou enquanto se levantava, guardando o colar na mochila – Foi exatamente o que eu pensei.

•••

Sasuke havia caminhado, perdidamente, para as estufas e Hinata o seguiu, chamando seu nome repetidas vezes. O Uchiha não ouvia – ou fingia _muito bem_ não ouvir – e continuou atravessando o jardim com passos firmes, até que Hinata se irritou e parou, batendo o pé.

- Sasuke Uchiha, pare agora! – ela esticou a mão, criando um campo de força em volta de Sasuke, e o girou até que ficassem de frente. – Ah, meu Deus – Hinata arfou, adiantando-se até ele. – O que fizeram com você, Sasuke?

O rosto do Uchiha era mórbido, vazio e sem brilho... era como um boneco.

Hinata tocou a bochecha de Sasuke – corada pelo vento frio – e, cuidadosamente, seguiu até a testa, ajeitando a franja rebelde. E então... _Nada_. Não conseguia entrar em sua mente.

Fechando os olhos, a Hyuuga respirou fundo, concentrando-se ao máximo. Ainda assim, não obteve resposta alguma. Grunhiu, frustrada. Estava tão focada que não percebeu a aproximação.

- Sas... Ei, nerd! – Karin sorriu com desprezo. – Você não deveria estar por aí estudando? Ou com seu namoradinho idiota, sei lá... Qualquer lugar, menos aqui, com o _meu_ Sasuke.

O sangue de Hinata ferveu. Estava com raiva por não conseguir nada na mente de Sasuke. Por ele ter beijado outra garota. Raiva da voz da ruiva, do desprezo e dos insultos. Acima de tudo, raiva de Karin.

- E você deveria estar pastando, mas eu não fico te dizendo o que fazer – respondeu, por fim, sem se virar. – E, aliás, Naruto não é idiota e Sasuke não é, e jamais será seu. Então, me diz, que droga você colocou no suco dele para fazê-lo te beijar?

- Não seja idiota! Ele _quis_ me beijar. Eu... Eu não precisei obrigá-lo a isso – o tom da ruiva era incerto, como se ela estivesse tentando convencer a si mesma.

Hinata finalmente deu as costas a Sasuke e a encarou, estreitando os olhos perolados. Era incrível a capacidade que as líderes de torcida tinham de não sentir a mudança das estações, já que Karin apenas colocara um casaco preto e branco (de algum jogador de futebol, provavelmente) por cima de seu uniforme de _cheerleader_: uma pequena saia de pregas preta, com duas fendas nas laterais e uma blusa curta, preta com uma faixa vermelha onde se lia, em branco, "SWHS" – as iniciais da escola. Era um uniforme detestável.

- O que você fez, sua doida?

- Isso não é assunto seu, Hyuuga.

- Ah, é sim! E você vai dizer _exatamente_ o que fez.

- Oh, jura? E quem vai me obrigar?

- Eu vou.

Hinata concentrou todo seu poder na mente de Karin e a atacou, mas, no ultimo instante foi bloqueada. Era como se a ruiva tivesse um repelente natural, e o impacto fez com que a Hyuuga desse dois passos cambaleantes para trás.

Sem perceber, Hinata perdeu o controle do campo de forças que prendia Sasuke, e ele – ainda inexpressivo – segurou uma de suas mãos e a lançou na árvore mais próxima.

Com um baque surdo, a Hyuuga caiu sobre os joelhos, arfando ruidosamente. O sangue escorria pela lateral de seu rosto, quente e espesso. Com muito esforço, ela tentava se levantar.

- V-vo-cê...!

- É, e você também – Karin sorriu com escárnio. – Quem diria, hein? A doce Hinatinha... Se você não fosse tão patética, até poderia ser útil.

- U-útil? A quem? – Hinata se mantinha de pé com dificuldade, respirando superficialmente enquanto pressionava o abdômen. A lateral do corpo formigava incomodamente. – O que vo-cê tem feito, Karin? Há quanto tempo vêm con-trolando o S-Sasuke?

- Como eu disse, _Hi_, isso não é da sua conta – Karin se aproximou, com um sorriso frio estampado na face. – E já que você não é útil, também não vai se meter...

Hinata pode sentir o poder da ruiva sendo direcionado a ela.

-... _Esqueça_.

No segundo seguinte, Hinata caiu novamente de joelhos. As mãos penderam ao lado do corpo, os olhos se arregalaram levemente, perdendo o foco.

- Então, Hyuuga, o que vai fazer? – Karin inquiriu.

- Ir... para casa – Hinata respondeu, com a voz mórbida.

- Bom. Muito bom. E o que houve aqui?

- Eu... e-eu não me lembro.

•••

_Terça-feira, 08h07min  
Condomínio Konoha.  
__Casa dos Mitsashi._

Sakura ainda chorava.

A dor sem seu peito não dava trégua, e sua cabeça exibia-lhe a odiosa cena repetidamente, torturando-a mais ainda.

Já havia escutado Ino dizer que mataria Karin, Naruto jurando a morte de Sasuke e Neji e Tenten sussurrando promessas (vazias) de que tudo iria ficar bem.

_Nada vai ficar bem!_ – ela queria responder, aos gritos, mas sua voz estava presa na garganta. E, apesar de todas as lágrimas, Sakura se sentia seca.

- Já volto – Tenten murmurou suavemente. – Deve ser a Hi chegando.

Sakura observou atentamente o quarto, só então percebendo que Hinata, de fato, não estava lá.

Assim que as mãos da morena se foram, outras duas a substituíram, maiores e mais fortes... Naruto. Ele fazia cafuné na Haruno, dizendo que ia dar tudo certo, mas se interrompeu subitamente quando a porta do quarto se abriu, e por ela entrou Tenten, sustentando o peso de Hinata.

Tudo acontecia em câmera lenta para Sakura, as vozes estavam distantes e as palavras incoerentes. Mas quando Naruto ergueu o rosto pálido da Hyuuga, uma corrente elétrica passou por todo seu corpo e ela conseguiu forças para se levantar.

A visão da amiga era perturbadora: Hinata havia tirado o terninho, e a blusa branca do uniforme estava suja, polida e até rasgada em alguns lugares. A meia calça preta que a Hyuuga usava por baixo da saia da escola estava desfiada, com algumas folhas e gravetos presos ali. As mãos e joelhos estavam esfolados. E quando reparou em seu rosto, Sakura arfou.

- Hinata... O que houve? – a voz da Haruno era baixa e rouca, a sensação áspera e seca ainda era forte. Sakura se perguntou há quanto tempo estava calada.

- _Ele_ fez isso com você? – Naruto perguntou, com raiva, enquanto colocava Hinata na cama de Tenten. A Hyuuga se limitou a balançar a cabeça fraca e lentamente, de um lado para o outro.

Sakura não pôde evitar sentir um grande alívio. Pelo menos ele não tinha perdido _completamente_ a cabeça. Não a ponto de machucar Hinata. Começou, mecanicamente, a cuidar dos ferimentos da amiga.

- O que aconteceu? – Neji perguntou, preocupado, limpando cuidadosamente o sangue do rosto da prima, mas ela não lhe deu atenção.

- E-ele... não qu-queria – gaguejou, fraca.

A Haruno não desviou os olhos verdes – e, momentaneamente, sem brilho – dos machucados que curava. Não queria encarar tudo aquilo naquele momento, mas parecia inevitável.

- Vai defendê-lo? – murmurou, amargamente.

- K-Kar-in o obri-g-gou.

- Ah, claro – ela deu uma risada fria, levantando-se da cama. – Qual o seu problema, Hi? Eu vi o que aconteceu, eu estava lá... Todo mundos estava! TODO MUNDO! – a Haruno acabou gritando, enquanto finas lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos inchados. A garganta ardia pela súbita explosão, mas ela a ignorou. – Ninguém o obrigou. Não ouse defendê-lo.

- Ei, ei... Calma. Tá tudo bem, amiga, calma! – Ino abraçou Sakura e lançou um olhar zangado à Hyuuga na cama.

Com visível esforço, Hinata se sentou. O lado esquerdo do rosto ainda estava manchado de vermelho, a gola da blusa e o cabelo grudavam em sua pele, empapados de sangue. Alguns arranhões na bochecha, um corte na testa e outro no lábio inferior começavam a inchar, mas ela encarava Sakura com determinação.

- Ele r-real-mente não quis fi-c-car com ela.

A Haruno gemeu em resposta, ainda nos braços de Ino.

- Já chega, Hin...

- Karin é u-uma de nós – Hinata interrompeu Tenten. – Pra ser... exat-ta... K-Karin é como... Ino.

Sakura ergueu os olhos arregalados para a Hyuuga.

- E... E-la...?

- Tipo, controla mentes? – Neji completou a pergunta que a rosada faria.

Hinata apenas assentiu, deixando o corpo cair na cama novamente. Estava exausta e dolorida.

- Como soube? – Naruto perguntou, tocando levemente o rosto ferido da Hyuuga. – Ela... Vocês... lutaram?

Hinata narrou detalhadamente tudo o que havia acontecido enquanto Sakura voltava a lhe curar. Quando finalizou o relato, apenas o rastro do sangue denunciava que ela havia estado machucada.

- Mas se ela te controlou, como você se lembra? – Neji perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Ela _tentou_ me controlar. Eu protegi minha mente pouco antes do poder dela me atingir.

- Dá-lhe Hinata – Tenten comemorou, com um largo sorriso.

- Depois eu fingi estar sob o controle dela, pra não precisar lutar.

- Eu não me importaria se você tivesse dado uma surra nela – Sakura sorriu um pouco.

- Nem eu, na verdade – Hinata sorriu também. – Mas Sasuke estava lá, sob o controle dela. Não é fácil lutar com ele, por todos os motivos que nós já sabemos.

Um silêncio reconfortante se instalou entre eles. A Hyuuga aproveitou para descansar a cabeça no ombro de Naruto, sentado ao seu lado na cama, abraçando-a pela cintura, e ele começou a acariciar delicadamente seu cabelo ensanguentado.

- Ei, espera um pouco... Se você não lutou, porque estava toda machucada? – ele perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

- Ahn... B-bem, depois de me "controlar" – Hinata indicou as aspas –, Karin quis se divertir um pouco e descontar a raiva que tem de todas nós... especialmente de Sakura... em mim, já que ela não estava lá.

O silêncio, desse vez, quase gritava a indignação de todos.

- Ela te atacou quando você estava sob o controle dela? – Neji perguntou, retoricamente. O inconformismo fez sua voz subir algumas oitavas. – Covarde! Idiota e covarde!

- Eu... Eu vou... – Ino começou, fechando os punhos.

- Matar ela! – Naruto completou entre dentes. Estava furioso.

- Tudo bem, gente. Não vamos matar a Karin – a Hyuuga disse, calma, puxando o loiro de volta a cama.

- Hinata, não seja tão... _Hinata_ assim! – Tenten revirava os olhos, nervosa. – O que ela fez foi imperdoável. Atacar alguém que não tinha condições de se defender... Se eu pegar aquela pilantra eu vou... – a morena começou a socar repetidamente a própria mão, imaginando ser o rosto de Karin.

- Não disse que não vamos fazer nada. Eu só preciso checar umas coisas antes. Mas, poxa, ela controlou a mente do meu amigo, o beijou, fez com que ele me atirasse numa árvore e depois me bateu até não poder mais. E pra piorar tudo, ainda chamou meu namorado de idiota. Nem _eu_ sou tão boazinha assim.

- Ei, eu não sou idiota! – Naruto protestou. – Ahn, quer dizer... Você disse "namorado" mas... de qualquer forma... esse cara... sou eu, né?

- Sempre – Hinata respondeu, corada, e o loiro lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

- Então, Hi...? – Ino a instigou.

- Eu diria que vai ter troco.

Sakura a abraçou de lado, e deu um meio sorriso malvado.

- Ah, se vai...

•••

_Terça-feira, 22h07min.  
__6th Avenue com West 40th Street, Midtown South Central.  
__Manhattan._

- Sabe, eu ainda acho isso uma péssima ideia.

Sob os constantes protestos de Ino, Hinata planejou encontrar mais uma vez os capangas do Senhor do Crime naquela noite. Naruto e Neji teriam de vestir uma ultima vez o "uniforme de trabalho", e fazer com que Sasuke e Gaara fossem até o local previamente combinado, o Bryant Park.

- É a minha única chance – Hinata disse, por fim.

A Hyuuga precisava estar cara a cara com Sasuke, enquanto ele estivesse sob o controle e/ou proteção da misteriosa subordinada do Senhor do Crime. As mentes de Neji e Naruto já haviam sido protegidas por ela, e eles não corriam o risco de serem controlados. Ainda assim, não seria fácil.

- Acha que a gente consegue? – Tenten perguntou, incerta. – Quero dizer, sem a Sakura vai ser bem difícil, e você vai ficar um tempo em off.

- Creio que não vá demorar muito – Hinata respondeu. – E se as coisas não derem certo e ficarem _muito_ difíceis...

- _Eu entro em cena_ – Sakura completou, sua voz soando metálica nos novíssimos comunicadores que Neji e Tenten criaram naquela tarde, e que seriam muito úteis, principalmente enquanto Hinata não pudesse fazer a comunicação. Além disso, era a única maneira de manterem-se em contato com o Hyuuga e com Naruto.

- Eu ia dizer Naruto e Neji, mas você é bem vinda – Hinata sorriu. – Vai dar tudo certo, Saky, eu prometo.

Em resposta, a Haruno fungou. Havia decidido não participar da luta, por medo de enfrentar Sasuke. Não queria ter de resolver a situação numa luta.

- Ei, eles estão vindo – Tenten disse, chamando a atenção das amigas. O pequeno aparelho em sua orelha era o único ligado diretamente ao de Neji. – Isso _tem_ que dar certo...

O plano era evitar ao máximo o combate direto. Ino e a Mitsashi deveriam distraí-los, enquanto Hinata procurasse o que quer que fosse em suas mentes, mas a loira tinha sérias dúvidas sobre o sucesso do plano.

A Yamanaka trocou um olhar ansioso com Tenten e logo depois as duas assentiram para Hinata, que se ergueu no ar, pairando sobre as amigas.

- Hora do show – Ino disse, sem muita convicção.

- Ei, olha o que encontramos aqui – um dos mascarados disse, e sem saber como, a loira teve a certeza de que era Gaara.

- Um presentinho para o Senhor do Crime – Sasuke completou. Naruto e Neji foram facilmente reconhecidos, já que vinham mais atrás, inseguros, arrependidos. Com medo.

- Alguém mais está tendo a sensação de _déjà vu_? – Tenten disse, tentando parecer confiante. Mantê-los na provocação e ganhar tempo, o objetivo era esse.

- Eu tô, hein! – Ino ergueu a mão. – Mas o fim vai ser outro dessa vez.

- Elas ficam tão fofas quando se fingem de forte – Gaara apontou, sorrindo com escárnio.

- Hn, verdade. Mas ó, neném, você tá certa. Vai ser diferente porque dessa vez você não vai se livrar. E, acredite, eu vou fazer a coisa ficar quente – Sasuke deu um meio sorriso cruel, as mãos em chamas.

- Não, não! Espera! – o Sabaku chamou, de repente, e Ino o olhou, iludida com a possibilidade de alguma mudança no comportamento do ruivo. – Para evitar essa terrível sensação de _déjà vu_, vamos trocar de parceiras de dança. Que tal?

- Muito bom... O que acham, meninas?

Ino cerrou os punhos com força e as longas unhas começaram a deixar marcas avermelhadas na palma das mãos. Era doloroso e decepcionante vê-los agindo daquela forma, brincando as possibilidades que tinham de destruir duas pessoas.

- Vocês são tão... _idiotas_! – falou, por fim, mostrando toda sua irritação. – Porque se submetem a alguém como o Senhor do Crime?

- Isso não diz respeito a vocês. E, honestamente, nós meio que gostamos disso – Sasuke respondeu. Sakura soltou um muxoxo através do aparelho de comunicação.

- Ele pode nos dar mais poder do que você sequer pode imaginar. E a sensação é ótima.

- Olha no que o "poder" transformou vocês. Será que vale mesmo a pena? – Tenten inquiriu.

- Parece que vale.

- Seus pais devem estar _muito orgulhosos_, não é? – Ino acusou, sem conseguir se conter.

Simultaneamente, Sasuke e Gaara estreitaram os olhos, e, em seguida, atacaram. Neji quis impedir, mas Naruto o segurou. Hinata havia lhes dito mais cedo que só interviessem em último caso. Teriam sérios problemas se o Sabaku ou o Uchiha reportassem ao Senhor do Crime que eles mudaram de lado. Neji acabou concordando, e apreensivos, os dois começaram a assistir o desenrolar da luta.

Tenten ia fazendo o possível para desviar dos poderosos ataques de Sasuke, e acabou, inconscientemente, se afastando de Ino, indo à procura de algum metal que pudesse equilibrar um pouco as coisas. Não queria machucar Sasuke, mas se não fizesse nada ela e o Bryant Park virariam fumaça. _Literalmente_.

No alto, Hinata respondia a qualquer movimento do Uchiha – por menor que fosse. Era como se eles estivessem atraídos magneticamente – ou, no caso, mentalmente –, e a Hyuuga acabou se afastando também.

Quando percebeu estar sozinha, Ino parou abruptamente, de repente com medo da situação. Não era para menos: seu estado era precário. Ela mal conseguia se desviar das pedras e nacos de terra que Gaara lhe lançava. Estando sozinha, a chance de tudo piorar era gigantesca.

Além disso, Ino também temeu pelos amigos... Sem Tenten e Hinata por perto, eles podiam querer ajudá-la, o que não seria nada bom.

- Ei, mocinha, eu não gosto de ser ignorado.

Olhando na direção de Gaara, a Yamanaka só teve tempo de colocar as mãos à frente do corpo, numa inútil tentativa de se defender. A grande pedra a atingiu em cheio, fazendo-a ser atirada longe.

A dor veio com gosto de sal e ferro. Lágrimas e sangue.

Chorava pela raiva, frustração e dor que inundavam seu corpo. Se já era difícil ter de ver Gaara mais uma vez daquele jeito, ser derrotada por ele era crueldade.

Determinada a resolver tudo, Ino se ergueu com dificuldade sobre os cotovelos machucados e empoeirados, e olhou os amigos, a ponto de impedir o Sabaku. Balançou a cabeça negativamente. Com visível esforço eles se detiveram, e então, sorrindo fracamente, ela murmurou um pedido de desculpas.

Estava prestes a mudar drasticamente os planos daquela noite.

Gaara moldava um pedra pontiaguda sobre ela. O golpe final.

- Espere.

- Vai implorar para viver? Hn, tocante.

- Não, não vou. Mas quero te mostrar uma coisa. E, depois, se quiser, pode me acertar com seu melhor golpe.

- Ah, eu _vou_ acertar.

Tremulamente, Ino levou as mãos até a máscara de couro preto e a tirou.

- Oi, ruivinho.

O Sabaku perdeu momentaneamente o controle dos poderes e a pedra se desfez.

- I... Ino?

A loira sorriu.

- Se você tiver desistido de acabar comigo – a Yamanaka tentava ficar de pé, com dificuldade –, me encontre na casa de Neji mais tarde.

Ino se aproximou cambaleante do estático e confuso Sabaku, e murmurou:

- Não sei se faz diferença na sua decisão mas... Mas eu acho que estou apaixonada por um garoto. Um garoto ruivo convencido, irritante e _muito sexy_ – sorriu.

Depois de alguns instantes, Gaara deu uma risada fria.

- Você é uma caixinha de surpresas, loira.

Ino sorriu mais abertamente.

- Digo o mesmo – piscou. – E não conte ao Sasuke.

•••

O Uchiha correu aos amigos, com a expressão irritada.

- A sua também fugiu? – perguntou, enquanto tirava a máscara.

Gaara trocou um olhar indeciso com Neji e Naruto.

- Ela nos acertou – o Hyuuga respondeu. – E depois desapareceu.

- E o que houve com você?

- A telepata estava aqui também. Tentei acertá-la, mas ela me prendeu em uma bolha e levou a outra embora.

- Elas são surpreendentes, não é? – Gaara comentou, com o olhar perdido.

Sasuke franziu o cenho. Ia perguntar o que havia acontecido com os amigos, mas o telefone começou a vibrar em seu bolso.

- É ele. Vai acabar com a gente – suspirou e atendeu a ligação.

O telefonema foi rápido, mas não parecia ter sido coisa boa.

- E então? – Gaara perguntou, quando o Uchiha desligou.

- Está ficando impaciente. Precisamos pegá-las, o mais rápido possível.

- Isso ainda é uma questão de vingança, certo Sasuke?

- Hn? Ah, é claro que é Gaara. Vocês estão estranhos hoje. Mais do que o normal – sorriu maroto.

- Ela nos acertou bem forte – Naruto disse. – Precisamos descansar, só isso.

- Vamos pra casa, então. Você vem comigo?

- Não, cara, valeu – o loiro respondeu. – Vou dormir na casa do Hyuuga.

- Gaara?

- Neji me pode me dar carona também.

- Hn, estão me desprezando mesmo, hein?

- Não esquenta gato, a gente ainda te ama – Naruto afinou a voz e desenhou um coração no ar, fazendo os amigos rirem. – Mas precisamos de um pouco de espaço.

- Meu Deus, você é mesmo uma moça Uzumaki!

- Só a Hi não sabe disso ainda, Gaara – Sasuke provocou o loiro, que em resposta, lançou uma pequena carga elétrica no Uchiha. – Ai, seu cavalo, isso dói pra cacete! Tudo bem, eu vou pra casa antes que esse ser me mate eletrocutado – ele riu. – Vejo vocês amanhã!

- Até!

Observaram Sasuke se afastar e depois, Neji, Naruto e Gaara se dirigiram, em silêncio, para o Jaguar XJ grafite do Hyuuga.

- Okay, comecem a falar... Porque diabos eu quase matei a Ino hoje?

•••

_Terça-feira, 23h56min__.  
__Mansão Hyuuga.  
__Quarto do Neji._

Ino havia explicado os amigos os motivos que a levaram a revelar-se a Gaara naquele momento, ignorando o plano e colocando todos em risco. Apesar de estarem preocupados com a reação do ruivo – e com a possibilidade de ele as entregar para o Senhor do Crime – Sakura, Hinata e Tenten entenderam a decisão da Yamanaka. Teriam feito o mesmo, se preciso.

Esperavam, ansiosas, a chegada de Neji, Naruto, e, com sorte, Gaara.

Ino andava de um lado para o outro no quarto do Hyuuga. No fundo, estava quase convicta de que o Sabaku lhes daria uma chance para explicar, mas se estivesse errada... Jamais se perdoaria.

- Você podia nos dizer o que procurava, Hi – Sakura sugeriu. Hinata havia permanecido calada e concentrada desde o momento que prendera Sasuke e tomou o caminho de volta ao Konoha. – E o que _achou_, de preferência.

_- _"_Ainda estou procurando... de certa forma._" – ela respondeu, num sussurro que ecoou dentro da cabeça das amigas. – "_E, Ino, seus pensamentos estão muito... altos. Se controla garota._"

Sakura e Tenten tiveram que se controlar para não rir quando olharam a Hyuuga, sentada com as pernas dobradas em frente ao corpo, flutuando a alguns centímetros do chão. Não era algo comum de se ver.

- Engraçadinha – a loira murmurou, finalmente, fazendo uma careta, mas acabou tentando se conter.

O silêncio perdurou por mais alguns minutos – tempo em que cada uma tentava manter seus pensamentos numa freqüência baixa, para não receber uma bronca mental de Hinata – até que a porta se abriu.

Naruto entrou primeiro, fazendo várias perguntas ao mesmo tempo, que, em geral, só dizia respeito à condição física das amigas.

Neji ficara para trás guardando o carro, mas não demorou a chegar, pedindo desculpas pela demora. O Hyuuga foi direto ao encontro de Tenten, dando-lhe um selinho rápido e verificando se estava tudo bem.

Gaara veio logo atrás.

- Ah, graças a Deus! – Ino o abraçou forte.

- Como sabe que eu não vim aqui para matar você? – o Sabaku arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Fala sério, você não viveria sem mim.

- Hn, verdade – sorriu. – Mas vai com calma. Eu ainda não mudei de lado.

- Vai mudar. Ou então a gente teria que acabar com você – a loira sorriu travessa dando uma piscadela. – E eu também meio que não viveria sem você – sorrindo, Ino o beijou, demonstrando, pela primeira vez, tudo o que sentia pelo ruivo.

Gaara correspondeu com a mesma quantia de sentimentos.

Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, ninguém teve coragem de impedi-los ou reclamar da cena romântica. Sabiam que era um momento importante para Ino, já que ela realmente gostava do Sabaku, e surpreendentemente, era correspondida.

Como bons amigos, não ousaram interromper.

Aproveitando a situação, Neji sentou-se na poltrona e puxou Tenten para seu colo e Naruto foi para o lado de Hinata, encostando-se na cama para não incomodá-la. Para não deixar Sakura solitária naquela onda de carinho, ele recostou sua cabeça no joelho da amiga-irmã, que, sorrindo em agradecimento, começou a fazer-lhe um cafuné.

O silêncio era reconfortante, mas – _surpresa!_ – não durou.

- Finalmente! – Hinata quase gritou, tamanha era sua euforia. Acabou perdendo o controle dos poderes e, com um baque, caiu pesadamente no chão. – Ops – murmurou, corando.

Naruto não se conteve e, rindo, a puxou pela cintura, dando um beijo estalado na bochecha vermelha da Hyuuga.

- O que foi?

- 320 East Fifth Third Street, Midtown East.

- Quê?

- 320 East Fifth Third Street, Midtown East. Era o que eu procurava.

- Do que voc...

- Ei, eu conheço esse lugar.

- Ah, oi, Gaara – Hinata o cumprimentou, só então notando a presença do ruivo. – Pelo visto, já escolheu seu lado – sorriu, indicando ao braço de Gaara que circundava possessivamente a cintura de Ino.

- Mais ou menos. Neji e Naruto me contaram tudo, e Ino é bem convincente – sorriu. – Olha, me desculpem, mas o Senhor do Crime pode ser bem persuasivo. E, de qualquer modo e de qualquer lado, eu ainda quero que ele pague.

- Nós vamos pegá-lo – Ino afirmou, convicta. – Só que vai ser do jeito certo. E a propósito, vocês estavam fazendo um _péssimo_ trabalho no quesito vingança.

- Desculpa, mas Ino tem razão – Hinata sorriu. – Mas, me diz, o que tem nesse endereço?

- Lyden House Suite Hotel. Um dos esconderijos do Senhor do Crime.

- Já devia saber – a Hyuuga murmurou, pensativa.

- Espera! Ele se esconde num hotel? Isso é ridículo! – Tenten riu.

- Na verdade, é mais uma camuflagem. Ele é o dono do Lyden House. É um dos vários negócios dele – deu de ombros. – São todos fachadas, claro, que escondem as transições criminosas.

- Faz sentido – Sakura concordou, tocando o queixo com o indicador. – Mas do que isso se trata, Hi?

- A subordinada do Senhor do Crime. Era isso que eu procurava hoje.

- A maldita controladora de mentes? Você a encontrou?

- Sim, não e sim, Tenten.

- Como assim?

- Bem... Sim, ela pode controlar mentes, mas não, ela não o fez. Quero dizer, os meninos tinham plena consciência do que faziam essa noite, e em todas as outras.

- Foi mal – Gaara disse, mas não parecia _tão_ arrependido.

- Tá tudo bem. Mas, ahn, ela só os protegia, para o caso de um telepata – Hinata apontou para o próprio rosto – tentar adquirir informações do Senhor do Crime. E sim, eu a encontrei. Ela está no Lyden House, nesse momento. Ele deve estar lá, também.

- E você sabe quem é? – Naruto perguntou, animado.

- Depois do que aconteceu hoje, não foi difícil adivinhar. Eu só precisava de uma confirmação, e pude fazer isso através de uma comparação do poder que estava na mente de Sasuke essa noite. Cada poder é único, então, foi fácil. E eu a rastreei por que tive medo que ela fizesse algo com Sasuke, novamente.

- Novam... Hinata, do que você está falando? – Sakura quis saber, ansiosa.

A Hyuuga suspirou.

- Como eu suspeitava, Karin não é só uma detestável líder de torcida. Ela é uma detestável líder de torcida do crime organizado.

•••

_Quinta-feira, 11h58min__.  
__Colégio StarWay._

De uma coisa eles tinham certeza: não é fácil assistir aula quando se tem um sequestro planejado.

As horas se arrastaram, as aulas foram um tormento e o nervosismo só crescia, mas Sakura havia insistido, incansavelmente, para que não perdesse mais um dia de aula – já que, com exceção de Gaara, todos já tinham faltado à escola dois dias naquela semana.

A Haruno passara toda quarta e quinta feira fugindo de Sasuke, e com os amigos não era diferente. Apenas Gaara agia normalmente, incumbido da missão de manter o Uchiha longe de Karin, e avisar caso a ruiva, de alguma forma, o dominasse. O Sabaku também o levaria até a primeira parte do plano.

O plano.

Era tão simples que talvez fosse brilhante.

Primeiro Gaara levaria Sasuke até Ino e ela o controlaria – se Karin podia, por que ela não?

Sob o controle da Yamanaka, o Uchiha chamaria Karin para sair, levando-a até seu carro, onde Sakura estaria esperando, para apagar a ruiva.

A Haruno _adorou_ essa parte.

Hinata havia sugerido, sensatamente, que Ino controlasse Karin, mas havia grande probabilidade de falha e a ideia foi descartada rapidamente, assim como qualquer outra saída menos violenta sugerida pela Hyuuga, e ela acabou cedendo. Nada tiraria aquele momento, tão esperado, de Sakura, afinal.

Por fim, eles seriam levados até a Mansão Uchiha onde, por bem ou por mal, Karin daria algumas informações e depois Ino liberaria Sasuke para que ele, finalmente, soubesse de tudo.

Sem dúvidas, Sakura era a mais empolgada. Não sabia como seria com Sasuke, e estava profundamente magoada com o Uchiha. Ele havia sido obrigado a beijar Karin, mas não fora forçado a todo o resto.

"_E, honestamente, nós meio que gostamos disso._" – o Uchiha dissera, por sua própria vontade, e Sakura temia que, no fundo, a busca por poder realmente pudesse transformar Sasuke em um criminoso.

O sinal tocou, indicando o meio do dia e o término da aula.

A Haruno fechou o caderno de biologia, ansiosa. Sussurrou uma despedida apressada a professora Anko e seguiu para fora da sala.

- Pronta para quebrar as regras? – Ino sorriu quando a alcançou.

- Com certeza.

Já era hora de trazer seu menino de volta.

•••

_Quinta-feira, 13h17min__.  
__Condomínio Konoha.  
__Mansão Uchiha._

No fim das contas, acabou sendo um bom plano – simples e facilmente executado. No entanto, ainda não havida dado resultado.

Karin continuava desacordada.

Ninguém podia culpar Sakura por ter acertado a ruiva um pouco forte demais, mas já estavam impacientes.

Ino reclamava a cada dois minutos, dizendo que Karin era lerda até para acordar. A loira havia colocado Sasuke para dormir, assim que chegaram a Mansão Uchiha e seguiram para o quarto dele, a fim de economizar energia para o caso de precisar controlá-lo novamente mais tarde, e agora ela tinha energia _demais_.

Gaara e Naruto jogavam videogame, enquanto Sakura e Tenten preparavam o lanche, no primeiro andar, já que, sob o comando de Ino, o Uchiha havia dispensado todos os empregados da mansão. Hinata flutuava aos pés da cama de Sasuke, concentrada em monitorar a mente de Karin. E, por isso, ela foi a primeira a perceber.

- Ela está acordando!

A Hyuuga foi em direção ao centro do quarto, seguida pelos amigos. Sakura e Tenten chegaram no momento em que a ruiva abria os olhos.

Karin piscou repetidas vezes. Não sabia onde estava, nem porque era cercada por pessoas que detestava, e quando decidiu começar a fazer perguntas, percebeu que uma fita adesiva cobria sua boca. Em desespero, tentou se mexer, mas os braços e pernas estavam fortemente amarrados a uma cadeira.

Arregalou os olhos num questionamento mudo.

- Oooi Karinzinha – Ino sorriu debochada. – Espero que esteja confortável.

Karin estreitou os olhos e lançou seu poder em direção à Yamanaka, mas não conseguiu nada. Seus olhos vermelhos exalaram ódio quando pousaram em Hinata.

- Pois é, a gente também sabe controlar mentes. Ah, e nem adianta – a Hyuuga advertiu quando a ruiva aumentou o poder. – Ino e eu fizemos um bom escudo. Sim, você é poderosa, mas juntos somos mais fortes que você.

Karin olhou para cada um deles, finalmente entendendo que ela estava em uma terrível desvantagem. Imaginou qual seria o poder dos outros, e por fim, cedeu.

- "_O que vocês querem?_" – pensou, com raiva, sabendo que Hinata a escutaria.

- Queremos respostas.

- Olha, nós vamos tirar isso e você vai nos dizer tudo o que quisermos, okay? – Neji apontou a fita adesiva prateada, que cobria parte do rosto da garota.

- Sem gracinhas, ruiva – Tenten aconselhou, estreitando os olhos chocolate.

- Ou a coisa vai ficar feia – Naruto ameaçou.

- _Muito_ feia.

Sem gentileza alguma, Naruto puxou a fita que mantinha Karin de boca fechada.

- Fiquem sabendo que vocês vão pagar por isso, seus idiotas.

Imediatamente após a ameaça, Sakura desferiu um forte tapa na face alva da ruiva.

- Fica sabendo, idiota, que você não está em posição de ameaçar. E reza pra eu não perder o controle aqui. Ou então você morre.

A medida que o rosto tomava uma coloração avermelhada, Karin sorriu irônica.

- Tá brava por quê? Só porque eu sou mais gostosa que você, ou porque você sabe que o _Sasuke_ também acha isso?

A Haruno estreitou os olhos e deu as costas. Respirou fundo duas vezes, e depois virou-se novamente para Karin, acertando-lhe um soco no nariz.

Dessa vez a ruiva gritou. Um filete de sangue escorreu de seu nariz – agora torto – enquanto lágrimas se formavam no canto dos olhos.

- Tudo bem, Sakura, guarda pra mais tarde – Neji sugeriu, afastando a amiga.

- Vamos ao que interessa, então. Há quanto tempo trabalha para o Senhor do Crime?

Karin arregalou os olhos, mas se recuperou rapidamente.

- Quem?

- Não se faça de idiota.

- Não sei do que estão falando.

Tenten bufou e se aproximou, puxando os cabelos vermelhos.

- Você vai falar. Por bem ou por mal.

- Mas eu não... – Tenten interrompeu a mentira com um murro na boca. O líquido vermelho escorreu.

- Vai continuar com isso?

- Eu... Eu...

Karin ponderou por um momento.

- Como... como vocês sabem?

- Nós fazemos as perguntas – Naruto cortou.

- Como uma garotinha mimada e fútil como você chegou ao Senhor do Crime? – Gaara perguntou. Parecia até ofendido com o fato de alguém como _Karin_ trabalhar para o Chefão do crime organizado.

A ruiva ficou alguns instantes em silêncio.

- Ela gosta _mesmo_ de apanhar – Ino comentou, chegando mais perto.

- Ele... me adotou. De certa forma.

- Como é que é?

- Meus pais morreram num acidente de carro, quando eu era pequena.

- Ah, nem vem, Karin – Sakura se aproximou novamente, fechando o punho. – Eu conheço sua mãe.

- Aquela mulher não é minha mãe. Ela só _pensa_ que é.

- Você controla...? Você é doente garota, na moral – Naruto acusou.

- Foi necessário. Ele precisava de alguém para assinar os papeis. Então, ela me adotou, mas, na verdade, sempre foi ele que cuidou de mim.

- E como o Senhor do Crime chegou a você, então? – Neji reformulou a pergunta.

- Quando perdi meus pais, fui mandada a um orfanato. Fiquei lá por dois anos, mas, vocês sabem como é... Só os pequenos eram escolhidos. No começo, eu não me importava tanto, na verdade, já que todos a minha volta quase sempre tendiam a fazer o que eu queria. Mas eu não tinha domínio, e quando não conseguia controlá-las, as pessoas se zangavam comigo, as crianças me ignoravam, e eu ficava sozinha...

A ruiva abaixou a cabeça, fungou, e logo depois prosseguiu:

- As empresas dele faziam doações ao orfanato, e um dia, ele nos visitou. Imediatamente ele percebeu que eu era diferente, e disse que me tiraria de lá e me ajudaria a controlar – Karin sorriu ao lembrar-se dessa parte do passado, mas os machucados transformaram o sorriso numa careta. – Eu já tinha oito anos. Passamos alguns meses treinando, até que ele encontrou Sally, e me disse para fazê-la acreditar que tinha me adotado. Então eu sai do orfanato, e ele me deu tudo. Amparo, dinheiro, educação... Uma família de novo. Em troca, eu só precisava deixar meus poderes à disposição dele.

- E acha que valeu a pena virar mascote dele? Por uma família que nem mesmo é real...?

- Você não entende, não é, Sakura? Você sempre teve tudo. Todos sempre faziam tudo por você a frágil garotinha da mamãe, tímida e estranha. Sempre cercada de atenção, e você nem precisava de poderes pra isso. Por isso você é tão fraca, sempre foi. Sempre tão amada e protegida.

- Algumas pessoas chamam isso de ter laços _verdadeiros_. E é disso que você precisa.

- Não, eu não preciso. Ele me ensinou a manipular as pessoas, sem precisar controlá-las. Eu posso ter tudo. Graças a Orochimaru. Eu devo minha vida a ele.

- Olha, você é louca, sem mais – Tenten comentou, erguendo as mãos, como quem se rende.

- Karin, ele só usou você. Não teria te escolhido, se não fosse por seus poderes. Tem que se afastar dele, você não entende?

- Hinata, não adianta. Ela cresceu com ele, não vai mudar de lado agora. Não da pra salvar ela.

- Naruto tem razão – Sakura disse. – Ela é má e ponto. Agora temos questões mais importantes. Por exemplo... o que ele está armando?

- Algo que vocês jamais conseguiriam deter. E, no fim, ele vai dominar _tudo_.

- Começa a falar – a Haruno ergueu o punho.

Antes que a ruiva pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, o celular de Sasuke começou a tocar, estridente e exigente. Neji seguiu até a cama e pegou o aparelho do bolso do Uchiha desacordado e fez menção de atender. Antes disso, porém, Sakura pressionou as mãos sob a boca ensanguentada de Karin, evitando que ela gritasse. Ela tentou emitir algum som, mas a Haruno era evidentemente mais forte, então logo desistiu.

- Quem é? – Ino quis saber, curiosa. O Hyuuga ergueu a mão, pedindo que ela esperasse, e continuou a conversa.

- ... tudo bem, eu vou tentar informá-los. Sim. Estarei lá – e desligou.

- Era ele não era?

- K. O "assistente pessoal dele", na verdade.

- _K_? – Karin ergueu uma sobrancelha, incrédula. – Mas porque Kabuto ligaria para o Sasuke? – perguntou, sem perceber que havia entregado a identidade de K. – Espera... _Não brinca_! Vocês trabalham pra ele?

Sete pares de olhos descrentes se voltaram para a ruiva.

- Como se você não soubesse – Naruto revirou os orbes azulados.

- Como eu saberia, idiota?

- Como _não_ saber? Você estava na cabeça deles o tempo todo.

- Eu não... Ah! Os quatro novatos – Karin riu. – Quem diria, hein? Pena eu não ter entrado na mente de vocês. Sasuke poderia ter sido meu há mais tempo.

Sakura acertou-a no estômago.

- Ele _nunca_ será seu.

- T-tem... certeza? – a ruiva respirava com dificuldade. – Parece que ele... já escolheu o lado dele. E vocês, que decidiram se... voltar contra o grande Senhor do Crime... Vocês estão mortos.

Os pares de olhos se reviraram em sincronia.

- Não... é sério! Kabuto... Ele ligou pra dizer que o Senhor do Crime quer vê-los hoje a noite, não é?

- Como você sabe?

- Eu deveria estar lá também. E quando ele perceber minha ausência vai mandar alguém atrás de mim, e aí que vocês se ferram – sorriu. – Na melhor das hipóteses, ele manda alguém, e essa pessoa acaba com vocês. Na pior, eu escapo e conto pessoalmente a ele o que vocês fizeram comigo, e digo que vocês, meninos, o traíram e pretendem impedi-lo. Nesse caso, vocês morr...

Antes que Karin pudesse terminar, Hinata agitou o braço, como se desse um forte tapa no ar, e a ruiva foi jogada com violência contra a parede, caindo desacordada e desajeitada, ainda amarrada a cadeira.

Gaara arregalou os olhos para a Hyuuga.

- Q-que foi? Ela já estava me dando nos nervos com todo esse blá blá blá de morte e essa voz irritante – ela fez uma careta.

- Essa é minha menina – Naruto riu, puxando-a para uma abraço, que evoluiu para um beijo rápido.

- Só tem um problema – Sakura observou, séria. – Karin não disse qual é o plano do Senhor do Crime, e não acho que vá dizer. Bom ou ruim, a lealdade dela pertence a ele.

- Como vamos descobrir tudo?

- Simples, Tenten: vamos nos arriscar – Gaara respondeu.

- O quê? Acha que devemos invadir a parada de hoje? Isso é loucura – Ino sentenciou.

- "Invadir" não – Neji disse, entendendo o plano de Gaara.

- E o que nós vamos fazer, então?

- _Nós_ não, Ino – Hinata havia entendido o plano também. Apertou o braço de Naruto em sua cintura, e ele assentiu. – _Eles_. É hora de acordar o Sasuke.

•••

_Quinta-feira, 14h56min__.  
__Condomínio Konoha.  
__Mansão Uchiha._

Ele abriu os olhos lentamente.

Estava parcialmente escuro e sua cabeça doía um pouco, mas Sasuke sabia estar em seu quarto.

O estranho era não saber _como_.

Não se lembrava de ter dirigido para casa e não havia pegado carona com os amigos, então como poderia estar deitado em sua cama?

- ... quase acordando.

- Ino? – murmurou.

Porque a amiga estaria ali? Como entrara na Mansão Uchiha? Itachi estaria em casa? Apurou os ouvidos, tentando descobrir com quem a loira conversava.

- ... resolver isso.

- Será que ele vai nos escutar?

O silêncio reinou novamente, e Sasuke decidiu se levantar, cuidadosamente. A presença dos amigos o intrigava e os sussurros eram ainda mais estranhos.

Dirigiu-se até a porta, sem emitir som algum e na profunda quietude do quarto, ouviu um suspiro abafado. Girou nos calcanhares e o que viu era a mais inquietante das situações. Mandando pro inferno toda descrição, abriu a porta com exagerada violência e gritou para os amigos:

- O que diabos está acontecendo aqui? Porque Karin está amarrada, amordaçada e sujando meu carpete de sangue?

- Hum, nós meio que sequestramos ela – Ino respondeu.

- Ah, claro – ele revirou os olhos. – Vocês o quê? – sua voz subiu algumas oitavas. – Não podem estar falando sério.

- Olha, Sasuke, isso é o menos importante no momento.

- "Menos importante" Tenten? Vocês perderam a cabeça? Nós podemos ser presos por isso. E Itachi vai me matar. _Pior_... Ele é tão inútil que nem vai conseguir me livrar da cadeia. Ah, cara, eu me ferrei! Sabem o que pode acontecer com caras como eu numa prisão? – o Uchiha apontou o próprio rosto, em desespero.

- Menos, Sasuke. Se controla, garoto. Ninguém vai ser preso.

- Mas, Naruto, se nós formos pra cadeia eles vão...

- Ei, ei, psiu – Hinata o interrompeu, postando-se a sua frente. – Me escuta, okay? – ela segurou as mãos de Sasuke entre as suas. – Você precisa deixar o Senhor do Crime.

Sasuke a encarou com os olhos arregalados e uma expressão de pavor no rosto.

- Vocês... contaram?

- Não – Neji garantiu.

- Então como...? Quer saber, não interessa – ele soltou as mãos da Hyuuga. – Eu não posso.

- Porque não? – Naruto perguntou.

- Você sabe por quê.

- Não. Eu realmente não sei mais.

- Ele matou meus pais, Naruto! Eu preciso ficar mais forte e me vingar.

- Não seja idiota, Uchiha – o Uzumaki cuspiu as palavras. – O que você tem feito pra se vingar? Nada! _Merda nenhuma_! A verdade é que você abriu mão de tudo quando ele te deu mais poder.

- Mas é exatamente esse poder que vai me ajudar a acabar com ele.

- Ah é? E quando pretende fazer isso, Sasuke? – Naruto se aproximou, com raiva. Hinata puxou seu braço, com medo que ele começasse uma briga. – Porque até agora você só tem sido o brinquedinho do Senhor do Crime.

- Meus pais – o Uchiha começou entre dentes, devolvendo o olhar colérico do loiro – não mereciam morrer, Naruto.

- E nem os meus – o Uzumaki rebateu, quase gritando. Precisou respirar fundo antes de continuar. – E você merece ser mais que um brinquedinho. Você é mais que um vingador.

Sasuke apoiou as costas na parede e se deixou cair.

- Mas... eu preciso de mais poder. Ele tem que pagar... e se eu não for forte o suficiente...

- Você está errado, Sasuke – Hinata se aproximou, ajoelhando-se na sua frente. – Não é assim que deve ser. Pense no que seus pais teriam feito.

O Uchiha fitou o chão, em silêncio, por um momento, depois, lentamente, balançou a cabeça.

- Meus pais estão mortos. E eu não posso ser fraco.

- Você não é – Ino tentou confortá-lo.

- Ele é sim, Ino – Naruto disse, firme. Sua expressão era determinada, as mãos fechadas em punho. – É fraco e covarde. Porque nem todo o poder do Senhor do Crime vai te fazer forte se você não tiver por quem lutar, Sasuke. E se você continuar em busca de poder, vai virar as costas aos seus amigos. Nós somos _tudo_ o que você tem.

- Não deixa esse desejo de vingança e poder ser mais forte que seus laços, cara – Neji apoiou o Uzumaki.

- _Nós_ somos sua força – Hinata segurou uma das mãos de Sasuke, e acariciou seu rosto. – Somos seus amigos, sua família. Estamos juntos nessa e é assim que acabaremos com ele.

Sasuke fechou os olhos, encostando a cabeça na parede. Depois de alguns segundos, encarou novamente os amigos e perguntou:

- Vocês vão me dizer como sabem disso?

Hinata inclinou-se para frente e toou sua testa.

- Feche os olhos – pediu.

Quando Sasuke obedeceu, pode ver em sua mente imagens das lutas que tivera com as HIT'S, do ponto de vista da telepata. _Do ponto de vista de Hinata_.

- Ah, não – arfou. – Não, não pode ser! Elas... Vocês – ele apontava repetidamente para as amigas, olhando-as assustado. – Oh, cacete.

- Você não faz ideia do que nós fizemos com elas – Neji comentou, apertando a mão de Tenten.

- Mas... nós... Nós não sabíamos.

- Isso não justifica nada, Sasuke – a Mitsashi disse, severa. – Mesmo se não fosse a gente, seria errado.

- Eu sei. Mas, sendo vocês é... _pior_ – o Uchiha segurou a mão de Ino. – Rosa? – ela assentiu – Lótus – Sasuke apontou Tenten. – Eu machuquei muito vocês, não é? Especialmente vocês duas. Desculpa. Eu só... O poder me fez... Eu não sei, é bom estar no controle, se sentir forte. Acho que essa sede de poder e de vingança me fez esquecer o que realmente importa.

- Se você não bancar mais o bad boy idiota, a gente perdoa você – Ino piscou, divertida.

- Obrigada. Acho que não vai mais acontecer.

- _Acha_?

O Uchiha apenas sorriu.

- Então, me digam, onde está minha... – Sasuke pensou por alguns segundos. – É cerejeira, não é? Típico da Sakura.

Sasuke riu brevemente, mas então notou que os amigos trocavam olhares ansiosos.

- O que foi? Onde a Sakura está? O que eu fiz com ela?

- Não foi bem _você_ que fez, cara – Naruto começou.

Quando o loiro terminou de narrar o que acontecera na terça-feira, Sasuke soltou uma risada incrédula.

- Gente, pelo amor né? Eu posso ter pirado um pouco...

- _Muito_ – Ino corrigiu.

- Um pouco – o Uchiha repetiu, lançando um olhar zangado a loira – com o poder e a vingança, mas nada tão grave a ponto de beijar aquela doida.

- Você ainda não entendeu, né seu asno? – Neji revirou os olhos.

- Karin é a garota do Senhor do Crime – Gaara explicou. – Ela apenas protegia nossa mente, mas também é capaz de...

- Controlá-las – Sasuke completou atônito. – Por isso vocês pegaram ela.

- Isso aí, Uchiha – Naruto fez um joinha para o amigo.

- Sakura sabe que, na verdade, não era eu?

- Sabe – Hinata respondeu. – Mas sabe também que _era_ você em todo o resto.

- Onde ela está? Preciso falar com ela.

- Não sabemos – Ino disse, como quem se desculpa. – Ela teve medo que você não nos escutasse, então, simplesmente... saiu.

- Eu tenho que encontrá-la. Hi, por favor...

A Hyuuga assentiu e fechou os olhos. Um minuto inteiro se passou antes que ela voltasse a abri-los, e quando o fez, antes de dar qualquer informação, começou a tatear os bolsos do terninho do uniforme. Ergueu o objeto a altura dos olhos do moreno.

- Hayden Planetarium, você sabe onde fica.

O Uchiha pegou de suas mãos o delicado colar que dera a Sakura, e deu um beijo na testa de Hinata.

- Valeu!

- Vai logo sua besta – ela sorriu e o viu sair correndo murmurando algo como "não destruam minha casa".

Sasuke apertou o pingente nas mãos, rezando para não ser tarde demais.

•••

_Quinta-feira, 16h35min__.  
__Central Park West com 79th Street, Upper West Side.  
__Hayden Planetarium._

Sakura observava o Sistema Solar.

Seus pensamentos estavam longe, tanto quanto os outros planetas, e ela não percebeu quando ele parou ao seu lado. Mas o perfume do Uchiha o entregou. Sakura virou o rosto.

- Hn, esse não é Vênus, o planeta do amor?

O silêncio foi a resposta dela. Alguns segundos se passaram, e quando o Uchiha estava prestes a mudar a estratégia, a Haruno decidiu abrir a boca, ainda sem encará-lo.

- E esse – apontou – é Marte. O planeta da guerra.

- E onde estamos?

Sakura deu uma risada distante.

- Na Terra.

Sasuke bufou.

- Sakura, olha, eu não... Não sabia que eram vocês.

- Isso não...

- Não muda nada, eu sei. É _exatamente_ isso. Também não muda o que nós sentimos.

- Você mentiu pra mim!

- Você também não foi honesta, foi?

Sakura finalmente se virou para encará-lo. O Uchiha quis rir e dizer que ela estava uma graça com aquele bico tentador, os olhos estreitos e as mãos na cintura, tudo indicando sua irritação. Para o seu próprio bem, Sasuke conteve as risadas.

- Eu estava _salvando_ pessoas – sibilou.

- E eu estava buscando forças para acabar com o sujeito que matou meus pais.

A Haruno ergueu as sobrancelhas, deixando de lado a pose de nervosa.

- Est_ava_? Não está mais? Você desistiu?

- Não, mas aceito fazer do seu jeito.

- Quem bom pra você – ela tentou soar indiferente, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e desviando o olhar, mas falhou miseravelmente.

Sasuke sorriu. Às vezes a Haruno parecia uma criança.

- Então... estamos bem?

Ele se aproximou, tocando o rosto de Sakura e forçando o contato visual. Ela corou, mas no ultimo instante, voltou a encarar os planetas.

- Toda essa história do Senhor do Crime tem nos afetado mais. Tem sido pior pra nós. Você notou? Porque nós... Vamos só... ficar na Terra, até acabarmos com ele.

O Uchiha suspirou.

- E depois direto pra Vênus? – propôs. Sakura deu de ombros, mas sorria. – Tudo bem, eu me rendo. Mas será que pode, por favor, voltar a usar isso? – ele ergueu o colar. – Assim, se precisarmos entrar em alguma grande luta... Sei lá, eu vou sentir que estou perto de você. Te protegendo.

- Certo – a Haruno virou-se de costas, tirando alguns poucos fios rosa do pescoço. – Mas não preciso de proteção. Eu sou bem forte, se quer saber.

- Acredite em mim, eu _não_ quero saber.

- Garoto esperto.

Sasuke a girou nos calcanhares e a abraçou forte.

- Tudo bem, agora vamos embora. Esse lugar é tão... _nerd_.

Sakura revirou os olhos e murmurou um xingamento, mas se deixou ser levada pelo Uchiha, afinal, era bom sair de Marte.

•••

_Quinta-feira, 22h29min__.  
__East 7__th__ Street, East Village.  
__Galpão._

- Conseguem ouvir tudo? – Sasuke perguntou, sua voz era baixa, tensa e soava estática através dos comunicadores.

- _Positivo e operante_ – Naruto respondeu, solenemente, do outro lado.

Sasuke riu baixinho. Só mesmo o loiro para fazê-lo rir até mesmo nas piores situações. E aquela, definitivamente, era uma situação ruim.

Inicialmente, o combinado era que todos os meninos fossem até a reunião do Senhor do Crime, mas, quando voltou para casa com Sakura, o Uchiha se opôs veementemente ao plano. Era arriscado demais. Se Karin estivesse certa e alguém fosse procurá-la, as meninas estariam sozinhas e despreparadas. Claro que elas poderiam lidar com as circunstâncias, mas era melhor não correr o risco, já que eles não sabiam que tipo de poderes poderiam vir a atacar. Em segundo lugar, a ruiva era uma das subordinadas mais bem protegidas do Senhor do Crime, e quando ele percebesse sua ausência, poderia pensar rapidamente em um ataque interno, e aí os amigos estariam em perigo. Por fim, Hinata já tinha usado muito a telepatia, então, obviamente, quanto menos mentes a proteger, melhor.

Decidiram, por fim, que iriam todos até o East Village, mas só um entraria na reunião. Os outros estariam a postos, prontos para lutar, no caso – improvável – de Karin chegar ali contando o acontecido, ou de o Senhor do Crime perceber a infidelidade de alguns de seus subordinados.

Sasuke não se arrependia de ter se voluntariado para a missão – sentia que devia isso aos amigos, e, talvez principalmente, a Sakura – mas não podia negar o nervosismo, a sensação de que algo daria errado. _Muito errado_.

- _Relaxa, vai dar tudo certo_ – Hinata disse, através do pequeno comunicador em sua orelha.

O Uchiha sorriu. Era como se ela tivesse lido sua mente, mesmo estando em algum lugar do  
Tompkins Square Park, em segurança no Furgão branco que Naruto pegara emprestado do velho senhor Miyagi, seu agradável vizinho florista.

- "_Eu leio, seu idiota_." – a voz da Hyuuga ecoou, divertida, em sua mente.

- Pilantrinha – Sasuke sussurrou.

- _Ele está chegando_ – Neji avisou, quando o Senhor do Crime desceu de um exuberante Lamborghini Gallardo preto e se dirigiu ao galpão.

- Obrigado, Capitão Visão – sorriu, imaginando o Hyuuga contrair a face de irritação. – Hora da verdade então, certo?

- _Toma cuidado, Sasuke_ – Sakura pediu, sua voz era apreensiva.

O Uchiha sorriu mais abertamente.

- Sempre – respondeu, ajeitando discretamente o aparelho, no momento em que o Senhor do Crime entrava no local, sentando-se numa espécie de trono um pouco acima do nível do chão.

Apesar da falta de iluminação, Sasuke pode perceber que, pela primeira vez, não havia nada cobrindo o rosto do Senhor do Crime. O rosto de Orochimaru.

- Meus queridos... companheiros. Tenho hoje ótimas notícias para nossa, hn, pequena – mas poderosa – organização.

- _Sasuke, chega mais perto_ – Neji pediu.

- ... tudo graças a um diminuto, mas precioso, objeto. K?

O assistente se adiantou, carregando uma pequena maleta.

- _O que é?_ – Naruto perguntou, ansioso.

- Esse chip vai mudar nossa história.

- _Um chip? O que diabos ele...?_

- O que ele faz, senhor? – alguém perguntou. Usava capa e máscara, assim como todos os outros ali presentes.

- Excelente pergunta, meu jovem. Quando ativado, esse pequenino chip de computador pode, digamos, desestabilizar a economia mundial, movendo fundos não rastreáveis e travando o mercado de ações dos Estados Unidos da América. Além disso, também pode neutralizar todos os principais sistemas de defesas em qualquer país. Não é lindo – Orochimaru ergueu o chip, admirado – o caos que uma coisinha tão insignificante pode trazer?

O silêncio encheu a sala, enquanto cada um absorvia as palavras do Senhor do Crime, visualizando as consequências desastrosas da ativação do chip. Não era uma imagem animadora.

- _É, ele pensa grande_ – Naruto disse, surpreso e até um pouco admirado.

- Mas, senhor, como estará protegido disso? – parecia uma garota, mas era difícil dizer, por causa do modulador de voz.

- Sua preocupação é tocante, querida. Mas, naturalmente, eu tenho o antivírus que incapacita o chip.

- É uma edição melhor e mais avançada do antivírus que está sendo testado em Harvard – Kabuto explicou. – Aquele que você roubou – sorriu. – A diferença é que o deles não vai parar nosso chip.

- _Sabia que tinha relação! Eu disse a vocês._

Sasuke sorriu. Sakura era impossível quando estava certa. E o pior é que, na maior parte do tempo, ela _estava_ certa.

- E tem alguma chance de o chip ser rastreado?

- São pequenas, mas, de fato, existem.

- Mas isso não é problema – o Senhor do Crime sorriu. – Já que a segunda boa notícia dessa noite diz que meus experimentos e árduos estudos finalmente deram resultado, e agora eu estou apto a aumentar o poder e o controle dos meta-humanos, assim como a criá-los.

•••

_East 7__th__ Street, East Village.  
__Tompkins Square Park.  
__Furgão._

- Pois é, agora fudeu – Naruto comentou, jogando-se com violência contra o encosto do banco. – Simples assim.

- Droga, como vamos impedir isso?

- É por isso que Karin disse que ele ia "dominar tudo" – Sakura comentou, pensativa.

Aproveitando a menção do nome, Hinata concentrou uma pequena parte do seu poder na ruiva, na Mansão Uchiha. Franziu o cenho. Aumentou o poder. _Nada_. A Hyuuga focou todos os poderes em Karin e arfou.

- O que foi?

- Karin.

- O que tem...?

- Não está na Mansão Uchiha.

- E onde ela está? – Neji perguntou, ansioso.

- _Aqui_ – Sasuke respondeu, através do comunicador.

- Ah, meu Deus.

- Sasuke você tem que sair daí – a Hyuuga falou, decidida. – Sai daí agora mesmo! – ela fechou os olhos com força. – É... é uma _ordem_.

- _Me desculpa, Hi._

Os amigos se entreolharam dentro do furgão.

- Sasuke? Sasuke! – Neji, Naruto e Gaara chamava, repetidamente.

- _Digam a Sakura que eu a amo._

O comunicador ficou mudo.

- O que ele...? – a Haruno questionou, saindo do carro. Suas palavras foram engolidas por uma explosão.

Do outro lado do Tompkins Square Park, o galpão do Senhor do Crime ia pelos ares.

- SAAAASUKE!

•••

**C**apítulo 8: Fim.

Good Girls Like Bad Boys: _Continua._

•••

Referências do Capítulo:

**- Bryant Park:** É o parque onde está localizada a principal (e mais famosa) Biblioteca Pública de Nova York. Ele fica entre a Fifth e Sixth Avenues, e entre a 40th e 42nd Streets, sendo a Sisth Avenue a principal entrada. Uma curiosidade: nos anos 80 o Bryant Park foi fechado ao público para então ser escavado, e abaixo dele foi construída uma estrutura subterrânea que hoje abriga os arquivos da Biblioteca. O parque foi então restaurado acima dos arquivos da Biblioteca. Legal né?

- **Jaguar XJ:** É um sedan luxuoso da Jaguar, que eu acho simplesmente maravilhoso. Parece-me apropriado ao Neji porque da uma ideia de seriedade e também de potência. Quem não conhecer, joga no Google e enjoy it.

**- Lyden House Suite Hotel:** Ele realmente existe, okay? Claro, não pertence ao Senhor do Crime (ou será que sim...? hn.) e está localizado exatamente no endereço citado na fic (320 East Fifth Third Street, Midtown East). Podem conferir :D

**- ****Hayden**** Planetarium: **O Hayden Planetarium faz parte do Rose Center for Earth and Space do Museu Americano de História Natural. O Rose Center foi inaugurado em 2000, e, uma curiosidade: o Hayden foi o primeiro planetário a exibir o Sistema Solar com apenas oito planetas. Se vocês procurarem na internet, vão ver que é um lugar incrivel (que eu pretendo conhecer).

**- Vênus e Marte:** Vênus é conhecido como planeta do amor porque seu nome foi dado em homenagem a deusa romana Vênus, deusa do amor e da beleza (correspondente a Afrodite na mitologia grega). Marte é o planeta da guerra porque os romanos o apelidaram de Marte, o deus romano da guerra (correspondente a Ares), já que, a noite, o planeta aparece como uma estrela vermelha.

**- Senhor Miyagi:** O grande Sensei Miyagi! Acho que todos se lembram de Kesuke Miyagi, de Karate Kid, não é? Não há nenhuma razão relevante para o nome aparecer na fic... Na hora que eu escrevi estava passando Karate Kid no Disney XD, e eu decidi mencionar, porque realmente adoro os filmes (só até o terceiro, depois ficou ruim hahaha) e acho que o Pat Morita (o ator que interpretou o Miyagi) foi um grande ator.

**- Lamborghini Gallardo:** Mais um carrão na fic. Pois é. O Lamborghini Gallardo é um carro incrível, e eu achei que poderia ser a cara de um mestre do crime porque é um sedan de _muito_ luxo (que já foi considerado um dos 10 carros mais bonitos do mundo, se não me engano em 2005), ostensivo (o preço pode chegar a R$ 1.700.000,00) mas que é muito potente. Como de costume, se não conhecerem, joguem no Google e divirtam-se.

**-** Mais uma vez, digo que as ruas, os bairros, estabelecimentos, e qualquer localidade citada na fic de fato pertencem à cidade de Nova York. Só o condomínio de Konoha, o colégio, e, no caso desse capítulo, o galpão, não são reais.

•••

Ei meus chuchus e minhas chuchuas (?) *-* OPSKPOAKOPSK

E aí meus amores, como estão? Espero que estejam curtindo muito, ainda mais agora que tem férias :D

Não demorei tanto dessa vez, mas também não fui tão rápida, não é? Mas, vejam bem, depois do ultimo capítulo, eu já postei duas novas fics (falo mais sobre elas daqui a pouco o/), foi meio difícil escrever esse cap (principalmente a parte do Sasuke), e, bem, junho é sempre complicado, porque é o final do semestre, ou seja, uma porrada de provas finais no curso. Mas, PALMAS PRA MIM, EU TIREI A+ (100) EM TUUUUUDO *-* HSUAHSUHAUHSUA Soy foda ;D kkkkkk #parei  
e, hn, continuando, o final da série House (uma das minha favoritas de todos os tempos) foi em junho, e eu fiquei uma semana inteira – de quinta dia 14 a quinta 21 – só assistindo maratonas de House, pra tentar não sentir falta do meu canalha favorito. Mas não rolou: chorei igual uma condenada no dia 21. Foi épico. Pois é. (Aliás, quem também for fã do House, fala comigo o que achou do final, okay? :B)

Mas, olha, eu não acho que mereça apanhar, já que a Karin apanhou, certo? KKKKKKKKKKKKKK ah, e por falar nela, quero deixar registrado minha admiração a **Little Lady Black**, que deu o palpite **mais certeiro do mundo** em relação ao beijo SasuKarin. Menina, você é um gênio, parabéns! :3

Então, hn, acho que está tudo explicado no capítulo, mas vamos as considerações finais... A Karin é uma vaca, mas eu tentei dar uma história legalzinha pra ela (sou um amor de pessoa, viram? hahaha #nops); Gaara e Sasuke estavam apegados demais a vingança, e isso subiu a cabeça deles; o plano máster do Tio Orochi é dominar o mundo (clichê –Q) e eu matei o Uchiha-baby. OPSKAKSOPKOAPKOSPKOPAK MEEEEEEENTIRA! Ou não né, vai saber... Muahahahahá #bichamá u_u

Pois é, me digam o que acharam hein *-*

Ahhh, queria agradecer a quem não mandou me matar virtualmente pelo capítulo passado, e espero que tenham aproveitado a surra da Karin. Pode ser que ainda tenha mais *-* HSUHAUHSUHA

Lets go... Melhor parte agora: Reviews' Time *-*

**Fipa-chan:** Fipa-chan sempre flertando, muito bom *-* kkkkk fico feliz que esteja gostando e pode vir flertar mais, o botãozinho adora, e eu também, *-* super beijo Fipa-chan!

**Uchiha Ayu****: **Oi, oi! Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado, de verdade! E muito obrigada pelos elogios, e, principalmente por não mandar me matar... Eu tava com medo, KKKK espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, do motivo do beijo e da surra que a Karin ganhou :P super beijo!

**Rashomon****: **Eei o/ pois é, capítulos novos que não estão demorando taaaaanto a sair né? Kkkkkk entendi a história do filme, HSUAHU eu ainda não tive a oportunidade de ver, mas achei tão foda quando vi o enredo, que adicionei na minha lista de "Coisas a fazer antes de morrer": ver Rashomon KKKK e muito obrigada, sério! Fico feliz que esteja gostando, e nem brinque em não deixar review, ruum u_u KKKKK #brinks beijos!

**Tsuki Moonlight****: **Oi! Então, acho que o capítulo já deve ter respondido a sua pergunta, mas, sim, Gaara e Sasuke estão do lado do bem. Eles só deixaram a vingança mexer mais com eles, até porque, Naruto e Neji nunca quiseram se vingar de verdade. Eu só quis manter o suspense o máximo possível KKKKK e sim, é super perigoso se expor, e olha no que isso tudo deu... Tudo culpa da Karin hahaha espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Super beijo!

**Little Lady Black****:** Menina, tu és um gênio, sério! Adivinhou tudinho! *-* Dessa vez não deu pra ser tão rápida, desculpe, mas eu espero que tenha gostado também! E também espero que tenha curtido a Karin apanhando :B kkkkkkk e, olha, se não rolar NaruHina no fim de Naruto, eu aprendo japonês e te ajudo a escrever essa carta mal criada pro Kishi-sensei. Ou vou até a Terra do Sol Nascente e dou um chute nos países baixos dele, depois que você socá-lo no nariz. Se cuida, Kishimoto, Muahahahaha hm, me empolguei, desculpa KKKKK obrigada por tudo, super beijo flor!

**Guest:** Hello, Guest! Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic! Bom, o capítulo está aí e eu espero que goste também *-* beijos!

Então galerinha, como estão tendo pouquíssimas reviews aqui, eu quero agradecer IMENSAMENTE a quem tem me acompanhado e me aguentado até hoje, sem nunca desistir da fic. Vocês são, tipo, os seres humanos mais fodas da Via Láctea. É *-* Muchas gracias s2

Sobre o próximo capítulo, só posso dizer que o bicho vai começar a pegar, e que é, provavelmente, o final da minha filhinha :'( #snif

A atualização deve sair no próximo mês, porque, sério, segundo semestre vai ser tenso, e eu ainda vou postar primeiro o segundo capítulo da minha outra fic. Irei alternar entre as atualizações das duas, pra não deixar nenhuma de lado. Então, por favor, me entendam e me esperem, pode ser? Obrigada, obrigada. KKKKKK *-*

Bem, acho que isso é tudo que eu tinha pra falar de GGLBB, então hora do merchan HAHAHA  
Como eu disse antes, postei duas fics nesse meio tempo: "_Sweet Morning II"_ e "_Wanna Bet?"_

_Sweet Morning II_ é uma one que mostra uma manhã do casal Sasuke e Sakura. Assim como _Sweet Morning_ (com NaruHina), é curtinha, e uma visão minha de um possível fim para Naruto.

_Wanna Bet?_ É uma fic que eu fiz de presente para minha sister-beta linda Paah Uchiha-chan, também do casal SasuSaku. UA e narrada pelo Sasuke, a fic vai se passar em Nova York (oh, novidade kkkkkk) e tudo se desenrola quando o popular Uchiha aceita uma aposta e tem que conquistar uma garota: Sakura, a nerd. Não é tão clichê quanto parece, juro.

Se vocês quiserem ler, os links estão aqui: SM II - www . fanfiction s/ 8150237 /1/ Sweet_Morning_II e WB? - www . fanfiction s/ 8183967 /1/ Wanna_Bet não se esqueçam de tirar os espaços e eu espero que aproveitem *-*

Então é isso, muito obrigada por tudo, e vejo vocês o mais breve possível!

E aproveitem as férias \o/

Beijos, queijos & anexos.

**K**aah **H**yuuga.

* * *

**N/B': **Oi oi Gente! É, dei uma de Kéfera msm. Fazer o quê se ela é foda e se a Kaah tem a voz igualzinha a dela? U.U  
Enfim... 1º O QUE FOI ESSE CAP, SENHOR DA QUERUPITA SAGRADA SACRISTÃ DE UM MONÓLOGO INFERNAL?  
Tipo, sério: O. Que. Foi. Isso? Eu admito que ao ter o beijo (nojento-barra-horrendo-barra-qualquer outro adjetivo que faça referência aos dois anteriores) SasuKarin eu já meio que quis chinelar alguém (cofKarencof). Mas tudo bem, eu aguentei porque sabia que era para o bem maior da fic. MAS, um belo dia (no caso noite, quase madrugada), eu venho ler o cap novo. E já vai indo mega divo, porque eles pegam a Karin e espancam ela. Até ai beleza, adorei. Só que, no final, JUSTO NO FINAL PRA ME DEIXAR COM VONTADE MESMO, a ilustre autora inventa de MATAR O SASUKE! ALGUÉM ENTENDEU ISSO? Mentira, eu entendi. Mais ou menos! ARG! Eu sei que ela não vai matar o Sasuke de verdade (né? O.O Ó Céus! Nunca se sabe), mas é de matar qualquer um de curiosidade. ELA MATOU O SASUKE! Gente... Vou chinelar alguém. Pra caralho. Travesseiro seu lindo, vem cá e deixa eu te chinelar.

E depois vou abrir a geladeira e surtar lá. É, acontece que eu não sou muito normal. Mas enfim... Vamos voltar ao cap.  
Se você, ilustre leitor, está tão curioso quanto eu para ler o que está para vir, deixe uma review dizendo que você está curioso. E fale sobre House, se você for fã. E se quiser falar de Once Upon a Time também, é muito bem-vindo. E podem dizer que sou uma linda. Não, mentira, eu ia saber que essa parte é mentira. Kkkkkkkkkk'  
E, é claro, eu não posso deixar de fazer propaganda da minha fic de presente, né gente? Quem quiser, leia, por favorzinho, Wanna Bet. Vale a Pena cada palavra. E leiam Sweet Morning também, tanto a primeira, pra quem ainda não leu, quanto a segunda. São maras. Têm o carimbo aprovado pela titia Paah.  
E... É. Acho que acabou. Já surtei, já pseudo-chinelei e to me sentindo no, sei lá, alcóolicos anônimos ou no terapeuta. Sabe? Naquelas horas que você fala "Oi, meu nome é Paloma e eu sou viciada em chocolate e já matei por isso"? Então. É. Tipo, super aleatório, me ignorem e só deixem uma review e fico feliz.  
_2bj nas nádegas de vocês amores. ;D_

_Pah-Uchiha-chan :*_


	10. Comunicado!

Ahn, oi, pessoal da terra dos vivos.

_~lesorrisoamarelo~_

_._

Tudo bem, podem me bater. Espancar. Apunhalar.

Mas não me matem. _Ainda não_.

Não antes de eu explicar a vocês o motivo dessa atualização...

(...)

Venho por meio deste, declarar qu...

PAAAAAREI COM A PALHAÇADA, SÉRIO. Agora vamos lá.

Eu realmente, _realmente_, não queria ter de chegar a este ponto. Por outro lado, também não queria deixa-los sem notícias por muito mais tempo – não é justo com vocês.

Acontece que eu vou atrasar (um pouco mais do que já estou atrasada) o capítulo de Good Girls Like Bad Boys. Eu **juro** que tentei ao máximo terminar tudo, mas é IMPOSSÍVEL.

Sei que eu disse que não atrasaria mais os caps e tal, mas eu preciso da compreensão de vocês. Vejam bem, os meus horários diários são extremamente corridos – tanto que eu queria que o dia tivesse umas 27 horas, no mínimo!

Check this out: eu acordo as 05h30min, TODOS OS DIAS, pra ir para o pré-vestibular. Lá eu fico até o meio-dia, e chego em casa 13h pra tomar um banho e almoçar correndo, antes de sair pro trabalho. Depois disso, sou professora de inglês, no cursinho de idiomas onde também estudo, e trabalho de 14h as 21h30min, e, nos dias de bom trânsito (ou seria "menos pior"?) consigo chegar em casa às dez. Aí vou tomar banho, comer e estudar – só vou dormir cerca de meia noite. A não ser quando apago antes, em cima dos cadernos mesmo HSUAHUHSUHA

No sábado, eu trabalho de manhã, e adivinhem!, tenho cursos extras e/ou simulado a tarde.

Nesse fim de semana, porém e graças a Deus, não trabalharei no sábado, e aí vocês devem pensar: HN, SUA CRETINA, VAI FAZER A PORRA DO CAPÍTULO ENTÃO!

E eu respondo: I wish I could!

Acreditam que o pré-vestibular, na sua filha da putisse sem tamanho, nos fará ter simulado no sábado E NO DOMINGO o dia todo. Got it? **O DIA TODO!** Então eu realmente não posso faltar, e meu fim de semana foi pro saco.

Mas não pensem que eu parei de escrever não, hein! Eu escrevo um pouco sempre que da – tanto que estou quaaaaase na metade do capítulo. Então é o seguinte, tenho um trato... eu só preciso que vocês tenham um pouco mais de paciência – só até o ENEM. Really.

Minha pretensão, agora, é postar ULTIMO CAPÍTULO de GGLBB (#cry) no fim de semana depois do ENEM. Pode ser assim? ~le zoinho do gatinho do Shrek~

Eu sei que é sacanagem, que depois do ultimo cap vocês querem saber o que vai rolar, e querem detalhes da morte do Sasuke e tud.. OOOOPS, SPOILER :O HSUAHUUHAHSU just kidding, vocês vão ter que esperar mesmo, não darei dica nenhuma u_u hahahah

enfim, sei que vocês querem (e merecem) uma atualização e tal mas não dá. Sério. Soooorry!

.

Well, aí tem uma segunda coisinha.

Como eu disse, o próximo capítulo é, até então, o ULTIMO de GGLBB.

Isso mesmo... acabou, the end, sólo, finale, juste, zé fini (#what?) SKOAPKOPSKOPAKSP maaaas, como demorou DEMAIS – e ainda vai demorar mais um tiquinho – pra sair, eu estava pensando...

Talvez, se vocês assim decidirem, eu possa dividir o capítulo em dois ou fazer um epílogo. O que vocês acham? *-*

Particularmente, eu ainda não sei como ficaria a divisão do capítulo, nem como inventaria um epílogo, mas eu dou um jeito, sério. É só vocês decidirem.

E eu não acho que essa divisão (se for o caso) influencie na postagem não. No entanto, capítulos menores demandam menos tempo, so... Não sei. Vocês decidem hahha

Então por favor, **POR FAVOR**, quem ler esse aviso – partindo do pressuposto de que alguém vá ler isso, mesmo depois de tanto tempo – deixe na review, _junto da ameaça de morte_, sua opinião sobre a divisão ou epílogo de GGLBB, okay? Isso é importante hein people! Please!

E sejam criativos nas ameaças AEHAUHUHEUHAUHEUHAUHEUHAUHE

.

One more thing: se alguém quiser fazer uma capa pra fic, ou mandar um desenho legal pra ser capa, é super bem vindo *-* valeu desde de já... E perdoem-me, again. Pra não perder o costume hahaha :(

.

Hmm... that's all folks! Muito obrigado pelo tempo de vocês, e _NÃO DESISTAM DE GOOD GIRLS LIKE BAD BOYS, PLEEEEEASE!_

Boa sorte pra quem for fazer ENEM e outros vestibulares... We gonna rock it ;D hahaha

Ohh, e mais uma vez: I'm SO, SO SORRY GUYS! Thanks for everything! Luv you all s2

Beijo na bunda e amanhã é quinta :D (like… what? EHUAHEUHUA) não colou né? hahaha

Beijos, queijos & anexos (agora sim falou a tia Kaah haahaha) :*

**K**aah **H**yuuga.

* * *

PS: Happy b-day, Naruto-kun :') desde 99, so proud! *-*


	11. Capítulo 9, The Last Move

_• __**Disclaimer:**__Naruto e todos os outros não me pertencem e sim ao Kishimoto-sensei._

* * *

_**N/A:**__ A primeira parte da fic é uma retomada do fim do último capítulo, em __**narração do Sasuke**__, mas depois, segue em terceira pessoa._

_**N/A (2):**__ Há, também, uma parte da fic que é em __**narração da Sakura.**__ Já é mais para o final, e está avisado onde começa e termina._

_**Boa Leitura!**_

_' __**UA**_

* * *

• _**G**__ood Girls Like Bad Boys_

_Capítulo __**9**__, __**T**__he __**L**__ast__** M**__ove__._

_Alguns minutos antes._

_._

_East 7th__Street, East Village.  
__Galpão.  
__**( **__Sasuke's POV__** )**_

Estávamos completamente ferrados.

- _Pois é, agora fudeu_ – Naruto declarou o óbvio, do outro lado do comunicador. – _Simples assim._

Se já é ruim o que o maldito chip do Orochimaru vai fazer, o fato de que ele agora pode criar e controlar meta-humanos decreta nosso fim.

- _Droga, como vamos impedir isso?_

- _É por isso que Karin disse que ele ia "dominar tudo"_ – Sakura disse, e conhecendo-a como conheço, diria que ela está com uma expressão pensativa.

E, sim, amor, você está certa (como sempre). É _exatamente_ por isso que ela disse o que disse. Karin sabia de tudo desde o início. Ela sabe que não teremos a mínima chance contra o Senhor do Crime, quando ele ativar o chip.

Mas, talvez, se atacássemos...

A ideia se formulou rapidamente em minha cabeça, e era tentadora. No entanto, seria arriscado. _Muito_ arriscado.

Contando comigo, somos oito aliados. Seis (Naruto, Gaara, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata e eu) com poderes de ataque. Ino poderia ajudar, se conseguisse controlar alguém aqui. E Neji teria que contar apenas com seus conhecimentos em boxe e luta livre.

Do outro lado, eles eram... Um, dois, três... _Sete_.

Sete mutantes com poderes totalmente desconhecidos. Isso sem contar com Kabuto e Orochimaru. Kabuto tem poderes médicos, até onde eu sei. Mas o que se esperar de um mestre do Crime superpoderoso?

Não vale a pena colocar meus amigos em risco. Não mais do que já os coloquei.

Decididamente, não tem como a situação ficar pior.

_- O que foi? _– perguntaram do outro lado, e só então percebi que tinha me desligado completamente, enquanto pensava em meu plano impossível.

Agucei os ouvidos, agora completamente atento.

_- Karin – _Hinata respondeu, tensa.

Por instinto, talvez, me virei para a entrada do galpão.

E descobri que tudo _sempre_ pode piorar. Oh, merda!

_- O que tem...?_

_- Não está na Mansão Uchiha._

_- E onde ela está? – _Neji perguntou. Ele estava nervoso. E com razão.

- Aqui – respondi.

- _Ah, meu Deus._

Um rápido pensamento me ocorreu: _como diabos essa cretina chegou aqui?_

Balancei a cabeça, concentrando-me. Não importava como – Karin estava no galpão. Estava aqui para se vingar, para nos entregar. O desespero aqueceu meu peito quando eu a observei, na entrada.

Ela andou, meio cambaleante, pelo local mal iluminado, em direção ao Senhor do Crime. Tinha vários hematomas no rosto e parecia exausta.

Quando passou por mim, nossos olhares se cruzaram. No instante que me pareceu durar uma eternidade, a única coisa que pude fazer foi implorar com os olhos.

- _Sasuke você tem que sair daí_ – Hinata me disse, decididamente. – _Sai daí agora mesmo!_ _É... é uma __ordem__._

- Me desculpa, Hi – pedi, com a maior sinceridade que pude. Sabia que não iria cumprir a única ordem que a Hyuuga jamais me dera.

Fugir só me entregaria mais rápido. Fugir colocaria meus amigos em perigo. _Fugir estava fora de cogitação_.

Karin chegou até onde o trono improvisado de Orochimaru estava, e observou atentamente os presentes – à procura de meus amigos, acho – antes de me lançar um olhar determinado, vitorioso.

Balancei a cabeça, pedindo, sem nada dizer, que ela tomasse a decisão certa.

Se ela falar alguma coisa, e ela _vai_ falar... Com a grande vantagem numérica, certamente eles podem ir atrás de meus amigos. E, mesmo que eu os avise para fugir agora, Karin sabe quem são, então, Naruto, Neji e Gaara serão alvos fáceis.

- _Sasuke? Sasuke!_ – eles me chamavam, repetidamente, em desespero, mas eu ignorei. Precisava pensar rápido.

Karin não conseguiu descobrir que Sakura, Hinata, Ino e Tenten, são, na verdade, as HIT'S, mas qualquer um com mais de dois neurônios vai deduzir isso depois que pegar os meninos. E, mesmo na ínfima chance de ninguém chegar a essa conclusão, a ruiva vai querer vingança. Especialmente, contra Sakura. E eu não vou deixar que a psicótica da Karin, ou qualquer outro mascote do Orochimaru, toque um fio de cabelo rosa da minha namorada. Ou em qualquer um dos meus amigos, claro.

Então está decidido. Eu _preciso_ acabar com eles aqui.

Certo... mas, como? Pensa, Sasuke! Serão dez contra um, e eu não conseguiria deter todos eles...

Parada aos pés de seu Senhor, Karin parecia fazer a mesma conta mental que eu, e, obviamente, percebeu que a situação não era nada favorável pra mim. _Holly shit_.

Olhei ao meu redor, a procura da tão comum luz no fim do túnel. Um feixe de luz. Uma lâmpada, que seja. Uma fagulha.

_Fagulha_.

Senti um meio sorriso se formar em meu rosto.

_Hn, talvez eu consiga._

A ruiva sorriu uma ultima vez, dando de ombros, e subiu os degraus até seu amado senhor.

- Digam a Sakura que eu a amo – murmurei, debilmente, afinal, ela também estava me escutando.

Karin fez uma reverência, obediente, e se aproximou de Orochimaru, no intuito de nos delatar. Antes que ela pudesse fazê-lo, porém, aqueci meu corpo ao máximo e atirei uma chama contínua nos velhos aquecedores a gás do galpão - _minha fagulha no fim do túnel_.

A explosão veio logo em seguida, pintando tudo ao meu redor com as cores do fogo.

- _SAAAASUKE! – _ouvi ela me chamar, ao longe, e, sorrindo, me deixei ser levado pelo calor reconfortante da escuridão que me cercou.

•••

- Sakura, sua doida! Volta aqui – Naruto segurou a Haruno pela cintura, antes que ela entrasse no galpão em chamas do Senhor do Crime.

- Me solta!

- Você não pode ir até lá – Tenten disse. – Sasu...

- Eu _preciso_ entrar! Me. Solta. _Agora_ – sibilou.

O Uzumaki a apertou com mais força, e Sakura parou de se debater por meio segundo.

- Desculpa, Naruto – murmurou antes de acertar uma cotovelada no estômago do loiro, que foi seguida de um golpe de cabeça em seu nariz.

Naruto caiu, arfando e gemendo de dor. O sangue jorrava de seu nariz quebrado enquanto Sakura corria para o fogo.

- SAKURA! – Ino gritou, em desespero.

Uma segunda explosão, de proporções menores que a primeira, se seguiu, abafando o agoniante grito da loira e fazendo as labaredas se alastrarem mais rapidamente.

Neji olhou ao seu redor, com a visão de raio x. Não havia o que fazer. Sasuke e Sakura certamente já tinham sido engolidos pelas chamas, mas havia outras vidas que ainda poderiam ser salvas.

- Hinata – ele chamou, controlando a voz da melhor maneira que pôde –, você precisa conter o fogo.

- Mas...

- Vocês sempre foram as heroínas. E temos muitos pra salvar. Se as chamas alcançarem as casas ou a rede elétrica nós teremos um problema.

- Eu... – a Hyuuga finalmente desviou os olhos lacrimejados do galpão. – Não sei se...

- Você consegue – Naruto disse. Ele ainda pressionava levemente o nariz e o abdômen, mas sorria em meio a finas lágrimas.

Hinata assentiu e se ergueu no ar, criando uma barreira que envolvia todo o galpão. O Hyuuga estava certo. Precisavam controlar o incêndio e depois certificar-se de que Orochimaru não havia feito um chip reserva. Havia muitas pessoas que dependiam deles.

- Gaara, preciso que tente sentir quantos meta-humanos tem nessa área, e, se possível, para onde estão indo – Neji pediu, aos sussurros.

- Eles não...? – o ruivo indicou o fogo, de olhos arregalados.

O Hyuuga balançou a cabeça, franzindo o cenho.

- Não... Temos que saber quantos são e para onde estão indo.

- Certo – o Sabaku respirou fundo e se ajoelhou, fechando os olhos ao pousar as mãos no chão frio.

- Ino, mantenha os curiosos longe daqui. Estamos sem máscaras.

- Tu-do... bem – a loira concordou, enxugando as lágrimas.

- E se já tiverem chamado a polícia ou os bombeiros?

- Eu... Cuido deles, quando chegarem.

- Isso, loira! Hm, Naruto, isole a área... notebooks, computadores, tablets, telefones, celulares: desligue tudo. Se ainda não chamaram a polícia não podem ter a chance de fazê-lo.

- Ele pode fazer isso? – Ino murmurou, sem interromper seu trabalho nas pessoas que pensavam sair de casa.

- Posso controlar a energia – o loiro explicou –, ou seja, criar e absorver correntes elétricas não é difícil pra mim – para demonstrar, Naruto começou a sugar a energia ao seu redor. Aos poucos, as casas e edifícios foram ficando no escuro.

A rua adquiriu as cores do fogo, clareando ainda mais quando uma terceira explosão se fez ouvir.

- Neji! –Tenten chamou, aflita, e apontou para o alto.

Com a mais recente explosão, Hinata estava sendo empurrada para trás pela força das chamas que insistiam em aumentar a cada segundo.

- Merda! Ela não vai conseguir segurar.

A Hyuuga estava a alguns centímetros do prédio ao lado do galpão. Se ela ficasse prensada na parede, seria engolida pelo fogo, e tudo sairia de controle.

- V-vocês tem que co-r-rer – ela balbuciou do alto, no momento em que seus pés tocaram a lateral do edifício.

- Hinata – Naruto sussurrou, desesperado –, não vamos a lugar nenhum, entendeu? Eu não vou perder você também.

- R-rápido...

- Naruto tem razão... Não vamos te deixar aqui.

- Espaço... Ela precisa de mais espaço – Neji disse, pensativo, e então direcionou sua visão de raio x para o chão. – Tenten, as estruturas do galpão são de ferro. Você precisa afundá-las – pediu.

- O galpão _todo_?

- É. E não comprometa a estrutura das outras construções... Você consegue, eu sei que sim. Isso vai dar mais tempo pra Hinata.

A Mitsashi respirou fundo e se adiantou alguns passos, esticando as mãos e concentrando-se.

Rangidos e estalidos começaram a ser ouvidos. A superfície começou a trincar.

- Vai! Afunda! – Tenten sibilou, os dentes cerrados.

E então, vagarosamente, a terra cedeu e o galpão em chamas baixou quinze centímetros do nível do chão.

Os braços de Tenten penderam ao lado do corpo, fadigados, no momento em que Neji a abraçou.

No alto, a Hyuuga ofegava, um pouco mais aliviada. Apoiou os pés na parede firmemente, sabendo que mesmo com a preciosa ajuda da amiga, não aguentaria por muito mais tempo. Respirou fundo, aumentando a densidade da barreira.

Um filete de sangue escorreu do nariz de Hinata.

- Você consegue – Naruto murmurou, olhando-a de baixo.

Respirando fundo mais uma vez, a Hyuuga tomou impulso e se jogou para frente, empurrando seu escudo com todas as forças que lhe restavam.

O fogo estava sendo abafado.

- O oxigênio está acabando. Não tem nada que alimente as chamas, elas estão diminuindo.

- Isso, Hi! – Ino comemorou.

Mais alguns minutos e o fogo estaria completamente controlado.

Repentinamente, porém, Hinata levou as mãos à cabeça e deu um grito, perdendo o controle da telecinese. O campo de força se dissipou por completo e ela caiu, rapidamente, em direção aos amigos.

No ultimo instante, uma barreira invisível impediu que ela tocasse o chão.

- Ei, o que foi? – Naruto perguntou, ajudando-a a ficar de pé.

- S-saku-ra – a Hyuuga respondeu, arfando e com os olhos ainda fora de foco. – Ela está mandando mensa-gens e... I-imagens, de onde está. Com Sasuke. Está desesperada. Eles não... não vão aguentar p-por muito tempo.

- Como ela...?

- Não importa. Só temos que trazê-los pra cá – Tenten disse.

- Você consegue? – Ino perguntou a Hinata.

Ela fechou os olhos com força por alguns segundos, e depois balançou a cabeça.

- Não.

- Eu posso trazê-los – Gaara disse.

A respiração do ruivo era entrecortada e sua blusa de frio azul estava empapada de suor. Usar o sentido sísmico era, de fato, uma tarefa exaustiva.

- Você não vai lá – Ino sentenciou.

- Não se preocupe – o Sabaku sorriu, cansado –, eu não preciso ir. Eles virão até nós – ele tocou o chão novamente.

- Cara, você já fez muito isso... Não é perigoso? – Naruto indagou, preocupado.

- Eu... acho que consigo. E, talvez, Hinata possa me ajudar.

- Claro. O que eu faço?

- Eu sei que você usou muito seus poderes, e está cansada... mas, se você puder me indicar uma direção, será mais fácil.

- Certo – a Hyuuga cambaleou até Gaara e fechou os olhos, tocando sua têmpora com uma mão, e a cabeça do ruivo com a outra.

Um profundo silêncio se instaurou enquanto Hyuuga e Sabaku, ambos quase fisicamente esgotados, trabalhavam em conjunto para salvar os amigos.

De repente, Hinata esboçou um sorriso e então deixou seu corpo cair na semi-inconsciência. Naruto a amparou, antes que chegasse ao chão.

- O que acon...?

- Achamos – Gaara murmurou, erguendo-se com dificuldades.

Ele esticou uma das mãos na direção do fogo, que lentamente se abrandava, e alguns segundos depois, uma rocha disforme e achatada saiu do meio das chamas. Tão logo ela deixou o perigo, o ruivo caiu de joelhos, ofegando.

Haviam duas pessoas caídas sobre a pedra.

Sasuke estava deitado de costas, o rosto sujo tinha uma expressão tranquila, como se estivesse dormindo. A máscara branca do "uniforme" jazia – fumegante e deformada – ao lado de seu corpo, e, perto dela, erguendo-se com dificuldade sobre o cotovelo estava Sakura.

A pele exposta de ambos era de um vermelho doentio sob a poeira e a fuligem, e, em alguns lugares parecia estar prestes a se soltar dos ossos.

No entanto, assim que o corpo de Sakura se viu livre das labaredas de fogo, suas feridas emitiram um brilho pálido, antes de, lentamente, começar a se curar.

- Ei, como você...? Vocês estão bem?

A Haruno ficou de joelhos, com esforço, ignorando a pergunta de Naruto.

Simultaneamente, Neji e Hinata – ainda amparada pelo Uzumaki – reativaram sua visão de raio x, observando melhor os amigos. Alguns instantes depois, a Hyuuga escondeu o rosto na curvatura do pescoço de Naruto, chorando baixinho.

- Sakura vai ficar bem. Sua habilidade de cura é... impressionante – Neji, finalmente, respondeu a pergunta do loiro, com a voz embargada.

- E... e Sasuke?

O Hyuuga se limitou a balançar a cabeça. Chorando, Tenten o abraçou forte.

- E-ele está... m-mo...? – Ino gaguejou, com finas lágrimas correndo pela face. Ela estava ajoelhada ao lado de Gaara e se jogou em seus braços.

- Ele... ainda não... Mas não vai...

- Ele _vai_ conseguir – Sakura interrompeu, num sussurro, puxando o que restara do moletom do Uchiha de seu corpo.

A Haruno apoiou suas mãos – ainda muito queimadas – no tórax em carne viva de Sasuke.

Hinata ergueu a cabeça, assustada.

- S-Sakura – ela chamou – você sabe que não pode...

- Sei. Mas não posso desistir dele.

- Do que vocês estão falando? – Naruto perguntou, tentando manter a voz firme. E falhando completamente.

- Sakura não pode curar o Sasuke e a si mesma ao mesmo tempo – explicou.

Como que para comprovar o que Hinata havia dito, o brilho pálido que o corpo da Haruno emitia começou a se apagar, e ela grunhiu de dor.

- Sakura, seu corpo não vai aguentar.

- Vai sim, Neji. Eu posso me curar depois que cuidar dele.

- Mas... Sakura, a mente dele... a consciência já...

- Ele ainda está vivo, Hi. E vai continuar assim.

Sem esperar por novos argumentos, Sakura se concentrou em seus poderes e a ultima parte iluminada de seu corpo se apagou. A Haruno cerrou os dentes para suportar a dor física e direcionou o poder, primeiro para o coração de Sasuke, que batia fracamente, e dali para o resto do corpo.

- Cura, Sasuke, cura – ela murmurava, como um mantra. As lágrimas deixavam uma trilha no rosto sujo. – Vamos, Sasuke, volta pra mim. Vamos.

A expectativa era grande, e transformou tudo em silêncio.

E então, Sakura sentiu o coração de Sasuke falhar uma batida.

E outra.

Os Hyuuga desviaram o olhar.

- N-não! Não, não, não, não! Não, Sasuke – as lágrimas lavavam toda a fuligem do rosto da Haruno. – Você não pode me deixar – ela se inclinou, segurando o rosto de Sasuke e beijando-lhe desesperadamente. – Você prometeu que ia ser pra sempre, lembra? Não me deixa, Sasuke!

Sakura desviou a atenção do rosto do Uchiha e começou a sacudir e socar-lhe o peito. As lágrimas caíam sobre a pele queimada.

- Não desiste, Sasuke. _Você prometeu_. Não me...

O coração de Sasuke falhou uma ultima vez.

- ... deixa.

Um ultimo soco e os braços de Sakura perderam a força. Ela se jogou sobre o corpo queimado de Sasuke, chorando copiosamente.

- Por favor, Sasuke, você prometeu. Por favor, por favor, por favor.

Em meio à dor e o desespero, ninguém percebeu o brilho esverdeado que as mãos da Haruno começaram a produzir sobre o peito de Sasuke, até que, sem conseguir se conter, Naruto caiu de joelhos, soluçando alto.

- Sasuke... p-por que...? – perguntou, em meio às lágrimas. – O-o que é i...?

Hinata colocou a mão na lateral da cabeça, erguendo os olhos molhados.

- Sa-suke...?

_Tum_.

A cabeça de Sakura se ergueu no átimo. Olhou suas mãos, espantada, e começou uma desesperada massagem cardíaca no Uchiha.

- Sasuke! Volta pra mim!

_Tum_.

- Você não pode me deixar.

O brilho das mãos de Sakura se intensificou, espalhando-se pelo corpo desfalecido com velocidade assustadora, e as feridas de Sasuke se curaram, todas de uma vez.

- Eu não vou deixar você ir.

_Tum_.

- Fica comigo, Sasuke.

_Tum, tum_.

- Pra sempre.

_Tum, tum, tum_.

- S-Sasuke?

Subitamente, o Uchiha abriu os olhos e puxou o ar com força para os pulmões, como se estivesse sufocando.

- Sasuke! – a Haruno o abraçou, e, em resposta, ele guinchou.

- Sa...kura... I-isso... dói.

- Desculpe – ela murmurou, se levantando.

Com esforço, o Uchiha se ergueu sobre um cotovelo, e, confuso, tocou seu peito nu. Nu e sem qualquer resquício de queimaduras.

- Por... um momento... eu...?

- É – Sakura desviou os olhos chorosos.

- Você me devolveu a vida – Sasuke sussurrou, limpando as lágrimas teimosas do rosto ferido da Haruno.

- Eu não teria a minha sem você – ela sorriu, e, delicadamente, eles se beijaram.

- Cara, alguém me explica o que aconteceu? – Naruto pediu, boquiaberto, e, despertando do choque, os amigos se adiantaram, com sorrisos molhados no rosto, até onde Sasuke e Sakura ainda se beijavam.

- Ninguém nunca vai conseguir explicar isso – Ino respondeu.

- Sasuke, pensei que não ia conseguir, seu puto! – o loiro disse e, despudoradamente, se jogou sobre os amigos, abraçando-os com força. – Você bem que podia ter revivido antes de morrer né! – comentou.

Gaara revirou os olhos enquanto as meninas davam risada e Neji batia na própria testa.

- _Como_ ele iria reviver antes de morrer, ô mula?

- Tudo bem gente, relaxa, ele só tá emocionado – Sasuke defendeu o amigo. – A perspectiva de uma vida sem mim é trágica, pode falar – ele deu um meio sorriso, ficando de pé com a ajuda da namorada, que agora se curava lentamente.

- Ah, meu Deus!

- Hn, quem vota por terminar de matar esse ser? – Neji perguntou, erguendo a mão direita solenemente.

- Ah, para cabeludo, eu sei que vocês já estavam todos depressivos com a minha quase morte. Eu sou insubstituível, diz aí.

- Deixa de ser convencido seu... – Ino pensou um pouco, enquanto abraçava cautelosamente o amigo. – Isqueiro ambulante – cutucou-lhe a cintura, satisfeita com a ofensa.

- Convencido? – Sasuke perguntou com ar inocente, abraçando Tenten. – Eu quase dei a vida por vocês, é assim que vão me tratar?

- É – Hinata respondeu, sorrindo ao abraçar fortemente o Uchiha.

- Insensíveis! – Sasuke fez um bico.

- Own, tadinho! – Sakura acariciou sua bochecha com uma cara afetada. – Deixem meu semi-morto se vangloriar um pouco... Depois de acabar com o Senhor do Crime, ele merece.

Neji e Gaara trocaram um olhar incômodo e preocupado enquanto Sasuke perguntava dramaticamente como a Haruno era capaz de se referir tão despreocupadamente a seu estado. Acabaram se esquecendo de alguns _pequenos_ detalhes, ante a "morte" do amigo.

- Ahn, não é menosprezando seu feito, Sasuke... Longe disso!, mas, hn... – o Hyuuga não conseguiu terminar o que começara.

- Olha sua intenção foi boa e você foi, tipo, foda, é sério, mas meio que não rolou – o ruivo completou.

- Como assim? – Tenten perguntou.

- Eles... escaparam.

- _O quê_?

- Tipo, ilesos?

- Só alguns ferimentos leves. Kabuto cuida disso facilmente, tenho certeza.

- Mas... como?

- Uma parede de água os envolveu – Neji explicou. – Bem a tempo.

- E pra onde eles foram? – Hinata quis saber, impossibilitada de usar seus poderes.

- Da última vez que chequei, estavam no Lyden House. Abaixo dele, mais precisamente.

- E o que nós vamos fazer? Não da pra enfrentá-los agora – Ino sentenciou. – Não com a Hi em off, Gaara quase sem poderes e esse Sasuke-ghost.

- A loira tem razão – Tenten apoiou. – Não tem jeito de pará-lo agora.

- Não, meninas, vocês não sacaram ainda. O Senhor do Crime não vai acionar o chip agora.

- E porque não, Naruto? Se ele for esperto, e sabemos que é, agora que sabe de nós, _já vai ter _ativado.

- Não é questão de esperteza, amor – Sasuke começou, fazendo a Haruno corar. – O Senhor do Crime é vingativo. Agora que sabe que tem adversários diretos, vai esperar até que nós o enfrentemos.

- E por quê? – Ino perguntou – Isso é burrice.

- Demonstração de poder, gatinha. Ele vai esperar que ataquemos para, hn, acabar com a gente.

- Isso vai mostrar quem manda – Neji completou a explicação de Gaara.

- Bem, faz sentido – Hinata ponderou. – E, além de "mostrar quem manda", ele também evita outras sabotagens.

- Exato.

- Então, o que vamos fazer? Não podemos atacá-lo, se é exatamente o que ele quer.

- E também não podemos _deixar_ de atacá-lo – Sakura contrapôs. – Tem muita coisa em risco – completou, olhando fixamente nos olhos de Sasuke. O Uchiha entrelaçou seus dedos aos da Haruno, numa nova e silenciosa promessa de que nada os separaria.

- Nós vamos esperar que ele faça o primeiro movimento .

- Como, Naruto? Se ele _também_ espera que nós façamos...?

- É simples, Tenten – o loiro interrompeu. – Ele é vingativo, mas também é impaciente.

- Naruto tem razão, ele vai querer usar o chip, cedo ou tarde.

- E como vamos saber quando _exatamente_ será isso?

- Você não entendeu ainda? – Neji ergueu uma sobrancelha para a namorada.

- Ele vai fazer com que saibamos da ativação do chip, porque sabe que vamos tentar impedir – Hinata explicou. – E nessa hora eles estarão prontos para mostrar seu poder.

- E como...?

- Ah, Ino, essa vai ser a melhor parte – Sasuke interrompeu e um sorriso torto brotou em seus lábios quando, lentamente, a compreensão inundou o rosto das amigas.

- Karin, de novo? – Tenten perguntou.

- Karin, de novo – respondeu. – Mas dessa vez, vamos fazer direito.

•••

_Sexta-feira, 07h18min.  
Colégio StarWay.  
Pátio._

Ir à escola quando se sabe que um sádico autointitulado Senhor do Crime está prestes a lançar sua cidade – ou, quem sabe, o mundo – num caos profundo era quase um castigo.

Mas precisava ser feito.

Na noite anterior, fora decidido que Karin seria rigidamente vigiada durante o horário de aulas, em busca de qualquer indício da ativação do chip. Era o único jeito, já que seria arriscado demais tentar segui-la fora da escola e mortalmente perigoso tentar chegar perto de Orochimaru.

Claro, havia a possibilidade de a ruiva não deixar nada escapar, ou sequer ir à escola. Os meninos sabiam, no entanto, que essa possibilidade era algo bem próximo a zero.

O Senhor do Crime iria querer – tanto quanto eles queriam – manter os olhos no inimigo, e quando percebesse que eles não atacariam primeiro, Orochimaru iria dar um jeito para que soubessem exatamente quando o chip seria ativado, e Karin seria o canal de comunicação entre eles.

Uma via de mão dupla.

- Eu acho que ela não vem – Tenten comentou, olhando impaciente o portão do colégio.

- Ela virá. Aposto dez pratas – Neji propôs, apoiando o queixo no topo da cabeça da namorada, que estava sentada.

- Feito – a morena sorriu, movendo-se para alcançar os lábios do Hyuuga.

- Tenten está certa. Se o Senhor do Crime se importar com ela como ela disse, não tem a mínima chance de ele a deixar vir – Sakura argumentou.

- Sakura aprende: ele só se importa com ele mesmo – Naruto disse. – Ela é só uma ferramenta, só que ainda não percebeu.

- E a prova disso é que ela está aqui – Sasuke apontou a entrada.

A ruiva andava rapidamente em direção a eles. Não tinha sinais de queimadura, mas seu nariz parecia ligeiramente torto e um par de óculos escuros cobria os olhos – um deles provavelmente estaria roxo e inchado.

- E aí bonitinha, – Ino cumprimentou, sarcástica.

A ruiva a ignorou e falou diretamente a Sasuke:

- Não esperava que estivesse vivo, gatinho. Mas já que está, tenho um recado pra você – ela tirou o iPhone do bolso e, depois de alguns segundos, o entregou ao Uchiha.

Curioso, Sasuke apertou o play.

- "_Meus parabéns, foi um excelente movimento."_ – o Senhor do Crime dizia no vídeo. – "_Se infiltrar aqui, trabalhar pra mim... De fato, você herdou algumas das habilidades de seu pai. E, mais certamente ainda, terminará como ele. A próxima jogada pode ser a última. Fiquem atentos._" – os olhos de Orochimaru brilharam maleficamente sob o capuz, e, em seguida, a gravação terminou.

Sasuke precisou respirar fundo algumas vezes para não perder o controle ali mesmo, no meio do colégio.

- Avise ao seu senhor – disse, entre dentes – que está valendo.

- Vocês não perdem por esperar – Karin sussurrou, sorrindo, prestes a se afastar.

Antes que ela o fizesse, porém, uma força invisível circundou suas pernas despidas, impedindo qualquer movimento.

- _Você_ não perder por esperar – Sakura advertiu. A voz propositalmente doce da Haruno fez a ameaça parecer ainda mais perigosa. – Agora some de perto da gente, mas se prepare – ela sorriu –, porque se depender de mim, na próxima você não sai só com o olho roxo não.

Triunfante, Sakura deu as costas, voltando-se para Sasuke, que lhe sorria orgulhoso. Hinata, porém, não deixou Karin livre.

- Uma última coisa.

- Você não pode fazer nada comigo aqui, Hyuuga – a ruiva sibilou, com a voz esganiçada.

- Não vou, pode parar de tremer. É só que Tsunade proibiu o uso de óculos escuros no ambiente escolar. Sabe como é, sendo a futura Presidente do Conselho Estudantil, não posso deixar que você transgrida as regras assim, capitã – sorrindo de forma suave, Hinata tirou os óculos de Karin, sem qualquer cuidado.

- Ela não proibiu...

- Não mesmo – Neji concordou, sorrindo friamente.

- Mas não esquenta Karinzinha, você tá linda – Tenten comentou sarcástica, para a ruiva que, finalmente, se via livre.

A Mitsashi gargalhou juntamente com Ino, enquanto Karin se afastava, sendo alvo de olhares curiosos e murmúrios maldosos.

- Amor, você é má – Naruto acusou, fazendo a Hyuuga corar. – Gostei de ver – sorriu, roubando-lhe um beijo rápido.

- Foi só... um pequeno _pay back_, pelo que aconteceu na terça. Mas acho que exagerei – Hinata fez uma careta, sem, contudo, mostrar-se arrependida pelo ato.

- Acho que ela está passando tempo de mais com a gente – Sasuke sorriu.

- Vejam pelo lado positivo: – Sakura começou, aconchegando-se no abraço do Uchiha – se vocês são tão depravados a ponto de corromper a Hi, o Senhor do Crime vai ser moleza.

O comentário fez os amigos rir, mais confiantes que nunca. Era muito mais fácil enfrentar tudo aquilo juntos.

- Vamos acabar com ele – Tenten disse, convicta.

- Hora de fazer nossa jogada.

•••

_Quarta-feira, 10h05min.  
Colégio StarWay.  
Pátio._

Quase uma semana se passara e Karin não havia deixado escapar informação alguma. Andava pela escola como se nada estivesse acontecendo – como se não fosse cúmplice do caos que poderia vir a seguir.

A ruiva fazia questão de provocar Sakura e as amigas o mais frequentemente possível, o que só aumentava a raiva de todos. Ela parecia estar fazendo de tudo para que uma das meninas perdesse o autocontrole, a fim de começar uma briga nada discreta – o que, além de revelar suas identidades, também renderia uma bela suspensão.

Sakura quase caiu em tentação, durante a aula de química daquela terça-feira, quando Karin comentou, triunfante e sarcasticamente, o beijo que obrigara Sasuke a lhe dar. Antes que a rosada perdesse o controle, porém, Ino a controlou, e a Haruno se aquietou sob o olhar severo de Tsunade.

A única conclusão a que chegaram, após dias de provocação, foi que o Senhor do Crime estava usando sua fiel subordinada com o intuito de que perdessem o controle e fossem descobertos, para não oferecer mais perigo.

Ainda assim, era um movimento estranho, vindo de Orochimaru. Ele estava sendo paciente demais, quase condescendente. Isso, obviamente, _não podia_ ser um bom sinal, mas parecia ser a única explicação.

Karin, obediente e devota como era, executava a tarefa com perfeição. E ainda se divertia com isso.

- É sério, às vezes eu tenho vontade de soterrá-la debaixo de uma pilha de duzentas toneladas de aço – Tenten declarou, vermelha de raiva, depois que Karin, deliberadamente, deu em cima de Neji, durante o treino de basquete. – Da próxima vez, eu vou... Eu vou... ARGHT! – a morena bufou, nervosa.

- Ei, ei, calma! Você sabe que eu _jamais_ ficaria com ela. Eu tenho uma queda por morenas – Neji deu uma piscadela, sorrindo divertido.

- Eu sei – a Mitsashi lhe deu um selinho, retribuindo o sorriso, mas logo sua expressão se fechou novamente. – Mas nós sabemos o que aquela coisa pode fazer – completou, lançando um olhar não muito discreto a Sasuke.

Lentamente, os olhos se voltaram para o Uchiha. Aquilo ainda era bem frequente (e bastante irritante): olhares minuciosos e ligeiramente desconfiados, como que para ter certeza que Sasuke ainda era ele mesmo, que mesclavam-se com expressões de preocupação.

- Hn... Onde a Sakura está? – Sasuke perguntou, incomodado com os olhares dos amigos. No entanto, além de querer deliberadamente mudar o rumo da conversa, estava realmente preocupado com a Haruno.

A última vez que Sakura sumira de vista daquele jeito, foi quando descobriu que o namorado trabalhava para o Senhor do Crime. O Uchiha não havia mais nada a esconder – a não ser que Karin o tivesse controlado de novo.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça – a paranoia dos amigos parecia ser contagiosa.

- Ela e Ino sumiram, não é? – Gaara comentou, unindo as sobrancelhas em um misto de frustração e cuidado. – Não as vejo desde quando chegamos aqui.

- Não esquenta, devem estar estudando – Tenten disse.

- Quem está estudando? – Naruto perguntou, juntando-se aos outros ao lado de Hinata. Pelo tom avermelhado das faces da Hyuuga, podia-se deduzir que _eles _não estavam estudando.

- Sakura e Ino – Neji respondeu, carrancudo.

- Na verdade – Tenten tomou a palavra novamente –, Sakura deve estar _forçando_ Ino a estudar, já que as provas estão chegando.

- Coitada da minha loirinha – Gaara falou, em sua voz a combinação de pena e divertimento.

- Tenho que concordar que a Sakura é meio sinistra – Sasuke deu um meio sorriso convencido, orgulhoso.

- Mas elas não estão na biblioteca – Hinata disse, voltando a si depois de rastrear rapidamente as amigas. – Estão lá...

O toque estridente do iPhone de Naruto cortou a Hyuuga.

- Ei, onde voc... ? – ele se interrompeu. – O quê? – outra pausa. – E porque ligou exatamente pra mim? – ele franziu o cenho, confuso, e logo depois gargalhou levemente. – Ah, entendo. Faz sentido. Garota, eu sou teu fã, sério... Pode deixar! Te encontro em dois minutos.

- De quem você é tão fã assim? – Hinata perguntou, fazendo um pequeno bico, inconscientemente.

Ela estava com ciúmes, e, divertindo-se com a situação, Naruto a abraçou pela cintura.

- Sakura. Mas nem esquenta que minha musa é você – explicou, aproveitando para beijar Hinata quando ela deu um sorriso, satisfeita com a resposta, mas corando levemente.

- Caham! – Sasuke soltou um pigarreio forçado, no momento em que jogava uma bolinha de papel na cabeça loira do Uzumaki. – Explica aí essa ligação e o súbito fanatismo.

- Ah, essas pessoas que sofrem de ciúme agudo... Tenho pena – Tenten comentou, sorrindo irônica.

- Porque você nem é ciumenta, né? – o Uchiha rebateu, no mesmo nível de sarcasmo.

- Claro que não. Eu tenho controle, meu bem.

- Arrã, sei. Que controle é esse que faz uma pessoa querer soterrar a outra sob toneladas de aço, me diz? – debochou.

- É diferente, seu cavalo – a morena se defendeu, pegando a bolinha de papel que fora jogada em Naruto para atacar o Uchiha. A "arma", porém, pegou fogo em pleno voo, e Sasuke deu um sorriso maroto. – _Exibido_.

- Eu posso contar sobre a ligação, ou vocês vão continuar?

- Ahn, claro. Foi mal, fala aí.

- Hm, então, Sakura e Ino meio que... pegaram a Karin.

- Elas o quê? – Sasuke, Gaara e Hinata perguntaram em uníssono.

- Relaxa, elas tem um plano... Ou _quase_.

- Como elas...?

- Sakura não disse. Só pediu para irmos vê-las. Lá elas vão explicar tudo.

- "Lá" onde? - Tenten perguntou, empolgada.

- O banheiro – Hinata respondeu, distraidamente. – Droga! Elas não deviam ter feito isso.

- O combinado era esperar – Gaara comentou.

- Isso é muito arriscado. Se ele descobrir... – Sasuke deixou a frase no ar, sentindo um arrepio involuntário percorrer seu corpo.

- Ei, vamos dar um voto de confiança a elas, okay? – Tenten pediu, decidida. – Elas conseguiram pegar a Karin, ótimo! Além do mais, elas têm um plano, então devemos ajuda-las. Sem julgamentos.

Sasuke, Gaara e os dois Hyuuga se entreolharam, incertos.

- Qual é galera, nós estamos nisso juntos não é?

Alguns instantes se passaram, na medida em que eles absorviam as palavras da Mitsashi. Neji foi o primeiro a ceder. Ela tinha um grande poder sobre ele, afinal.

- Tenten está certa. Temos que confiar nelas – o Hyuuga disse.

- Elas sabem o que fazem – Gaara concordou. – Na maior parte do tempo – completou, com um meio sorriso brincalhão.

- E se elas tem um plano... – Hinata sorriu também.

Os olhares ansiosos se voltaram para Sasuke.

- Nós somos um time cara, então vamos trabalhar juntos – Naruto deu um de seus sorrisos grandes demais, incitando o amigo.

- Certo, vocês tem razão – o Uchiha cedeu, por fim, com um suspiro.

É claro que estava – e sempre estaria – preocupado com a segurança de Sakura e dos amigos, mas ela e Ino provavelmente sabiam o que estavam fazendo e, como Tenten e Naruto haviam dito, eles deveriam trabalhar juntos.

Começaram a dirigir-se para o banheiro do colégio, que, a essa altura, quase parecia um quartel general das HIT'S e Agregados – como Ino passara a chama-los – quando Sasuke parou de repente.

- Só uma coisa: porque Sakura ligou pra você? – perguntou, tentando, sem sucesso, esconder o ciúme com o tom de indiferença.

- Hn, ela disse que sabia que vocês quatro – Naruto apontou para Sasuke, Gaara, Hinata e Neji – não iriam concordar de imediato com a ideia. E ela tinha razão – o loiro riu.

- Ela sempre tem – Sasuke sorriu.

•••

Não houve surpresa alguma quando Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto, Hinata, Tenten e Neji chegaram ao pouco frequentado banheiro feminino, perto dos jardins do colégio, e encontraram Karin em estado deplorável. Era certo que Sakura e Ino já teriam tido tempo para descontar na ruiva toda a raiva que se acumulara nos últimos dias.

O resultado era uma Karin descabelada, arranhada e ferida, jogada no piso frio do banheiro, com mãos e pés firmemente amarrados e uma mordaça na boca.

- Tudo bem, expliquem-se mocinhas – Gaara exigiu, abraçando Ino pela cintura e, assim como os outros, ignorando a situação da "refém". – E façam isso rápido, porque, pelo amor de Steve Jobs, estamos num banheiro _feminino_ – ele fez uma careta.

- Tenho que concordar com o palito de fósforo – Naruto disse, visivelmente incomodado –, isso vai acabar com a nossa reputação, poxa.

- Narutinho, amor, vocês saem com as garotas mais gatas desse colégio, isso já é reputação suficiente – Ino piscou.

- Ah, a modéstia é mesmo algo superestimado, né? – Neji riu, ironicamente.

- Mas, hey, vocês _namoram_ os meninos mais sexy daqui – Sasuke contrapôs com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, ignorando comentário do Hyuuga – e eu duvido que entrariam no vestiário masculino – finalizou, em tom de desafio.

- Hm, nós podemos? – Ino perguntou, sorrindo com falso interesse.

- Não, não. _Você_ não pode – Gaara respondeu, beliscando a cintura da loira.

- Awn, tá com ciúmes? – a Yamanaka perguntou, atirando os braços no pescoço do ruivo.

- Não. Claro que não – respondeu, com um bico.

- Arrã, tô vendo. Mas não fique, okay? Não tem nada lá que me conquiste mais que um ruivo sexy e malvado.

- Ruivos arrasam, né? – Gaara voltou a sorrir.

- Totalmente – Ino concordou, beijando o Sabaku logo em seguida.

- Ah, meu Deus, podem parar.

- Eu vou jogar água, hein – Naruto brincou. – É sério, tem uma torneira aqui, e eu não tenho medo de usá-la.

Rindo, Ino e Gaara acabaram separando-se.

Karin olhava tudo com um misto de tédio, ódio e nojo estampado no rosto machucado.

- Certo, vamos ao que interessa então – Tenten pediu, indicando a ruiva com a cabeça.

- Ahn, três perguntas – Naruto ergueu os dedos, enumerando. – Como, onde, por quê?

- O "por quê" é meio óbvio né – Ino revirou os olhos, dando um tapa na nuca do Uzumaki. – Queremos informações.

- Okay, senhora delicadeza... Só duas perguntas, então.

- Certo, vamos lá... Nós a pegamos nos jardins. Como? Fizemos Karin acreditar que Sasuke havia mandado um bilhete para ela, pedindo para encontrarem-se no jardim – Sakura explicou.

- E ela caiu nessa? – o Uchiha perguntou, retoricamente. – Nossa, mas que anta! Eu _nunca_ faria isso, filha.

Karin revirou os olhos para o moreno, enquanto mandava pensamentos nada educados para os amigos. Ela estava furiosa.

- Ela não podia evitar, de qualquer forma – Ino disse. – Nós _realmente_ a fizemos acreditar nisso. Sakura escreveu um falso bilhete, e eu implantei uma lembrança em sua mente. Feitiço contra feiticeira, não é ruivinha? – a loira apertou a bochecha machucada de Karin, com a cômica expressão de quem fala com um filhotinho.

- E aí vocês se divertiram, né? – Tenten inquiriu, com um bico. – Minhas tias não ensinaram vocês a compartilhar com as amiguinhas não?

- Olha que psicopata essa minha Tenten. Querendo bater na menina, tsk, que dó.

- Dó, Neji? – a morena bufou. – Dó de mim que não tive diversão – cruzou os braços, irritada.

- Não fica triste, Pucca. Ela não disse nada ainda, então vá em frente – Ino deu um meio sorriso.

- Ei, ei, ei... Segura mais um pouco Tenten – Hinata pediu, recebendo um muxoxo de reclamação da amiga. – As perguntas de Naruto foram respondidas, e devo admitir que foi uma ótima ideia, mas agora sou eu que tenho perguntas.

- Ih, lá vem – Ino sussurrou, brincalhona.

- Só duas perguntinhas básicas: qual é o plano e como vocês vão tirar Karin do colégio, sem que ninguém a perceba?

- Hm, ainda estou trabalhando na última parte – Sakura confessou, corando levemente. Havia se esquecido daquele pequeno detalhe. – Mas nós temos, _sim_, um plano.

- Que é...? – Sasuke a instigou.

- Bem, Sakura e eu achamos que, talvez... Se trabalharmos juntos, podemos... Controlar a Karin...

- E usá-la como uma espécie de agente duplo, para nos manter a par das decisões do Senhor do Crime.

- _"Desiste, Hyuuga. Você sabe que _isso_ vocês não vão conseguir."_ – Karin disse, de modo que só Hinata a ouvisse.

- O que vocês acham?

- Eu acho arriscado demais – Sasuke se pronunciou primeiro. – Mas se vocês tiverem _plena_ _certeza_ que podem controla-la... – ele deu de ombros.

- Sim, não iremos tentar até ter certeza. Mas acho que combinando nossos poderes, podemos conseguir – a Yamanaka sorriu. – Hi?

- Eu... Não sei. Karin é poderosa, pode ser perigoso arriscar. Mas talvez... Não sei. Vamos, primeiro, tentar tirar alguma informação dela, pode ser?

- Opa, essa parte deixa comigo – Tenten se adiantou, antes que os outros pudessem responder.

A Mitsashi se aproximou de Karin, com um sorriso tão frio estampado no rosto que fez a _cheerleader_ se arrepender instantaneamente do que fizera com Neji durante o treino de basquete. No entanto, antes que a morena pudesse começar com seus _métodos_ _persuasivos_, o iPhone da ruiva tocou.

Sakura se adiantou, pegando o aparelho. Ao som de _Call Me Maybe_, de Carly Rae Jepsen, a letra K piscava no visor.

- _"Nem pense..." _– a voz de Karin ecoou na mente de todos, no exato momento em que a Haruno atendia à Kabuto.

- A-alô?! – a rosada disse, insegura. Alguns segundos passaram, sem que ela obtivesse resposta. Respirou fundo, afinando a voz e tentando soar mais convincente. – _Hellooo. _Tem alguém aí?

- _Hn, Karin? Desculpe, você pareceu... estranha_ – Kabuto comentou, finalmente, do outro lado. – _Está tudo bem? Ou pegaram você de novo?_ – ele riu.

- Não me subestime – Sakura respondeu, sibilando. Soou tão realista, que seus amigos se entreolharam, provavelmente pensando que ela poderia estar no _Drama Club_. – O que você quer?

- _Uma pequena mudança de planos. Ele pediu pra avisar._

- Que mudança?

- _Você não espere que eu fale por telefone, não é? Além do mais, ele não me disse nada. Vai explicar tudo hoje à noite. Lyden House, oito horas. Esteja lá._

- Estarei – a Haruno confirmou, com um sorriso, para logo depois ouvir o som da linha telefônica, indicando que, sem cerimônia, "K" havia desligado.

A mente de Sakura já trabalhava em um novo plano.

- Sakura? – Sasuke chamou, despertando-a.

- Desculpe, amor, mas vamos ter que cancelar o cinema de hoje.

•••

_Quarta-feira, 13h59min.  
__Condomínio Konoha.__  
Casa dos Uzumaki.  
Quarto de Naruto._

- Isso é loucura! – Sasuke declarou, exasperado. Naruto, Gaara e Neji exclamaram, ao mesmo tempo, concordâncias incompreensíveis.

- Bem, alguém tem que ir. E não vai ser a ruiva – Ino disse, convicta.

Logo depois de Sakura explicar aos amigos o motivo da ligação de Kabuto, uma interminável discussão se iniciou – quem iria ao território inimigo, no lugar da ruiva?

A questão havia perdurado os minutos finais do intervalo, mas, fora momentaneamente interrompida enquanto eles decidiam como sair do colégio, levando Karin – desacordada e ferida, após os _carinhos_ de Tenten – sem que as pessoas percebessem.

Não que tenha sido difícil, no fim das contas – o alarme de incêndio do colégio soara "misteriosamente" e, em meio ao alvoroço dos alunos, a ruiva foi levada ao carro de Sasuke sem que desconfiassem.

Os dois últimos horários acabaram sendo cancelados quando o diretor Sarutobi decidiu, junto ao FDNY, checar os circuitos do alarme, temendo que alguma coisa pudesse, de fato, acontecer.

Desde então, os nove encontravam-se na casa de Naruto – sozinhos, até então, já que Jiraya e os outros professores haviam ficado no StarWay – debatendo incansavelmente a questão da reunião emergencial do Senhor do Crime.

- Ino tem razão. Se "Karin" não aparecer, eles saberão na hora que ela foi pega. _De novo_.

- Mas, Sakura, isso é perigoso. Mortalmente perigoso – o Uchiha argumentou. – Eu não vou deixar você se arriscar dessa maneira. Nenhuma de vocês, aliás.

- _Nós_ não vamos deixar – Naruto apoiou. – Sem chance.

- Não ir está fora de cogitação, meninos – Hinata declarou, daquele jeito autoritário que aparecia inconscientemente quando ela tinha que agir como líder. – Porém, Sakura, não vai ser você.

- O quê?

- Tem que ser eu – Ino declarou, determinada.

- Vocês enlouqueceram? – Neji perguntou, mas foi completamente ignorado.

- Mesmos poderes aqui – a loira continuou. – Se pedirem para controlar alguém...

- Eles não vão pedir. Já estão todos do mesmo lado lá – Tenten interrompeu. – Mas se... Se _algo_ acontecer... Seus poderes de ataque não seriam suficientes, loira. Eu vou.

- Ei, ei! Tempo! – Naruto gritou. – Eu preciso lembrar que vocês não estão disputando algo bom? _Vocês estão disputando quem vai para o ninho das cobras_. Isso é loucura!

- Naruto tem razão – Hinata disse.

- Hi você pirou? – Ino perguntou.

- Então... Ninguém vai?

- Então eu vou – a Hyuuga respondeu à pergunta de Gaara.

- Você não faz ideia de como é, Hinata – o ruivo comentou. – Não podemos deixar que se arrisquem assim.

- Eu sei o quão arriscado é. Por isso eu vou. Posso proteger minha mente e entrar na de alguém, se for preciso. Tenho a Mentalização e poderes de defesa, caso seja necessário. Eu sou a opção lóg...

- Lógica? – Sakura completou. – Qual é, Hinata, você _sabe_ que não é. Eu sei que está preocupada e quer nos proteger, mas nós te tornamos líder pela capacidade de fazer boas escolhas, não para nos defender de tudo.

- Sakura...

- _Eu_ sou a opção lógica, Sasuke.

- Hinata pode descobrir na mente de Karin como devo agir. E se algo der errado...

- Não diga isso – o Uchiha pediu, cerrando os punhos. O tom de sua voz indicava o quanto a ideia era torturante.

- _Se_ der errado... Vocês são poderosas, mas eles são muitos. Eu posso atacar, e sou nossa melhor chance de sobreviver.

O silêncio pesado indicava a eminente vitória argumentativa da Haruno.

- Além disso, vermelho e rosa são bem parecidos – ela sorriu.

- Ugh, por favor não tente fazer piada – Sasuke pediu.

- Sasuke, você tem que confiar em mim. Vai dar tudo certo. Só preciso afinar minha voz.

- Neji e eu cuidaremos disso – Tenten disse, apoiando Sakura. – Mas, primeiro... Hi, você precisa entrar na mente dela, não é? – indicou Karin, amarrada e amordaçada na cama de Naruto, com a cabeça. – Coletar informações e tal... Eu vou te ajudar nisso.

- Como?

- Fazendo a ruiva dormir, é claro – a morena respondeu, com ar inocente, antes de acertar um soco no nariz já torto de Karin.

A ruiva gemeu e, logo depois, exausta, desmaiou.

- Finalmente – a Mitsashi sorriu.

- Satisfeita? – Hinata perguntou, depois de um longo suspiro.

- Muito.

- Tudo bem, então, agora que estão todos felizes...

- Nem todos – Sasuke comentou, irritado.

- Desculpe, Sasuke, Sakura é realmente nossa melhor chance – a Hyuuga admitiu, mas o Uchiha não se deu ao trabalho de responder. – Certo. Vamos lá gente. Temos muito a fazer.

•••

_Quarta-feira, 18h55min.  
__Columbus Avenue, Upper West Side.__  
__Apartamento de Sally Taylor.  
Quarto de Karin._

- "Knock, knock " – Sakura disse, encostada na porta da sacada de Karin.

Sasuke continuou de costas, apoiado na grade. Olhava, com falso interesse, os carros apressados que atravessavam a Columbus Avenue.

O dia inteiro fora assim. O Uchiha permaneceu distante e chateado enquanto todos trabalhavam arduamente na composição do disfarce perfeito para Sakura.

- Sabe, você deveria responder "quem é?" – ela continuou.

- E você não deveria se arriscar hoje – Sasuke disse por fim, sem se virar para olhá-la.

- E você deveria confiar em mim – rebateu, colocando as mãos na cintura, com um bico de frustação no rosto.

- Não é uma questão de confiança – o Uchiha respondeu, finalmente voltando-se para ela.

Era estranho vê-la naqueles trajes, mas Sasuke não podia negar que estava linda. Por baixo da capa negra, Sakura vestia uma blusa lilás sem alças, saia preta colada e um par de botas de couro preto. Roupas de Karin.

A maquiagem pesada – em tons de chumbo que realçava seus olhos, ainda esmeralda, sem as lentes que Naruto conseguira –, e o batom avermelhado a deixavam, no mínimo, provocante.

Tudo isso só fazia aumentar o aperto angustiante no peito dele.

- Então o que é?

Sasuke desviou os olhos.

- É... complicado – respondeu, depois de um tempo, virando-se novamente.

Sakura respirou fundo e se adiantou até ele, abraçando-o por trás.

- Me explica – pediu, a boca pressionada levemente nas costas do namorado.

- Só... É, hn, perigoso demais. Você nunca esteve lá, não sabe como é.

- Os meninos já estiveram, como você. E ainda assim eles me apoiam.

- Isso é porque eles não entendem...

- Não entendem o quê? – Sakura perguntou, postando-se a frente de Sasuke.

- Eu não posso perder você, tá legal? – o Uchiha a segurou pelos ombros. – O Senhor do Crime já me tirou muitas coisas, não posso arriscar... Não posso deixar que ele leve você também.

Surpresa, Sakura piscou algumas vezes, antes de se forçar a responder.

- Sasuke... – a Haruno tocou-lhe rosto, fazendo carinho em sua bochecha. – Eu não vou a lugar algum. Mas isso é uma coisa que precisa ser feita.

- Não, não precisa.

- Ah, precisa sim, e você, mais do que ninguém, sabe disso. Assim como você teve que ir a ultima reunião, e se voluntariou a isso.

- E eu acabei tendo que enfrenta-los. Sabe como foi perigoso? Eu não estou reclamando... Faria tudo de novo, se preciso. Faria por vocês, por _você_.

- Eu sei que sim. Só não entendo, então, porque não pode me deixar fazer o mesmo? Você quase deu a vida por nós. Porque não...?

- Exatamente por isso. É exatamente esse o problema! – Sasuke gritou, quase em desespero.

- _Qual problema_?

- Sakura, se... Se algo acontecer... – o Uchiha respirou fundo, fitando intensamente os olhos verdes da namorada. – Eu não posso fazer por você o que você fez por mim. _Eu não posso te trazer de volta._

- Ah, Sasuke! – a Haruno atirou os braços no pescoço dele, beijando-o carinhosamente logo em seguida.

Sasuke a abraçou pela cintura, apertando-a de forma possessiva, como se quisesse prender Sakura naquele beijo para sempre. Mas não podia.

– Eu sempre vou voltar pra você, eu prometo – disse, quando separaram-se, mantendo apenas suas testas encostadas.

- Eu não vou te fazer desistir, não é? – O Uchiha fechou os olhos.

- Hoje não. E você sabe que tem que ser feito.

- Só... Toma cuidado, okay?

- Sempre – respondeu retomando as palavras dele, abraçando-o com força.

Um pigarreio forçado fez com eles se separassem.

- Sakura – Neji chamou. – Tá na hora.

- Certo – ela disse, sentindo Sasuke apertar sua mão enluvada. – Hora do show.

•••

_Quarta-feira, 19h47min.  
__East 53rd Street, Midtown East._ _  
__Lyden House Suite Hotel.  
__**( **__Sakura's POV __**)**_

O carro parou, a cerca de quinze metros do Lyden House e eu senti meu coração acelerar. Sasuke intensificou o aperto em minha cintura e tentei direcionar a ele um sorriso confiante, sem muito sucesso.

Todos nós sabíamos o quão perigosa e vital era esta reunião.

- Está pronta? – Hinata perguntou e eu assenti, engolindo em seco. – Sua mente já está protegida, não se preocupe – ela disse, tentando me acalmar, mesmo com seu semblante preocupado.

- Certo – tentei sorrir.

- Aqui – Naruto me entregou uma pequena caixa quadrada. – E não se esqueça dos óculos.

Coloquei as lentes de contato que o loiro me entregara, e os óculos com lentes falsas que Ino havia me dado mais cedo.

Ela e Gaara haviam ficado na casa de Karin. O ruivo como opção de ataque, caso ela tentasse fugir, como da ultima vez, e a Yamanaka para controlar Sally – a falsa mãe da ruiva – quando ela chagasse em casa.

- Agora pegue isso – Neji me entregou um aparelho minúsculo. – Encaixe no seu molar, e ele vai mudar sua voz.

- E também vai servir de microfone – Tenten completou. – Nós escutaremos tudo daqui.

Encaixei o estranho aparelho no dente e pigarreei.

- Hm, testando?! – comecei, surpreendendo-me com minha voz, agora alta e esganiçada. – Cara, isso é demais. Sério, Neji, Tenten, vocês são fodas!

- Bem, a Tenten tem uma misteriosa facilidade em criar coisas. Ela tem uma afinidade indescritível com tecnologia – Neji riu. – Parece até mágica.

- Tecnopatia. Já li sobre isso – comentei. – Ainda assim, você é incrível amiga.

- Eca, isso soa nojento na voz de Karin – Tenten riu. – Mas obrigado.

Fiz menção de responder, mas Naruto interrompeu meus planos.

- Ahn, Sakura – ele chamou, apontando o relógio em seu pulso.

- Ah, claro. Bem, aqui vou eu – sorri, meio incerta , ajeitando a peruca vermelha em minha cabeça.

Ao som de incontáveis e incansáveis "tome cuidado", "não faça nada estúpido" e até um "não pareça inteligente" vindo de meu amigo loiro, e sob o torturante olhar de Sasuke – que nada me disse –, abri a porta do Jeep Grand Cherokee SRT8 preto de Gaara, recebendo, como um presente de boas vindas, o vento cortante de Nova York e alguns finos flocos de neve. Deus, como aquela ruiva desmiolada consegue suportar o frio?

Abracei meu corpo, exposto demais, enquanto andava insegura em direção ao Lyden House Suite Hotel, agora a apenas dez metros.

A cada passo dado, o frio em meu estômago aumentava.

- Sakura! – ouvi meu nome ser sussurrado, e um arrepio tomou conta de mim. Ver Sasuke vindo em minha direção só fazia aumentar, ao mesmo tempo, a sensação de alívio e medo.

- Seu doido, o que tá fazendo aqui? – perguntei em seu ouvido, quando ele me abraçou forte. Instantaneamente, a sensação de frio deixou meu corpo. Sasuke me parecia ser feito de fogo.

- Olha me desculpe por hoje, okay? Você é incrível, e eu confio em sua capacidade. Eu sei que você vai conseguir.

Sasuke deu um de seus sorrisos de canto, aproximando-se para me roubar um beijo. Em resposta, senti meu coração virar geleia.

- Agora vai, seu mestre te espera – ele fez uma careta.

- Certo – me separei de Sasuke, _muito_ a contragosto. Senti frio de novo.

Com um último aceno, dei as costas e segui para onde "meu" impaciente senhor aguardava.

- "Knock, knock " – Sasuke disse, de repente, antes que eu pudesse dar o quinto passo.

Girei, vagarosamente, nos calcanhares, olhando-o novamente. Chega a ser absurda a forma como ele consegue ser atraente. Mesmo agora, parado casualmente em uma calçada repleta de transeuntes, ele se destaca. Ele me observava – daquele jeito que parece estar vendo minha alma – por entre a franja rebelde, parcialmente coberta por seu capuz, com as mãos no bolso do moletom grafite, e um sorriso maroto que lhe era tão característico.

Ah, cara, que vontade de fugir de tudo e ficar só com ele.

- Quem é? – respondi, por fim.

- Eu – ele respondeu, sorrindo um pouco mais.

- "Eu" quem?

- Eu te amo.

Sorri.

- Sempre – concordei, e quando Sasuke se virou eu segui, agora mais confiante, ao encontro do Senhor do Crime.

•••

_Quarta-feira, 20h05min.  
__East 53rd Street, Midtown East._ _  
__Lyden House Suite Hotel.  
__**( **__Sakura's POV __**)**_

Entrei no Lyden House, seguindo rigorosamente as instruções que Hinata me dera mais cedo, quando, finalmente, conseguiu entrar na mente deturpada de Karin. Me dirigi à recepção, e um homem baixo e careca, o mesmo das lembranças da ruiva, voltou-se para mim.

- Noite agradável, não, senhorita?

- Sim, mas eu sempre carrego um guarda-chuvas – respondi, com a voz de Karin.

Esse ridículo cumprimento padrão era uma espécie de senha para identificar os frequentadores das reuniões do Lyden House.

- Muito bem, me acompanhe – ele me sorriu, cordialmente. – O Senhor a aguarda.

Segui o atendente careca até o último quarto do primeiro andar, onde uma porta secreta – dentro do closet – se abria, dando acesso às escadas que me levariam ao subterrâneo – caminho que, nervosa, segui sozinha.

- Finalmente, princesinha – Kabuto me sorriu com escárnio, assim que atravessei a porta. Não respondi à provocação, lembrando que Hinata me disse que Karin raramente o fazia. Por algum motivo, ela o respeitava e achei melhor fazer o mesmo.

- Ele está aqui? – perguntei.

Kabuto indicou uma espécie de palco, com três assentos luxuosos. No maior, ao centro, estava Orochimaru. Segui até ele.

- Senhor – me curvei, quando em frente a ele.

- Oh, querida – o Senhor do Crime estendeu uma mão, dirigindo-se a mim num falso tom de carinho que deixaria Karin imensamente feliz. Forcei um sorriso ao pegar sua mão. – Por que a demora? Está tudo bem? Kabuto disse que parecia... diferente, esta tarde.

- Só... um pouco cansada, senhor.

- Hm, entendo. Tenho exigido demais de seus poderes... Um pouco de descanso, talvez...?

- Não, senhor – cortei, imaginando que, em sua devoção doentia, Karin não iria querer parecer fraca. – Eu estou bem. Não se preocupe.

- Muito bem, então. Mas talvez deva saber que estamos cada vez mais perto de nosso merecido descanso.

- Senhor?

- Oh, não. Sem informações privilegiadas dessa vez, querida. Eu lhes direi tudo que precisa saber, no momento certo – disse.

Concordei, com uma reverência, e me recolhi, então, para a poltrona a esquerda de Orochimaru, local comumente destinado a Karin. Kabuto ocupava a direita.

Esperei, não tão pacientemente quanto tentava aparentar, por mais alguns minutos, até que K anunciou que todos estavam presentes, tomando seu lugar, logo em seguida.

Orochimaru se levantou.

- Meus queridos companheiros – ele começou seu discurso.

- _"Ei, estão ouvindo?"_ – perguntei, em pensamentos.

- _Perfeitamente_ – Hinata respondeu, pelo comunicador.

Concentrei-me, novamente, no discurso do Senhor do Crime.

- ... houve uma pequena mudança de planos. Mudança esta que nos deixa ainda mais próximos da vitória – ele fez uma pausa. – Decidi, meus caros, compartilhar o triunfo do caos.

- _O quê?_ – Naruto perguntou.

Questionei-me, em silêncio, a mesma coisa. Do que diabos ele estava falando?

- Mestre, eu não... compreendo – uma garota disse.

- Minha querida – Orochimaru sorriu –, eu decidi dividir o poder do chip com outra pessoa.

- _Esse homem pirou, é?_ – Neji comentou.

- Quem? E por quê? – alguém perguntou, sem fazer cerimônia.

- Para expandir mais rapidamente meus domínios. Um leilão será feito, com grandes chefes do crime, de outras regiões, incluindo meus antigos... parceiros.

- _A Akatsuki?_ – Sasuke perguntou. – _Eles ainda estão atuando?_

- A melhor oferta terá, sob meu comando, obviamente, acesso ao antivírus.

Ah, droga, e agora, o que vamos fazer?

-_ Temos que impedir esse leilão_ – Sasuke disse, convicto.

- Mestre, quando será o leilão? – o mesmo garoto perguntou.

O Senhor do Crime deu um sorriso maléfico. Senti um arrepio percorrer minha espinha. Estamos completamente ferrados.

- Em dois dias.

•••

_Quarta-feira, 21h11min.  
__Columbus Avenue, Upper West Side.__  
Apartamento de Sally Taylor.  
Quarto de Karin.__  
__**( **__Third person. __**)**_

- DOIS DIAS? – Ino gritou, quando Sakura terminou de relatar a ela e Gaara o mais novo plano de Orochimaru. – Merda, o que a gente vai fazer?

- Boa pergunta – a Haruno comentou, com um suspiro.

- Chamamos a polícia? – Tenten arriscou.

- Não temos provas suficientes.

- O problema não é esse – Gaara interrompeu Neji. – O problema é que policiais comuns virariam farofa contra os meta-humanos do Senhor do Crime.

- Então...?

O silêncio se instalou entre eles. Apenas a respiração pesada de Sally e Karin – a primeira, dormindo tranquilamente, a outra inconsciente – se fazia ouvir.

- Oh, cacete! – Naruto dava repetidos tapas na própria testa, como se assim fosse fazer uma ideia surgir. – Temos que arrumar um plano – ele pousou a cabeça nas mãos.

- Um plano brilhante – Hinata completou, desanimada, apoiando a cabeça no ombro do loiro. – A prova de falhas. Algo que vá colocar o Senhor do Crime em xeque.

Sasuke ergueu seu rosto no átimo, sua expressão se iluminando.

- Nós vamos coloca-lo em xeque.

- Você sabe o que fazer? – Sakura perguntou, animada.

- Não – o Uchiha se levantou da cama de Karin, tirando o celular do bolso.

Sem nada entender, os amigos se entreolharam, esperando uma explicação.

- Mas eu sou só um peão – ele deu um meio sorriso. – E para colocar o Senhor do Crime em xeque, nós precisamos de mais que um peão. _Precisamos de um cavalo_.

•••

**C**apítulo 9: Fim.

Good Girls Like Bad Boys: Continua.

•••

Referências do Capítulo:

- **Steve Jobs**: Se você não sabe quem é ele, morra HEUAHEU brincadeira. Steven Paul Jobs, ou "Steve" Jobs pros íntimos e pro resto do mundo, foi um inventor e empresário – cofundador, presidente e diretor executivo da Apple - americano. Além disso, foi diretor executivo da Pixar e acionista individual da Walt Disney. Ou, pra resumir, foi O CARA. E morreu em outubro de 2011 #everybodycries :'(

- _**Call Me Maybe**_**, de Carly Rae Jepsen**: Carly Rae Jepsen é uma cantora canadense, conhecida pelo hit _Call Me Maybe_. Ela ganhou fama quando o casalzinho Justin e Selena ouviu sua música numa rádio do Canadá e a elogiaram nas redes sociais. Jepsen, então, ganhou fama e assinou um contrato com Scooter Braun – empresário de Justin. Particularmente, não gosto da musica, acho chatinha e, por isso, acho que é a cara da Karin.

- **FDNY**: Fire Department City of New York ou New York City Fire Department (Corpo de Bombeiros de Nova York) é, como o nome sugere, o departamento de bombeiros de NYC – fazendo, obviamente, o trabalho desempenhado por bombeiros. Tem sua sede no Brooklyn e Academia de Formação na Ilha Randall. Curiosidade: o FDNY é o maior departamento de bombeiros municipal dos Estados Unidos, e o segundo maior do mundo, perdendo somente para Tokyo.

- "**Knock****, ****knock"**** jokes: **São aquelas piadas de "toc, toc", "quem bate" tão famosas nos Estados Unidos. Obviamente, na fic eu não usei como piada, e sim como uma declaração do Sasuke. Mas tenho uma ótima piada relacionada a essas: the guy who invented "knock knock" jokes deserves a no-bell prize. EUAHUEHUAHUE beijo pra quem entendeu ;P

- **Jeep Grand Cherokee SRT8:** É um carrão, lindo, maravilhoso, potente e que custa os olhos da cara, mais um fígado, que eu acho a cara do Sabaku. Quem não conhecer, joga no google e enjoy.

**-** Mais uma vez, digo que as ruas, os bairros, estabelecimentos, e qualquer localidade citada na fic de fato pertencem à cidade de Nova York. Só o condomínio de Konoha, o colégio, o galpão e, nesse capítulo, o apê de Sally e Karin, não são reais.

•••

_ANTES DE MAIS NADA, tem um SPOILER GIGANTE na minha N/A. Estejam avisados._

•••

Fala aí, meus brotos! Tudo supimpa? eauhuaheua

Tudo bem, podem me chinelar com vontade. Demorei, não é? Pra caralho, eu sei. I'm so sorry!

Eu até mereço essas armas todas apontadas pra mim, mas, olhem é NATAL *-* Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way. Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh, hey (8' HUEHUAHEUAH o capítulo é de presente pra vocês, então, nesse espírito natalino, ME PERDOEM u-u hahaha

First, deixem-me explicar, eu pretendia postar logo depois do ENEM, como disse no comunicado, mas, algumas coisinhas atrapalharam muito. Coisas pessoais, sabe? De família... O padrasto da minha mãe (mami nunca conheceu o pai dela, então ele era como meu avô) adoeceu em meados de Outubro, e isso bagunçou bastante as coisas aqui. Minha mãe ficava viajando pra ajudar as irmãs, e aí, além da minha rotina que já é super corrida, eu ainda tinha que cuidar da casa. Infelizmente, ele veio a falecer, uns 20 dias depois da internação, e aí as coisas ficaram mais difíceis, sabem? Minha mãe ficou mais tempo fora de casa, veio o ENEM e tudo o mais.

Depois disso minhas tias vieram pra cá, passar um tempo. Mas ainda é difícil e tal... :'(

Fora isso, tem a minha rotina que vocês já sabem como é. E tudo piora num fim de semestre, sério. Corrigir caminhões de provas, fechar nota, fazer boletim, comentários e etecetera. É uma correria e um stress que cês nem imaginam heuaheuahu

Além disso tudo, o capítulo por si só, já seria mesmo difícil de escrever , por ser o último. "Último", aliás, porque eu resolvi dividi-lo. O cap já tava bem grande pra postar o final também... Agora o próximo é o último mesmo.. Zé fini #crying D:

Mas ahn, vamos falar de coisa boa agora? Tek Pix, a filmadora mais vendida do Brasil KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK BRINCADEIRA, GENTE. GUARDA ESSA ARMA, ERA BRINCADEIRA! G_G

Pois é, então, EU NÃO MATEI O SASUKE, VIRAM? I mean, ele morreu, sim, mas, voltou à vida e é isso que importa, não é? Nem precisa me matar virtualmente, tá vendo? (Caham, Paula e Paloma, caham) SHAUHSUHUAHSHUHAHUSH E depois disso teve dose extra-e-melosa de SasuSaku – ME AMEM DE NOVO u_u hauehuaheua

Essa foi a parte relativamente fácil. Porque, sério, tive uma crise imaginativa muito do caralho ¬¬ eu sabia o que ia acontecer, mas colocar isso no papel foi fueda, sério. Tanto que eu nem gostei muito do cap, na moral. Na minha cabeça ia ficar melhor EHUAEHUAUEA mas enfim né, ficou isso aí mesmo e eu espero que tenham gostado.

E tipo, os últimos capítulos do mangá deram um nó no meu cérebro, na boa.

**VOU DAR SPOILER AQUI:** PORRA, SHIKAKU E INOICHI TUDO BEM (chorando, mas tudo bem). MAS O NEJI TAMBÉM? SE. FUDER. -'-

Fiquei puta com isso, sério. Tudo bem que a morte dele foi foda (falei que ia dar spoiler), mas ele não precisava morrer, poxa #snif e agora, faço o que com o meu Neji? E a Tenten como fica (no mangá mesmo, como ela fica)? E o Lee, que dó, que dó! Certo, estamos em guerra, e pessoas morrem, MAS CARALHO, TEM QUE SER OS FODAS DA VIDA? NÃO BASTA TODO MUNDO LINDO QUE JÁ MORREU NÃO? AARG!

Agora, a única parte boa MESMO do último mangá foi que a Hinata, NA SUA DIVACIDADE MAIOR, ia dar a vida, DE NOVO, pra salvar o Naruto – CHUPEM ESSA NARUSAKUS ;*. Na moral, se no 615 não rolar, entre as lágrimas, um beijo de agradecimento, EU VOU DAR NA CARA DO TIO KISHI, SÉRIO MESMO. TÔ BRINCANDO NÃO u_u SE PREPARA KISHIZINHO!

Pronto, acalmei ehauehuahueuahuheuauh

Então, o que mais tinha pra dizer? Hn... Ah, claro! FELIZ NATAL AMORES, UM ANO NOVO CHEIO DE PAZ, AMOR E MONEY PRA NÓS HAHAHA *-* (gente, eu sou meio bipolar mesmo, puta merda hahaha) Como passaram o X-mas? Espero que tenha sido lindo e cheio de presentinhos ;)

E vamos responder as reviews lindas do capítulo 9:

**Tsuki Moonlight****:** Pois é, ele tá do lado do bem, e até tentou se matar, maaaaas, tia Sakura não deixou #viva HSUAHUSHUAHUHS então, as vezes também sou bem estourada, como você, mas ainda bem que a Hinata é calminha e aguentou, senão ia ter problema :x peço desculpas pelas demoras, mas espero que tenha gostado! Super beijo flor!

**Uchiha Ayu:** fico feliz que tenha gostado do cap anterior, e peço mil desculpas pela demora x.x pois é, a Sakura ajudou ele e tudo ficou bem *-*e eu acho que é um bom motivo pra não mandar me matar hahaha muito obrigada por todos os elogios, por tudo! Beijo enorme!

**Fipa-chan**: flerte Fipa, flerte mesmo *-* KKKKKKK então ele pensou nos amigos, e na Sakura, claro HSUAHUS espero que tenha gostado, e que continue flertando com o botãozinho hahaha super beijo Fipa! ;*

**Rashomon:** ahh, que bom que gostou! E não tenha pena da Karin, vamos dar mais porrada nela o/ KKKKKKKK ela só se fode porque é uma bitch #falomesmo HSUAHUSHUA bom que passa rápido sua pena né? QUE. BOM. KKKKK espero que tenha gostado do fato de a Pseudo-talvez-quemsabe-morte do Sasuke foi, na verdade, uma morte-porcaria-nenhuma haha , bem, você tem deixado reviews sempre, aqui e em WB, o que me deixa feliz, vale ressaltar *-* muito obrigada pela review, perdão pela demora, super beijo e até a próxima ;*

**Millady:** naaaão, ele não morreu... Sakura fazendo milagres hahaha o/

**Keiko Haruno Uchiha:** pois é, ô gêmea de merda, Senhor! Ah, não, espera.. não estamos falando de mim? Ahn, então gêmea de merda porra nenhuma ¬¬ e eu não te odiaria nem se quisesse ô Drama Queen, então relaxa aê KOSKAOPKSAPK Gêmea, sério, suas análises são tão divertidas HAHAHA A-DO-RO! E HIT'PS parece nome de remédio de gripe mesmo, PUTA MERDA HSUHAUSHUAHS Você decorando as falas: à lá Karen lendo MFS, DD, e afins. Coisa de fangirl mesmo, tsk. Amor, o Uchiha-baby não te trai com a Sakura. Ele pega as duas. Ménage a trois, só que com 4, porque tô nessa também ;9 KPOSKPAOKOSKPAK #killme Você não me mata porque me ama, fim. E o primeiro autógrafo será seu, quando eu fizer de GGLBB um livro. É. ;D Agora, "VAGALUME MENSTRUADA"? – AI MINHA HÉRNIA HSUAHSUAHUSHUA ai, gêmea, só você mesmo! Mas, enfim, vamos matar a Karin e final feliz *o* InoGaa em seu pseudo-sequiçu seduz mesmo ;9 nossa gêmea se dando bem 3 OSPKAOPKSKAKS e se eu tivesse pensado no eclipse do Dragon Ball ia ter rolado uma FUSÃO mesmo ~lesafadeza~ OSKOPAKSKPAOP Hm, le momento que sua parenta gemesca te ameaça de morte... FUJA PRAS COLINAS, KAREN! OPSKAOPKOKAK então seu escravo sexual tá vivo e tem um carro e um pinto ativo (ou não), então você perdoa eu né? :B você pode relaxar princesa, tá perdoada ;D Love u baby s2

**Curinga:** obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! Bem, a Hinata só aparece mais por causa da mentalização e essas coisas, como eu expliquei antes, mas, de qualquer forma, no final, foi a Sakura que salvou ele :D desculpe pela demora, e espero que tenha gostado desse cap ;*

**behime:** own, muito obrigada! Então, a relação da Hi e do Sasuke, nessa fic, é voltada a amizade, e, como eu disse, aparece mais por conta dos poderes da Hinata. Mas eu tentei dar um destaque para as meninas nesse cap, espero que tenha gostado! Desculpe a demora ;(

**wikenehina:** ahh, desculpe a demora, sério! E, hn, o Orochi não morreu, ainda... nunca se sabe Hahahaha espero que tenha gostado ;*

E as reviews do Comunicado:

**Tsuki Moonlight****:** Então, primeiramente obrigada pelo apoio, por não me matar e afins ehuaheu e, bem, o Sasuke não morreu, viu *-* mais uma vez obrigado por entender e por não desistir! Super beijo!

**Pah Uchiha-chan:** me chinela então nenis, vem que tem ;9 (whaaat?) heuaheuhaeuua então amora eu realmente dividi os caps, achei melhor! Thanks baby, for everything. Luv ya!

**Rashomon:** então, eu sei que foi muita filha da putisse a minha, mas fiquei feliz que tenha se contido e não tenha me matado eauehuaheua e os resultados do enem não saíram ainda, mas eu acho que fui bem então, não foi em vão kkkkkkk pois então, a doida aqui quer fazer Comunicação Social – Jornalismo. Que achas? See you, moçoilo, muito obrigada pela compreensão quase assassina EUAHUHU beijos, beijos!

Pois é galerinha do meu core, é isso. Ahh! Não se enganem com o não-fim-do-mundo. Fomos todos abduzidos para um universo paralelo – e nem sequer percebemos, o que significa que a porra é seria. HEUAHEUHUAUEUH parei! ;P

Então, isso é tudo pessoal! Mais uma vez me desculpem, obrigada por tudo e FELIZ NATAL E UM ANO NOVO DIVO pra vocês. E aguardem que logo tem o cap 3 de "_Wanna Bet?_" *-*

Ah! Tenham paciência, minha provas da Federal são agora em Janeiro, e EU TÔ ESTUDANDO PRA CARALHO.

EU.  
PRECISO.  
PASSAR.  
NESSA.  
PORRA.

EHUAEHUAHUEUAHUEA

Torçam por mim amores, e boa sorte pra quem também tiver nessa fase maldita de vestibas ;D

FELIZ NATAL DE NOVO, E UM ANO NOVO DIVO DO CARALHO *-* Que o homem do saco vermelho realize todos os desejos de vocês ;9 uehuaheuhaheu

E pra realizar o MEU desejo de Natal, DEIXEM REVIEWS! Quem acertar quem é o cavalo que o Sasuke citou ganha um beijo. Na bunda.

(...)

Só que não né HEUAHEUHUA

Cês ganham, hm, sei lá mano... Ganham um _sneak peek_ do próximo capítulo, o que acham? *-* Então façam o favor de apostar ehauheua e, hm, mandem-me piadinhas de "knock, knock". Tô precisando rir também hahaha ;P

Então é isso galera, muito thanks por tudo, e não desistam de mim okay? Mesmo que eu demore um pouquinho muito às vezes, eu sempre volto hushuashau

Beijos, queijos, anexos e um peru –Q

**K**aah **H**yuuga.

* * *

**N/B: **Ó Senhor da bicicletinha! Sou só eu que amei/sou esse cap? Sou só eu que quero saber quem em the fuckings infernos o Sasuke vai chamar? POLEMICA! BADALO! EIKE BATISTA! AI QUE LOUCURA!  
Ok, eu admito que eu AMO ver a Karin se fudendo e eu AMO ver as garotas batendo nela e EU QUASE MORRI COM A QUASE MORTE DO SASUKE (Karen, vc me paga) e eu fiquei com o coração na mão quando a Sakura foi na reunião com o Senhor do Crime (Suspense tananã), mas MEEEEEEEEU! Me deixar na curiosidade agora pra saber quem é o tal cavalo é mta sacanagi! To #xatiadissíma  
Mas enfim... ta Mtoo foda. Falo mesmo.  
Obrigada para todos que estejam lendo. Feliz Natal e feliz Ano novo para todos. E É TÓIS QUE PARTICIPAMOS DO PIOR FINAL DE MUNDO! UHUL! Nem teve party hard. #Xatiadissíma.  
Enfim... deixem reviews falando o que vcs acharam e quem você acham que é a arma secreta do Sasuke! Queremos palpites ;D  
Beijos pessoas! :*

_Pah-Uchiha-chan._

* * *

**N/A 2:** Galerinha, precisei corrigir algumas coisinhas que tinha errado aqui, então postei de novo. Nada de mais, juro. Mas vou aproveitar que aqui estou, hoje dia 27/12, e deixar os parabéns pra linda da Hinata, já que hoje é b-day dela, e dizer que O MANGA 615 É LINDO DEMAIS DA CONTA. DIVO DO CARALHO. Não vou contar o que rola, mas leiam ehauehuah é PERFEITO, e, mais uma vez, tapa na cara da sociedade e dois beijos pros NaruSaku's ehuaehua Tio Kishi agora tá merecendo um beijo na bunda, pqp *-* KKKKKKK pois é, é isso, beijas pessoas ;*


	12. Capítulo 10, The Legacy's Checkmate

_• __**Disclaimer:**__Naruto e todos os outros não me pertencem e sim ao Kishimoto-sensei._

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Esse capítulo é todo em terceira pessoa. Tem uma parte, porém, em que tem ações/falas do passado e do presente narradas ao mesmo tempo – o passado está em itálico, o presente normal. Não é tão complicado como parece, juro._

_**N/A (2):**__ Último capítulo, chorando pra sempre :'''') espero que aproveitem... Uma última vez em GGLBB:_

_**Boa Leitura!**_

_' __**UA**_

* * *

_**Notinha especial:**__ Capítulo dedicado a __Rashomon__, que acertou quem era o Cavalo que Sasuke tinha na manga. Por isso e porque você reclama quando eu demoro (e eu mereço hahaha). __Parabéns *-*_

* * *

• _**G**__ood Girls Like Bad Boys_

_Capítulo __**10**__, __**T**__he__** L**__egacy's__** C**__heckmate__**.**_

_._

"_No legacy is so rich as honesty." ― William Shakespeare_

_._

_-_ E ela confiou em vocês? Fácil assim? – Gaara estalou os dedos, de cenho franzido.

Seguiam para Clinton, onde Shikamaru e Temari os aguardavam, divididos nos carros de Neji – acompanhado por Sakura, Sasuke e Tenten – e Naruto, onde o ruivo estava com Ino, Hinata e, claro, o Uzumaki.

- Não tão fácil assim – Naruto explicou. – Shikamaru ajudou muito.

- E... antes disso... – a Yamanaka corou levemente. – Bem, eu meio que disse a ela que eu era... sua namorada, então...

O ruivo ergueu uma sobrancelha para Ino, um segundo antes de soltar uma discreta gargalhada.

- Bem, isso facilita as coisas – disse e então fechou a mão esquerda com força.

Ele se concentrou por alguns instantes e então sorriu minimamente.

- Eu... tenho guardado isso para... o momento certo, mas parece que estamos ficando sem tempo – Gaara abriu a mão e, em sua palma, brilhava uma pedra multicolorida em formato de coração. – E, já que você tocou no assunto...

- Gaara! O que é isso? – Ino perguntou, pegando a pedrinha com delicadeza. – Meu Deus, é linda!

- É uma Amolite. Eu tenho tentado construir pedras preciosas, e não é fácil. Mas também não é _tão_ difícil, se você tiver os componentes certos – o ruivo sorriu, orgulhoso, e tirou uma correntinha dourada de um dos bolsos internos de sua carteira. – Amolites são raras – continuou, fazendo, sem esforço, um buraco na pedra e passando por ele o fio dourado – e... _caras_, iguais a você.

Ino riu, esticando o braço para receber o mais novo – e provavelmente, mais adorado – acessório.

- É perfeito, igual eu – brincou, com um sorriso radiante.

- Fico feliz que tenha gostado – o Sabaku sorriu, ao fechar a pulseira no braço da loira. – E... já que aceitou ela, me pergunto se aceitaria um pedregulho de brinde.

A loira estreitou os olhos.

- Isso quase soa como um compromisso – disse, lembrando-se de que haviam combinado que manteriam as coisas simples, só por curtição, quando saíram da primeira vez.

Não que ela não quisesse algo sério com ele – claro que queria. Só gostava de provoca-lo. E Gaara sabia. Mais do que sabia, _esperava_ por uma resposta como aquela. Sorrindo de lado, revidou casualmente, dando de ombros:

- As pessoas tendem a fazer essas babaquices todas quando estão apaixonadas.

Satisfeita com a resposta, Ino se livrou do cinto de segurança e o abraçou.

- E eu só vou aceitar porque as pessoas tendem a aceitar essas babaquices todas quando estão apaixonadas – sorriu. – Mas saiba que você é uma pedra no meu _scarpin_ – gargalhou suavemente, para logo depois puxar Gaara para um beijo.

- Finalmente – Naruto murmurou para Hinata, olhando pelo retrovisor.

A Hyuuga sorriu em resposta, enquanto o loiro dava um beijo nas costas de sua mão que permanecia entrelaçada a dele. Sua mente, porém, estava longe. Gaara havia dito que estavam ficando sem tempo, e visto que Orochimaru colocaria seu grande plano em prática em dois dias, talvez fosse verdade. Talvez fosse a hora de um jantar em família.

•••

_Quarta__-feira, 23h10min.  
__West 51st Street, Clinton.  
Manhattan._

O silêncio absoluto já se arrastava por quase três minutos.

Haviam explicado a Shikamaru e Temari toda a situação, e se puseram a esperar pelo plano que o Nara – o genial cavalo escondido na manga de Sasuke – estava bolando. Ele estava sentado no sofá, ereto e imóvel ao lado da namorada, as mãos a frente do corpo, com as pontas dos dedos se tocando, formando uma espécie de círculo, e os olhos fechados numa concentração imperturbável.

Ino chegou a dizer que podia ouvir as engrenagens do cérebro de Shikamaru trabalhando, só para descontrair os amigos. No entanto, para quem podia, de fato, ouvir era um tanto quanto impressionante – Hinata contemplava, abobada, enquanto ele analisava os duzentos planos executáveis em que havia pensado, tentando escolher o mais à prova de falhas possível.

A Hyuuga sorriu de repente.

- O quê? – Naruto perguntou, atento a cada mínimo movimento dela.

Hinata apenas indicou o amigo, que recolhia as mãos e abria os olhos lentamente.

- Certo, eu tenho um plano.

•••

_Quinta__-feira, 20h17min.  
__Condomínio Konoha.  
Mansão Hyuuga._

Toda aquela pressão que impregnava o ar em volta de Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, Neji, Gaara e Sasuke servira de alguma coisa – a Hyuuga esteve mais cheia de coragem do que nunca. Tanto que havia comunicado ao pai, na manhã daquela quinta-feira, quase sem gaguejar, que Naruto apareceria para jantar, para oficializar as coisas sob os termos de Hiashi.

Durante a tarde, porém, o nervosismo e ansiedade surgiram na medida em que ela torcia nervosamente os dedos, e agora ela quase se sentia patética por estar usando um vestido que considerava de festa para aquele eminente desastre. O vestido preto de tecido levemente brilhante, curto e sem alças, com um faixa em tons de cinza e chumbo abaixo do busto, fora feito por Ino e a deixava um tanto desconfortável. Seus pontos de apoio eram o casaco de malha fina coral e a meia-calça escura que cobria-lhe as pernas.

O medo subia incomodamente por sua garganta, mas Naruto estava chegando – ela podia sentir – e isso lhe dava forças. Desceu as escadas correndo, rezando mentalmente para não cair do alto de suas _ankle boots_, chegando à porta segundos antes que Maria – que lhe sorriu confidente, com lágrimas escondidas no canto dos olhos – e a abriu, abraçando o loiro com força, antes que ele tocasse a campainha.

- Ei! O que foi? – perguntou, esforçando-se para abraça-la de forma que nada caísse de suas mãos. – Não precisa ter medo, nem ficar nervosa. Sou um _Hyuuga expert_ – ele riu, fazendo um carinho desajeitado nas costas dela, e o som (somado ao perfume que ele exalava) a relaxou instantaneamente.

Hinata o soltou rapidamente, porém, assim que sentiu que o pai se aproximava da escada. A Mentalização era muito mais útil do que poderia imaginar. Respirando fundo, ela deu passagem a Naruto.

- Senhor Uzumaki! Bem na hora – Hiashi disse, consultando o relógio.

- Boa noite, senhor Hyuuga. Eu, ahn... Meu padrinho me disse que é educado levar algum presente quando se está pedindo a mão da moça – Naruto piscou para a Hyuuga, corada ao seu lado – então... espero que goste – e entregou à Hiashi uma garrafa de vinho tinto. – E isto é pra voc... ow!

Naruto havia virado o buquê de Begônias Carnevais na direção de Hinata, só então a observando com atenção. Ela estava radiante: o rosto, embora corado, parecia irradiar uma luz própria, e suas luas, tão visíveis naquela noite já que seu cabelo estava preso num rabo de cavalo alto e a franja partida de lado, brilhavam na direção do loiro.

Ele estava igualmente feliz, e parecia refletir a luz de Hinata. Usava uma calça jeans escura, e uma blusa de frio branca por baixo da jaqueta de couro marrom. A Hyuuga deu um sorriso pequeno quando olhou para seus pés, onde os velhos tênis de cano alto continuavam intactos.

- Cara, você tá muito, tipo _muito_ absurdamente linda, Hi. Como eu sou sortudo, né? – sorriu, pegando sua mão livre.

- Excelente gosto para vinhos, devo admitir, senhor Uzumaki – Hiashi comentou, talvez no intuito de quebrar aquele contato visual. Nunca vira sua filha tão confortável e _brilhante_ como agora.

- E para garotas – Naruto riu baixinho sem tirar os olhos de Hinata. – Mas, ahn, o mérito é do Jiraya. Não entendo muito de bebidas.

- Hn.

- Tá tentando comprar meu tio? – Neji perguntou, descendo a escada com Hanabi.

- Náh! Isso não funcionaria – Naruto balançou a mão com descaso, pouco antes de estendê-la para cumprimentar o Hyuuga mais novo. – Além do mais, a Hinata não tem preço – sorriu, beijando de leve as costas da mão dela, que ainda segurava.

Neji sorriu minimamente. Era a primeira aprovação que o Uzumaki precisava.

- Eeeeeeeca! – Hanabi provocou.

- Oi pra você também, pirralha – o loiro a cumprimentou animadamente, bagunçando lhe o cabelo.

- Sério que eu vou ter que aguentar esse troço na família? Neeem mana, você podia ter escolhido melhor, hein!

- Hanabi, você não tem que _aguentar_ nada – a irmã mais velha respondeu, de cenho franzido, embora soasse ligeiramente divertida – o n-namorado não é seu – completou, dando um leve peteleco na testa da Hyuuga mais nova.

Neji e Naruto caíram na gargalhada e Hanabi sorriu, entretida com a ideia de um novo motivo para pegar no pé da irmã. Hiashi sorriu de leve – o que não passou despercebido. Vindo dele, já era muito.

Continuaram conversando e rindo das besteiras e disputas de Naruto e Hanabi, até que Maria avisou que o jantar estava servido.

- Vamos então? – Hiashi chamou, e olhou diretamente para Naruto e a filha, sentados, timidamente, lado a lado no sofá. – Há muito não temos um jantar em família.

O loiro sorriu.

Sabia que Hiashi e Neji não lhe dariam moleza, mas, por hora, havia sido aceito. Por hora, era parte da família – e não pretendia desfazer esse laço.

Quando o senhor Hyuuga deu as costas, seguindo para a cozinha, Naruto sentiu Hinata apertar de leve sua mão. Seu sorriso se alargou ainda mais ao entrelaçar seus dedos aos dela, beijando-lhe a testa rápida e ternamente. E então seguiram para a cozinha, com uma sensação de conforto crescendo dentro de si.

Finalmente, Naruto estava em casa.

•••

_Sexta__-feira, 01h02min.  
__Condomínio Konoha.  
Mansão Uchiha._

- Então é... amanhã – Naruto comentou com um bocejo, sentado na grama da mansão Uchiha com Hinata entre suas pernas. Ainda usavam as mesmas roupas do jantar, mas a Hyuuga agora era quem vestia a jaqueta do loiro, que a abraçava carinhosamente.

Sakura, Tenten, Ino e Gaara já se encontravam na mansão quando eles chegaram com Neji, após Hiashi conceder-lhes sua discreta benção, mas Temari e Shikamaru já tinham ido embora – mesmo que já se sentisse mais confortável em chamar o grupo de adolescentes de "amigos", a Sabaku preferiu ir para casa e ficar com o namorado. Os outros haviam combinado de passar aquela noite juntos, antes do dia que, de qualquer forma, mudaria suas vidas.

- Na verdade, já é hoje seu lerdo – Sakura corrigiu. – Mesmo que o dia, pra você, só comece depois das dez – completou, sabendo que essa seria a resposta do loiro.

- Já pensaram que estamos a pouco mais de dezoito horas do momento mais importante da nossa vida? – Ino perguntou, retoricamente. – Nós vamos... _salvar_ Nova York hoje.

- Ou talvez o mundo – Gaara completou, com um toque de pedantismo na voz. – Eu duvido que ele fosse parar por aqui.

- É uma pena que ninguém vá saber – Tenten comentou.

- Ou não. Seria perigoso demais se todo mundo soubesse – Neji contrapôs, pensativo – para nossos amigos, famílias e tal.

- Vocês sabem que se f-falharmos... – Hinata sussurrou, e o clima ficou instantaneamente tenso. – Nada disso vai importar, não é?

- Credo, não seja pessimista, Hi!

- Mas... Não é pessimismo, Tenten. É...

- É realismo – Sasuke, que até então estava deitado de costas na grama, em silêncio, se levantou ao concordar. Seus olhos negros observavam perdidamente as estrelas. – Hinata está certa. Temos que admitir que há essa possibilidade. Temos que encarar isso e pensar no que fazer se...

A frase se perdeu no ar e os oito amigos mergulharam num profundo e incômodo silêncio. É claro que todos já haviam pensado naquilo. Pensado na derrota. Mas trazer a hipótese à tona a tornava dezenas de vezes pior, e aumentava o medo em algumas centenas de vezes. E o temor se misturava à uma pergunta irrespondível: o que fariam se o Senhor do Crime vencesse?

- Não... não há o que fazer – Naruto respondeu, finalmente, abraçando Hinata com mais força. – Quero dizer, qual seria nossa única opção, se tudo desse errado?

- Fugir – Ino disse baixinho, e sua pergunta soou completamente afirmativa.

- E deixar todos aqui, nas mãos do Orochimaru? E viver sabendo que falhamos com todo mundo, que deixamos todos pra trás? Mesmo se ele se limitasse a Nova York e estivéssemos salvos... Eu jamais conseguiria viver assim.

- Naruto está certo – Sakura sorriu convicta. – E é por isso que não podemos pensar em perder. Nossa única opção é derrotar o Senhor do Crime. Não só por nós, mas por tudo. Por _todos_.

A concordância foi geral e os ecos das palavras de Sakura e Naruto que se seguiram trouxeram um novo estado de espírito que os inflamou.

Entre risos e planos de vitória, Sasuke sorriu repentinamente.

- É estranho, mas... Se me perguntassem... Eu não queria estar em nenhum outro lugar, que não aqui – declarou, com seu inabalável sorriso de canto.

- Nossa, mas esse Uchiha sempre foi bandido mesmo, só quer saber de porrada – Neji comentou sarcástico e todos riram. Riram, mas sabiam que sentiam-se da mesma forma.

- Mas, poxa, ele tá certo – Naruto disse, sorrindo abertamente. – Aqui, com vocês, prestes a enfrentar o _apocalipse zumbi_, é o melhor lugar do mundo.

- É, você só errou um _pouquinho_ na parte do "apocalipse zumbi" – Ino comentou, irônica – mas a gente também te ama loiro.

- Ah, qual é! "Apocalipse zumbi" soa muito melhor que "o Farmacêutico Louco e a Líder de Torcida Psicótica" – o loiro fez uma careta.

- Naruto tem razão – Hinata sorriu, levantando-se e tirando as folhas que ficaram presas em seu vestido. – Então, se quisermos sair vivos da Madrugada dos Mortos de amanhã – e piscou para o Uzumaki – é melhor irmos dormir.

- Sim, capitã! – Tenten bateu continência e, rindo, eles seguiram para dentro da Mansão Uchiha, empolgados novamente.

Obviamente, a responsabilidade pesaria sobre seus ombros e uma onda de apavoramento ainda os assolaria antes de finalmente adormecerem. E, nesse ponto, apareceriam as despedidas disfarçadas de promessas banais. De um modo geral, no entanto, estavam todos bem. Confiantes, na medida do possível. _Conscientes_. Porque a única certeza que tinham era a de que aquilo tinha que ser feito.

E o melhor, então, era fazer junto.

•••

_West 51st Street, Clinton.  
Manhattan.  
__Dois dias antes._

- E aí, qual é o plano? – Sasuke perguntou, ansioso.

- Não vai ser nada fácil – Shikamaru confessou – mas é o mais seguro em que pude pensar.

- A gente faz qualquer coisa – Naruto garantiu e todos acenaram em concordância.

- Certo. Okay, eu, ahn, preciso que vocês confiem em mim e façam especificamente o que eu disser. _Apenas_ o que eu disser.

- Você quem manda, chefe.

- Então diz logo Shikamaru... O que temos que fazer?

•••

_Sexta-feira, 09h35min.  
__East 53rd Street, Midtown East._  
_Lyden House Suite Hotel._

_- Primeiro, precisamos que duas pessoas façam check-in no Lyden House._

A sexta-feira amanhecera fria e cinzenta, e para alguns funcionários do Lyden House Suite Hotel – apenas aqueles que se mostraram leais e confiáveis o bastante para saber o que _realmente_ acontecia no local – havia uma agitação diferente no ar.

Mas isso era absolutamente imperceptível quando o jovem casal entrou e se dirigiu para o balcão

_- E quem vai fazer isso?_

_- Bem, acho que os mais indicados são Gaara e Ino._

- Bom dia senhor, posso ajuda-lo? – um dos recepcionistas, um homem baixo e careca, perguntou, desconfiado.

- Eu gostaria de reservar uma suíte – o ruivo sorriu. – Comemorar nossa juventude, sabe como é – e abraçou a namorada.

- Ahn, eu vou precisar de seus documentos – o recepcionista respondeu.

Era uma cena bem comum: adolescentes empolgados passavam frequentemente pelo hotel. Muitos deles iam embora imediatamente, contudo, pois a maioridade era necessária para fazer a reserva.

- Claro – Gaara tirou a licença de motorista da carteira. Junto com o documento, porém, dobrou discretamente duas notas de cem dólares. – Está tudo certo, não é? – e lançou ao recepcionista um olhar significativo.

- Sim, senhor. Suíte... 813 – informou, depois de fazer o cadastro.

_- Gaara vai construir um túnel alternativo que nos leve ao subterrâneo – Shikamaru explicou. – E precisamos de Ino lá, para o caso de algum outro hóspede ou mesmo os empregados ouvirem algo._

- Olha, cara, minha namorada não gosta de lugares altos... _Mulheres_, eu sei – revirou os olhos. – Mas a noite seria muito mais agradável se você nos conseguisse uma suíte aqui no térreo – o Sabaku pegou sua carteira novamente, sorrindo amigavelmente. – É possível?

O recepcionista hesitou. Não deveria disponibilizar nenhum dos quartos ou suítes do térreo naquela noite. No entanto, o jovem ruivo tirava uma terceira nota da carteira.

Afinal de contas, que perigo dois adolescentes poderiam representar ao grande Senhor do Crime? Nenhum, certo?

- Tudo o que precisar, senhor.

•••

_Sexta-feira, 14h21min.  
__East 53rd Street, Midtown East._  
_Lyden House Suite Hotel._

O dia seguia tranquilo e cinzento, e os funcionários do Lyden House mal podiam esperar pela noite – alguns apenas para verem-se livres do trabalho, outros no intuito de presenciar algo grandioso. A calma que havia se instaurado desde aquela amanha, porém, estava prestes a ser irrefreavelmente abalada.

_- O segundo passo é mais trabalhoso. Precisaremos que uma espécie de blackout ocorra no Lyden House. Algo que afete as TVs e a internet... Eles têm que parar de funcionar._

_- Eu cuido disso – Naruto declarou, satisfeito._

Há algumas quadras do hotel, na van que o Uzumaki novamente pegara emprestado de seu vizinho florista, o velho e amigável senhor Miyagi, o loiro se concentrava para manter a interferência elétrica no prédio, enquanto Hinata o observava em silêncio, e Neji e Tenten mexiam e verificavam incessantemente alguns notebooks. A parte traseira do furgão mais parecia um carro de espionagem ou uma ilha de tecnologia da Interpol.

- Está feito, todas as ligações serão redirecionadas pra cá – Neji informou à prima, quando Tenten terminou o trabalho.

_- E porque precisamos disso, Shikamaru? – Sakura perguntou._

_- Bem, eles obviamente chamarão um técnico, e, nesse ponto, um de nós vai entrar lá para "resolver" o problema. Mas, na verdade, preciso que o sistema de segurança do hotel seja hackeado e todas as imagens das câmeras do subterrâneo sejam redirecionadas para o quarto de Gaara._

_- Eu posso fazer isso – Tenten garantiu. – Mas pra quê?_

_- Basicamente, o FBI precisará de provas para prender quem não estiver no dossiê. _

Na recepção do Lyden House Suite Hotel, os telefones agora não paravam de tocar.

- Sim, senhora. Resolveremos o problema o mais brevemente possível. Desculpe o incômodo.

- Mas que... O que diabos está acontecendo aqui? – Jeremy Davis, o gerente do Lyden House, estava possesso.

- Os canais da tevê a cabo e a internet pararam de funcionar, senhor.

- _Isso_ eu percebi. Ligue para a empresa e exija um técnico imediatamente. Quero isso tudo resolvido antes que algum hóspede resolva fazer check-out.

- Já estou ligando, senhor.

- Ótimo. Resolvam isso o mais rápido possível.

A recepcionista respirou fundo, tentando – sem sucesso – acalmar-se, quando o chefe deu-lhe as costas, irritado. E a sexta-feira tinha começado tão bem!

.

.

- Service, em que posso ajudar? – a voz de Neji, desconhecida pela inocente jovem, soou solícita. – Entendo, senhora, sinto muito. Temos uma técnica disponível na região. Podemos enviá-la agora, se for possível.

Mais alguns instantes de trocas de informações – e agradecimentos por parte da aliviada recepcionista – e o Hyuuga desligou o telefone. Virou-se para a namorada, momentaneamente ruiva, que ajeitava o uniforme idêntico ao dos técnicos da Service, que Ino fizera na noite anterior.

- Você está bem? – perguntou.

- Nervosa, mas bem.

- Não se preocupe, você é uma gênia-tecnológica, vai ser moleza.

Tenten sorriu quando o Hyuuga beijou, carinhosamente, sua testa.

- Lembre-se de ativar o modulador de voz, e se precisar de ajuda, eu estarei com você o tempo todo, pelo comunicador.

- E eu estarei conectada a você, então, qualquer coisa é só pensar alto – Hinata sorriu.

- Tudo bem, obrigada. Hora de trabalhar.

A Mitsashi se dirigiu para a porta dos fundos do furgão, respirando fundo duas vezes durante o curto trajeto.

- Ei – Neji chamou, quando ela, finalmente, abriu a porta. – Aposto que você consegue fazer isso em menos de uma hora.

Tenten sorriu.

- Certo, se eu fizer em menos de trinta minutos você paga as contas dos encontros de todo o próximo mês.

- Fechado.

- Hyuuga, você vai falir.

Ao som da risada descrente de Neji, Tenten fechou a porta do carro e seguiu determinada para cumprir a sua parte do plano.

•••

_Sexta-feira, 17h54min.  
__East 53rd Street, Midtown East._  
_Lyden House Suite Hotel._

O Hyuuga alisava o terno nervosamente. As lentes de contato eram incômodas e ele sabia que, se falasse, não seria sua voz que pronunciaria as palavras.

_- Precisamos de alguém infiltrado no Lyden House._

_- Mas Gaara e Ino..._

_- Não – Shikamaru balançou a cabeça – precisamos de alguém que tenha acesso à entrada e saída dos hóspedes. É importante que, antes da luta, saibamos quantos meta-humanos estarão lá ou quais armas os humanos têm. _

_- Nós sempre víamos seguranças na entrada do hotel, antes das reuniões – Gaara lembrou._

_- Então esse é nosso disfarce._

_- E quem vai?_

_- Precisamos de alguém que não diminua tanto nosso poder de ataque, estado de fora. Porque essa pessoa terá que esperar a polícia chegar e leva-la até o quarto de Gaara._

Tenten entregou-lhe o falso crachá que acabara de imprimir, exatamente igual ao de Samuel Grable – o rapaz que deveria trabalhar na segurança naquela noite e que, agora, estava desacordado no chão da van – com uma foto minuciosamente editada de Neji e os dizeres "Nick Miller – Security" em destaque.

- Nick Miller? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha para a namorada.

- Na falta de criatividade, recorra a seriados de TV. Não julgue – Tenten fez um bico.

O Hyuuga riu e se aproximou. Já tinha dito "até logo" a Naruto e Hinata e sabia que não daria tempo de ver os outros antes do grande momento, mas se entranho ao se despedir da Mitsashi.

- Vai dar tudo certo, Nick – ela sorriu, tocando-lhe o rosto.

- Eu sei que vai – Neji a beijou, breve e ternamente. – Tenho que ir...

- Te vejo mais tarde? – o que Tenten pretendia dizer como afirmação, acabou soando mais como um questionamento inseguro.

- Claro – o Hyuuga garantiu. – E, até lá... Quebre alguns ossos por mim, amor.

Sorrindo, Neji saiu da van para completar a parte do plano que lhe fora dada.

•••

_Sexta-feira, 18h17min.  
__East 53rd Street, Midtown East._  
_Lyden House Suite Hotel._

_- E quando a hora chegar? Como entraremos no Lyden House sem sermos notados? – Naruto perguntou._

_- Ah, nós _seremos_ notados. Gaara fará um túnel alternativo, e nós faremos uma visitinha à Gaara e Ino. Ele já vai ter subornado o recepcionista e eles vão achar que somos apenas um bando de adolescentes querendo se divertir._

_- Tipo uma orgia adolescente? – Sasuke brincou._

_Shikamaru sorriu._

_- Vistam-se apropriadamente, crianças._

O rapaz, elegante, e, ao mesmo tempo, descolado, em seu terno cinza sobre uma blusa de malha vermelha fina, se aproximou do balcão. Nos lábios um sorriso jocoso e nos braços uma jovem de cabelos róseos que sorria embriagada.

- Nós viemos fazer uma visita aos nossos amigos. Suíte 105.

O jovem atrás do balcão o olhou desconfiado – e talvez com um pouco de inveja. Atrás do moreno que lhe falava estava um loiro abraçado a uma joven de longos cabelos azulados – a única que não parecia totalmente confortável com a situação –, e, ao lado dele, um moreno de rabo de cavalo espetado que, surpreendentemente, tinha uma loira num dos braços e uma morena no outro.

Ryden odiava aqueles jovens inconsequentes que sempre apareciam por ali.

- Olha – a menina se debruçou sobre o balcão, e parecia fazer um esforço genuíno para ler seu nome no crachá – Ry-den, se você puder nos indicar o caminho, você será um amor. E – ela enfiou a mão no bolso interno do paletó do moreno que a acompanhava e tirou algumas notas de lá – se puder _garantir_ que não seremos incomodados... talvez até te convidemos para nos fazer companhia mais tarde – e piscou, se afastando.

Ryden não pode evitar a coloração avermelhada que tomou conta de seu rosto claro. Guardou rapidamente as notas que lhe foram entregues, e tentou regular a respiração.

- P-por aqui, senhores.

•••

_Sexta-feira, 19h39min.  
__East 53rd Street, Midtown East._  
_Lyden House Suite Hotel.  
__ Suíte 105_

Os vestidos elegantes e os saltos se juntavam aos ternos, numa pilha no chão da suíte. Nem Ino se preocupava com as roupas naquele momento. Estava chegando a hora.

_- Por ultimo... Temos duas pessoas com poderes mentais aqui. Será que vocês conseguem manter todos nós conectados? Se for possível, será bem melhor e mais seguro que os comunicadores._

_- Sim, é possível – Ino disse, orgulhosa. – E não se preocupe Hi, eu cuido disso._

Já devidamente arrumada para a ocasião, com a roupa preta e a máscara que um dia rendeu a ela e as amigas o nome de "Panteras", a Yamanaka encontrava-se no meio do círculo feito pelos amigos. As meninas, assim como ela, usavam as roupas de sempre que assumiam a identidade de HIT'S, e os meninos optaram pelo velho uniforme do Senhor do Crime. Temari e Shikamaru usavam moletons escuros também.

As máscaras já haviam sido colocadas e, eles sabiam, que quando Ino terminasse estaria na hora.

Depois de uma última tentativa de chegar até Neji – agindo como segurança no hall de entrada, naquele instante – a loira sorriu e desencostou os dois dedos que, antes, matinha pressionados na testa. Quando finalmente abriu os olhos azuis, todos a encaram com expectativa.

- "_Deu certo_" – pensou, e, para alegria geral, sua voz melodiosa ressoou em todas as mentes. – "_Vamos chutar alguns traseiros!_" – e então Ino riu até que se juntaram para um último abraço coletivo.

•••

_Sexta-feira, 20h01min.  
__East 53rd Street, Midtown East._  
_Lyden House Suite Hotel.  
__Subterrâneo._

Sentado em seu trono improvisado, o Senhor do Crime não escondia seu contentamento. O subsolo estava cheio. Além de seus nove fiéis subordinados, diversas organizações criminosas e grupos do Mercado Negro se encontravam ali, a espera do leilão. Mas, indubitavelmente, sua maior alegria era ter recebido o líder de sua antiga organização, a Akatsuki, ali, o que, para Orochimaru, era equivalente a uma declaração pública de sua superioridade. A seu ver, nada poderia estragar sua noite de glória.

Levantou-se e o burburinho que enchia a câmara se dissipou de uma só vez. Orochimaru então sorriu. Um sorriso de satisfação maléfico. Começou a explicar seus feitos e as possibilidades que seu chip traria a quem o comprasse – que estaria subordinado, o Senhor do Crime fazia questão de deixar bem claro, a ele.

Os possíveis compradores ficaram abismados e, de imediato, começaram a fazer planos.

- Vamos, então, aos negócios, meus caros, e eu garanto ao vencedor que nada nos deterá – finalizou.

Orochimaru se dirigiu a seu trono, fazendo um sinal para que Kabuto tomasse seu lugar e começasse com os lances. Mas seu fiel subordinado não o fez. Seguindo o olhar do Yakushi, o Senhor do Crime observou uma movimentação estranha no fundo da câmara.

Subitamente, dezenas de pilares se ergueram do chão e, com exceção de seus subordinados, todos estavam presos em jaulas de terra.

Seu olhar colérico se voltou para a figura ruiva em seu flanco esquerdo.

- _Que diabos é isso?_

Karin só teve tempo de dar de ombros, confusa, antes de nove presenças serem reveladas de repente.

- Isso – Sasuke apontou – somos nós detendo vocês.

•••

Quinze minutos inteiros se passaram até que a primeira unidade policial tivesse chegado – e, depois disso, só mais trinta e sete segundos até que todo Lyden House estivesse cercado. SWAT, FBI e o NYPD estavam a postos, na luxuosa entrada do hotel e Neji estava chocado.

Como dizia o plano, ele havia contatado a polícia de Nova York, e esperava que eles chamassem o FBI, mas não esperava _tanto_. O que estava acontecendo, afinal de contas?

A resposta veio ao Hyuuga acompanhado por um sorriso torto familiar.

- _Você_? O que está fazendo aqui? Pensei que estivesse na Europa, ou em uma missão.

- Minha missão é aqui. Quantas chamadas de falsos ataques terroristas ou coisas assim você acha que recebemos diariamente? Não estaríamos aqui se eu não _soubesse_ que era real.

- Você estava vigiando... Sasuke vai _amar_ isso – Neji sorriu irônico.

- Do meu irmãozinho eu cuido depois – Itachi sorriu. – Vamos ver o que vocês têm pra nós.

Neji seguiu para a suíte 105, onde um dossiê e um computador os aguardavam, cheios de provas. Antes mesmo de alcançar o quarto, já havia se livrado do uniforme de segurança e das lentes de contato.

- Aqui temos tudo o que... – o Hyuuga deixou a frase morrer quando, olhando para a tela do notebook, viu Tenten ser atacada por um garoto que, estranhamente, usava pedaços de ossos como arma.

Itachi acompanhou o olhar de Neji e levou apenas meio segundo para processar o que estava acontecendo. As lutas continuavam no subterrâneo. Seu irmão, seus amigos... Sua única família estava em perigo. O Uchiha seguiu apressado atrás do Hyuuga, gritando ordens ao adentrar o túnel.

- Agente Coulson, na escuta?

- Agente Coulson falando, senhor.

- Estou indo para o subterrâneo. Leve as evidências para um local seguro e não deixe _ninguém_ sair do prédio.

- _Roger that!_

.

.

Na entrada da câmara, Neji estacou. Sua mente foi atraída para vários acontecimentos de uma só vez. A sua frente, Shikamaru lutava com um garoto estranho, que, apesar do corpo curvado e da má postura, movia-se rapidamente. Havia um dispositivo em seu braço direito, que ressoava numa frequência irritante. O Nara tentava atacar com suas sombras, mas o outro era rápido demais.

Pouco a frente, à esquerda, Sakura lutava contra uma garota de longos cabelos negros – que Neji sabia chamar-se Kin – mas não parecia ter muitos problemas. As agulhas venenosas que se espalhavam pelo corpo da amiga não surtiam o efeito alucinante e paralisante que deveria. O veneno mal entrava no corpo da Haruno e já começava a ser curado. Sakura sorria naquele momento.

- Minha vez – ela disse, retirando duas agulhas da coxa esquerda.

Ela ficaria perfeitamente bem.

A frente de Sakura, Temari e Gaara enfrentavam seus oponentes lado a lado. O Hyuuga achou curioso que os poderes dos irmãos parecessem opostos – ele tinha domínio sobre a terra, enquanto ela usava um leque para controlar o ar. O que lutava com Temari era extremamente forte, pelo que podia lembrar. Juugo. Ainda assim, a loira não parecia estar em grandes problemas. Principalmente porque Gaara, mesmo lutando com aquele cara da água – como eles costumavam chamar Suigetsu em segredo –, sempre dava um jeito de ajudar a irmã. Ela brigaria com ele por isso, mais tarde.

Já quase no palco que o Senhor do Crime montara Ino e Naruto lutavam.

A loira enfrentava Karin à direita de Neji – uma estranha e imóvel batalha mental – e o Uzumaki tinha grande dificuldade contra Kabuto, o que já era de se esperar, já que ninguém sabia, ao certo, sobre as habilidades do Yakushi.

Agora, Neji sabia, sem saber como, que os poderes médicos dele também serviam para atacar: ele era capaz de confundir o sistema nervoso de Naruto, fazendo com que fosse muito difícil para ele se mover corretamente.

Quando Kabuto se aproximou do loiro – caído no chão, arfando – o Hyuuga cogitou a hipótese de ajuda-lo, mas não foi preciso: Sakura acertou um soco no rosto do braço direito de Orochimaru, lançando-o para trás e partindo seus óculos ao meio, e começou a curar Naruto imediatamente.

Pela visão periférica, ele viu Kin caída, desacordada e com vários hematomas.

Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer comentário sobre a força monstruosa da rosada, os olhos perolados foram atraídos para uma pequena explosão na parte norte da câmara, onde Hinata e Sakura lutavam juntos contra Misumi – o cara com corpo elástico – e Zaku, que era capaz de moldar a densidade do ar. Misumi e Zaku eram os últimos "guardas" antes do Senhor do Crime. Ele parecia calmo, mas procurava desesperadamente uma saída, o que era impossível, uma vez que, para chegar a qualquer um dos túneis, ele teria que enfiar-se no meio das lutas.

Essa era chance que precisavam. O Hyuuga podia – mais do que isso, _devia_ – agir.

Tudo acontecia rápido demais, no entanto, e antes de pensar em qualquer estratégia, Itachi o alcançou. Neji percebeu, então, que tinha levado menos de um minuto para absorver toda a atmosfera do subterrâneo. Tudo acontecia em câmera lenta enquanto a mente do gênio Hyuuga parecia expandir-se.

Quando, enfim, percebeu o que havia acontecido, seus olhos foram atraídos para o canto direito, onde Tenten não conseguiu refrear um grito ao ser arremessada contra a parede. Um pedaço de osso lascado estava enfiado em seu ombro esquerdo e um corte em sua barriga sangrava bastante. Kimimaro não estava em condições melhores – vários cortes pelo corpo e um pedaço de metal ensanguentado estava preso pouco acima de sua bacia – mas se lançava para o golpe final.

Assim que ele ergueu a lança branca sobre a Mitsashi, Neji correu como se sua vida dependesse – e talvez _dependesse_, de fato – daquilo. Pulou na frente de Tenten no exato momento em que Kimimaro golpeava. A morena gritou em desespero e o Hyuuga esperou pela dor, mas ela não veio.

Quando finalmente ergueu os olhos do braço que fora levantado instintivamente, percebeu que uma força invisível o protegia dos ataques de Kimimaro.

Olhou para Hinata, interrogativamente, mas ela continuava ocupada demais com Misumi. Levou dois segundos para entender que fora ele quem criou o escudo. E então um tiro foi disparado contra Kimimaro, acertando-o no braço. Neji acenou para Itachi.

- C-como vo-cê fes i-isso? – Tenten perguntou, fraca, quando ele a deitou no chão, segurando apenas sua cabeça.

- _"Acho que ele nasceu com os poderes da linhagem errada."_ – a voz de Hinata ecoou em suas mentes, através do sistema de comunicação de Ino. Mesmo ocupada, ela estava parcialmente ciente do que acontecera.

Neji e Tenten olharam para a Hyuuga, que acabara de nocautear Misumi e ia em direção a Naruto. Ela assumiu o lugar da Haruno e Sakura correu em direção à Mitsashi.

- Sakura vai cuidar de você – o Hyuuga prometeu.

- E-eu sei que s-sim. Eu já... que-brei alguns o-ossos – Tenten sorriu, lembrando-se do que haviam combinado algumas horas antes. Neji se perguntou como ela podia fazer piadas naquele estado. – Agora é com v-você... Vá ajuda-los, s-senhor fodão. Vou ficar bem.

Neji sorriu e depositou um beijo na testa da namorada. Esperou até que Sakura chegasse e, então, com visível esforço, se afastou. Mas não havia muito mais o que fazer: Itachi havia imobilizado Kimimaro, Kin e Misumi estavam desacordados, Dosu estava preso nas sombras de Shikamaru, Juugo e Suigetsu tinham os braços e pernas firmemente presos a parede mais próxima, Karin estava ajoelhada em frente a Ino, a loira tocando os cabelos vermelhos – provavelmente para vigiar sua mente –, Naruto havia acertado, com a ajuda de Hinata, uma poderosa esfera de energia no abdômen de Kabuto, e ele agora se encontrava caído no chão, o terno e a camisa destruídos onde o golpe do loiro o atingira. Sasuke acabava de quebrar os dois braços de Zaku.

- Já era. Seus subordinados foram derrotados e você não tem pra onde fugir.

Todos se posicionaram, prontos para continuar a lutar, quando Orochimaru se levantou.

- Crianças tolas – ele sorriu friamente, e a calma em sua voz fez a ameaça aumentar. Um arrepio percorreu a espinha deles. – Não há como vocês vencerem essa batalha.

- Mestre! – Karin gritou, alarmada, no exato momento em que o Senhor do Crime puxava uma seringa de sua manga direita e a espetava na perna.

Imediatamente, seus músculos começaram a inchar e sua pele translúcida passou a emitir um brilho pálido azulado. O Senhor do Crime era puro poder.

- Que porra é essa? – Gaara perguntou, voltando-se para Karin.

- O soro que desenvolve habilidades mutantes. Nesse momento, ele possui todos os poderes de seus subordinados, e talvez mais.

- Cale-se, sua imprestável – Orochimaru chiou, e sua voz saiu distorcida.

- Mas, senhor... Isso é perig...

- Eu disse _cale-se_! – e disparou um raio contínuo de energia em direção à ruiva.

Ela se encolheu, com medo, mas não foi atingida porque uma parede de pedra se ergueu a sua frente. Gaara havia protegido Ino.

O Senhor do Crime sorriu e mirou um novo raio no teto, acima da cabeça de Karin.

- Você não tem sido uma ferramenta muito útil, querida – e atirou.

No susto, Gaara teve tempo de puxar Ino para longe, mas Karin acabou sendo atingida pela avalanche de escombros.

Sem nenhum sinal de remorso, Orochimaru seguiu para a pilha de destroços, e pisou nas pedras que cobriam sua mais fiel subordinada. Tomou impulso e emergiu para a superfície, antes que os outros tivessem qualquer reação.

Um minuto inteiro se passou, até saíssem do torpor. Karin estava soterrada e, talvez, morta.

- Gaara, Sakura, tirem ela dali – Hinata disse, sentindo a fraca presença da ruiva, com aquela sua voz de liderança. – Ino, você fica aqui. Nós vamos subir.

.

.

Apenas alguns segundos se passaram enquanto a Hyuuga erguia todos em uma bolha protetora até a superfície, na lateral do Lyden House. A visão que tiveram, no entanto, era perturbadora. Os agentes do FBI, SWAT e da polícia de Nova York atacavam Orochimaru com tudo o que tinham: submetralhadoras, escopetas, fuzis e granadas de mão, mas era tudo em inútil. Havia um escudo de poder repelindo qualquer ataque. O Senhor do Crime sorria sadicamente, flutuando a dez centímetros do chão.

- Vocês não podem me tocar. Hoje é o dia em que, de uma forma ou de outra, New York se ajoelhará diante de mim – e, com um leve aceno de mão, liberou uma onda de poder que lançou a primeira fila de policias a quinze metros de distância.

- Evacuem e isolem essa área – Itachi ordenou ao Tenente Edward, da NYPD.

A voz do Uchiha despertou os sete amigos que estavam na superfície. Eles se puseram à frente do cerco policial e começaram a atacar com tudo o que tinham, tudo o que lhes restara.

Saskue e Naruto foram os primeiros a atacar. O poderoso raio combinado furou a defesa de Orochimaru e o acertou em cheio no tórax. Surpreendentemente, porém, o Senhor do Crime não se moveu um milímetro sequer e absorveu toda a energia, mandando-a de volta, duas vezes mais poderosa. O Uchiha e o Uzumaki foram gravemente feridos no peito e arremessados para longe.

Shikamaru e Temari foram os próximos.

Sombras pontiagudas se ergueram do chão, prendendo todo o corpo de Orochimaru. Temari, então, o atacou com um vendo tão poderoso e afiado que grandes cortes apareceram no abdômen, agora nu, do Senhor do Crime. A Sabaku arfou, quase sem poderes, mas o sorriso que ameaçara surgir em sua face logo desapareceu, assim que as feridas dele desapareceram. Ele podia se curar.

Orochimaru sorriu e, sem esforço, libertou-se das sombras do Nara. Estava prestes a atacar, desativando sua barreira, mas foi impedido quando, súbita e simultaneamente, Neji e Hinata atacaram pelos flancos com rajadas psiônicas. Estendendo ambos os braços, ele foi capaz de defender-se sem dificuldades, mas então Tenten lançou uma barra de ferro – arrancada da estrutura do teto que ele mesmo destruíra – em sua frente desprotegida. A estaca atravessou sua barriga e o rosto surpreso de Orochimaru expeliu sangue. Num último esforço, Naruto correu e segurou o metal, conduzindo uma corrente elétrica diretamente para dentro do Senhor do Crime.

Hinata e Neji tocaram o chão, no exato momento em que Naruto e Orochimaru caíam no chão, de joelhos.

- Vencemos? – Tenten perguntou, arquejando. – Vencemos!

E quando os policiais começaram a comemorar, empolgados, uma risada baixa e entrecortada se fez ouvir.

- Não sejam tolas, crianças – o corpo dele brilhava em tons de verde, enquanto se curava – vocês não podem vencer. Vocês são peões...

Orochimaru se ergueu sobre os joelhos e tirou a barra de ferro de sua barriga, mirando-a em Naruto. O loiro, exausto, não conseguiria se mover. Hinata tentou gritar, mas nada saiu de sua boca. E então seus pés se moveram sozinhos quando o Uzumaki lhe sorriu triste, minimamente, como numa despedida.

-... e eu sou o rei – ele desceu o braço com violência.

Hinata se jogou na frente de Naruto no ultimo segundo, mas seu escudo, já enfraquecido pelo grande uso dos poderes, não foi suficiente para segurar a força do golpe e o ferro penetrou seu corpo – pouco abaixo da clavícula – incomodamente.

Orochimaru teria atacado de novo, mas o chão sob seus pés tremeu e a terra começou a puxá-lo para baixo. Gaara estava imobilizando-o. Ele lutava, mas não conseguia se livrar do ataque. Havia sido pego desprevenido, enfraquecido elo ataque anterior. E então, Sakura pulou sobre a Hyuuga e o Uzumaki e começou uma série de socos raivosos. O Senhor do Crime ia afundando no chão.

Hinata aproveitou a deixa para retirar a incômoda barra de seu corpo e para levar Naruto para perto de Sasuke, meio escondido atrás de uma linha feita por Shikamaru, Temari, Neji e Tenten. Assim como o loiro, Sasuke estava esgotado e ferido e os moletons rasgados mostravam em seus corpos o estrago feito pelo golpe de Orochimaru.

Shikamaru e Temari estavam visivelmente cansados, as feridas de Tenten – que, por falta de tempo, receberam apenas um cuidado superficial de Sakura – tinham se aberto novamente e, Hinata sabia, seus poderes e as novas habilidades de Neji não durariam muito mais.

- "_Karin está consciente?"_ – Hinata perguntou, em pensamentos, para Ino.

- "_Sim._" – a loira respondeu.

- "_Coloque ela na linha."_

- "_O que você quer, Hyuuga?_" – o pensamento era fraco.

- "_O que eu preciso fazer para derrota-lo?"_

- _"Não tem o que fazer_."

- Não seja burra, Karin – Ino gritou, incapaz de se conter – Ele tentou te matar e te deixou _assim_. Não fique aí defendendo ele, sua mula. Ajuda a gente.

- Não é isso... Não há _mesmo_ como pará-lo agora – a ruiva respondeu, e Hinata teve que se concentrar em Ino para entender o que ela dizia. – Vai absorver tudo vocês mandarem. Ele fica mais forte a cada segundo.

- _"Como faço pra chegar perto dele?"_ – a Hyuuga perguntou e os olhares preocupados de Sasuke e Naruto se voltaram para ela. Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru e Temari agora ajudavam Gaara e Sakura, com alguns ataques combinados.

- "_Isso é suicídio, se quer saber. Ele vai reagir e se defender de qualquer tipo de poder mutante que se aproximar, mas, talvez..."_

- Entendi – Hinata viu a possibilidade na mente da ruiva. Já sabia o que fazer – _"Gaara, preciso de você aqui. Sei que não está fácil, mas, o resto de vocês, continuem atacando, por favor._"

- "_Certo_" – os amigos responderam, em uníssono.

A Hyuuga então desconectou a mente de Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara e a sua própria da ligação de Ino e as protegeu. Se Orochimaru fosse capaz de ler mentes, a _deles_ ele não leria mais.

O Sabaku já estava do seu lado, arfando.

- Preciso que você chame a atenção dele para debaixo da terra, como se fosse ataca-lo por baixo. Eu vou pelo alto e quando estiver acima dele, vou "desligar" meus poderes e me jogar. Eu reativo tudo a tempo de ataca-lo.

- Tudo bem. Você tem certeza que consegue?

- Sim.

- Mas vai dar certo? – Naruto perguntou.

A Hyuuga sorriu.

- Não. Mas vai criar a abertura que vocês precisam.

Hinata se ajoelhou e, de dentro do cano da bota, retirou um tubo prateado.

- O que é isso? – Sasuke perguntou.

- Nossa única chance de vencer – Hinata abriu o tubo, e de lá, tirou a última coisa que os meninos esperavam e entregou à Naruto. – Sasuke, eu sei que você ainda consegue um último ataque... Quando eu der o sinal, ataque Orochimaru com tudo o que você tem, e, ao mesmo tempo, jogue isso em minha direção, Naruto. Não se preocupe – ela disse, sabendo exatamente o que se passava na cabeça dele –, não tem como errar. Uma vez que esteja no ar, eu farei chegar até mim.

- Eles não vão aguentar muito mais – Gaara avisou – precisamos agir agora.

Ele tocou o chão com as duas mãos e uma rachadura se iniciou ali, e seguiu em direção ao Senhor do Crime. A Hyuuga se ergueu no ar.

Quando o falso ataque do Sabaku chamou a atenção do Senhor do Crime, Hinata se lançou para uma queda livre de cerca de vinte metros. Estava bem próxima de ataca-lo quando reativou seus poderes, mas ele estava ciente de sua presença. Orochimaru a agarrou no ar, pelo pescoço, e a aproximou de seu rosto.

- Vocês não podem me deter – sibilou.

Hinata já estava vermelha e prestes a perder os sentidos.

- "_Agora_" – sua voz ecoou para Naruto e Sasuke.

O clarão de um ataque de fogo refletiu em seu rosto e, surpreso, o Senhor do Crime afrouxou o aperto em seu pescoço. Hinata podia respirar novamente. Seus olhos passaram a procurar pelo objeto lançado por Naruto no céu escuro de Manhattan. Por sorte, ele brilhou levemente ao passar pelo fogo. Um leve sorriso surgiu no rosto da Hyuuga quando, com seus poderes, o alcançou e o direcionou até onde estava.

Orochimaru usava uma das mãos para segurá-la e a outra para se defender do ataque contínuo de Sasuke. Ele estava ciente de cada poder que ia em sua direção, mas não percebeu a aproximação de algo tão inofensivo, nem quando Hinata ergueu a mão para agarrá-lo.

- Xeque-mate – Sasuke sorriu, fraco, parando seu ataque no momento em que a Hyuuga enfiava a agulha de uma seringa no braço que a segurava, pressionando o êmbolo de imediato.

- O que é isso? – o Senhor do Crime perguntou, de olhos arregalados.

- Isso... é você sendo derrotado por _crianças_. Estamos cumprindo nosso legado.

Orochimaru finalmente a soltou, e Hinata arfou violentamente.

O Senhor do Crime retirou a seringa de seu braço, mas já era tarde. Ele havia voltado ao chão e seu corpo ia se apagando gradualmente. E, então, ele estava de joelhos.

•••

- Você me roubou, é isso? – Temari ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Hinata havia acabado de explicar o que acontecera, enquanto Sakura cuidava de todos os ferimentos que eles sofreram.

A seringa tinha sido tirada do apartamento da Sabaku quando a visitaram da primeira vez, quando estavam se reagrupando, tanto tempo atrás. Antes, o interesse de Hinata era puramente acadêmico – ou, pelo menos, era o que ela dizia – mas, no fundo, ela sempre soube que poderia ser de grande ajuda.

Naquele dia, quando o Senhor do Crime – agora inconsciente dentro de um dos furgões da SWAT – se tornou tão poderoso, Hinata sabia que era sua única saída.

- E-eu não rou-bei – ela enrubesceu ainda mais. – E-eu só... Testei s-seu experimento.

A Sabaku riu.

- De onde venho, chamamos isso de _roubo_. Mas... obrigado. Eu estava sem cobaias e... Aliás, como sabia que daria certo?

- Eu não sabia – a Hyuuga admitiu, corando. – Mas você acertou em todo o resto eu só podia esperar que estivesse certa de novo.

- Nossa, a doida decide tentar as coisas no meio da guerra – Ino comentou, rindo. – Imagina se a coisa toda falha...

- Bom, deu certo né porquinha? – Sakura defendeu Hinata. – Não podemos reclamar.

- Esse soro... – Sasuke decidiu chamar a atenção para si, antes que a namorada e a Yamanaka começassem uma daquelas intermináveis briguinhas sem sentido. – Ele anulou todas as habilidades do Senhor do Crime? Mesmo com tudo que ele tinha agora?

- Em teoria, sim, o soro é um bloqueador total do gene mutante. Mas, a não ser que eu o examinasse, o que, tenho certeza, não me deixarão fazer, não há como saber, com certeza.

- Há sim – Gaara sorriu. – Eu vou apagar por alguns minutos, não se preocupem. Mas, Sakura, por favor certifique-se que eu estou vivo, okay?

A Haruno riu.

- Ino me mataria se eu não me certificasse.

- Sem dúvida – a Yamanaka concordou. – Faz sua mágica, baby.

O Sabaku tocou o chão e se concentrou em seu sentido sísmico. Cerca de três minutos depois ele esboçou um grande sorriso exausto.

- _Completamente... humano_ – e caiu na inconsciência.

•••

_Sexta-feira, 21h12min.  
__East 53rd Street, Midtown East._

O Senhor do Crime, Kabuto e grande parte dos mafiosos já haviam sido levados para a central do FBI e, pouco a pouco, as coisas voltavam ao normal na East 53rd Street: já não havia mais nenhum foco de incêndio, policiais feridos ou carros destruídos.

- Soube que o cara da Akatsuki escapou – Sasuke comentou, casualmente, se aproximando de Itachi. Ainda não tinha conversado com o irmão.

- Pois é. Mas vamos pegá-lo na próxima. Você está bem?

- Nenhum machucado é ruim o bastante quando sua namorada é uma futura médica que , por acaso, é uma mutante com poderes de cura – o Uchiha deu um beijo estalado na bochecha de Sakura.

Itachi apenas sorriu para o irmão, e o silêncio baixou sobre eles até que uma maca cruzou seu caminho.

- Pra onde vão levar Karin? – Sakura perguntou.

- Primeiramente ao hospital, precisamos ver se é possível... melhorar a situação dela.

Eles se viraram para a ruiva. Sua face estava completamente desfigurada. Sakura só teve tempo para os primeiros socorros, concertando superficialmente os ossos quebrados de seu rosto, já que tinham pouco tempo e coisas mais importantes a tratar. Consequentemente, alguns ossos ficaram deslocados e os remendos da pele se tornaram feias cicatrizes.

- Eu queria ter ajudado... Mas os outros... Eu não tive tanto tempo.

- Ei, não foi culpa sua. Você salvou a vida dela, não se esqueça – Sasuke a consolou. – E depois? – perguntou, voltando-se ao irmão, assim que a Haruno deu um aceno em concordância.

- Depois... Reformatório ou alguma clínica de reabilitação mental.

- E Sally? – Sakura perguntou, preocupada com a "mãe" da ruiva.

- Eu vou libertá-la – Karin respondeu. – Ela não vai mais se lembrar de mim, e sua vida vai seguir como se eu nunca tivesse existido. E... me desculpem.

Pegos completamente de surpresa, Sasuke e Sakura não souberam o que responder e a ruiva foi levada para uma das ambulâncias. Antes, porém, ela sussurrou um último pensamento para Sakura.

- "_Sasuke tem razão. Não foi culpa sua, e você salvou minha vida. O-obrigada."_

Comovida com a – inesperada – atitude de Karin, a Haruno seguiu até a ambulância, para conversar com os paramédicos, se dispor a ajudar. Ela também sabia que os irmãos precisavam de um momento a sós.

- Então você estava nos vigiando o tempo todo?

- Bem, não o tempo _todo_. Mas você hackeou meu notebook, eu precisava saber o porquê, aí...

- E porque não fez nada?

- Eu teria feito, mas se eu interferisse no que estavam fazendo, podia acabar estragando tudo e colocando vocês em risco. Além do mais, eu sabia que vocês fariam a coisa certa. Eu sabia que _você_ faria a coisa certa.

- Estive bem perto de fazer a coisa errada.

- Mas não fez, não é? – Itachi sorriu.

- Não, mas, porra, Itachi porque não tentou me impedir?

O Uchiha mais velho suspirou. Adiantou-se até o irmão e tocou-lhe o ombro, apertando levemente, e então olhou Sasuke nos olhos para então continuar.

- Olha, Sasuke, você é um idiota, mas eu sabia que tomaria a decisão certa – Itachi deu um meio sorriso. – Você _não é_ um cara mau, maninho. Eu sempre soube disso. Nossos pais estariam orgulhosos de você.

Sasuke o abraçou.

- _De nós_, mano, de nós.

- Eu amo você, irmãozinho bobão.

- Eu também, índio babaca – Sasuke sorriu.

Um pigarreio forçado fez os irmãos se separarem.

- Capitão – agente Coulson estendeu um celular a Itachi. – O diretor quer falar com você.

Sasuke observou o irmão se afastar, de repente sentindo ainda mais orgulho de ser um Uchiha.

- E então, como se sente? – Sakura o abraçou por trás, ficando na ponta dos pés para apoiar a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Bem – o Uchiha se virou e a abraçou pela cintura –, eu completei a missão da vida do meu pai e do meu irmão, tenho amigos sensacionais que me ajudaram com isso e a namorada mais linda do mundo – e deu um selinho rápido na Haruno. – Tô muito bem.

- Eles estariam orgulhosos.

- Eu sei que sim. E eu não estaria aqui se não fosse você.

- Eu não ia querer estar aqui se não fosse _com_ você – Sakura sorriu. – Eu te amo, Uchiha.

- Eu te amo, Haruno – Sasuke a beijou e, apertando-a em seu abraço, a ergueu do chão.

- Preciso falar com vocês – Itachi reapareceu e parecia preocupado. – Com _todos_ vocês.

O Uchiha se dirigiu aos outros e explicou-lhes a breve conversa que tivera com o diretor do FBI e a proposta que ele havia feito aos dez jovens.

- Agentes do FBI? – Naruto perguntou, retoricamente. – Caaaaara...

- Parece... muita responsabilidade, não acham? – Sakura ponderou.

- Com certeza é, cunhadinha – Itachi sorriu. – E é um grande passo – seu sorriso ficou mais distante e preocupado.

- O que você acha, capitão? – Hinata perguntou, sorrindo para ele.

Era óbvio que ela sabia a opinião dele, e ele sabia muito bem disso.

- Ahh, você sabe... Não é minha decisão.

- Qual é, mano. Nos agracie com sua vasta sabedoria e experiência – Sasuke falou, irônico.

Itachi revirou os olhos, mas desligou o pequeno comunicador em sua orelha.

- Se querem _mesmo_ saber... Vocês não precisam apressar nada.

- O que quer dizer?

- Quero dizer, Neji, que perdi muita coisa me tornando agente tão cedo. Vocês são jovens e devem aproveitar isso. E o FBI sempre precisará de pessoas especiais, para missões especiais. Vocês sempre terão um lugar no FBI, desde que continuem a fazer o que é certo – Itachi piscou.

•••

- Como assim, "ele recusaram"? – o diretor do FBI perguntou, alarmado. – Como saberemos que estão do nosso lado?

- Eles estão, senhor.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza, capitão Uchiha?

- Eu os conheço muito bem, senhor, e sinto que sabem o que fazer. Eles virão até nós, quando chegar a hora... Até lá, deixe que eles aproveitem sua civilidade.

- E, se precisarmos deles de novo? O líder da Akatsuki foi o único que escapou dessa emboscada...

- Se precisarmos... Eles estarão prontos.

•••

_Sexta-feira, 23h35min.  
__Condomínio Konoha._  
_Mansão Uchiha._

Depois de deixarem Shikamaru e Temari em Clinton e trocarem promessas de que não deixariam para se ver novamente só quando um louco estivesse tentando destruir a cidade, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Gaara, Tenten, Hinata, Ino e Sakura seguiram para o Konoha. O álibi daquela missão tinha sido passar a noite na Mansão Uchiha, então decidiram aproveitar. Itachi só chegaria na manhã seguinte.

Estavam sentados no chão da sala, ouvindo música e jogando Banco Imobiliário enquanto comiam os diversos lanches que as meninas haviam preparado.

- Cara, da pra acreditar que estamos aqui? Jogando Banco e tudo parecendo... _normal_? – Tenten comentou, lançando os dados. Seu sorriso durou pouco, já que caiu em uma das propriedades de Neji.

- Melhor festa do pijama de todos os tempos – Ino sorriu e piscou para Gaara.

- Ugh! – Naruto gemeu, escondendo o rosto no ombro de Hinata, sentada entre suas pernas. O loiro já tinha falido. – Não é "festa do pijama" quando a gente também participa, já te falei.

- Meio que afeta nossa masculinidade – Gaara concordou.

- Não importa o nome, o que importa é que estamos todos juntos – Hinata sorriu.

- E _vivos_ – Sakura completou e todos riram.

- Acho que merecemos ser normais por um tempo, depois de tudo – Neji comentou.

- Awn, cabeludo – Sasuke fez uma cara afetada – você sabe que, mesmo sem poderes e toda essa loucura, nós não seríamos "normais" – indicou as aspas. – Olha pra gente, em que planeta seríamos considerados _normais_? A Sakura tem cabelo rosa, cara. R O S A.

Enquanto todos riam, sem conseguir se conter, a Haruno deu uma cotovelada na costela de Sasuke, emburrada.

- Ai! Superforça, lembra? – o Uchiha choramingou. – Acho que quebrei uma costela.

Preocupada, Sakura se virou para "curá-lo", mas percebeu que ele estava perfeitamente bem e só estava tentando irritá-la.

- Babaca.

- Ah, também amo você, bonitinha.

- Sai de perto, Uchiha, ou eu te quebro de verdade – Sakura cruzou os braços determinada. Sasuke começou a tentar beijá-la, mas era repelido o tempo todo, o que só fazia os espectadores se divertirem mais.

Continuaram rindo, brincando e aproveitando sua quase normalidade, e a paz que se instaurara. Não que Nova York estivesse livre de vilões encapuzados e líderes de torcida psicóticas._ Claro que não_. Muitos lunáticos poderosos ainda apareceriam, eles tinham certeza. Mas não importava. Eles estavam prontos. Prontos para encarar o que viesse – _o que quer que fosse_ – desde que estivessem juntos.

•••

**C**apítulo 10: Fim.

Good Girls Like Bad Boys: Fim.

•••

Referências do Capítulo:

- **"No legacy is so rich as honesty.":** (_"Nenhum legado é tão rico quanto a honestidade"_, em português) usei essa frase, do magnífico Shakespeare, porque, além de seu significado, brilhante por si só, eu poderia brincar com uma das palavras. No título, "legado" indica os meninos, terminando o que seus pais começaram tantos anos antes. Já na frase, "legado" refere-se àquilo que foi deixado a todos – no caso, honestidade, coragem, integridade e alguns poderes haha.

- **Amolite:** é uma pedra preciosa bastante rara. É uma gema orgânica, produto da fossilização das conchas dos amonites (aquele bicho marinho pré-histórico – do qual as lulas descendem – que eram basicamente uma caracol, com tentáculos saindo de sua única cavidade), daí o nome, composta principalmente pelo mesmo mineral da madrepérola. A Amolite brilha em todas as cores do espectro e foi chamada, nos anos 90, de "Pedra das Sete Cores da Prosperidade". Se ficaram curiosos, joguem no google para conhecer mais sobre.

- **Begônias**** Carnevais:** as Begônias são flores ornamentais lindíssimas, muito comuns aqui no Brasil, por terem preferência por um clima tropical (no entanto, ela se desenvolve bem em países mais frios – uma de suas espécies, por exemplo, é comum da Alemanha!), que tem um significado que combina perfeitamente com nossa Hinatinha. As Begônias referam-se a felicidade, delicadeza e cordialidade, e estão associadas à inocência e à lealdade do verdadeiro amor. Pra mim, as Carnevais são as mais bonitas, mas se quer conhecer mais google it. _(Créditos à Pah Uchiha-chan que sabe tudo de flores e me deu a dica)_.

- **Madrugada dos Mortos:** (_Dawn of the Dead_, em português) é um filme lindo da vida! O original é 1978 (_O Despertar dos Mortos_), e o remake de 2004 é apenas muito bom de assistir. Dá pra rir um pouco do remake, sério. Mas, ainda assim, mucho bom. Recomendo.

- **Interpol:** (_International Criminal Police Organization_, em inglês, ou _Organização Internacional de Polícia Criminal,_ em português) é a organização internacional que ajuda na cooperação de polícias de seus países membros (188, atualmente). Foi criada em Viena, na Áustria, em 1923, e durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial (quando a Áustria foi anexada ao Terceiro Reich) foi comandada por três oficiais nazistas da SS. Hoje é comandada pelo singapurense Khoo Boon Hui, e tem sua sede em Lyon, na França.

- **Nick Miller:** é um dos personagens principais (e meu favorito) da divertidíssima sitcom New Girl. É interpretado por Jake Johnson, e a série conta também com a linda Zooey Deschanel. Indico muito.

- **Agente Coulson:** Phil Coulson é um personagem da Marvel Cinematic Universe, sendo um dos mais fiéis agentes da S.H.I.E.L.D.. Coulson é interpretado por Clark Gregg, e aparece em Iron Man, Iron Man 2, Thor e The Avengers. Coulson morre, atingido por Loki em The Avengers [#crying], mas ele retornará em Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., uma série de TV que será produzida pelos Estúdios Marvel. Fica aqui a homenagem ao Phil, linds haha.

**-** Mais uma vez, digo que as ruas, os bairros, estabelecimentos, e qualquer localidade citada na fic de fato pertencem à cidade de Nova York. Só o condomínio de Konoha, o colégio, e, no caso desse capítulo, o galpão, não são reais.

•••

ACABOOOÔ-Ô-Ô, ACABÔ! ACABOOOÔ-Ô-Ô, ACABÔ! (8)

MEU DEUS, NÃO SEI SE RIO, OU SE CHORO E MEIO QUE TÔ FAZENDO OS DOIS NESSE EXATO INSTANTE. AI, GOOD GIRLS LIKE BAD BOYS CHEGA OFICIALMENTE AO FIM :'''( e :'''')

Pera, vamos começar isso de forma correta: Eii meus amores, tudo bem com vocês?

Como de costume, quero pedir perdão pela demora, mas, porra, tá tudo muito corrido. É foda, sabe? Hahah mas eu prometo que é a última vez que eu atraso um capítulo em GGLBB #piadadefimdefic HEUHAUEHHEUAHEUUAHEU

Falando sério agora, quando as férias começaram eu me dei uma schedule pra postagem das fics, e estabeleci que postaria um capítulo de cada fic durante esse break (não sei se ainda será possível, mas me aguardem). Esse último capítulo de Good Girls deveria ter sido postado, de acordo com o cronograma, na primeira semana de julho. Aí... admito, eu protelei um pouco pra começar. Não é todo dia que se escreve o fim de sua fic-filha. Good Girls é meu bebê, gente, sério #crying :'(

Mas, é, mesmo que eu tenha demorado a começar, estava tudo indo bem e dentro do prazo que estipulei pra mim. Porém, contudo, todavia, no entanto, eu tive um início de mês bem... shit. Pra resumir, eu ralei o joelho – e isso é uma analogia pra uma ferida muito mais séria em outra parte (mais interna) do corpo, que só melhora um tiquinho com chocolate, música deprê e comédia romântica – e esse tipo de coisa demora pra sarar. E, como vocês sabem, minha escrita está inteiramente condicionada ao meu humor, então não pude escrever por alguns dias. Se eu tivesse escrito, provavelmente todo mundo teria morrido e o Orochimaru estaria sentado em seu trono de ouro assistindo à decadência dos humanos, só pra exemplificar como, sometimes, life sucks. (: Isso foi meio depressivo, mas... é. KKKKKKKKKKK

E, como a vida é uma linda que não fica feliz em fuder só uma parte do teu corpo, meu joelho (de verdade, dessa vez) que tem problema desde sempre, resolveu me atacar com a crise mais dolorosa e absurda que já tive. _Sério_. Minha perna chegou a ficar tão inchada que parecia uma linguiça gigante HAHAH mas isso foi só uma vez, porque na maior parte do tempo, só meu joelho inchava (e parecia uma bola de vôlei, iuhul!).

Enfim, ainda tô toda destruída, com joelho-bolota e tudo, mas tô bem o suficiente pra conseguir terminar o capítulo, então, yaaay *-*

A sorte foi que antes dos meus, ahn, _probleminhas_, metade do capítulo já tava pronto. O azar foi que a parte que tava pronta era a parte fácil (o plano, os romances e tal). E pra fazer a parte da luta? E todo o resto? Cara, todo o resto foi um inferno verbal (?). Claro, eu sabia o que iria acontecer, mas por isso no papel foi TEN-SO! Eu sou péssima em escrever luta dude, não gosto de violência e tals #mentira HEUAHEUHEUAHE

Mas, particular e honestamente, eu acho que valeu a pena. Gostei de como o capítulo ficou e bem... apesar do aperto no coração... acho que missão cumprida... Quero dizer, achei digno o que fiz com o Tio Orochi e com a Karin (porque tenho compaixão KKKKKKK) e sei lá... gostei :') mas, mais importante que isso é saber o que vocês acharam então, please talk to me! KKKKK então, eu quis dar destaque pro Neji porque ele morreu e tals (pensei até em matar ele também, but i couldn't :'[ ), e por isso ele ganhou a Mentalização. Yay!

AH! E o que acharam da aparição do Itachi-lindo da Tia Kaah? Sério, ele tinha que aparecer né, já que é o mais foda da vida e fim. HUHEUHUHEUHUA enfim.. sei lá... eu gostei de como ficou tudo :B me digam se concordam comigo, certo? o/

Mas, hein... agora chega parte que antecede o fim... O fim _mesmo_, sabe? Jesus, GGLBB vai acabar! Ai! ~palpitações~

-le eu pigarreando-

Quero agradecer muito, a todos e a cada um de vocês, que acompanharam a fic desde que ela era apenas o fruto recém-concebido de uma noite mal dormida. A quem não desistiu, mesmo com minha demora absurda, mesmo com erros e pseudo-mortes. A quem favoritou, colocou em alerta. E, claro, o maior de todos os "obrigada"s a quem comentou e interagiu comigo durante todo esse tempo. Um autor não é nada sem leitores, certo? Por isso, e por tudo mais, muito obrigada, de coração, de fígado, de rim, _de joelho_. Vocês são incríveis de mais da conta e fodas pra chuchu *-* Love you guys s2

E, bem, o que seria de mim sem minha maninha, Pah Uchiha-chan? Ela que foi muuuito além da betagem... me ajudando a escrever, aguentando meus surtos, me mandando escrever, me dando bronca, ficando até tarde no Skype comigo, e, mais do que tudo, chorando comigo quando eu me machuquei. Brigada, mana, por tudo. Amo você princess s2

E, nesse clima de agradecimento, uma ultima vez em Good Girls Like Bad Boys, vamos responder as reviews:

**Fipa-chan:** COMASSIM? Comassim você e o botãozinho terminaram? Botão maldito que te traiu D: não perdoo ele! Hahaha perdão a demora, Fipa, mas eu espero que tenha gostado e quero agradecer por ter estado comigo desde sempre! Muito obrigada, flor *-*

**Tsuki Moonlight:** gente, me divirto com suas reviews, sério HEUHAUEHAU adorei saber que você divertiria com a Karin – achei que era só eu hahaha por falar nisso, gostou do fim dela? Fui misericordiosa ainda KKK agora, sobre o cavalo, você não acertou mas foi quase... eu cogitei Itachi, mas achei melhor usá-lo depois. E, bem, me desculpe pelo spoiler, mas, sim, Neji morreu no mangá (no anime ainda não, porque ainda não chegou lá) :'C bom, espero que me perdoe mais uma vez pela demora, e espero que tenha gostado do fim. Muito, muito obrigada mesmo por acompanhar a fic por todo esse tempo, e por ser sempre tão compreensiva e fofa *-* see ya (eu espero haha) super beijo, sweet ;*

**Uchiha Ayu:** pooooxa, sempre que leio essa sua review fico tipo: :'''') hahah muito obrigada, de verdade *-* e, de fato, demorei, mas espero que me perdoe (mais uma vez.. a ultima vez juro kkkkkk) espero que tenha gostado do fim e muitíssimo obrigada por todos os comentários durante os capítulos! Suuper beijo *-*

**Pisck:** -plop- te revivi *-* hahaha você teve que esperar muito né? :x descuuuuuuuulpa, vida corrida demais e tals :c mas espero que tenha gostado! Muito obrigada pela review, beijo beijo!

**Rashomon:** fala, graaaande adivinhador do cavalo (?) tudo bem? Okay, pode dar na minha cara porque eu demorei MUITO x.x pois é, então, entrei na faculdade (sim é UFMG) e foi aí que fudeu tudo HUEHUAUEHUAE mas, bem, você recebeu seu sneak peek, tá recebendo agora (mentalmente) o beijo na bunda ;9 e – como eu demorei pacas e eu sei que você vai me xingar, com razão – eu dediquei o capítulo a você yaaaay [sim, tudo pra voce não me abandonar, mesmo que a minha demora seja absurda] hahaha enfim, agora eu quero saber qual a sua área (e você também passou em uma federal, certo? Parabéeeeeens!) e, poxa, muuuuito obrigada espero que você tenha gostado do fim de GGLBB (dê-me sua opinião de macho sobre as lutas, porque, eu sei, ainda sou péssima nessa parte heuaheuah), e, cara, muito obrigada mesmo por sempre comentar e por não deixar de ler (e por me xingar, eu mereço KKK). Mega beijo fiote, see ya later (WB vai sair já já – assim espero haha) *-*

**lovehyuga:** hola, chica, ¿cómo estás? (falei certo? Sou péssima em espanhol, desculpa! :/ ) mas, tenho que dizer que seu português tá ótimo, de verdade! E bem, muuuuito obrigada por todas as reviews lindas e fofas *-* espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo também, e desculpe-me a demora! Muito obrigada, de verdade, pelos comentários! Besos, besos, fofa! ;*

**Akemiy:** ah, que isso! Não tem problema nenhum ter começado a acompanhar no fim hahah desculpa de verdade pela demora ;/ e muito, MUITO, obrigada pela review fofa do ultimo capítulo, sério *-* espero que voce tenha gostado do capítulo e que me desculpe pela demora! Muito obrigada, mais uma vez... Super beijo!

-suspirando-

Pois é... Então.

Cara, não quero terminar isso... Como faz? Hahah

Bem, vou pedir (de novo) que vocês comentem e me digam o que acharam... Mais do que nunca, é extremamente importante pra mim *-*

Muito obrigada a todos, mais uma vez. E espero vê-los nas outras fics [porque propaganda é a alma do negócio HEUAEUHA], em breve.

Desculpem qualquer erro, tá super tarde e minha beta linda e eu estamos mortas de sono, iuhul!

Vou-me já (falem isso rápido e riam comigo :P HUHEUAHUEU), porque tá super tarde [duas e quarenta e nove da manhã] e preciso dormir. Mas amanha vou me jogar num pote de Nutella pra comemorar/lamentar o fim de GGLBB.

Beijos, queijos, anexos, boas férias e love u guys s2

**K**aah **H**yuuga.

* * *

**N/B:** Ok, só pra começar: MAS O QUE MEU DEUS! Ou, como eu gosto de falar: Maquê Jesus. Fui a única que achou esse cap perfeito? Fui? Hã? Isso são "nãos" vindos da plateia? Acho que sim, porque é isso que eu to ouvindo. Awn, lindos.  
CARALHO! Com o perdão dos palavrões, esse cap foi, simplesmente, FODA DEMAIS! E essa minha mana falando que não sabia escrever lutas. Affs, affs. E mais um affs, pq sim.  
Cara, to sem palavras. Foi, tipo assim, perfeito. Apenas.  
Dá uma sensação de felicidade, tipo, saber que tudo acabou bem. Que todos estão bem. Que tudo vai ficar bem com os personagens, mas é mto triste saber que acabou. Poxa, a fic acabou! T.T  
Cara, isso é muito triste, muito mesmo. É sempre triste ver uma fic tão boa de uma escritora tão maravilhosa chegar ao fim, mas é, né? Fazer o quê?  
Só posso agradecer a todo mundo que acompanhou e dizer que, mais uma vez, é uma honra betar uma história maravilhosa como essa que chega ao seu fim. Obrigada à nossa ilustre autora, por um momento tão delicioso de leitura.  
Não tenho muito mais o que dizer, porque só poderia me repetir: Perfeitamente perfeito.  
Beijos a todos e mais uma vez, obrigada! :D

_Pah-Uchiha-chan_


End file.
